


Obsessed

by dotti55



Series: LightxL [9]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Death Note Yaoi, LightxL, LxLight - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 115,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotti55/pseuds/dotti55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young waitress becomes infatuated with L and joins forces with Misa to try and separate Light and L so they can have them for themselves.  Being obsessed can cover many things. Directly follows "Out of This World".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Obsessed

 

Chapter 1

 

"I always hate having to put them on a plane," L was saying as they drove away from the airport after seeing the trio off a few days after returning from vacation, "And yet I look forward to a quiet apartment." Light nodded his agreement.

"I completely understand. I'm sorry to see them go, but I'm not sorry they won't be there when we get home either." They both laughed and Light leaned over and kissed L softly.

"So, finally alone again what will we do?" L smiled at him and then sighed.

"Well, as much as I enjoy your train of thought, unfortunately…" It was Light's turn to sigh.

"Okay, I thought as much but I hoped that maybe I could sneak a little fun in." L reached up and ran his fingers through Light's hair.

"I'm sorry. I promise to make it as early as I can but there are several hot cases," he told him and Light nodded.

"I understand. But remember I only have two more days before I have to get back to work too and I would like to spend as much of that time with you as possible." L nodded and captured Light's mouth with his.

"I know, and I want that too." 

"Well, I'm sure I can keep myself busy while you work," Light said, his eyes moving up into the rear view mirror and finding Watari's eyes looking back at him with a smile.

Once arriving back home, before he let L close himself up behind that office door, Light took him into his arms and kissed him deeply, making L moan into the kiss.

"Keep thinking about that while you're working," Light told him, "Maybe it'll help you get through it faster." L laughed as he backed away.

"If I keep thinking about it I won't get anything done. I love you and I promise not to pull an all nighter." He walked into the office and closed the door behind him. Light sighed and then left their apartment, going to Watari's.

When Watari had first asked him to learn what it was he did almost a week ago, Light's mind went in a million different directions at once within a few moments. Shock at first at the idea that Watari was planning for what would happen after his death, or if he just decided to stop being Watari. He couldn't imagine L without Watari, any more than he could imagine himself without L. Light knew it was Watari's love for L that made him think of preparing someone to replace him when it became necessary; knowing L couldn't function properly without someone with him; at least not as he did now.

The next thoughts he had involved excitement at being able to do this for L. He was thrilled that Watari had that much faith in him; and thrilled at the prospect of being able to help L this way in the future. He knew he wouldn't be doing this full time any time soon; Watari certainly was as healthy and as vigorous as he always had been so there would be no immediate conflict with what he wanted to accomplish at the NPA in the near future. 

Then he was actually excited at learning some of Watari's secrets. He knew almost nothing about the man himself, and definitely nothing about what he had created to help L in his work.

All of those thoughts and more were swirling in his mind as he knocked on Watari's apartment door.

"Come in Light," he heard and opened the door and walked in. No matter how many times he saw it, he was always amazed at the screens and keyboards, and the other beeping and working machinery in Watari's apartment. He smiled when he found the screen that was trained on L's office, watching the detective as he studied one of his own screens.

"I don't know Watari, I don't think I can ever get the hang of all of this," he said as he continued to watch L.

"Not all at once, of course not," Watari said standing from his desk, "But we'll take it step by step and you'll be surprised at how quickly you'll get everything. You're brilliant Light, much more brilliant than I so it should not take you half the time you believe it will."

"Have you told L yet?" Light asked and Watari shook his head.

"I'm planning on that this evening when I bring his coffee and snack," he said and Light nodded, "I wanted to wait until the boys were gone so there would be no distractions."

"Am I going to have to provide all his sweets like you do?" he asked with a grin and Watari laughed.

"Of course, L can't work without his constant influx of sweets. That shouldn't be a problem for you, you already dote on him. But you don't have to do it the same way I do, but that's something that can be worked out later. There will have to be adjustments made, but there is more than enough time to deal with that. First you must become acquainted with the equipment, please sit down." Light did so and readied his mind.

L barely looked up when he heard his office door open, knowing full well who it was.

"Watari, did you get further information on the jewelry case? It seems to be at a stalemate," he said as Watari walked in.

"Indeed, it is at a bit of a stalemate," Watari answered as he placed a large slice of cake on L's desk, "I have not heard from our connection there; I'm hoping that doesn't bode ill for him." L frowned as Watari poured a fresh cup of tea for him before moving the trolley to the table and placing several more slices and some fruit for later.

"That would be ridiculously amateurish of him if he did get caught, there's no excuse for that," he complained and Watari nodded.

"Although that is true, on occasion surprises do happen," he said and L looked up at him.

"They are trained not to let that happen," he said crossly , "He's jeopardizing months of work, not to mention his own life." 

"Would you like me to send someone in to trace his steps and see if he can be found?" Watari asked and L shook his head.

"Not yet, no point in risking another life at this point. I will wait an additional 72 hours, and if nothing is heard at that time we will look into that possibility."

"Very good, 72 hours it is then," Watari answered and then decided this was as good as any time to begin the discussion. "Might I have a word with you about a matter of some importance?" he asked and L turned to look at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked and Watari shook his head.

"No, nothing is amiss. But there is something that I wish to speak with you about, and I am not sure of your reaction to the news." 

"What is it?" L asked, a trace of worry crossing his features. Watari poured himself a cup of tea and sat down next to L.

"As you might have noticed, I am not getting any younger," he began, "And it has come to my attention that perhaps some type of provision for my eventual…retirement may be in order." L stared at him as if Watari had been speaking in a different language.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "What are you talking about? Retirement? Watari I don't understand…are you ill?"

"No, L I am not ill, I'm in perfect health." He answered and L smiled and then turned back to his screen.

"Of course you are. Then I don't understand why you're even entertaining the idea of retirement. You're not going anywhere, you have always been with me, you will always be with me."

"L, while it is true that as long as there is breath in my body I will be here for you, there will come a point where I will not be able to assist you as I do now, you must realize this. Or, perhaps I will need to take some time away from you for some unknown reason, and you cannot stop your work simply because I am not available." L turned back to face his father figure, a stab of fear assaulting him

"What exactly are you saying?" he said in almost a whisper.

"Just as you have the trio to stand in for you as they have done admirably, and are poised to take over for you if the need arises, I too have someone to do the same for me." L shook his head almost violently.

"No! There is no one else who could do what you do, be what you are to me. This is out of the question!" he said and Watari smiled.

"L, be reasonable. If for some reason I could not assist you as I've always done, what would you do? Stop being L? Give up on all you have done and worked so hard to create, simply because I am no longer available? That would be ridiculous." L was surprised to feel tears building up in his eyes, as the thought of not having Watari with him truly terrified him.

"Wammy…I can't even imagine my life and work without you, why are you even discussing this?" he asked. For a moment Watari was almost sorry he had to have this conversation, seeing how much it was hurting his ward but he pressed on.

"I understand, nor can I imagine my life without you and this work we do, but L, the reality is that one day I may not be able to do this. I have to make sure you will be taken care of properly, that there will be someone to do what I do. I am happy to say that there is someone who can do this." L was shaking his head again and turning back to his desk.

"There is no such person to take your place Wammy, no one…"

"What about Light? Of course he would not take my place in your life, but he could do for you what I do. You already trust him with your life, why could you not trust him to be your assistant?" L's head shot up quickly and he turned back to Watari.

"Light? You want Light to be you? That's impossible, I hold you two in different places, I could never combine the two…"

"L, if the time comes, I am sure you two could work very well together without it interfering with your personal life. I am both your assistant and, for lack of a better word, your father; there is no reason why Light cannot be both your boyfriend and your assistant. I am not saying that it would not have it's difficulties at first, but you have already shown that you can separate the two when you work with him through the NPA. It would be the same, but what's most important, you know he can do it. You know you can trust him to do what would be right for you, he loves you. Differently than I do of course, but he does love you, and he knows you almost as well as I do," he smiled, "Think about it L, it is the only logical course of action."

"Light has his own career, I couldn't even get him to quit to be one of my contacts, he didn't want to be under my jurisdiction and had things he wanted to accomplish at the NPA and now you think he would quit to tackle what you do? He would still be working for me, somehow I don't think he'd wish that."

"He has already accepted the offer, L. He knows it isn't something he's going to have to tackle on a full time basis for quite a while as I am in perfect health and have no intentions of quitting any time soon. He knows he doesn't have to give up the NPA to learn what I do. I'd even say he was very excited and pleased that I thought he could do it. If you truly think about it L, there is no one better I could ever trust with your care than someone who loves you as much as he does."

L knew logically that what Watari was saying made perfect sense; but all this meant that he had to face a reality he didn't want to, and never thought about; life without Watari, life without the only father he had ever known. The week he was away from him while on vacation was difficult enough, he couldn't imagine what it would be like if…

"L…" Watari moved closer to him, seeing the young man's internal struggle, putting his hands on his shoulders, "You know this is the best way to deal with the inevitable. Believe me, I found no joy in planning for others to take up for you if something should happen to you, so I know exactly how you feel. But what you and I have created together has to continue even if we are no longer part of it. You do understand?" L looked up at him and smiled even as one tear escaped and slid down his face.

"I understand that you must do what you feel you must, even though it is completely ridiculous and unnecessary. You have always been with me and you always will be Wammy, I won't have it any other way." He turned from the older man and went back to his screens, reaching for his cup with one hand and his cake with the other. Watari watched him for a moment, finished his tea and stood up.

"You are correct of course, I will be at your side always L," he said and ruffled the detective's hair as he walked out of the office. He knew that even though L had understood, he just chose not to deal with it in any way. 

Light was standing when Watari came back into his office, a look of concern on his face.

"I don't know whether I should have or not, but the screen was on in L's office so I heard and saw everything," he said, "I'm not sure exactly what L thinks about this."

"I know what he's thinking, and it's only because I've known him almost all of his life that I do," Watari said sitting down at his desk, "He has accepted the logic, and the reality, but he does not wish to deal with it. He will allow it to happen in the background, but he doesn't want to acknowledge it. He did this when we first put the successor program into play; he let it happen but didn't deal with it. That way of handling it did not go over well with our original choices of successors at the time and he learned he had to be more hands on, more accepting of the situation. I'm sure he will remember that this time as well, especially if you help him with it." 

"Me? How am I going to make him accept the possibility of your not being with him, when I'm not even sure I can accept it? You are family to me now, Watari. It's only because I love L and I wouldn't trust anyone else doing this for him that I even entertained doing it." Light told him and Watari smiled.

"I understand, but you will help him deal because you know he has to, just as he had to accept the idea of successors for himself. The difference this time is he already knows, loves and trusts you, there is no stranger he must get to know. It is merely the idea of the possibility of my not being with him that scares him. You must get him past that Light, or he will never accept it completely and that could make things difficult for you. You have already proven that you can handle this type of thing with him after what happened in Florida, so I have complete faith in you. Now I think we've made an excellent start, but you need to go and prepare for what you're going to say to L when he's finished working." Light sighed and then nodded, standing up and moving away from the desk with one last look at L through the screen.

"I love him Watari, but boy is he a handful," he said and Watari laughed.

"Indeed, but you never dealt with him as a child," he said and Light rolled his eyes as he went for the door, "Watari, you mentioned earlier successors that didn't work well. What happened…" he stopped as Watari raised both hands and shook his head.

"That is a story that I will leave to L to tell when he's ready, it was quite a painful situation for both of us, especially for him." Light could see in Watari's face that whatever that situation was, it was something he really wasn't happy discussing. He nodded and went out of the door.

L finished his coffee with the last bite of cake, trying to keep his mind from going over the conversation he had with Watari. The mere thought of Watari not being with him, of being…he couldn't even say the word. He couldn't say it about Light and he couldn't say it about Watari. He honestly didn't know what he would do if he lost Light, but losing Watari was something different. Light had become his world, but Watari was more than that, Watari was his father, the person who knew everything about him, so much so that he'd know what L needed five minutes before L knew it himself. He depended on him so much that he no longer thought of it as dependence, it just….was. 

He stood from his desk and walked over to the coffee urn, then decided he didn't want any more coffee and he didn't want to work; he didn't want anything except to pretend that Watari had never mentioned anything to him.

Light walked back into the apartment and thought about the best way to approach this situation and was surprised to see L coming out of his office into the living room.

"Hey," he said closing the door behind him, "You're finished already?" he asked and was startled by the sharp look he received before L's eyes looked away quickly.

"I found it difficult to concentrate," he answered sitting on the couch. Light nodded and walked towards the bar.

"And I think I know why," he said as he approached it, "I'm going to have a glass of wine before bed, would you like one or would you like me to make one of your drinks?" he was gratified to see L nod slowly.

"I believe I would like one of my drinks, if you don't mind," he answered a little more coolly than Light would have liked. Watari had been right, apparently the situation was not sitting well with L and he was reacting by taking it out on him. 

He waited until he'd made L's drink before pouring his wine, and brought them both to the living room, handing L his with a smile.

"Let's talk about this," he said and watched as L's eyes rolled from the drink to his face and back again.

"Talk about what, exactly?" L asked with a slight sneer and Light sighed.

"For once, let's not play games with each other okay?" he asked as L took his first sip.

"Games? I'm sure I don't understand," he answered. Light tried not to lose his patience and waited a moment before going on.

"I know you're not happy with what Watari told you L, there's no reason to be silly about it. I know how you feel thinking about the possibility of Watari not being with you in the future but…" L waved his hand at him in dismissal.

"There is nothing to feel any way about, except the fact that you seem to think you need to learn Watari's job for some unknown reason."

"It's not for some unknown reason, L and you know that. Watari is only worried about you, and wants to prepare for the future…"

"He needn't bother, nothing's going to change," L said stubbornly sucking noisily on his straw.

"No, nothing's going to change probably for a long time, but eventually…"

"Eventually you will give up on this tired conversation and let me enjoy my drink," L finished for him and Light took a deep breath and tried another tactic. He took another sip of his wine and then put the glass down on the table, leaning closer to L and smiling warmly.

"L, please understand that I know how you feel, but you have to realize that this is necessary in order to make sure you're provided for and all your needs met with your work if…"

"If? If what, Light? If Wammy dies? You have no idea how I feel!" L snapped suddenly, "How could you possibly understand how I feel about the idea of someone, anyone having to replace Wammy? About how much I care about him and need him in my life?"

Light stared at him open mouthed for a few moments before answering. He reached for his glass and sipped his wine and counting to ten, trying to suppress the desire to punch him.

"Yes, if he should die, or if he just wants to retire and live on a fucking island or something. And what do you mean how could I possibly understand? I love the trio, but it doesn't take away from the fact that when I look at them I know I'm looking at replacements for you if something should happen to you! It's not even to help someone like I want to do with you, it's to keep the stupid "L" mythos from falling apart. You want to know how much I fucking care about the "L" mythos? Nothing! Not one damn thing and especially if I lose you to it. I only care about you, not what the world thinks of L, but you. You know how much I love you, how I can't even imagine my life without you, and yet every time I deal with those three boys I have to deal with that reality. Don't you dare suggest that I don't know what you're feeling!"

L stared back at him for a moment in surprise. He hadn't put the two together, that Light dealt with similar feelings when it came to him. But still, this was different.

"Perhaps you do have an idea," he conceded, "But how dare you think you can replace him? There is no one who can replace what Wammy is to me, always has been to me and always will be. I love you Light, but you could never be Wammy."

"I'm not trying to be Wammy, I'm trying to learn how to be your assistant and be able to help you when you'll need it! There's no way in hell I could replace Wammy in your life, he's you're damned father, I can't be your father! And what do you mean how dare I? It was his idea not mine; I would have never even assumed the possibility if he hadn't asked me. Do you think I like the idea of him not being around either? Don't you think I love Wammy as well?" he stopped, suddenly feeling his throat tighten in emotion, "All I want is to be able to help you when you need it. You can't do all of it alone and you'll need someone you know loves you and that you know you can trust. Why can't you understand that?"

L stared back at him, his large eyes shining with tears. He put his glass down and wrapped his arms around his legs, his head falling forward onto his knees.

"Because if I do, it means I have to accept the possibility of Wammy's death, I can't do that Light, any more than I could accept yours; I just can't." he said miserably. Light sighed and wrapped his arms around L's shoulders, kissing his face softly.

"I know, and it's okay. I don't accept the idea of the possibility of your death either. To me the boys are your brothers, and are there to take over when we want to get away like we just did, not to replace you even though I know the real reason they were trained. I don't hold that against them, I love them for who they are. I just don't want you to hold what I'm doing against me either. If I have to make a choice between you and Wammy…" L shook his head and raised up to face Light.

"If I have to deal with this, then you're the only one who could help me get through it, and help me afterwards, Wammy is correct in that."

"That's all I want L, I know I can't replace him, I just want to be able to help you. I love you." Light told him and moved his hands to L's face, held it and kissed him deeply. L unfolded his body and wrapped his arms around Light's neck, holding him tightly.

"How about another drink you can bring to bed with you?" Light suggested once he'd released him. L smiled and nodded.

"That sounds agreeable," he said, "I am suddenly feeling very tired," he added.

"I bet," Light answered as he stood and went to get the blender, "It occurred to me earlier that we still haven't given Matsuda and Suki their gifts from Florida," he added as he refilled L's glass, eager to change the subject, "How about I call Matsuda tomorrow and invite him and Suki to dinner tomorrow night? We could go to that crepe place you like so much."

"I think that's an excellent idea Light," L agreed as he stood up from the couch. He took the refilled glass from Light. They both headed for the bedroom when L suddenly stopped. 

"Something wrong?" Light asked and L shook his head.

"No, but I have to do something. Would you take my glass for me, I'll join you in a few minutes." Light looked confused for a few moments but then smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Take your time, I'll read until you come back. Tell him I said good-night." He said taking the glass and kissed L softly before heading into the bedroom. L watched him go in, then turned and went out of the door and headed for Wammy's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown to Light and L, a face from their past is about to make an appearance

Chapter 2

 

Suki Miyagi couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much over a meal. She and her boyfriend, Touta Matsuda, were having crepes for dessert after having dinner out…well they were trying to have dessert. They had to stop so often due to laughing that she thought they'd never get them down.

The problem was the couple they were having dessert with simply wouldn't stop being amusing and it was making her face ache. First of all they weren't the kind of couple she was used to…they were both men. Matsuda's partner at the NPA and best friend, Detective Light Yagami, was gay and his life partner was...well...odd was the best word…and was a guy named Ryuzaki and a more unlikely couple she couldn't imagine.

Light was really good looking, perhaps the most attractive guy she'd ever met with auburn hair and smokey honey-eyes that complimented perfectly. He always dressed impeccably, his suits were always crisp and pressed; shoes that almost always seemed to be in perfect condition, never a hair out of place and a smile that would win over a brass statue, and if that wasn't enough his personality and obvious intelligence were the icing on an almost perfect cake. The only flaw she could find was that there were times he had a confident stride and aura that almost came off as arrogant, but not quite, and he tired quickly of the inane and non-intelligent. She also knew that he was the Deputy Director's son as she also worked at the NPA, and that he had practically written his own ticket when he joined due to his high graduation scores at both   
To-Oh University and the NPA.

Then there was Ryuzaki who was completely opposite. Not that he was ugly, she definitely wouldn't say that, he was nice looking, but against Light she had to admit that most guys wouldn't quite measure up. While Light's skin was slightly tanned, Ryuzaki's was porcelain white, almost to the point where she thought he might be unhealthy. Although after returning from their vacation, there was just a bit of color that hadn't been there before. His dark eyes were unusually large with dark circles underneath she assumed was from not getting a lot of sleep as Matsuda had told her he was a bit of an insomniac; and his gaze could sometimes make you feel as if he were staring right through to your soul; constantly questioning every word you uttered. She thought his best feature was his slightly upturned nose, which would rise up even further in disdain or annoyance. His worst feature, his impossible raven black hair. It looked as if he never touched it, but if she went by how Light's fingers would just go through it without any problems when he sometimes affectionately ran them through, it had to be incredibly soft and tangle-free. It stood up all around his head in varying directions, and down the back of his neck, touching the top of his shoulders. She had noticed that it had gotten longer since she'd known him; perhaps he was letting it grow or he had just given up on it. And while Light was always impeccably dressed, Ryuzaki's choice of clothing was constantly the same, a long sleeved white shirt and jeans that looked a size or two too big. Once in a while Light would talk him into a different color at least, but it was always the same texture and make. Matsuda had explained that he was a bit on the eccentric side; he was a certified genius and those kinds of people were always a little different. After time she began to not even notice that he wore the same thing constantly, only when she compared him to his fastidious partner. 

Then of course there was the way he sat, with his knees drawn up and his feet on the chair; not to mention how he held everything as if he were afraid of catching something from it, but once again she chalked it up to being a genius and accepted it. She had been to their apartment several times for dinner and/or drinks where she noticed he was constantly barefoot, and where she had also met Mr. Wammy, or just Wammy as he had insisted. Matsuda had introduced to her as Ryuzaki's assistant and who had been with him for a very long time, taking care of him way before he had met Light. He had mentioned that Ryuzaki was a private investigator and had done well for himself but had been a recluse until meeting Light which was why he had needed someone to do things for him on the outside and that the older man was much like a father to him. 

What had been difficult at first was getting used to them being gay. Homosexuality was very rarely discussed in public; of course everyone was aware of it but it wasn't spoken of generally and she'd never known one before…or if she had they had hidden it and that was quite possible.

These two definitely didn't hide it; not that they were blatant or embarrassing about it, but if you spent any time with them you'd know they loved each other. At first when she first began to date Matsuda, she had heard a lot of the talk about Light and she had been slightly alarmed knowing that Matsuda was with him constantly and for all kinds of hours; she had been warned that being with Light for so long could possibly change her own boyfriend's leanings. Bringing that fear up to Matsuda had been their first and so far only fight. Matsuda had known Light since he was a teen, and although he hadn't known he was gay until his relationship with Ryuzaki, he assured her that it was not contagious and was angry at her for listening to the foolish gossip. He had then made it quite clear that not only was Light his partner, but his best friend; both of them were, he would not stand for them being talked about that way and if she could not accept them as he did, it would be a deal breaker in their relationship.

She had been surprised by his ferocity on the matter, but then as she had begun to get to know them she began to understand. Matsuda had precious few people in his life he could call friends that accepted him and didn't think of him as stupid or untalented. Light and L appeared to be the only ones who not only accepted him and welcomed him in, they also realized he was more talented than the others would give him credit for. So in the way that neither were completely accepted by their peers, they found a commonality that few could share.

Several things were very clear to her about Light and L; one was how much they loved each other. Another was also that Ryuzaki delighted in exasperating Light and pouting when he didn't get his way, but it was also clear how much patience Light had with him and how he doted on him. Matsuda had said they had met in college, but there was something about them that made her think there was a history with them that kept them bonded more than most couples had and it intrigued her. Had she known that eccentric Ryuzaki was really the world renowned detective known as L, and that Light had once been the notorious Kira that L had sworn to capture, she would have known what that bond was and understood. And even though Ryuzaki seemed to delight in baiting Light, there was no mistaking the deep love he had for him.

As she sat musing over her companions, she had no idea that there were others in the restaurant who were doing the same. Sitting a few tables away from them was another who was musing over the two; but not in the same way as Suki was. This person was disgusted by the relationship the two obviously had, and in particular Ryuzaki. She thought it was disgusting that someone as attractive as Light seemed to be roped in by the obviously perverted older man. She was sure that if circumstances were different, he never would have been able to get his hooks into the younger man, much less sway him into living the sordid life she just knew they must share.

She stared at the table again, wrinkling her nose in distaste and running a hand through her blonde hair. She and her manager were sitting towards the back of the restaurant so not to attract too much attention; she was easily recognized and she really didn't want to sign any more autographs today. She had been happily chatting when she saw them walk in. She was surprised to see them, she had been told that they were leaving the country the last time she saw them. Perhaps they were here for a visit; Light's family was here after all. As she gazed at Light she remembered moments with him that she would always hold close, the softness of his kiss. Even when he was handcuffed to that ridiculous pervert he still tried to spend time with her. She was sure that was when Ryuzaki began to work his evil on him; and if she'd paid more attention, perhaps things would have worked out differently.

"Excuse me Ms. Amane, but would you like more coffee?" Misa stopped her musings long enough to look up at the waitress who stood at her table.

"Yes, I would," she answered, her gaze going back to Light.

"Really Misa? I thought you wanted to get back to the studio?" her manager asked and Misa shook her head.

"Why don't you go back and tell them I'm too tired to do anymore tonight. I'll go back in the morning."

"Misa, that's not going to make them happy," he manager began and Misa shook her head.

"I don't care, I have a headache," she answered and her manager sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell them something you ate isn't sitting right with you. I'll have the car pick you up early tomorrow so be ready." Misa nodded absently, her gaze still on Light as her manager stood up and left the table. The waitress followed her gaze as she poured the coffee and then smiled.

"Which one has captured your eye, if you don't mind me asking?" she asked with a small giggle and Misa looked up at her.

"Which one do you think, the handsome one!" she snapped, but it didn't surprise the waitress. Misa had been frequenting the restaurant for a while; she was used to her behavior.

"I'm sorry, of course it would be the handsome one. Those large eyes are simply amazing aren't they?" 

"Large eyes?" Misa asked, her voice rising in annoyance, "I said the handsome one, not the one who looks like an owl!" The waitress turned and looked at the table again in surprise. She had assumed she had meant Mr. Ryuzaki, she had always found him quite attractive, much more than Mr. Light. Mr. Light was good looking definitely, but in a normal, every day way. Mr. Ryuzaki was different, deliciously different and she found that extremely attractive. She smiled back down at Ms. Amane; well at least she didn't have any competition from someone like the pop star, she could continue her trying to get Mr. Ryuzaki to notice her without any trouble.

"My mistake Ms. Amane, I'm sorry. I rather prefer the dark haired one,". Misa snorted her disdain at the statement.

"What do I care who you like, as long as it isn't Light," she said and then sighed, "I have to go over and say hello. We're old friends, I'm sure he'll be happy to see me. Do they come here often?" the waitress nodded with a smile.

"At least once a week; Mr. Ryuzaki loves the chocolate crepes here. Mr. Light doesn't eat them so much, but what Mr. Ryuzaki eats makes up for it! As a matter of fact, it's just about time for his second chocolate crepe, so if you would excuse me?" Misa waved her hand in annoyance.

"I don't care, go," she answered and the waitress bowed slightly and walked away. Misa scowled as she sipped her coffee and continued to watch.

L was beginning to be annoyed as Light attacked him with his napkin after practically every bite of his crepe; ignoring the fact that he seemed to have most of it on his face afterwards. He had just threatened to attach Light's hand to the table with his fork if he even tried to come near him with the napkin again causing Suki and Matsuda to start giggling again.

"Perhaps if you didn't leave so much on your face…"Light had answered moving his hand out of range of Ryuzaki's raised fork.

"Perhaps if you spent more time eating your own instead of watching me eat mine!" Ryuzaki fumed at him and Light countered.

"Perhaps I wouldn't have to if you would eat like a human being," he told his partner who's large eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Perhaps…" he began and Matsuda raised his hands making a time out signal with them.

"Guys you have to stop, you're killing us!" he said laughing and both genii stared at him and Suki, having almost forgotten they were even there.

"I fail to see the humor in Light treating me as though I were a child," L complained as he finished his crepe, "Next he will be tying a bib around my neck."

"Don't be ridiculous Ryuzaki," Light said with a smile, "A napkin would do the same thing perfectly." He then picked up a napkin and straightened it out as if he were about to try it and L waved his fork at him as a warning.

As Suki laughed again, she noticed their waitress staring at the table. She had noticed that she had been doing that quite a bit during their stay. She thought at first it was because she disapproved of the couple, but as Light and L had been here many times on their own as well as with the two of them she didn't think it was likely. It was also not likely she was just keeping up with them if they needed her as she had a look of longing on her face as she stared. She followed the waitress's train of vision and assumed she must have been staring at Light. That was something that happened often, girls staring at Light. But then she noticed that when Light excused himself to go the rest room, her eyes didn't follow him as Suki expected they would, instead they stayed focused on the table...and then it was obvious that it was Ryuzaki she was staring at. Suki smiled at the idea that it was Ryuzaki for a change; she'd have to tell him.

"You know if you like him that much, why don't you say something Maki", another waitress said to the staring waitress with a smirk and then watched as Light walked back to the table from the men's room.

"If it were me he's the one I'd be looking at," she said and Maki looked at the young detective and shrugged as she prepared a dish with another chocolate crepe.

"He's too ordinary, just a regular guy. But Mr. Ryuzaki is very different, he's not like any other guy I've ever seen," she frowned as her friend snorted her amusement.

"That's for sure, he's definitely not ordinary. So…say hello the next time you go over there, you already managed to get his name."

"That was easy, his friend says it often enough," she answered and that brought on a full laugh from her friend.

"That's another thing, I think there's more there than being friends. I think they're lovers and you're completely out of luck!" Maki frowned at her friend.

"That's disgusting, and if it's true I'm sure it's only temporary. He probably hasn't been able to find the right girl that understands him. Once he finds the right girl he'll get over that."

"Oh and you think you're the right girl I take it? How are you going to let him know this wonderful information? When he's here he's always with the other one, they're never apart! Good luck, you're going to need it," her friend said and walked away laughing as one of her tables called her over. Maki frowned at the laughter and then noticed that Mr. Ryuzaki had finished his chocolate crepe. She quickly finished putting the new plate together.

"I think you have an admirer Ryuzaki," Suki said nodding towards the waitress who was now moving towards them. L frowned and looked at the direction she was nodding and saw the waitress coming, locked eyes with her when she had turned to looked up at him, ignoring her blush.

"I doubt that," he said sipping his coffee, "They are always looking at Light, not at me." Suki shook her head.

"Not this time, I'm surprised you don't have a burn hole in your back the way she's been watching you!"

"Obviously she's a little confused," Light said with a grin as he sat back down and L turned to look at him.

"Why is she confused Light? Because someone might be interested in me rather than you for a change?" Although it was said lightly enough, Light knew there was more underneath that statement than what it sounded like and he had to answer carefully.

"Of course not, I didn't mean it that way. But she has to be aware by now that we are together and that you are not available, we've been here many times together." He hastily answered and L studied him before answering, his finger coming to rest at his mouth.

"This is a fact," he said and then smiled at Suki, "I am sure you are probably misreading her intentions anyway, I have never been the object of anyone's interest." He told her and Light grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" he asked and L smiled at him.

"Except for you obviously and there are times I still don't understand how that happened," he said almost sadly and Suki suddenly felt for him. She was sure Light had a never-ending parade of interest for him, but it obviously had not been the same for Ryuzaki. 

"There was also that idiot in Florida, remember," Light reminded him and L rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well the sooner he is forgotten the better," he said but Suki wanted to know more about this guy in Florida. Before she could add to the conversation, the waitress reached their table carrying a new chocolate crepe. She removed L's empty plate and placed the new one in front of him.

"I thought I'd go ahead and bring this, I know you usually have two," she said sweetly and smiled warmly at L. He looked up surprised and locked eyes with Maki again and watched with some amusement as he saw color rise to her cheeks again. Light on the other hand was not amused at all.

"Thank you, I was just going to ask," he said and she nodded.

"I was sure you were going to. Would you like more coffee as well?" 

"Yes, thank you I think we all could use more…" Matsuda held his hands up.

"No thanks, Suki and I have to get going, but thank you anyway," he said thinking that if the look on Light's face was any indication, there might be a discussion he didn't want to be privy to.

"Yes, that's true," Suki agreed looking at her watch, "Thank you again so much for the gifts, we really didn't expect anything at all, and these were beautiful!" Matsuda nodded his agreement and held up his arm, showing off the new watch. "And as usual we had a great time and look forward to the next one!" she said and Light stood as they got up.

"See ya in the morning partner," he said to Matsuda who nodded.

"Good night Matsuda, Suki," L said and they returned the wish and left, Suki taking one last look behind her at the table as they walked out.

"Matsuda, I know you think I'm over thinking this, but I really think she's attracted to Ryuzaki," she told him and he turned to look back at the table.

"It could be, but that's something they can handle I'm sure. It's happened often enough with Light and….wait a minute is that…"

"Who…who are you talking about?" Suki asked and noticed an attractive blonde walking towards the table they'd just left.

"Oh my God it is her!!" Matsuda exclaimed and Suki shook her head.

"Her? Her who? Who is she?" Matsuda looked at her and grinned.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Misa Amane, the pop star?" he asked and she looked back and suddenly realized she was very familiar.

"Ohhh yes, I see. I never knew you were star struck Touta!" she said with a laugh and he shook his head.

"It's not that, we worked together for a while on a case. Come on, I want to say hello and introduce you!!" he said and pulled her back toward the table.

"Light, that is you!" Misa said sweetly making both the men at the table suddenly stop and look up at the voice. L's eyes narrowed dangerously as he took in who was standing before them, his free hand clenching into a fist. He had hoped never to see her again, and they had managed for over five years to do just that. Now here she was, not only in their faces but in HIS favorite restaurant.

"Misa?" Light said in surprise, then stood up as she got closer to the table.

"Light, it is so good to see you again!" she said as she got closer to him, reaching out to gather him in a hug. L dropped his fork noisily onto the table as she also tried to lean in for a quick kiss which Light deftly avoided and gently pushed her away.

"It's good to see you as well," he said with a quick glance at L, "I've noticed that there's barely a magazine or commercial that doesn't have you on it these days."

"Thank you, I'm glad you noticed," she answered grinning.

"Yes, it appears your career has flourished since the last time we saw each other," L said, making sure she remembered he was there. She frowned and looked down at him and plastered an obviously fake smile on her face.

"Oh, hello Ryuzaki, I didn't notice you were there," she said and turned her attention back to Light just as Matsuda and Suki had made their way back to them.

"Misa Misa!! I can't believe it's you! How are you!!" Matsuda called making the pop star roll her eyes, as now the entire restaurant was aware she was there.

"Hi Matsuda," Misa said, "It's good to see you. Weren't you leaving? I don't want to hold you up!"

"Oh, it's okay," he said grinning widely, "I saw you and I wanted to say hello and introduce you to my girlfriend. Suki this is Misa Amane!"

"Yes, I know," Suki answered with a slight bow, "I am happy to meet you, Touta has mentioned you to me." Misa giggled while not relenting on her hold on Light.  
"That doesn't surprise me, we did work together for a while. Well, don't let me hold you up," she said and turned back to Light, "I'm really surprised to see you. I thought you had moved away from Japan." She said effectively shutting out Matsuda and his girlfriend.

"Yes…well..okay. Good to see you Misa!" Matsuda told her, then turned with Suki and headed out of the restaurant again.

"This is the girl you were talking about before?" Suki fumed, "She's such a bitch. She only had eyes for Light!" Matsuda shrugged.

"That's not nice Suki, she's probably just glad to see Light again. They were an item for a while back in the day." Suki stared at him in surprise.

"An item? She and Light? I don't understand…"

"Well, Light hadn't told anyone about his real feelings. I guess he kinda used her more of as a cover, you know, he was afraid to let his family know what he really was. It was kinda sad when he finally told her that he was in love with Ryuzaki instead, but at least he did finally tell her. She didn't want to believe it, but eventually she had to." Suki turned quickly and looked back at Misa as they went out of the door, noticing she was still holding onto Light's arm.

"Something tells me maybe she still doesn't, and that concerns me," she said and Matsuda also looked back and frowned.

"I don't think we have to worry about that," he said, "I don't think there's anything that could come between Light and Ryuzaki."

"Maybe, but she certainly looks as if she still has strong feelings for Light," she added worriedly and Matsuda stopped walking and turned towards her.

"Look, if it's really bothering you that much I'll talk to Light about it at work tomorrow. It's not totally impossible that she may be a little over zealous, but it could just be because she hasn't seen Light in so long. But I'm not one to discount anyone's gut feelings; I go by those a lot myself. But there's nothing we can do about it right now, okay?" Suki smiled and nodded, then leaned forward and kissed the young detective's mouth softly.

"Okay, and thank you for not thinking I'm being silly," she said and he smiled back.

"I think it's great that you think that much of them to worry, that means a lot to me," he told her as they began to walk again and reached the car.

"Well, they kinda grow on a person," she said laughing as she got into the car, "I certainly don't want to see either of them hurt." Matsuda gazed at her when he got into the car, then leaned forward and kissed her. He didn't know how he'd managed to get so lucky to get this attractive traffic clerk to even say yes the first time he'd asked her to breakfast, and now she had become everything he had ever hoped for in a relationship.

"I think I love you," he said when he had pulled away and she laughed.

"Tell me that again when you're sure," she said and dropped her hand onto his thigh, "Now, I think it's time we stopped by your place." Matsuda cleared his throat and started the car, pulling into traffic as quickly as he could while Suki giggled beside him.

Light had pulled his arm from Misa's grasp and had gestured for her to sit in one of the chairs that had been vacated by Suki and Matsuda, ignoring the hateful glare he knew he was getting from L. 

"Well, yes we had moved away for a while, but Ryuzaki knew I had always wanted to be a member of the NPA and he made it possible for us to move back here, and for me to finish my courses and join the NPA. So…here we are," he reached over and took L's hand, "I'll never be able to thank him enough for letting me have the life I always wanted."

Misa tried not to gag as she listened to him, and then watched as he looked at the pervert with such affection it was nauseating. She knew it wasn't real love, it was the kind a kidnap victim felt for his kidnapper after a while, she was sure of it. Perhaps now that enough time had gone by, and he had been living whatever sordid life Ryuzaki had given him, he'd look more favorably on a normal life she could present to him. She would just have to take her time and do it carefully.

L watched her closely; he could almost hear the thoughts that were going on in that ridiculous mind of hers. Somehow he knew that she was plotting some way of getting back into Light's life and he would never stand for that. As a matter of fact he would put an end to the situation right now. He looked up and saw Maki looking towards their table and he raised his hand, waving her over. She smiled and immediately came over.

"Do you wish more coffee?" she asked, then looked at Misa, "Would you like me to bring your coffee here?" she was surprised at how quickly L shook his head.

"No, we wish for the check, immediately please," he said and turned to look at Misa, "Please excuse us but we have further plans for the evening." He said and she narrowed her eyes at him then turned to Light.

"But we've only just met again Light, can't we talk for a little while before you leave?" she looked at L, "You can go if you have something to do." Light could feel the anger radiating from his partner beside him and he squeezed his hand.

"I'm sure now that we've run into each other, we'll run into each other again Misa, but we really do have to leave." He released L's hand long enough to take care of the check, then took it again as they stood to leave.

"It's good to know you're doing well Misa, and that what happened between us never held you back. Good-night." He said as he and L headed for the door. Both Misa and Maki watched them leave, Misa growling under her breath as she sat back in the chair.

"I think it's a mistake, they're being together like that," Maki mused and Misa looked up at her.

"A big mistake, and I intend to make Light realize it this time," she said and Maki giggled.

"Let me know when you have Ms. Amane, and I'll take Mr. Ryuzaki."

"With pleasure," Misa said and stood up, "Perhaps we can even work on this together since we both want it over. I'll be in touch." She got up and walked out of the restaurant leaving a very surprised Maki behind. 

"I cannot believe that you cannot see what is happening!" L fumed as they walked into their apartment.

"I can see that you're over reacting," Light said as he shut the door behind them, "It was unfortunate that we ran into Misa, I was hoping we could continue avoiding her, but I guess eventually it had to happen. Nothing has changed L, relax."

"Could you not see that she has not changed one bit? She still feels she has a chance with you, I can see that she is going to try something, can't you see that?" Light sighed and wrapped his arms around his fuming partner.

"Okay, I admit that she seemed a bit more…familiar than she should have been. But I believe I made it quite clear that there was nothing between us, that I was with you. I can't help how she feels, L. All I can do is make sure that she realizes there is nothing she can do to get between us." He leaned down to kiss L and was surprised when the detective turned away and pulled out of his arms and began to pace.

"Why does she have to show up now? I'm already dealing with the sobering reality of the possibility of life without Watari, and now she's trying to take you away from me too? This is not something I wish to deal with ever, and especially not now." Light caught up with him and held him in place.

"You don't have to deal with it at all, L. Leave whatever happens with Misa to me, I will take care of whatever she tries to do, if she even tries anything," he put his fingers under L's chin and made him look up at him, "We have faced so much worse than whirlwind Misa Amane, she's nothing to us, much less a threat to you. I love you with every fiber of my being L Lawliet, there is no one and nothing that can ever change that. Especially not a delusional blonde pop star." L sighed and smiled sadly.

"You may love me, but I also know that you have guilt feelings on how she feels about you. She may use those feelings against you somehow." Now it was Light's turn to sigh and he nodded.

"Yes, I'm not going to lie and say that I don't feel somewhat guilty for what I did to her, but it isn't going to make me go to her. You can't believe that I would ever do that!"

"No, of course not Light, but I'm not sure what she's capable of. Especially now, she's even bigger than she was before…"

"What's that got to do with anything?," Light asked and then smiled slyly, "Besides, no matter what she has, she'll always be missing something I desperately need." He began to slowly slide his hand into the oversized jeans and boxers, his hand not stopping until it grasped the warmth inside, beginning to stroke it slowly. L's eyes closed at the touch, a soft moan escaping as all of his arguments and worries disappeared under Light's ministrations.

"I love you L," Light whispered in L's ear as he continued to stroke him, "And I certainly couldn't live without this." He lowered his mouth onto L's neck as he continued to stroke him, making L's knees weaken under him.

"Let's take this into the bedroom," Light suggested and L moaned his agreement, allowing himself to be pulled into the room and onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Obsessed – Chapter 3

 

L slid quietly out of Light's arms and rose from the bed. Looking down at the sleeping detective he loved so much reinforced what he already felt; Misa was up to no good, even if Light refused to see it. The fact that Light didn't want to deal with it seriously troubled him greatly. He had tried to talk to him about it again last night after extremely vigorous lovemaking; which he believed was Light's way of trying to make him forget about the whole thing. Of course it hadn't, if anything it strengthened his resolve to track down exactly what Misa was up to by making him even more aware of what he was afraid to lose. 

He quietly pulled on his jeans and went out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him and making his way into his office. He then began to pull up everything he could find on Misa. As all of the information began to fill his screens, he couldn't help the ball of anger he felt inside as he looked at her pictures. He remembered having to allow her to paw and hang all over Light when they had to keep their relationship a secret during the case, how angry and upset it made him and not being able to do anything about it. Just looking at her brought all of these feelings rushing back and it didn't make him happy.

According to articles, she had been relatively serious about one young man after Light, even to the point of being engaged, but called it off after a year, saying her heart simply wasn't truly in it. He sighed as he read it, he was sure he knew exactly where her heart still was. He couldn't completely blame her, the circumstances of her falling in love with Light were no longer in her memory, just the intense feelings she had for him; that alone would make it difficult to get over; that mystery of how it all came to be. Of course she remembered being involved in the Kira case, of helping them get their hands on Higuchi, but that was all she remembered. He sighed again and hit his buzzer.

"Yes, L?" Watari asked him.

"I need you to find every piece of information you have on Misa Amane," he said and wasn't surprised at the silence he heard at first.

"Has Ms. Amane resurfaced?" 

"Please just gather the information Watari. Thank you." L released the buzzer and sat back in his chair, his thumb worrying at his bottom lip constantly. Once he got the information he needed, it would be easy to find out what she planned to do, he was sure. Although she could be clever, she was not overly intelligent and would only have a few venues open to her. If necessary, he would have her followed to be certain of her movements and whom she was seeing. 

"I know what you're up to Misa Amane, even if Light doesn't see it, and I will stop you." He said to the smiling picture on his screen, his eyes narrowed in fury.

Light wasn't completely surprised when the alarm went off and he reached across the bed for L and only found an empty space; it happened often when he was working on a case. But he wasn't aware of any particular case he was working on at the moment that required that kind of dedication. He looked at the clock and sighed; he needed to get up and get showered and then check in on L.

After showering and getting dressed, he smiled at the familiar aroma of fresh coffee, Watari never failed to have it ready by the time he was dressed and ready for it. He walked into the main room and then over to the dining table where Watari always set up the coffee and his breakfast. After making his coffee, he walked to L's office; glad to see the door was open.

"Good morning," he said walking in, "What has you up so early today?" he asked and then stopped dead as he looked at what was on the screens.

"What the hell is all this?" he asked going from screen to screen.

"It's information on Misa's recent activities," L answered, his eyes never leaving the information that was running.

"But why? Why are you doing this?" Light asked.

"You know why," L told him, "I know she is up to something and I'm not waiting for the last minute to find out what it is." Light sighed and ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"L-we went over this last night, didn't we? You can't be this afraid of her, you have no reason to be!" L stood and turned his full attention to Light, his own exasperation growing.

"I am not afraid of Misa Amane, I am concerned that she has something planned to try to separate us and win you over for herself. She never accepted the fact that we were together, and the only reason we never heard from her again is because she thought we were no longer in Japan. Had she known we were here sooner, we would have heard from her sooner."

"Even if that's true L, she doesn't pose a threat to you, you know that, so why do you even care?"

"Because I don't know what she has in mind and what it could do to us. She could create all kinds of chaos Light, and I just wish to make sure I am one step ahead of her; which once I assimilate all of my information, should not be a problem. She is not known for her vast intelligence." Light fought to keep from getting angry but he was losing the battle. He couldn't understand why L was behaving this way, when he knew Misa was not a threat to him at all.

"I don't understand this L. I love you, I will always love you, I care nothing for Misa and never will. Why are you overacting like this?" L turned with a small smile.

"Why were you overacting about Eric when you knew I loved you and cared nothing for him?" he asked bringing up the young man in Florida who had showed an extreme interest in L during their vacation.

"That was completely different and you know it!" Light shot back and L shook his head.

"Why was that different, Light?" L asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because I had no idea who Eric was, what he was up to. All I knew was he was attracted to you and I didn't know what he was capable of doing in trying to get you and that you had no experience in that kind of thing and could fall for something he came up with without even knowing it!" Light knew the moment he had stopped speaking that L had won this round with his own words. L stood up, that smile never leaving his face as he got closer to Light.

"The only difference in what you felt and what I am feeling, is the fact that you had no idea who Eric was. I know who Misa is, and that makes her that much more dangerous."

"Do you know what you're really saying to me?," Light asked wanting to wipe that smug look off of L's face, "You're saying you have absolutely no faith in me, in my own intelligence and in my being able to recognize and stop her if she starts anything!" he accused and L shook his head.

"I am not saying any such thing," L told him and turned away going back to his desk, "I am simply making sure I am fully aware of what she could possibly use against me and be prepared to stop her. I trust you Light, I have faith in you but I do not trust her." Light reached out and turned L back around so that he was facing him.

"Stop this, you're being ridiculous and you're pissing me off! If you trust me, trust my love for you, you'll stop this immediately and let me handle anything that may come up with Misa, IF anything comes up with Misa!" L stared at him for a moment then reached up to touch Light's face.

"I trust you Light, I trust that you love me, but I don't trust your ability to see the truth when it's right in front of you in this situation. There are too many bad memories involved in this for you, too many emotions. You feel guilt for the reasons that she fell in love with you and how you used her as Kira. Also, Misa is older now, has more life experience than when we left her. You have no idea what she has learned, who she knows, what she can put in place to make things difficult for us; and what is more, if she does it, you wouldn't see it. She could use the past against you and you wouldn't even be aware of it. I'm the only one with my eyes wide open in this situation." Light pulled L's hand away from his face and shook his head, eyes flashing in anger and hurt.

"The bottom line is that you just don't trust me, L," he yelled going to the door, "I can't believe you don't trust me in this!"

"Now you're the one being ridiculous!", L yelled back, "I just told you I trust you, just not your emotions around the past you have with Misa! She will use those to try to drive us apart, why can't you see that?!" 

"It's the same thing, L and the only person driving us apart right now is you!" Light left the office, slamming the door behind him. Alarmed at the accusation, L ran to the door and pulled it open, running into the main room only to see Light grabbing his keys and slamming out of the front door.

"Light! Light…wait!" he called running for the front door. He got it open in time to see Light getting into the elevator, the doors quickly closing before he reached it, but not before he could see the angry glare Light gave him before they closed. 

He ran back to his office and grabbed his cell phone, calling Light's number. He wasn't completely surprised that it went immediately to voice mail, but he had hoped it wouldn't. He sat down at his desk and looked up at his screens, Misa's face looking down at him as if she were mocking him. She had already managed to come between them and she hadn't even tried to yet. Without thinking he flung his cell phone across the room in anger and frustration.

It landed in the doorway of his office just as Watari was coming in with his trolley. He looked down at the phone and then back up at his obviously angry ward.

"Am I to assume that this display of anger has something to with Ms. Amane?" he asked as he leaned over to pick up the phone that somehow was still intact.

"Did you bring her file?" L asked ignoring the question as he began to read information from one of the feeds.

"Of course," Watari answered as he placed the phone and file on L's desk, and then poured his coffee. He had also noted as he entered the apartment that Light hadn't touched his breakfast and he had heard the door slamming as he had been preparing the trolley. The two of them arguing was certainly nothing new; but to have Light be so angry that he left without eating signified something was very wrong. He looked back at the screens and at L who was now pouring over the information in the folder.

"May I assume that Ms. Amane has made an appearance?" he asked quietly.

"I'd rather not discuss it at the moment," L answered tersely as Watari laid out his sweets in front of him.

"I imagine not," he continued, "But as I have observed that Light left without his breakfast and you still appear upset…"

"Light is behaving like a fool," L snapped without looking away from the folder.

"Is he? That isn't like Light, to be foolish this early in day," Watari said with a smirk, "I imagine it did not make him happy to see a face from his troubled past all over your screens."

"He'll be even less happy when she tries something, which I know she will," L reached for his coffee and took a sip, "Perhaps then he will see how foolish he is being."

"Oh, I see. You tried to make him realize this and he didn't agree," Watari said glad he had gotten the information without L realizing it, "But surely your proof of her plans was enough evidence?" L sighed and finally turned to look at him.

"As of yet I have no proof which is why I required this information, but all I need to know I saw last evening. She rushed to him, tried to kiss him, hung on to him constantly and all but ignored I was even there. She wishes to win him back and I am concerned what she may do to do so!" So here was the true problem, Watari thought, L was afraid that Misa would try to get Light back into her graces. He almost told him that he was being foolish himself for thinking such a thing was possible when he noticed the folder in L's hands flutter slightly and realized it was because L's hands were trembling. He also realized that L was over reacting because of the upset he still felt over their own discussion about training Light to do his job. He moved closer and placed his hands on the detective's shoulders.

"I understand your trepidations L, but in all honesty, do you really think Light would allow something like that to happen? He loves you far too much to let anyone, much less Misa, come between you two. And really, considering she never really had him in the first place…"

"That means nothing to Misa and Light should realize this, Watari. I don't understand why he cannot see that she is dangerous and will try to come between us!"

"Give him time to think about it, L. As it looks to me, you have already allowed her to come between you in the form of this argument. The first thing to be done is mend that situation."

"I am not the one who stormed out of here this morning simply because I was telling a truth he did not wish to hear. Thank you Watari, but I must work." Watari sighed, moved away from L and back to his trolley. L didn't realize that he was creating as much of a problem being so ardent in what he suspected Misa was doing than Misa herself at the moment. While Watari couldn't deny that it was possible the young lady might at least try, it would have to be extremely obvious to her quite soon that it was impossible to take Light away from L. The problem was going to be whatever damage L might inadvertently do in trying to keep Misa away from Light. 

Light stormed into the squad room, ignoring all looks of surprise as he pushed past several officers with quick, angry strides until arriving at his desk. The other officers exchanged looks; it was unusual to see Light angry, especially this early. He always seemed to be in total control at all times. The only time that ever changed was when his significant other was hospitalized after an explosion; he had been unable to sit still and jumped a foot every time his phone rang. But today he looked absolutely furious and ignored all of them as he entered the squad room and found his desk. 

Light dropped into his chair and leaned forward, holding his head in his hands. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so angry with L that he'd left for work without saying good-bye, or even eating his breakfast. He realized he was more hurt than angry; that L would possibly think he would allow anything, and especially Misa, to come between them. What's worse, that L thought he would be so easily duped by Misa and not realize it if she were trying to do something to tear them apart.

"Light? Are you okay?" he looked up at the worried tone from his partner, and found the same worry on Matsuda's face. He sat back in his chair and nodded.

"Yea, I'm okay. Just a…misunderstanding with Ryuzaki this morning," he answered and Matsuda nodded, 

"Oh, no wonder you look like that," Matsuda said and sat down at his own desk across from him, "I'm sorry to hear that but you guys always get over that stuff eventually." 

"Normally," Light answered and then leaned closer to Matsuda, "You saw Misa last night, right?" he asked and Matsuda nodded and then his eyes grew wide when he put two and two together.

"Ohhhh I see, Ryuzaki wasn't happy about Misa showing up last night. I guess he wouldn't be considering how you two used to be." Light shook his head.

"There never was a "used to be" between me and Misa, you know that Matsuda. She cared for me, but I never cared for her, I couldn't. But I want to ask you what your opinion is on this; do you think it's possible that she might do something to try to get me back, even though she knows I'm with Ryuzaki?' Matsuda leaned forward and clasped his hands together on his desk as he thought. He could now figure out exactly what their misunderstanding had been over, and now Light was asking his opinion on it. He remembered Suki had been concerned about Misa as well as about their waitress. He really had to make sure he thought about it carefully, he knew how important this was. He thought for a few more minutes and then looked at Light.

"I don't know Light, I know she was pretty upset when you guys left together. I don't think she really believed it was happening until you actually left. But it has been almost six years since then, you'd think she'd have gotten over it by now," he was quiet for a few moments and then added, "Although, after seeing how she was hanging all over you last night, if I were Ryuzaki I guess I'd be a little upset over it too."

"Okay, maybe. But she was just being Misa last night, she's always been over affectionate and she hadn't seen me for years. I just don't see the danger that Ryuzaki is practically insane over," Light said, "He's sure she's plotting some evil scheme to trick me into falling for her and leaving Ryuzaki which is not only laughable but impossible," he sat back and ran a hand through his hair, "But what really bothers me is the fact that he thinks I'm too stupid to realize it if she does try something, that I'm just going to let it happen."

"Come on Light, I'm sure Ryuzaki didn't say it that way," he thought about it a minute, remembering some of the things Ryuzaki had said to him, "Well, even if he did I'm sure he didn't mean it that way. If it were still during the Kira case, then I wouldn't put anything past Misa when she put her mind to it. But since so much time has passed, I can't be sure exactly what she'd do. I think it would be a good idea to keep your guard up, just in case."

"Yea, I know," Light said and reached into his pocket for his phone. He'd call and apologize for walking out like he did, and maybe try again to make Ryuzaki listen to reason. He stared at the phone for a minute and then put it on the desk. Maybe it would be better to let some time go by, L had been pretty pissed too. He looked up at Matsuda and smiled.

"I'm going to get some coffee and then we'll work on the paperwork for the nightclub murder, okay?" Matsuda smiled and nodded.

"Great, paperwork," he said and Light laughed as he got up from the desk, placing a hand on Matsuda's shoulder.

"Thanks Matsuda," he said the older detective's grin got wider.

"You're welcome Light, I'm glad I could help," he said honestly and Light nodded and walked out of the office. Matsuda felt so good that he began whistling as he pulled out the dreaded paperwork; suddenly it didn't seem so bad. He suddenly remembered he hadn't mentioned the waitress, but figured it could wait. Light had enough on his mind at the moment.

Misa checked herself in her compact mirror one last time as she got out of the elevator, ignoring the stares from the people around her. She left her blonde hair hanging freely down past the shoulders of the scooped neck black Lolita dress she wore. The blouse part of the dress was decorated with lace on the cuffs and neckline, the skirt also decorated with lace on both of it's double layers and hem which stopped mid thigh. Her legs were covered in black lace nylons, high heeled boots finishing off the ensemble. She nodded at herself, happy with the reflection and scanned the hallway for signs.

She had decided that she would surprise Light and take him to lunch after she remembered he had told her he was now working at the NPA. She was sure he 'd love to be taken out to lunch and it would give them a chance to catch up without creepy Ryuzaki being there. It would be just the beginning in her plan to get him back, and she really didn't have to do that much. It would be Maki who would be doing all the work, she would just reap the benefits, and Light would turn to her when he found out what Ryuzaki had done with Maki. It was a perfect plan, and Light would once again be hers at the end of it.

"Come on, tell me we're done!" Matsuda groaned as the last page printed out from his computer. Light laughed and nodded at him.

"I think we are, finally," he said gathering the pages, "I thought computers were supposed to make these things simpler." 

"You need to go up to Info Systems and straighten them out," Matsuda told him, "You could program a better system than this!" 

"I'm sure I could," Light answered, "But I don't want to show off." Matsuda laughed and stopped suddenly when he saw Misa walk through the door. Every other detective in the room stopped whatever they were doing and watched the beautiful blonde practically glide across the floor. Light's focus was on the papers on the desk he was signing and so he had no idea what was happening.

"Here, give me the rest of those and I'll take them to the Deputy Director," he said, "Then we can grab some lunch." Matsuda grabbed his arm.

"You might want to wait a minute," he said and gestured toward the door. Light stared in surprise as Misa neared his desk, a huge smile on her face.

"I finally found you Light," she squealed in delight, "This is a huge building!" If the other detectives were surprised before, they were completely shocked into silence when she got to Light and she gently kissed him before he could react. He stepped back quickly, clearing his throat as he became aware of the stares from around the room.

"Misa…what a surprise," he said finally, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you to lunch," she said reaching out and taking his arm, "It is about that time isn't it?" 

"Well, yes actually. Matsuda and I were about to…" She frowned and looked down at Matsuda who smiled up at her and waved.

"You don't mind if I take him to lunch do you Matsuda?" she asked sweetly, "He can go with you any time." Matsuda looked at Light and for a moment he saw a quick flash of unease in those auburn eyes and he wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"Well, I'm not as pretty as you are," he answered getting a bigger smile out of her, "But it's up to Light. We were going to go over some paperwork…"

"Oh that's not a lunch if you work through it," she said, reaching to take the papers out of Light's hand but he pulled them away, "Why don't you give those to Matsuda and we'll go. I promise to bring you back when we're done." 

"Misa, I don't know if this is a good idea," Light began and then he thought better of it. This was a perfect time to sit down with Misa and assess exactly what she was up to; and if he thought for a moment she was coming on to him, he would stop it right then and there and remind her that he was with L and nothing was going to change that. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay Misa, I'll go to lunch with you. It will give us a chance to talk," he finally answered and handed the papers to Matsuda, "I'll see you when I get back." He said and allowed Misa to pull him out of the office. 

Matsuda suddenly found himself surrounded by almost half of the other detectives, all staring down at him.

"What's going on with that?" one of them asked pointing to Light and Misa as they went out of the door.

"They're old friends that's all, Akito. They used to date…"

"Light and Misa Amane used to date?" he asked, "But I thought Light was…"

"Look, it's none of your business who Light used to date or who he goes out to lunch with," Matsuda snapped and stood up, "Now excuse me guys, but I'm going to lunch now too." He moved away from them and went out of the office, wondering if Light knew what he was doing.

L looked up when Watari entered his office again bringing his lunch. He had decided to have one of his operatives tail Misa and he was waiting for him to check in. The last he had heard was that she was headed downtown. 

"Have you discovered anything?" Watari asked as he gave him a fresh cup and filled it with coffee.

"I'm having her watched, and right now she's headed downtown and she's alone. She hasn't made any acquaintances that she could effectively use against me, such as assassins or the powerfully political so I can rule those out."

"Assassins? Really L, I can't imagine Misa even thinking of such a thing." Watari said.

"Remember, she was the second Kira," L reminded him, "And she murdered quite a few people on her own. She…" L stopped when he saw the change in Watari's expression. He had stopped what he was doing and was staring at him incredulously. Watari leaned forward until he was nearly nose to nose with L, his tone serious and as close to angry as L had ever heard him.

"And Light was the original Kira, murdered thousands and then tried to kill you! You cannot use that notebook's effects against Misa and then protect Light from those same effects because it suits you!" 

L was startled by Watari's unexpected outburst. His guardian had never raised his voice to him, but it was this same tone he had used on him when he was a child and he had overstepped his bounds and it immediately made him realize he had stepped over a line that Watari did not like. It was rare that Watari ever said anything to him like this, even when some of his methods of operation were questionable, he left how L worked up to L, so the detective was shocked into silence and stared at Watari, his eyes wide in surprise.

"What happened with that notebook does not matter L, you know that. Stop trying to twist things to make them work out the way you want them to because you fear Misa is up to something. I am beginning to believe that your emotional state in this is completely overshadowing your logic and good sense, and if you were completely honest with yourself you would realize it as well."

L opened his mouth to argue, but instead turned away and stared at the screens in front of him. He went over in his mind what Watari had just accused him of and realized to his horror that Watari was right; he had completely lost focus and the clear, unbiased mind he needed in order to solve any case was completed muddled with emotion. He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He realized his almost insane fear of Misa's reappearance had driven him to do and think things that he never would have in any other situation. 

"I'm so sorry Watari, you are correct, I have lost focus. I was willing to use Misa's use of the Death Note against her when I constantly defend Light against his use of it, and what he did was so much worse when he was under it's influence. I cannot be unbiased when it comes to Light, I can't help it," he sighed deeply and looked back at Watari, "Light was correct and I am being ridiculous." Watari smiled and shook his head.

"L, it isn't that I think you are being ridiculous, or I don't understand how you feel, you feel Misa threatens the life you love so much. But this is not the way to handle this situation, L. I am sorry to intervene, you know I rarely do, but in this instance I feel I have to in order to keep you from making things worse. You have no proof that Misa is anything more than Misa, but in case you are correct, and believe me I don't doubt that possibility, and she does try something, you have to trust that Light will realize it and set her right." L nodded slowly and then looked up at the screens again. He reached across the desk and cleared the ones that reflected Misa's information. 

"I need to apologize to Light immediately and I fear he will ignore my calls. It's lunchtime, I will surprise him and meet him for lunch." He said and Watari nodded, smiling gently at L.

"I will get the car ready," he said, "I am sure Light will be pleased to see you." He turned and left L still wrapped around his knees, his mind going over the argument he had with Light earlier and nearly crying when he realized just how foolish he had been; and how much he must have hurt Light. He unfolded himself from the chair and followed Watari out.

L made his way to Light's office and his desk, ignoring the looks he got from the other detectives who knew who he was. He had grown accustomed to their glances and truly could care less anyway. It appeared most of them had already gone to lunch, so it was less a problem then usual. As he approached Light's desk he was surprised to see the detective's cell phone on his desk, but no Light.

"If you're looking for Yagami or Matsuda they both went to lunch," a detective unknown to L called out. L nodded and picked up the phone, Light hadn't been expecting him so it wasn't surprising he had already gone.

"Thank you, I can call Matsuda and find out where they are and I can bring his phone to him," he answered and was surprised by the laughter from the detective.

"Oh he didn't go with Matsuda," he said, "That gorgeous model Misa Amane came and took him to lunch. Who would have guessed Yagami knew someone like that!"

L carefully placed the phone back on the desk, thanked the detective and walked out of the office. Now he knew where she was heading when his operative told him she was heading downtown. He should have realized it sooner and called Light to warn him.

"Light didn't want to come to lunch?" Watari asked as L got back into the car.

"He wasn't there," L answered, "Apparently Misa beat me there." 

"I see,"Watari said and then smiled, "Perhaps Light decided to go in order to talk to her and make sure she understands the situation." L nodded and smiled in spite of the feeling of panic that was clawing his insides.

"Of course, that makes sense," he said as Watari pulled away from the curb. As they got closer to home, L realized they were near his favorite restaurant. 

"Watari, I think I would like to have chocolate crepes for lunch," he said and Watari nodded again, making his way to where he knew L wanted to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Obsessed – Chapter 4

 

"You're not coming with me?" L asked getting out as he saw that Watari didn't turn off the car.

"I wish I could," the older man answered, "But I made some arrangements to take care of some business when you said you were going to meet Light for lunch and it's too late to cancel them now." L looked to the door of the restaurant and then down at the ground, his hands shoved deeply into his pockets.

"I understand," he said, "I'm just not accustomed to being here alone." He added.

"Would you rather I drop you off at home then?" Watari asked and L shook his head.

"No, that would be a waste of your time. I'll call when I'm ready as usual," he answered and headed towards the door. Watari watched him for a moment and almost changed his mind; but he really couldn't neglect the things he had planned to do. He sighed deeply and drove away, continuing to watch in the rearview mirror until L had walked inside the restaurant.

L walked in and looked around the very familiar restaurant that just seemed so wrong without Light being with him. He had thought that he would enjoy being here, because it was a place they enjoyed so much, but it was having just the opposite effect on him, making him so aware of being here alone. He sighed and made his way over to their usual table, trying not to think of who Light was with instead of him.

"So? Don't you think this is a beautiful restaurant?" Misa bubbled as Light looked over his menu. He barely heard the question as he was trying to focus on the menu; the quicker he found something to order the quicker he could get the hell out of there.

"Uh…yes, very nice Misa," he finally answered. Misa frowned slightly but wouldn't be deterred. She finally had him to herself and she was going to enjoy it. She looked around and waved over the first waitress she saw.

"What would you like to drink Light? We can have champagne; it's never too early for champagne! In case you haven't noticed, I'm doing really well! So whatever your want…"

"Thank you Misa, but I'm still working, I can't drink. Coffee will be fine," Light answered and then had to roll his eyes when he saw a familiar pout find her face. He remembered how much he hated that pout. Not at all endearing like L's pout when he didn't get his way. He put the menu down when L crossed his mind; he had to call him and straighten out what happened this morning. He looked across at Misa, but not until he finished here and made sure she was straightened out as well,

"You're no fun, Light Yagami. You're just like your father now!" she pouted and Light smiled.

"You couldn't give me a better compliment," he said, "Why don't you decide what you want for lunch, I have to get back to work and we have to talk before I do."

"Well, I'm having a glass of champagne to celebrate being with you again," she reached across the table and took his hand, "I've missed you, Light." Light sighed and withdrew his hand.

"Misa, while it is good to see you again, see you've done very well, I…"

"Oh that reminds me!" she said interrupting him and reaching into her purse, "They're giving me my own line of perfume and make-up." She pulled several items out of her bag just as the waitress returned with his coffee and her champagne.

"That's very nice Misa but…" he began and was suddenly blasted with a shot of perfume, making him cough.

"Doesn't that smell wonderful?" she asked, "They're going to call it "Forever Misa". I think it's a great name, don't you?"

"Misa…" Light tried again once he could breathe freely.

"Now look at this make-up," she added holding up a lipstick, "This color is called "Passion Kiss." I have it on right now, it looks great doesn't it?"

"It's very pretty and it looks good on you, but…" she had grabbed his hand again and was pulling it towards her.

"Here, feel how smooth it is; I think girls are going to love using this!" she then used the lipstick on herself and quickly kissed the back of his hand. "You see? It feels like silk doesn't it? It's also long lasting, stays on forever!" Light angrily pulled his hand back, trying the wipe the mark from it. 

"What the hell are you doing, Misa?" he rubbed at his hand getting only an innocent smile in answer. He closed his eyes and then took a deep breath, "Look, as glad as I am that things are going so well for you in your career, my time for lunch is running short, and now I will have to stop at home to change as I now reek of your perfume, but I really need to talk to you first." She continued to smile as she put her things back into her purse.

"Of course, what about Light?" 

"I haven't forgotten how we left things when Ryuzaki and I left Japan. I know you were very upset and I am still very sorry for how you felt."

"Well, that was a long time ago, Light", she said with a shrug and he nodded.

"I know. But I want to make it perfectly clear to you, in case there was any doubt in your mind, that I still love Ryuzaki. I will always love Ryuzaki and nothing or anyone will ever change that. Do you understand?" Light watched her carefully; he could see the color rise to her cheeks as she listened, a sure sign that it was something she didn't wish to hear. But instead of arguing with him she managed a smile as she nodded slowly.

"I know that, Light. I just want you back in my life again, to be friends again, and I want you to know that I'm here for you, if you ever need me, for any reason. That's not so bad is it?" Light eyed her carefully and recognized that feigned look of innocence she was so good at. He didn't have time to worry about that now, he had to get home and get changed so he could get back to work without being too late.

"As long as you understand that, I see no reason why we can't be friends," he said standing up.

"Where are you going, you haven't eaten yet?" Misa asked in alarm.

"I have to stop at home first and change, I can't go back smelling like "Forever Misa", he said in annoyance, "Thank you for the coffee."

"Let me take you to dinner tonight, I feel horrible that you can't even eat!" he shook his head as he walked away from the table.

"That won't be possible Misa, but thank you anyway. Enjoy your champagne," he said and nearly bolted out of the restaurant. He breathed a sigh of relief as he hailed a taxi; no matter how much time had gone by, those traits that had annoyed him so much when he was with her before were still there, only less loud. At least she seemed to accept the situation without an argument that was something at least. He now hoped he could get out of his foul smelling clothes without L finding out; L would be less than thrilled to see that he had allowed Misa to spray him with her perfume. He looked down at his hand and once again tried to rub the lipstick stain off; but it wouldn't budge. He didn't even want to think what L would think about that. He growled in aggravation and jumped into the first taxi that stopped in front of him.

Misa watched him leave and sat back in her chair with a smile. No matter he wasn't able to stay and eat; she had gotten done what she wanted. She wished she could see Ryuzaki's face when he got a whiff of her perfume all over Light; and the lipstick on his hand. If she had read his face correctly when she saw them the night before, he was not going to like it at all; and that's exactly what she wanted.

"Mr. Ryuzaki! How nice to see you again so soon!" Maki said as she approached the table. She had seen him come through the door and immediately ordered him a chocolate crepe and brought his coffee over. As she sat the coffee down in front of him, he looked up at her and for a moment she felt she had never seen such sadness in anyone's eyes before. Then suddenly, as if someone had dropped a curtain, the sadness was gone, leaving only the deep darkness of his large eyes.

"Thank you," he said quietly with a small smile.

"I ordered your chocolate crepe, I hope that was okay," Maki said and he nodded.

"Thank you, that was thoughtful of you…" L trailed off, his mind elsewhere.

"Maki, you can call me Maki," she interjected, mistaking his trailing off as fishing for her name. He looked back up at her slightly confused, but then nodded.

"Yes, thank you, Maki," he said turning his attention back to his coffee. She smiled happily, bowing slightly before walking away from the table. She was thrilled; he now knew her name and that was definitely a move in the right direction. Ms. Misa had said to move slowly when they had talked by phone earlier, not to force anything; but even she hadn't known he was coming in today. Perhaps it was a good sign; especially since he was there without Mr. Light. She looked back at him as she reached her station. He had looked incredibly sad; perhaps they had an argument or something. 

"Don't worry Mr. Ryuzaki, whatever it is, I'll soon make you forget all about it," she said to herself and then waited for his crepe to be done.

L sipped his coffee, his mind only on one subject; Misa Amane and what she was doing with Light at this moment. He didn't believe for one minute that Misa was only being friendly; he knew what the bottom line was in whatever she was doing. He also knew Light wasn't stupid, and that he would be looking for Misa to do something. What he didn't understand was why he went to lunch with her in the first place. He could have taken her aside right there in the office, told her what he needed to and let her go on her way. Maybe he was afraid she'd make a scene, they'd both been witness to that type of behavior in the past. He probably decided that if he went with her, he could talk to her wherever they were, and he could leave her there if she decided to get ridiculous without having to endure any embarrassment from his fellow detectives. 

There was still the issue of the argument earlier; the one he caused. If Light were still upset with him, Misa could have just handed him the best way to get back at him possible. He sighed again; Light wasn't vindictive like that, he was. If only Light hadn't forgotten his phone, he could at least call him, tell him he was sorry and that he had faith in what he was doing. 

Maki placed the dish with his chocolate crepe on the table in front of him and was surprised when L didn't immediately attack at as he usually did, as if it were going to disappear. This time he picked up his fork in his normal peculiar way, then just laid it down again beside the plate. He stood up suddenly and looked at the waitress.

"I have discovered that I am not as hungry as I thought I was," he said, then turned and left the restaurant. It didn't cross his mind to pay for it; Light always took care of that. Maki stared after him for a few minutes, before sighing and turning back to the table. She wished she'd had time to at least box it and he could have taken it to go. She cleared the table and went back to her station where another waitress stood with her hands on her hips. She had obviously seen what had happened and was annoyed.

"So he just walks out and leaves you holding the check?" she said and Maki shook her head.

"He wasn't himself today. I'll hold on to it until he comes back, or I'll take care of it myself. I'm not concerned." 

"Look Maki, I know you have a crush for that guy but…" she stopped when Maki turned on her, a look in her eyes she hadn't seen before.

"I do NOT have a crush on Mr. Ryuzaki, it is much more than that and I assure you he will feel the same for me very soon!" she then turned and marched away, leaving her friend staring after her in complete surprise.

Light jumped out of the taxi and nearly ran into his building and into the elevator; the fact that others also in the elevator were obviously wondering who was giving off that scent, was not lost on him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was finally alone and was able to punch in the code to open the door on his floor. 

The first thing he did when he got into his apartment was check L's office door. It was open, meaning L wasn't working and was somewhere around. He went to the intercom to see if he was with Watari.

"Watari?" he asked when he didn't immediately hear that familiar voice. They must be out, he thought releasing the button with a sigh of relief. Good, he could change without the questions he was sure he'd get if L had been home. He quickly walked into the bedroom, shrugging off the jacket and untying his tie.

L walked from the restaurant back to his building. It wasn't that far, he and Light had done it many times having great conversations along the way and sometimes holding hands in spite of the crowded streets. Because his mind was not on what he was doing, it seemed he was in front of his building a lot faster than he expected, and headed for the elevator. 

He caught the scent the moment he stepped out of the elevator, the floral fragrance hanging in the air. His hands balled into fists, that could only mean one thing—Misa was in his home. He quickly crossed the hall to the front door, pulling it open with more force than he expected to so that it banged against the wall behind it before slamming shut behind him. The scent was much stronger inside the main room but it was empty. He was suddenly aware of the sound of the shower and went to the bedroom. He stopped as he saw Light's clothes haphazardly thrown across the bed; that was not like him at all. Why would he be home at this time of the day and taking a shower? He walked over to the bed and picked up Light's jacket, the cloud of perfume nearly choking him. What had happened between he and Misa that he would be covered in her perfume and require a shower in the middle of the day. He tried to stop the scenes that were playing out in his head, closing his eyes to shut them out. Light would never…he was about to throw the jacket back down on the bed just as he heard the bathroom door open and Light walked out still drying himself. 

"Did she rub herself all over you?" L asked, his voice deadly quiet and emotionless. Light started when he saw L standing by the bed as well as the sound of his voice and stopped mid-step.

"L…I didn't hear you come in," he said once he found his voice and continued to walk towards him, "And no, that's not what happened."

"Do you wish to tell me what did happen or am I supposed to guess?" Light didn't like the sound of L's voice at all or the way he was staring at him. He dropped the towel and moved closer to him.

"She was showing me a new line of perfume that's got her name on it, she sprayed me with it, that's all. I came home because it completely permeated my clothes and I couldn't go back to work like that." 

"I see," L answered, throwing the offending jacket to the floor and stepping over it, "I imagine it was calculated on her part, knowing it would upset me to smell her perfume all over you." Light walked closer to him and reached out, his fingers caressing L's face.

"I'm sorry, L. I didn't know she was going to do something like that, it happened very quickly and…"

"And how quickly did this happen?" L asked pulling Light's hand away from his face, turning it. Light groaned; he had tried to get rid of the lipstick mark to the point that his hand was red from the scrubbing, but it was still there.

"She grabbed my hand while I was practically choking from the perfume and kissed my hand before I could stop her. L…" he reached for him again and L backed away.

"You should get dressed so you can get back to work," he said, then turned and left the room.

"L wait a minute…" Light called but L had shut the door behind him. Light ran a hand through his damp hair in frustration then went for clean clothes, dressing quickly and running out of the room. He found L standing at the window, his back bent and hands in his pockets. He walked over to him and gently took his arm.

"L, you have to know I had nothing to do with what she did…" he began.

"Get that suit out of the bedroom before the entire room smells of her," L told him without turning around. Light sighed and went back into the bedroom, grabbing the suit and putting it outside the apartment door.

"I put it outside in the hall, I'll take it and have it cleaned," he said coming back to where L stood, "Please turn around and talk to me." L sighed and turned around, his eyes searching Light's before speaking.

"I felt badly about the argument I instigated this morning so I went to your office to apologize and take you to lunch," he said making Light look down at the floor, "It was then I was told who you'd gone to lunch with instead. I also noticed your cell phone was sitting on your desk, making me wonder if you'd done it on purpose to keep from being interrupted on your lunch…date. Then I come home and the entire place smells like her; many scenarios went through my mind Light as to why her scent was everywhere and none of them good."

"I can imagine and I'm sorry. As far as lunch is concerned, she just showed up. I didn't expect her, I didn't call her, she just showed up, L. And my phone, I had taken it out to call you but I decided to give you a little time to cool down first and I just put it on my desk. I forgot about it when she showed up to take me to lunch, and at first I was going to turn her down, but I thought maybe it would be the opportunity to make sure she understood that I loved you and nothing could ever change that. That's the only reason I went." 

"That is what I assumed," L answered, "Her reaction when you told her?"

"Physically, I could see she didn't like hearing it, but she said she understood and that she just wanted to be friends." L rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"You don't really believe that do you?" he asked.

"I don't know L, maybe not. I promise to keep my guard up just in case, but I did make it clear there was never going to be anything between us." L sighed and turned to the window again.

"I'm sure you did," he said and Light spun him around again to face him.

"Then why are you upset with me? If it's about this morning, I'm really sorry about walking out like I did. I guess I was more upset over the fact that you didn't trust me to be able to handle her more than anything else."

"And that is why I'm upset with you, Light. You slammed out of here this morning, extolling your abilities to be able to fight off anything she came up with and yet you just allowed her to mark you knowing how it would make me feel. She's somewhere right now laughing at how easily she was able to strike at me and you did nothing to stop it!"

"I know, I know and I'm sorry! I guess I'm out of practice dealing with Misa and this was the last thing I expected her to do! Please don't be upset with me L, you're letting her come between us and you're playing right into her hands if you do, if that's what she's really after. I love you L." Light pleaded and reached for him, taking him gently into his arms. This time L reached back, their arms wrapping around each other tightly, their mouths locking in a deep, desperate kiss. When they finally parted for air, Light leaned his forehead against L's, grinning widely.

"I've never been so sorry I only have an hour for lunch before," he said and L smiled back.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of your growing problem," he said moving his hips against Light's and causing the young detective to groan in response.

"Now you're just being cruel," he said and kissed L again, "I love you so much," he said again and L nodded.

"And I love you Detective Yagami," he said, "But if you want to keep being a detective you'd better get out of here. Of course, if you'd rather work for me the position remains open. Then we'd never have problems with overstaying your lunch." Light laughed and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Stop trying to tempt me," he said and reluctantly pulled away, "But you're right, I've got to go," he ran his hand through L's hair, "We're okay, right?" L nodded and smiled.

"Yes, we are fine. You are correct; I can't let Misa come between us by doing exactly what she wants me to do. I love you and I trust you not to let her get the better of you again, otherwise I will get involved." Light laughed and shook his head as he walked away.

"No thank you, people tend to disappear when you get involved," he said going to the door.

"I see no problem in that scenario," L called after him and Light laughed.

"No, you wouldn't," he said and opened the door, "I love you and I'll see you later. I'll call if I get a chance."

"I love you too Light, don't forget that," L told him.

"That's impossible, my whole life depends on it," he said and walked out of the door. L stayed where he was for a moment and then walked into his office. He decided he wouldn't wait, it was time he had a little talk with Misa Amane; he just had to find out where she was.


	5. Chapter 5

Obsessed – 5

 

Suki watched as her boyfriend played with his chopsticks and never actually brought any food to his mouth. She had tried starting a conversation twice, only to see him nod absently at her words, never actually joining in the conversation. He had been completely preoccupied since he sat down with her in the cafeteria. It wasn't something she hadn't seen before; if he and Light were in the middle of a really difficult case, he'd behave the same way, but she hadn't heard anything about a case. Also, on those kinds of days, Light himself would be here as well, continuing the discussion of whatever it was they were working on. But Light wasn't here; it was just she and Matsuda, well actually, it was just she; Matsuda was definitely somewhere other than with her. She reached across the table and touched his hand, making him start and look up at her.

"Touta, what's bothering you so much?" she asked and he sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry Suki, I don't mean to be preoccupied, it's just that I think something terrible is brewing."

"About what?" she asked.

"Light and Ryuzaki," he said, "Misa showed up at the office today and invited him to lunch…"

"He didn't go with her did he?" she asked and Matsuda nodded.

"He did! And that's part of what's bothering me; but I think he probably wanted to talk to her away from prying eyes; everyone in the office was staring when she came in."

"I can imagine," Suki said, "She's a celebrity, she's quite attractive and she knows it."

"Yea, she is attractive," he said and Suki kicked him under the table making him cry out in pain.

"You're not supposed to notice such things!" she teased as he rubbed his leg.

"OW! I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it!," he said.

"I'm the one who told you that I thought she was up to something last night," Suki added, "And now that she showed up at the office and took Light to lunch, I guess you agree." He nodded slowly.

"I know Light can handle her, but…I remember what she used to be like during the Kira case. She was so infatuated with Light; she couldn't see anything else but him. She was absolutely crazy over him!"

"She was involved in the Kira case?" Suki asked and Matsuda nodded, annoyed at himself for mentioning the case by name.

"Well, yes she was seeing Light at the time and Light was helping out like he often did as a teen. She helped lure Higuchi into confessing he was Kira," he said quickly covering his tracks and not mentioning that both Light and Misa had been suspects.

"Oh, I see. Well, did he lead her on, I mean knowing he wasn't really interested." Suki asked.

"Not that I could see, I mean he was dating her before he met Ryuzaki, but he spent a lot of time telling her he didn't love her, but she wouldn't listen." Suki looked down at her lunch with a frown.

"And apparently still won't," she said.

"Ryuzaki's not going to be happy when he finds out they went to lunch," Matsuda said as Suki nodded her agreement.

"Then we also have that one that seems to have the same problem with Ryuzaki from the restaurant." She added and Matsuda rolled his eyes.

"I don't really know about that one, I didn't pay any attention to her."

"Believe me she looked as enamored of Ryuzaki as you say Misa is about Light."

"Maybe, but she only sees him when he goes to the restaurant, it's not like she can just show up like Misa did." Suki reached up and rubbed the frown lines on Matsuda's forehead with her finger tips.

"Yes, well that is a good thing," she said, "Come on, eat your lunch. Light will be back soon and you'll know for sure what happened; sitting here and worrying isn't going to help anything." He nodded and smiled at her.

"Yea, you're right. Thank you for understanding," he said and she smiled at him, noting the trace of worry still in his eyes. 

"Touta, don't worry I'm sure they'll be okay. Besides, they also have us to look out for them. What can happen?" he laughed and nodded again and finally began to eat his lunch.

Misa yawned as she prepared for the tedious task of signing autographs. Although she appreciated her fans, she wouldn't have her career if not for them, it did get boring after a while writing her name over and over again. It had been a rather long shoot after her lunch with Light, but she plastered on a smile and did it anyway, her manager watching over her to make sure she did. 

"Thank you Misa Misa," one young man said as she returned the picture she had signed for him.

"You're welcome!" she bubbled and lifted her head to smile at him…and stopped dead. In the crowd she saw him; his hands in his jeans pockets, his back bent slightly, and his head down so that all she could see was all that wild hair. He slowly looked up at her, his large eyes staring at her with such intensity that it nearly took her breath away. She looked away for a moment to take another picture that was being handed to her, then looked back and he was gone. She blinked for a few moments; maybe she hadn't really seen him, he couldn't just disappear like that. She quickly signed her name on the picture and handed it back, her eyes darting back and forth looking for him, but she saw nothing. She sighed and turned her attention back to her fans.

"You have no idea who you're playing with," a familiar soft voice said from behind her and she froze as another picture was handed to her, "Do not think for one moment that I do not know what you are up to because I do. But I warn you, it will not go as you want it to, and you will suffer the consequences of your actions." She turned quickly to see him, she knew that voice, but when she turned he had disappeared into the crowd and she couldn't find him. She turned to her manager trying not to panic.

"Where did he go, did you see him behind me?" she asked and her manager looked at her in confusion.

"Who? I didn't see anyone in particular behind you, there are a lot of people behind you, how would I notice just one person?"

"If you'd seen him you would remember him," Misa snapped.

"Could you make it out to Hideki?" the fan in front of her said and she turned back so quickly the young man backed up a step.

"Oh…yes…Hideki…" she stammered as she continued to look around, but Ryuzaki was nowhere to be seen. At first she considered calling Light at his office and letting him know that Ryuzaki was stalking her, then she decided against it. This was a war between her and Ryuzaki for Light's affections, and she would handle him herself…with Maki's help.

L moved quickly through the crowd, staying low until he was out of her field of vision. He turned and watched her look around trying to find him and smiled. She now knew that he was aware of what she was trying to do, and that was exactly what he wanted.

Light checked his watch again as he moved quickly down the hall towards the squad room. He would only be a few minutes late as he had made good time after leaving his apartment. He walked into the squad room and was not prepared for the reception he received when he did.

"Well look who's back late from lunch!" one of the detectives said and they all laughed, followed by cat calls, whistles and applause, "And did you change clothes?" that just created more laughter.

"Never thought you had it in you, Yagami!" another called creating more laughter.

"I guess this was your week for girls!" one more called out and for a moment it was quiet as they wondered if maybe they'd gone that one step too far. Light had continued walking when the comments started, arriving at his desk when that last statement rang out. He hadn't minded the good natured jibes, but the last statement hit him the wrong way. Matsuda, who was sitting at his own desk across from Light's, saw his eyes narrow in anger for just a moment before going back to normal, a small smile suddenly appearing on his face. That smile unnerved Matsuda…he had seen it before and nothing good came after that particular smile. He reached up and grabbed Light's arm, shaking his head. Light merely winked at him as he pulled his arm back and turned to face the group of detectives. He began to walk slowly to the detective who had made the final remark about it being his week for girls, that smile growing wider as he did.

"You're not mad are you, Yagami? It's just a joke you know," the detective said as he watched Light walk towards him, his grin still wide.

"Well Akita, if it were indeed, as you say, my week for girls, isn't it lucky that your girlfriend isn't here right now?" he walked to Akita's desk and picked up a framed picture that was sitting the corner, "She's quite the attractive woman after all, and she does visit here quite often," Light continued to stare at the picture and then turned back to face Akita, "She's quite intelligent and I recall having a really interesting conversation with her. I rather enjoyed her company."

Matsuda barely masked the laugh that was threatening to escape, as the other detectives all made assorted noises from nervous giggles to gasps of surprise that Light went there. Akita's face went from amusement to nearly pure fury in seconds. He reached out and snatched the picture from Light, which only made Light laugh.

"You're not mad are you Akita? It's just a joke you know," he said walking away from him, "And in case you're wondering, I don't have weeks for girls, so you needn't worry about your girlfriend." Matsuda finally allowed the laughter to break free, as did the rest of the detectives…except for Akita. He stared for a few more minutes at Light; his face colored in anger, then turned and left the office. The others went back to whatever they had been doing before Light had returned, as Light sat down at his desk and exhaled deeply.

"Wow Light, that was brilliant!" Matsuda said still laughing, "I bet he'll think twice before making jokes like that again!" 

"Maybe, but only until the next opportunity to ridicule me erases his memory," Light answered and Matsuda nodded sadly.

"You're probably right about that," he moved closer to Light and asked quietly, "If you don't mind telling me, what did happen that you had to change your clothes?" 

"Misa decided to share her new self-named perfume with me," Light answered, "I smelled awful, so I had to change," he laughed, "Can you imagine how much worse it would have been if I'd come in here smelling like that?" Matsuda giggled and then noticed the mark on Light's hand as he reached across the desk for a folder.

"Did Ryuzaki see that when you went home to change?" he asked and Light sighed.

"Yes, and as you can imagine he wasn't happy about it. She grabbed my hand and kissed it before I could stop her, showing off her new line of make up. I don't know what it's made with but I tried everything to get it off. I guess I'll just have to wait for it to fade."

"Light…I know I'm not as smart as I'd like to be, but all this looks like she's trying to cause trouble between you and Ryuzaki, don't you think?" Light nodded, but smiled at his troubled partner.

"I think she had it in her mind, but I made it quite clear to her that I wasn't interested, that there was nothing that would come between me and Ryuzaki. I think she understood that, at least she said she did. And stop putting yourself down Matsuda, you know I don't like that."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just habit," his partner apologized with a grin, "I feel better now; Misa showing up like that really had me worried." Light smiled as he went through papers in the folder.

"Ryuzaki and I will be fine. Compared to what we've already been through, Misa's about as much of a problem as a pimple on my ass; annoying but not life threatening."

They both laughed, and Matsuda nodded his head towards the door as Akita returned to the office, glaring at Light as he went back to his desk.

"How much you want to bet that he just had a conversation with his girlfriend which included instructions never to talk to you again?" Light shrugged.

"Then that would be her loss," he answered, "Probably missing out on the only intelligent conversation she ever gets. Now come on, let's get this done before my father comes in and chews me out…again." Matsuda nodded as he laughed again.

As L neared his apartment building, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out of his pocket, holding it in his way against his ear.

"Yes, Wammy?" he answered.

"Young man," he heard, a term he hadn't heard in quite some time and one that always meant his mentor was displeased with him.

"Have I done something to upset you?" he asked and heard an exasperated sigh in response.

"First you left the restaurant without a word to me that you were leaving, making me sit outside the restaurant for at least half an hour before I finally call and you tell me then that you decided to walk home. Now, I have come home and after getting a little work done, I go in to bring you something to eat and you are nowhere to be found, again without word one to me. Did you not think that I might be concerned?"

"Oh…yes, I'm sorry Wammy, I guess I wasn't thinking properly," L answered, feeling all of 10 years old again.

"Obviously. Although the possibility of anyone knowing who you are is nearly impossible, it is known that you are in a relationship with Light and if he has made any enemies during his work, your venturing out on your own without me knowing where you are is not advisable, you know this is true."

"Yes, Wammy but…"

"Now I see by GPS that you are very near the apartment and I expect to see you shortly," Watari told him and then hung up. L sighed and put his phone away. Even at this age Wammy still had the power to shut him down and make him feel like a child, he didn't think that would ever change. He smiled and picked up his pace; he wouldn't have it any other way.

Light dropped his keys into the bowl by the door as usual and sighed, happy to be home. It had been a ridiculous day; between Misa and the incredible amount of paperwork he felt as if he'd run a marathon. He looked towards L's office hoping to see the door open and was thrilled to see that it was.

"Welcome home," he heard from beside him and turned to see L walking towards him, a glass of wine in each hand.

"How did you know I'd need this?" he asked taking one of the glasses. L smiled at him, leaning forward to kiss him, Light accepting the kiss hungrily. "I needed that too!" he added when they parted.

"I just had a feeling," L answered as they both headed towards the couch in the living room, "Was the rest of your day as eventful as your lunch?" he asked sitting down.

"If eventful you mean up to my neck in paperwork, then yes," Light answered as he sat next to him, "I'm still behind and all I did was paperwork all day. I'm surprised I can sit down with the way Dad was chewing on my ass." L laughed as he toyed with Light's hair.

"Ahh, the joys of being the Deputy Director's son," he said, "I still don't understand why you enjoy enduring that kind of treatment."

"I don't enjoy that part of it, but it's just part of the job. Don't start…" Light warned and L shook his head.

"I'm not saying anything else, it would only be wasting my breath anyway," he said then took a sip of his wine before continuing, "Have you heard anymore from Misa?" he asked. Light shook his head as he sipped his wine.

"No, but I didn't expect to. I think I made it clear enough to her, she seemed to understand." He answered and L nodded with a smile.

"Good, although I'm not completely convinced she is going to give up this easily," he answered draining his glass. He stood up to get more only to be grabbed by Light and pulled into his lap.

"Whatever she's got up her sleeve I'll handle," the young detective told him, "But I don't want to talk about her anymore." He pulled L into a deep kiss, his tongue forcing it's way deep into his mouth, completely overpowering L's tongue and taking it over. L accepted the domination happily, mocking Misa in his mind that Light was his, and always would be, no matter what she tried, and that he was ready for whatever she might come up with.

Maki looked up from her station to see Misa coming into the restaurant, and she didn't look particularly happy. She walked over to her, bringing a cup of coffee just in case.

"You don't look very happy today Ms. Amane," she said as she sat down the cup on her table.

"That ridiculous Ryuzaki came to my photoshoot today and threatened me!" she said angrily, "Why would I look happy?"

"Oh, I see," Maki said, "So he knows what you are planning?" 

"He has no idea what we're planning, he's just afraid Light's going to realize he wants me instead," Misa told her, "Which means we have to make sure we really start working."

"Well, he did come in earlier today, he looked very upset. As a matter of fact, he didn't even eat, he left before I could bring his food to him." Misa smiled as she heard.

"That's good, that means he's really worried. He realizes Light is no longer a teenager he can mold into what he wants. Maki you have to make a move while he's in this state."

"What can I do? I only see him when he comes into the restaurant…" Misa thought for a moment.

"We have to find out where they live, Maki. I'll work on it, and you do the same. If they come in before I get back to you figure out a way to find out. But I'm sure I can find a way. Once we have that information we can work on phase two, getting you and Ryuzaki alone together." Maki nodded, the idea of finally being alone with Mr. Ryuzaki making her feel warm.

"And once you are alone with Ryuzaki, you have to start making him really warm up to you, do whatever you have to do."

"Of course, that's exactly what I want," Maki answered, then excused herself as she was called to wait on another table. Misa smiled as she took a sip of her coffee.

"If Light realizes that Ryuzaki is interested in someone else, I'll be the one he'll come to for support because it won't look as if I'd had anything to do with it. It will be perfect! Now…who can I get to tell me…wait I know…his mother, or his sister! We got along really well before, they'll be happy to help me." She reached for her phone certain of her next move.


	6. Chapter 6

Obsessed – 6

 

"How nice to see you again, dear!" Sachiko Yagami smiled at the blonde as she ushered her into her home.

"Thank you Mrs. Yagami," Misa answered kicking off her shoes and slipping on the house shoes, "Thank you for seeing me."

"Well, I have to admit I was very surprised to get your call last night," Sachiko said as she offered Misa a seat on their couch, "We haven't seen you since…well, since you and Light stopped seeing each other." She added as she went to the kitchen to get the pot of tea she had prepared and cups.

"Yes, I know. I've been really busy with my career," Misa said as she sat down, "And once Light left me…" Sachiko sighed as she handed the young woman a cup of tea.

"Yes, I imagine that was quite difficult for you," she said as she sat across from her, "To be honest it was a bit difficult for us as well."

"Oh I can just imagine!" Misa sympathized, "It must have come as such a shock to you and Chief Yagami."

"Well, it was at first. But Ryuzaki is a very nice young man, and it's quite obvious that he and Light care a great deal for each other. I am happy that my son is happy in his life, that's all that matters to me." Misa nodded as she sipped her tea.

"Of course, Light's happiness is what's most important and I'm glad for him, even though he still holds a place in my heart," she paused before she continued, "It is a shame that he won't be having children though." Sachiko stopped mid-sip and looked away for a moment before turning back to Misa with a smile.

"There are moments when I sometimes think about it, but I've made my peace with that. Besides, I still have Sayu and she is seeing a very nice young man these days. Of course we've insisted that college comes first before any relationship."

"Well, that's a good thing," Misa answered as she finished her tea, "But still, it must make you sad that the Yagami name stops with Light," she smiled to herself, "We would have made beautiful children." Sachiko stared at Misa for a moment before she spoke again.

"Was there a particular reason why you wanted to stop by today?" she asked trying not to show her annoyance with her.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry," Misa told her opening her purse and retrieving her phone, "I ran into Light the other evening at a restaurant and I was really surprised to see him because I didn't even know he was back in Japan. I surprised him at his office the next day and took him to lunch, just so we could catch up on things, but I forgot to ask him where he was living now. I want to send he and Ryuzaki a nice gift for their home, now that I know they're living here again, you know, as a friend. Could you give me their address and maybe his phone number?" 

Sachiko hid the way she felt on hearing Misa had just shown up to Light's office without warning. Knowing her son, she was sure he had not been happy with that situation, and since they were no longer a couple she believed it was highly inappropriate. She turned to Misa and shook her head slowly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Misa without Light's permission. I would be happy to call him and ask if it's okay…" she reached for her phone and Misa shook her head.

"But I wanted it to be a surprise!," Misa protested, her voice rising to a whine, "How can I surprise them if you ask him?"

"I understand dear, but I don't feel it's the right thing to do without him knowing; I'm very sorry." Misa exhaled in annoyance and stood up.

"I see, well thank you for the tea anyway," she said and made her way to the door.

"I am sorry Misa, but you must understand," Sachiko said as she followed her.

"Sure Mrs. Yagami," she answered slipping her shoes back on, "Good-bye," she finished as she went out of the door. Sachiko sighed and went back to the living room, picking up the phone.

Misa made her way to her car and climbed inside. She looked at herself in her rearview mirror, aggravated that she hadn't gotten Light's address, but after a moment she smiled at herself. She had thought that Light's mother would have a sore spot about Light not having children because of his relationship with Ryuzaki and it appeared she was right. If she could make it known to her that she still had feelings for Light, and continue to push that button, then perhaps his mother would push the same button on him. Perhaps he would begin to feel guilty for not fulfilling his duties as the perfect son that he was by continuing the family line. Then she would be waiting with open arms to help him.

"Oh, Light why are you making this so difficult, when it could be so easy," she said to her reflection and then giggled as she put her car into gear.

L moaned softly as Light pressed his body against him, forcing him against the shower wall, and kissing his neck. He had been surprised when Light joined him in the shower as he had left him still asleep.

"This is your day off, I thought you wanted to rest," he managed.

"I will rest…later," Light assured him as he ground against him, and moved his mouth to capture L's, his tongue demanding entrance and controlling the kiss. L moved his hands up to Light's hair, now wet from the cascading water from the shower. He had left the young detective sleeping when he had climbed into the shower, slightly aggravated with himself that he had slept so late. He had arisen at his usual hour, and had worked for a while, but the appeal of crawling back into bed next to Light had completely overwhelmed him and he had done just that. Now it was several hours later and he had pretty much slept the morning away. He hadn't been surprised Light had slept so late, he'd practically passed out on him after dinner, his day had been so stressful.

He allowed Light dominance in the kiss for a while, and then took it over, forcing Light's tongue back into his mouth and attacking it forcefully, pushing himself from the wall and against Light, causing Light to moan against him.

Light allowed the challenge for only a few moments before he pushed back, forcing L back against the shower wall. He placed both hands on either side of L's body against the wall, bracing himself as he leaned down and kissed him again, moving his mouth from L's to his neck, down his chest and back up again to his mouth. He slid his hands down the wall as he lowered himself down L's body, tracing his tongue down his chest, and abdomen, and stopping when he came to the thatch of silky raven colored hair. He inhaled the clean, musky scent that was all L, before moving to his rapidly hardening member.

L moaned as he watched Light move down his body, and cried out when Light took him into his mouth. His eyes closing and his head falling back against the wall as Light's tongue worked it's magic, his hands running through his lover's hair.

Light's hands roamed up and down L's legs as he licked and sucked, finally stopping at his hips, holding on as L began to thrust into his mouth. He worked his hand towards L's entrance, slowly sliding one finger inside as he took him as deeply into his throat as he could. He heard L cry out his name again, pulling at his hair as the combined assault completely pushed him over the edge.

Light held onto him until he was completely spent, then slowly released him, kissing back up L's body, kissing him gently when he reached his mouth. 

"I love mornings like this," L whispered into the kiss.

"So do I, but we're not done," Light whispered back and L grinned.

"Oh, I didn't think so," he answered reaching down and stroking Light, making him moan as he thrusted into his hand.

Light pulled away to reach up to the shelf where they kept the shampoos and body wash, and also where they kept a bottle of lube for just these moments. He poured some into his hand, generously applying it to himself and then laughed as L turned around, wiggling his ass at him.

"Does this do anything for you?" he asked seductively and Light answered by growling, grabbing him, and then entering him in one thrust. L cried out at the suddenness of it, then immediately pushed back, driving Light deeper inside of him. It was Light's turn to cry out as he was completely enveloped in L's tight heat. He leaned forward as L turned his face to kiss him, starting a slow rhythm as his tongue did the same to L's mouth.

As he began to increase his speed, he reached around, wrapping his hand around L's member and stroking. L leaned back against him, each movement bringing mind-numbing ecstasy to him. 

"I love you, L", Light whispered as he rushed toward his release, each thrust more powerful, sending L against the wall. L could only cry out incoherently in answer as he released powerfully, pushing Light into his. The sound of the cascading water mixed with their heavy breathing filled the room as they both slid down to the bottom of the shower. After a few moments L reached over and turned off the water and leaned back against Light's chest.

"In case you were wondering, I love you too," he said finally making Light chuckle as he reached his arms around him.

"I was beginning to wonder," he said kissing L's ear, "I hope that makes up for me falling asleep on you last night." 

"Don't be ridiculous, you have nothing to make up to me. It had been a difficult day, for both of us." 

"Yea, I guess it was," he kissed the top of L's head and began to stand up, "Speaking of which, I brought some work home and I really should get to it."

"Doesn't sound like much of day off," L observed as he also stood up.

"Oh, but it is because I'm home and can stop whenever I want to," Light answered grabbing a towel and handing one to L, "Besides, the breaks can be so much more fun." He leaned forward and kissed L again before walking out of the shower, L following behind. 

Just as Light finished dressing he heard his cell phone go off and he frowned.

"Who the hell is calling me on my day off," he said reaching for it and L chuckled.

"Just tell them no," he said and Light nodded as he answered.

"Yagami," he said and was surprised to hear his mother on the other end.

"Hey Mom," he said crossing his eyes at L who chuckled and left the room, "What's up?"

"Light, I hope I'm not bothering you but I thought I should let you know that I just had a visit from Misa Amane." She told him. Light looked up to make sure L was out of the room, then lowered his voice when he answered.

"Misa came to visit you? What did she want?" he asked. One of the main sore points about his telling his parents about his relationship with Ryuzaki was what they considered the loss of Misa and the possibility of grandchildren with her. The last thing he wanted was to have to deal with those issues again with his mother when things had finally been so settled between his family and his relationship with Ryuzaki.

"Well, she called me last night and asked if she could, and when she was here she mentioned she had run into you at a restaurant recently."

"Yes, Ryuzaki and I were out with friends and she happened to be at the restaurant as well. What did she want, Mom?" he asked again.

"She wanted me to give her your address and phone number, saying she wanted to send you a gift since she didn't know you were in Japan when you moved in. Of course I refused, not without your permission." 

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Did she say anything else?" Sachiko hesitated for a moment, also remembering how difficult that subject of children had been before, but decided she needed to let Light know everything.

"She did mention how sad she was that you wouldn't be having any children and that she still thought you and she would have made beautiful babies…" she was surprised to hear Light swear, even though it had been whispered she heard it, "Light!!"

'I'm sorry Mom…and I'm sorry she brought up a…difficult subject and upset you." He heard his mother sigh before she answered.

"I can't say that once in a while I don't think about it, but Light I've already told you that I have completely accepted your relationship with Ryuzaki and all it means. She didn't upset me. Besides, maybe one day you two will want to adopt!" she chuckled and Light relaxed upon hearing it.

"Great, then I'll have two children to take care of," he answered and she laughed again.

"Mom, I really appreciate you calling me to let me know about this," he said finally. 

"You're welcome, dear. I just thought you'd want to know," she said answered, "Since I have you on the phone, would you and Ryuzaki like to come to dinner tonight?" Light smiled and shook his head at the phone.

"No thanks, not tonight, we both have a lot of work to do. But I'll call you when we can. Good-bye, Mom." He waited until she told him good-bye and then closed the phone. He put it away and then worked on trying to calm himself before going into the next room. He didn't think it would be a good idea to tell L about this, he only just got him calmed down about the whole Misa thing he didn't want to start him up again.

"So…how is your mother?" L said to him as he walked towards him carrying a mug of coffee.

"She's fine, wanted to know if we wanted to come to dinner tonight," he answered taking the coffee with a smile. L studied him for a moment then turned and went to the refrigerator.

"Then there's nothing wrong?" he asked reaching for one of the several sliced melons that Watari had put in for him.

"No, why do you think something is wrong?" L turned and sat at the table, then smiled at Light.

"Because I can see it in your eyes, Light Yagami, something is wrong," he said and took a bite out of his melon, "And I imagine you do not wish to upset how nice things are this morning by telling me what it is." Light ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to lose it, okay?" L looked up from his melon and smiled.

"I never "lose it" as you put it, but I do get angry, especially when you keep things from me," he warned.

"I don't want you to get angry again, I can handle this," Light said and immediately L knew what this was about.

"What has Misa done now, Light?" he asked slowly.

"She went to visit my mother today," Light said quickly, "She wanted our address and phone number, supposedly to send us a gift for our home since she wasn't aware we were even here when we moved in." L laughed as he took the last bite of his melon.

"I'm sure your mother didn't give it to her," he said and Light shook his head.

"No, she told her she'd have to get my permission to do that, so Misa left."

"Was that all?" L asked and Light fought with himself as to what to answer. They had a strict rule that they never lied to each other, but he just didn't want to make things worse. But he also knew that L would probably be more upset if he (and he would somehow) found out another way. He also knew he would want L to tell him if it was the other way around.

"Do you remember what the biggest problem my family had with our relationship was, and especially my mother?" he asked. L stopped for a moment to think.

"The fact that you wouldn't be continuing the Yagami name with your own children?" he answered and Light nodded.

"Yes, and apparently during her conversation with mom, Misa brought up that sore point, and I'm sure she also brought up what beautiful children we would have had together, something she had mentioned to me quite often." L said nothing at first, his eyes wide and empty of anything Light could read.

"Did the conversation upset your mother?" he asked after a moment of silence. Light shook his head.

"I'm sure it touched a sore spot, but she assured me again that she has completely accepted our relationship and all it means and that it didn't upset her; so it's okay L." he watched as L began to methodically remove the sugar cubes from the sugar bowl and stack them.

"So, her first tactic was to make sure that I knew she still had her sights set on you by marking you with her perfume and her lipstick," he said as he stacked, "she shows up at your place of work to help alienate you from your fellow detectives even more than you already are because of your lifestyle by causing confusion, then she tries to get our information from your mother hoping, I'm sure, to be able to simply show up and cause as much havoc as possible. Failing that, she brings up what she has ascertained would be a sore spot to any mother, the loss of future generations, grandchildren, from her only son, exploiting it and hoping it would create pressure from your mother to perhaps push for a possible reuniting of you two." Although he spoke quietly, with almost no emotion in his voice, Light could practically feel the anger coming off of him in waves; could almost see it as the detective struggled to keep it under control. 

"She has been clever, I have to give her that. She's building foundations from which to attack me from, to try and topple my relationship with you from within, just like this." He pulled a cube from the bottom, which caused the entire pile to fall, scattering cubes across the table. 

"She is doing exactly what I warned you she would do, creating as much havoc as possible to make things difficult for you, to make you understand how wrong your life is with me and how much easier it would be if you were with her instead of me." Light stood up and went to L's side, pulling him out of his chair and taking him into his arms to try to stop the eruption he knew was beginning.

"Let her do her worst, she's only wasting her time," Light said with a smile and kissed L deeply, and after a moment L returned it, eventually wrapping his arms around him.

"Now, no more discussion of Misa. Watari will be in soon with lunch, and I want to at least work a little on this paperwork so I can spend the rest of my day of with you. You trust me to handle her don't you?" L smiled again and nodded.

"Of course I trust you Light," he answered and then pulled away, "I will leave you to your lunch and paperwork and take this time to work myself. Let me know when you're ready to take a break." He kissed Light again and then headed into his office, closing the door behind him. The moment he was alone he allowed his anger to escape, knowing the soundproofing of the room would keep Light from hearing. He growled in frustration, slamming things around his desk and pounded his fists against the desktop. He knew Misa could be clever, but he was surprised at how devious she was and he knew he had to change his ideas of what to do to stop her.

He finally sat in his chair, holding his head in his hands as he went over everything she had done so far. Although he was sure she was building up to something, he wasn't sure what it could be. It was asy if she were laying the groundwork for something to happen, making sure everything was in place to support whatever the main attraction was. That was what he had to figure out, what she had planned to have happen so that all of these little annoyances she had done would stand and add to it. He trusted Light to do whatever he could to stop her, but he also knew that he and Misa had a connection, a past that could very well keep Light from going too far. Even though she had no true recollection of what they had been together, she knew that emotionally there was something that bound them together and it was that bond that she would work on, that gave her the fuel to do whatever she felt she had to in order to get Light. He flipped the switch on his intercom.

"Yes L, I'm on my way," Watari's voice informed him.

"I need you to reassign the contact that was following Misa. She has stepped up her game and I must do the same." Watari was quiet for a moment before he answered.

"I see. I will let you know when I've contacted her," he answered.

"Thank you, Watari," L said before releasing the button, and pulled up a picture of the blonde on one of his screens, "I warned you Misa, but you didn't listen and soon you will wish you had." He said to the image before deleting it.

 

"Touta, I need for you to do me a favor," Suki said as they walked into the restaurant.

"Anything, is there a problem?" her boyfriend asked as they waited to be seated.

"I need you to do a thorough check on that waitress," she said pointing to Maki, "I want to know if she's dangerous in any way." Matsuda stared at who she was pointing to and then stared at his girlfriend.

"What? Why?" he asked genuinely confused.

"She's the one who's overly fond of Ryuzaki, remember? I want to make sure she's not a danger to him." Matsuda looked again and then nodded.

"Oh yea, I remember but…" he stopped as they were being seated, "So this is why you wanted to come here again without Ryuzaki and Light. I don't know Suki, I'd have to find out her last name first…"

"Leave that to me. Once I have it I can track some things if she has a license but you can get more information than I can."

"What if we do find something…odd about her? We can't just march up to her and do anything without any reason." He asked.

"No, but we can bring to Ryuzaki's attention, especially if she's some kind of crazy person. I just want to be sure, don't you? There was just something about the way she kept staring at Ryuzaki, it was unnerving. " 

"Well, of course but…okay, you get me the name and I'll run a check on her," he said with a smile as he watched Maki move through her tables. He turned to face Suki again when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Isn't that Misa?" she asked and he followed her gaze to the door to see that indeed the young celebrity was coming into the restaurant. They watched her walk in and seat herself towards the back.

"She's got a lot of nerve, just seating herself," Suki said, then watched as Maki made her way over to where Misa sat. She frowned as it seemed the two were having a deeper conversation than just waitress and patron. She turned to see if Matsuda had seen what she did and glad to see he had, his eyes narrowed as he tried to make out what they were saying. Suddenly they didn't have to work at it as Misa became quite loud.

"Why haven't you found out? What have you been doing all day?" she exclaimed causing the entire restaurant to quiet down as they turned to stare. Maki looked around the room in embarrassment and tried to calm the blonde down.

"I've been working all day," she whispered at the angry blonde.

"Well, can't you look at their old checks, could you trace their credit card?" she asked and Maki shook her head.

"I don't have access to that information Miss Misa, now please, you mustn't be so loud!" 

"Fine, but it's really important you get their address! I'll keep working on it too, but you have to work harder, so far I'm doing everything!" She stood up and walked out of the restaurant, walking right past Matsuda and Suki and not giving them a single glance. Suki watched Maki stare after the angry young woman, sigh and then walk towards the kitchen.

"What do you think that was all about?" Suki asked and Matsuda shook his head.

"I'm not sure because I didn't hear everything, but don't you think it's odd that someone who has a major crush on Light is dealing with someone who seems to have a major crush on Ryuzaki?" Suki nodded her agreement.

"And obviously she came in here specifically to talk to her because she didn't stay to eat," she added, "I think you should let them know, Matsuda." Matsuda nodded and reached for his phone.

"I think I'll tell Ryuzaki, Light's got his hands full with Misa." He said dialing.

L was surprised to see Matsuda's name on his cell phone, wondering why the detective was calling him instead of Light. 

"To what do I owe this unexpected call, Matsuda? If you're looking for your partner you dialed the wrong number, and as it's his day off, I wouldn't bother him," he said when he answered it.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, and I'm not looking for Light I'm looking for you. I think Suki and I may have some interesting information for you." He said.

"What kind of information?" L asked cutting another piece from his cake.

"Suki and I are at the crepe restaurant, and remember how she told you that the waitress seemed to have a crush on you?" L snorted his disbelief.

"Yes, I remember, but.."

"Well, guess who came in to visit your waitress here and had a mini argument?" L sighed in exasperation.

"Matsuda I don't have the time for your games right now, please just tell me why you called before you make me angry." 

"Okay, okay sorry. Misa Misa…she came in and it was obvious she came in specifically to talk with your waitress and she yelled at her and then walked out. I think something's going on with those two." L put down his cake and paid closer attention.

"You say they seemed to have an argument? Did you hear anything?"

"Just that Misa was expecting something from her and she didn't have it and it really pissed Misa off. I think it had something to do with some kind of information, and when she didn't have it Misa left." 

"Thank you Matsuda, I'll take it from here," L said and closed the call. It all seemed circumstantial but there was enough there for him to go on. Misa wanted some information from the waitress that always took care of he and Light. Was it possible that Misa had somehow discovered that Maki was usually their waitress and therefore decided to work with her to get some information she could use against him in trying to get to Light? There was only one way to find out and he'd have to do it without Light being there.


	7. Chapter 7

“What the hell is going on?” Misa yelled as she stormed into her manager’s office.

“Calm down Misa, yelling at me isn’t going to change anything!” she snapped back.

“Why have all my shoots been cancelled? What are you doing?” she continued to yell, marching right up to the desk.

“I have no idea Misa I told you that over the phone,” her manager answered, “I was going to ask you what it was that YOU did! I’m just getting the phone calls, they’ve all decided to cancel until further notice and none of them are giving me any definitive answers!”

“I didn’t do anything! I showed up on time, I did everything I was supposed to do! It’s got to be something you did, you must have pissed someone off!” Misa accused and her manager bridled at the accusation.

“Misa, I suggest you go home before you say something we’re both going to regret. I will try to find out what has happened and I will call you when I get information. Until then, just enjoy your time off.” She picked up her phone and began dialing, ignoring anything else Misa had to say. 

“You better figure it out, or I’m getting a new manager!” she huffed standing up and ran out of the door, slamming it behind her. As she walked to the elevator she decided she’d call Light; he’d help her figure out what was going on, he was brilliant he’d find a way to help her.

Light lifted his head from putting his papers away and turned when he heard the soft sound of L’s office panel opening. He smiled and stood up, walking to meet L as he walked out of his office. He had called him on the intercom, telling him he was ready to take a break and L had agreed he was ready for one as well.

“Glad you agreed to take a break,” he said gathering the detective into his arms.

“How could I refuse?” L answered allowing himself to be gathered in Light’s strong embrace, and leaning in for the kiss. Light didn’t disappoint, leaning forward and attacking L’s mouth, tenderly at first, and then more aggressively, pushing his tongue into his mouth and attacking L’s waiting one. Only to be surprised by L taking over the kiss, beating his own tongue into submission.

“Well…that was unexpected!” he said when they finally parted and L smirked at him.

“I can’t have you thinking you can control every kiss,” he said and Light laughed.

“Really? See what you can do with this one…” and as he leaned forward for another kiss, his cell phone went off. He sighed and leaned his head against L’s forehead.

“Can’t I ignore it, just this once?” he asked and L shook his head.

“It might be something important. You answer your call, I’ll get us some coffee,” he said pulling away. Light grabbed him for a quick peck before he walked away and then answered his phone.

“Yagami,” he answered, aggravation clearly in his tone.

“Light, are you busy?” his father’s equally aggravated voice asked him.

“Well, I’m about to sit down and have some coffee with Ryuzaki…”

“Good. I need you to do me a favor…just a moment young lady!” suddenly his father was gone and an unwelcome voice took over.

“Light? Light it’s Misa. I need to see you right away, I have a really big problem and I need you to help me with it!” Light ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“Misa…what are you doing there?” he asked.

“I came to see you, and they said you had the day off. Since I don’t know your phone number or where you live I thought I’d ask your father if he would call you because I need to see you, this is REALLY IMPORTANT My career is in jeopardy!” Light pulled his phone away from his ear to get away from the screech. He thought for a moment; he really needed to talk to her about getting his mother involved and what she said to her, he had to set her straight for the final time. This would be as good a time as any he imagined. 

“Fine, I’ll see you. There’s a coffee shop right on the corner next to the NPA building, go there and I’ll meet you there as soon as I can, just wait for me.” He hung up the phone before she could answer and put it in his pocket. He looked up as L came back into the dining room with coffee for both of them, and a slice of cake for himself; now for the hard part. 

“Was that anything important?” L asked setting the tray on the table. 

“More annoying than important,” Light answered sitting at the table and taking the coffee offered him, “I need to ask your patience and understanding.” L raised an eyebrow as he sat down.

“What has Misa done now, Light?” he asked with a sigh.

“Apparently she’s having some problem with her career and she went to my office. Of course I’m not there today so she went to see my father, and he called me.” L nodded as he took a sip of his coffee.

“I imagine she wishes to seek your help about this…problem,” he said trying not to smile.

“Yes, although I have no idea what I could possibly do with anything involving her career,” Light said stirring his coffee, “But I’ll use this opportunity to tell her what I think of her going to see my mother and make it crystal clear to her never to do anything like that again.” He reached across the table and took L’s hand, “You understand now why I’m asking for patience and understanding.” L nodded, removed his hand from Light’s and stood up from the table, taking his coffee cup and cake with him.

“Well then, I suppose you should get going,” he said turning towards his office, “I’ll go back to work until you return.” 

“L wait,” Light called getting up from the table and going to him, “I’m sorry I have to do this, but I have to straighten her out, you understand don’t you?” L nodded again and smiled at him.

“Of course I do, and hopefully this will be the end of it,” he leaned forward and gently kissed the worried young detective, “I am fine with this and I will see you when you get back.” Light reached up and caressed L’s face.

“Thank you for understanding, I’ll get back as quickly as I can,” he captured the raven’s mouth in a soft kiss, then turned and left the apartment. 

L walked to the intercom, putting down his coffee and cake for a moment.

“Yes, L?”

“I’m going to be going out in a few minutes…”

“I’ll get the car ready,” Watari answered.

“That isn’t necessary, I’m only going down to the crepe restaurant, and I can easily walk that. I just wanted to let you know where I’ll be.”

“I see. Is Light going with you?”

“No, Light has gone to have a discussion with Misa Amane, so I will take this opportunity to have a discussion with someone else on my own.” 

“I understand; you will be careful I’m sure,” Watari said and L smiled.

“Of course. I shouldn’t be too long…oh and I’ll need a credit card,” he answered and snapped off the intercom. He finished his cake and coffee to give Light time to get to the subway, then headed out himself.

“Well, well looks who’s here again by himself,” the waitress whispered to Maki, “Let’s hope this time he pays for his own check,” she added with a smirk. Maki looked up and smiled as she saw L walking into the restaurant. He stopped at the door and looked around and smiled when he saw her, and nodded. Her heart nearly stopped, did that mean he actually came in to look for her? She watched as he headed for his and Light’s usual table and sat down. She immediately went for coffee and ordered his favorite crepe.

“I ordered your chocolate crepe,” she said nearly breathlessly as she placed his coffee in front of him, “I hope that was okay.” He looked up at her and smiled.

“That’s fine Maki,” he said, “And if it’s okay with you, perhaps you could help me with something.” Maki smiled back and nodded vigorously with a bow.

“Yes, of course, I would be happy to!,” she answered, “Just let me get your crepe!” 

“Thank you,” L answered sipping his coffee. She bowed again, then turned and hurried towards the kitchen, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

Misa was impatiently finishing her second coffee when she finally saw Light come through the door of the coffee shop. She raised her arms and waved them so he could see where she was, calling his name. Light rolled his eyes and walked to where she was sitting and sat down next to her.

“Oh Light you won’t believe what’s happened! It has to be some kind of sabotage, some fan who thinks I’ve done something to them. I have haters you know, I don’t understand why but I do! It’s just awful Light; I haven’t done anything to anyone! You have to help me I….” Light reached up and covered her mouth with one hand.

“Okay, okay calm down a minute and we’ll talk about what’s happened,” he said then removed his hand, “But I have something else important to talk to you about first.” She stared at him indignantly.

“What could possibly be as important as what’s happening to my career?” she asked.

“How about the fact that you went to my mother behind my back and brought up what is a very sensitive subject?” She blinked once and then smiled.

“What sensitive subject? I only asked for your number and address, which she wouldn’t give me by the way. I don’t remember anything sensitive.” He leaned closer to her so he could speak quietly.

“How about the subject of grandchildren, knowing that my relationship with Ryuzaki can’t give her any?”

“Ohhh that,” Misa said with a shrug, “Well, I didn’t know it was a sensitive subject, she didn’t act like it was. It was just conversation,” she giggled, “It’s not my fault Ryuzaki can’t have your babies like I could.” Light closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

“Misa, if you do anything like that again, go near either one of my parents again, it will be the end of any communication between us, do you understand?” 

“Oh but Light…”

“Do you understand!!” Light repeated moving even closer to her and through gritted teeth. Misa’s eyes widened almost comically and she nodded.

“Yes Light, I understand, I’m sorry,” she said quietly and looked down at the table. Light nodded and sat back.

“Good, and one more thing before I listen to what your problem is,” he said and she looked back up at him.

“Yes?” she asked.

“I know I’ve said this before, but I feel I have to make sure you understand this. There is nothing and never will be anything between us. I need to know that you realize that and aren’t hatching some ridiculous plan to get us together because it isn’t going to work,” he said and Misa shook her head.

“No silly, I know that. I know that as long as Ryuzaki is with you there can never be anything between us. But I want you to know that if anything should ever happen, if he should leave you for any reason, I’ll be here if you need me.”

“Well, as much as I appreciate the sentiment, I can assure you that nothing is going to happen like that. Ryuzaki is not going to leave me for any reason, any more than I am going to leave him,” he relaxed and smiled at her, “Now that that is out of the way, you can tell me what your problem is, although if it has anything to do with you career I can’t imagine what I could do about it. I work primarily in homicide, not entertainment.”

“Light someone is trying to ruin me! I had all of these modeling jobs lined up, and several appearances and now suddenly they’ve all gone. They’ve all cancelled until further notice!”

“Well, did you say something to upset someone? Not that you would ever do that, of course…” Light suggested trying not to laugh.

“NO! I haven’t done anything Light I swear! But someone is out to get me and I can’t imagine who would want to do that to me!”

“I can’t either, so there must be something else going on. But think hard, there’s no one who might have taken offence to something you’ve done, someone in power?” Misa crossed her arms and pouted as she thought and then shook her head.

“No, no one that I can think of,” she finally answered and Light shook his head.

“Well, I can’t think of anyone who could hate you enough to want to sabotage your…” he stopped suddenly as someone who could possibly hate her enough and had the power to do it came into his mind. Misa leaned forward frowning.

“What Light…have you thought of someone?” he shook his head.

“No…no I was just running something through my mind, as to how someone could do this to you,” he sighed and looked at his watch, “I’ve got to get back home Misa, I’ll think more on it and leave a message with your manager if I come up with anything.”

“You don’t have to do that, here’s my cell phone number, just call me!” she said reaching into her purse and pulling out a pen and a piece of paper. He took the number from her, folded it up and stuck it in his pocket.

“Okay, thanks,” he said and began to get up. She reached up and grabbed his arm.

“Wait! Don’t I get your number so I can call and check if you have any information for me?” she asked and Light shook his head.

“No, that wouldn’t be a good idea Misa,” he said pulling his arm away. 

“But that’s only fair, I gave you my number in good faith!” Light sighed and took the paper out of his pocket and dropped it on the table.

“You’re right, of course. I’ll leave a message with your manager,” he said and walked away.

“I don’t believe it!” Misa cried smacking the table with her hands, “Why are you so difficult!” At least he was going to work on helping her out, at least she had that going for her. She could always reach him at his office if nothing else. She stood up, paid for her coffee and stomped out of the restaurant. 

As L tucked into his second crepe, Maki poured him a fresh cup of coffee and watched him eat. She had the deepest desire to run her hand through the wild raven black hair, to see if it felt as soft as it looked. She had never known anyone with his type of coloring; his skin so pale that it looked like porcelain, and she wanted to touch it to see he were warm to the touch. She watched his fingers as they precariously held the fork he was eating with, the long, slender fingers that seemed so graceful and elegant. She wondered if he were a pianist or some other kind of musician that would justify such graceful features. She also began to imagine those graceful fingers touching her face, tracing a line from her face down her neck, saying her name softly…

“Maki, are you alright?” she started when she realized he really was saying her name. She felt the color rise to her cheeks and she looked down at the floor.

“Yes…yes, I’m sorry, did you need more coffee?” she asked and began to add more to his cup.

“Thank you, but I wonder if I may ask you a few questions now?” he asked, noting the sudden color to her face.

“Of course Mr. Ryuzaki, let me put this coffee pot away, and I can take my break now. I’d be happy to help you with anything I can,” she answered with a small bow and walked away to do just that. When she returned she sat down across from him at the table.

“I understand that you have recently become acquainted with someone I am also acquainted with,” he began.

“Really? Are they a customer here?” she asked and he nodded slowly.

“A recent one I understand, her name is Misa Amane.” He watched her reaction carefully, the color once again rising to her cheeks; she hastily looked down at the table before answering.

“Yes, she does come in here on occasion. I didn’t know you knew Ms. Amane,” she said.

“Yes, we have a…shared history. Now as much as I would like to go over this slowly, the matter I am concerned about is too important for me to beat around the bush as they say. I know for a fact that Ms Amane has been coming here to speak to you, and I also know for a fact that the last time she was here you two had an argument…”

“But Mr. Ryuzaki I…” he raised his hand to stop her.

“Don’t make things difficult by denying it Maki,” he said, “I need to know what you two argued about because I have a feeling the reason is very dear to me.” 

Maki tried not to show the panic she was feeling. If he knew that much, it was possible he knew about everything. But if he did, he wouldn’t still be treating her so nicely, he would be angry with her. She also knew that if she didn’t answer him soon, he would definitely be angry with her, and all the progress she felt she had made would go up in smoke. Nothing was worth that, nothing and no one. 

“Mr. Ryuzaki, I’m so sorry,” she said, allowing her tears from the fear she was feeling to fall, “She told me she’d get me fired if I didn’t help her; I didn’t want to but I need my job.”

L once again watched and listened, knowing that she was not telling the complete truth but wanting to hear what else she had to say. 

“What did she want you to do Maki?” he asked.

“She…she wanted me to get your address and phone number, she wants to try and break you and Mr. Light apart, she wants him for herself.” L smiled and nodded knowingly.

“Yes, just as I suspected. What is that you want Maki?” he asked, “Surely there is something that you’re getting out of this.” The waitress stared at him horrified.

“Oh no Mr. Ryuzaki, there was nothing in it for me, except to keep my job! I’m so sorry Mr. Ryuzaki, but she’s a big star, she has power and…” 

“It’s alright Maki, I can understand that Ms. Amane can be quite formidable when she wants to be. Now, if you would be kind enough to please let me know whenever Ms. Amane comes to you again, and let me know what she says. Can I ask you to do that for me?”

Maki stared into his huge dark eyes, knowing she could deny him nothing, and whatever kept him from knowing her part in this she would do.

“Of course Mr. Ryuzaki, anything to make this up to you,” she said and he nodded. 

“May I borrow your pen? I wish to give you a number that you can reach me at,” he asked and she hastily gave him the pen she wrote her orders with. He took it and wrote a number onto his napkin and then gave it to her.

“When Ms. Amane comes in again, I need you to call me at this number and let me know what transpires,” he said and she nodded clutching the number.

“Yes…yes I will Mr. Ryuzaki, and thank you for not being angry with me,” she said. 

“Well, as I said, I know Ms. Amane,” he pulled out his cell phone and checked the time, “I must be leaving now, if you would give me the check.” Maki shook her head looking almost horrified.

“Oh no Mr. Ryuzaki I couldn’t possibly ask you to pay after what you know I’ve done, please…I’ll take care of it tonight,” she said and L shrugged as he began to stand up.

“As you wish,” he said, “I expect to hear from you shortly,” he added and she bowed again.

“Yes, you will, as soon as I see her again,” she answered and he smiled, then turned and left the restaurant.

For a few moments Maki just concentrated on breathing and getting herself back together. She had no idea how he knew what had transpired between Misa and herself; and it made her worry that maybe he knew more about her than she wanted him to. He didn’t seem to; otherwise she was sure he would have asked. She closed her hand around the napkin with his number. At least she had this, and once all of this was done, she would be able to contact him, to console him when Misa had finally managed to get Mr. Light away from him. That’s what she looked forward to, when she finally had the opportunity to show him just how much she cared. 

L pulled his phone and called Watari as he began his walk home.

“I am on my way back,” he said.

“Yes, I can see that on my GPS. Did you get accomplished what you set out to do?” he asked.

“I did, and I wish you to begin a search for everything you can find on a Maki Uchida. I need a complete dossier on her.”

“Certainly, right away,” Watari answered.

“Also, I just gave out the number to one of your extra lines for her to provide me with information, so please let me know when she contacts you.”

“Of course,” Watari answered.

Thank you, Wammy, I should be there shortly,” L told him and closed the call, slipping the phone back into his jeans pocket. There was something about her he simply wasn’t sure about, and he needed to find out what it was before he went any further. But now to get back home to Light, and to see what he had discovered from Misa, and he in turn would tell him what he had just learned from Maki. It would prove to be an interesting evening.


	8. Chapter 8

Obsessed – 8

 

“L?” Light called as he came in the door, dropping his keys as usual on the side table, “L I need to talk to you.” 

The detective was sitting on the couch, going over a folder of information on Maki that Watari had provided for him when he heard Light come in. He put the folder down on the coffee table and turned his attention to his obviously annoyed partner.

“What have you done to Misa?” Light asked as he sat down next to him.

“I’ve done nothing to her,” L answered, “I merely advised certain employers that it would be less favorable to their business if they continued to hire her…at least for now. It’s only temporary, I assure you.”

“L you can’t do…well obviously you can, but you shouldn’t do things like this. It doesn’t help anything, and you have to realize this is her career, her livelihood, you can’t keep screwing around with it.” L leaned closer to Light until they were practically nose-to-nose.

“It gets my point across, and it amuses me,” he said with a smile, “She’s not the only one who can play dirty tricks.” Light stared into completely unrepentant dark eyes that were sparkling with amusement and shook his head, pulling away from him.

“No, you can’t do something like this simply because it amuses you,” he told L, “And did you stop to think that she would probably come to me for help with the problem you created?” 

“Yes, I assumed she would come to you for some kind of assistance in the matter. But I also knew you’d use it to your advantage; you weren’t happy with her discussion with your mother, and you wanted to let her know you didn’t appreciate it. So I provided an opportunity for you to do so; I hope you used it properly and let her know exactly what you needed to and she understood this time.” Light’s eyes narrowed as he remembered his concern in leaving L to talk to her in the first place, and now he realized it had all been engineered by L in the first place.

“Then you knew when she called why she was calling in the first place? When I apologized to you for having to go see her? No wonder you were so understanding, you knew that was going to happen, I was just playing along in your little scheme!”

“Don’t be angry, I was only about 85% positive she was going to contact you about it Light. You can’t expect me to just sit still and let her wreak havoc on our relationship without doing something…”  
“Yes I can when I’ve asked you not to do anything! I have told you that I will handle this L, what part of stay out of it don’t you understand?” L placed his hand on top of Light’s before he answered. 

“I understand it all Light, and I apologize for putting you in that position. But since you did go out and meet her, did she understand how upset you were with her speaking with your mother?” 

Light stared at L in anger for a few more moments and then sighed, running his free hand through his hair as he made himself calm. There was no point in being angry with L when he didn’t think he’d done anything wrong. He’d made it clear that he wasn’t happy with what he’d done and that should suffice. This behavior was along that gray line of right and wrong that L always walked in his cases, and right now he really didn’t feel like arguing with him over something that he said was temporary anyway. Instead he squeezed L’s hand that had been covering his and leaned back against the back of the couch.

“I’m never sure with her, but I definitely made it clear what she did was wrong, and that there was no chance for anything between us. She said she knew that, but that she just wanted to be friends.” He answered, and wasn’t surprised when L snorted his disbelief.

“You will excuse me if I don’t quite believe that,” he said getting up and going for more coffee, “I have my own plans for making sure she understands.” 

“Don’t do anything else L, I’m serious about this,” Light called after him getting up to follow, “I don’t want to fight about it, but you can’t keep doing this, I’m handling it. Promise me you ‘re not going to do anything else to Misa, okay?” L turned to him and sipped at his coffee.

“I promise you that I will do nothing more to Misa,” he answered, “Again I’m sorry if what I did made things difficult for you,” Light searched his eyes for confirmation. When he got it he nodded, leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

“Thank you. I’m sorry we even have to deal with this at all,” he said once he released him. L finished his coffee and put it down, toying in his mind whether or not he should tell him about Maki and what he had just discovered in his files. He decided not to until he had more information, the little that he had now would only worry Light anyway and he was worried enough already. He reached up and caressed Light’s face and smiled at him as he put down his coffee cup. Besides, there were much more pleasant things he could work on right now; this morning only whetted his appetite. Light only had one day off this week; he had to take advantage of it.

“I’m sure it will be over soon, don’t worry,” he told him and began to gently kiss his face, “In the meantime, let me see what I can do to take your mind off of it, and relax you.” Light closed his eyes and let himself just enjoy the feeling of L’s warm mouth on his skin, as his mouth moved from his face, down to his neck, moaning softly as L licked, bit gently, then licked again. His hands moved into the soft dark hair, he opened his eyes then moved L’s head up so he could reach his mouth, then attacked it with his own. 

“I love you,” he told the detective when he had released him, “But that doesn’t mean I won’t be very angry if you do anything else to Misa, which will only cause me more headaches in the long run.” 

“I already promised I will do nothing more to Misa Amane,” he answered allowing his hands to move under Light’s shirt, “I make no such promise about you.” He lifted Light’s shirt up and began to kiss his chest as he pulled the soft shirt over Light’s head; Light lifting his arms to help him. 

“Try to relax and let me take care of you to make up for what I’ve done,” L whispered as he continued to kiss down the well-toned chest he knew every inch of, stopping only to run his fingers along the muscle definition down to his abdomen. He slid down to his knees, his tongue gliding along as he did, playing along Light’s navel as his hands moved to unbuckle the belt in front of him.

Light’s hands moved to L’s hair, as he watched him move down his body, his pants dropped to his ankles and he kicked them off along with his shoes. He didn’t even realize he was holding his breath as he waited for the feel of L’s mouth engulfing him, and nearly crying out when he did. 

L held Light’s legs tightly as he felt him falter when he took him into his mouth, taking him as deeply as he could as his tongue danced around the underside of cock. He looked up, watching as Light’s head tilted back for a moment, a soft moan escaping as he dug his hands deeper into L’s hair. After a moment he brought his head forward again, staring down directly into L’s eyes, his face flushed with passion and need. L took that moment to suck harder, his hands moving to Light’s ass, caressing him as he continued to suck and lick. He then moved them to his sensitive inner thighs, then removing Light from his mouth long enough to lick down to his balls, gently licking and sucking them before going back and taking his cock into his mouth again.

Light’s hands moved to hold L’s head steady as he began to thrust into his mouth, losing himself to the ecstasy L was giving him, his mind only on getting as deeply into that warmth as possible. L couldn’t control his own moan as Light began to thrust in earnest; he enjoyed watching Light in this state, and knowing that he had succeeded in wiping any worry over Misa from his mind.

The vibration from his moan created a sensation that made Light’s legs go weak for a moment and L held him tighter as he continued to work on him, and with another moan he swallowed him down his throat at the same time that he moved his hands back to Light’s ass, and gently slid a finger into him.

Light cried out L’s name as that final assault pushed him over the edge, and he came almost violently, L taking it all and not releasing him until he knew he was finished. Light then lost all strength in his legs completely and fell into L’s arms, burying his head into the detective’s neck.

“That was amazing,” he said after he caught his breath and L laughed.

“I am sure you are completely relaxed now,” he said and Light nodded against his neck.

“I don’t think I can move my legs,” he said and they both laughed. 

“We have nowhere to go, so there is no need for you to move,” L said running his fingers through Light’s sweat dampened hair, “I love you, Light.” Light lifted his head and smiled at him.

“I love you too,” he answered and kissed him softly before returning to his position against L’s neck, his eyes closing in contentment. L held him tightly, as his mind went over what he had read in Maki’s file.

 

“Matsuda,” the detective answered his phone without taking his eyes from his computer screen, making him surprised when he heard Suki’s voice.

“I found her last name, Touta!” she said excitedly.

“What? Oh…HER last name,” he reached for a pen and his notebook, “Give it to me.”

“Uchida..U-c-h-I-d-a,” she spelled out for him.

“Okay, thanks. How did you find it?” he asked.

“I work in traffic remember, I have access to everyone’s licenses. It took me a while only going by her first name, and employment information but I eventually was able to find her.”

“That’s excellent work Suki,” Matsuda said thoroughly impressed, “And a lot of work to do for my friends.”

“They’re our friends Touta, and I don’t want to see them hurt. There’s just something about her that made my flesh crawl when she was watching Ryuzaki.” 

“I’ll take your word for it, because I wasn’t paying attention. I’ll run her through the system and if I find anything I’ll let you know,” he answered.

“Good,” she said and she lowered her voice before adding, “Meet me after work?”  
Matsuda smiled from ear to ear, he never got used to the idea of having her in his life.

“I’ll call you when I’m done….oh man gotta go!” he said, and then hung up rapidly when he saw the Deputy Director walking into the office. Soichiro Yagami’s mood had not been great since Misa had shown up suddenly demanding to talk to Light and had then cornered Soichiro, so the last thing he wanted to do was give him an excuse to chew him out. He watched as the Deputy Director made his rounds from desk to desk, barking orders and demanding reports. He tried to make himself as small as possible at his desk, hoping he wouldn’t be seen until he saw the shadow on his desk. 

“Matsuda!” the detective looked up sheepishly.

“Yes, Chief?” he asked in a small voice.

“The report you and Detective Yagami turned in on the Shimoda case…” Matsuda swallowed and felt the entire room heard it.

“Yes, Chief?” he said again.

“Neither you nor Detective Yagami signed it, it’s worthless without your signature. See me before your shift is done.” 

“Yes, Chief,” he said and then ventured a question, “Was it acceptable?” Soichiro stopped for a moment and looked down at the detective.

“It was well done as usual Matsuda,” he answered, gave him half a smile, then turned and went to the next desk. Matsuda exhaled and let his head drop onto the desk with a loud thud. After a few moments he sat up, grabbed the notepaper he had written Maki’s name on and began to enter the information on his computer. He just escaped one problem; the last thing he wanted was to show up empty handed to Suki. She was even more frightening when angry that the Deputy Director was.

Maki dialed Misa’s number at the same time that she began to walk out of the door of the restaurant to her car. She had a feeling that she would have to expedite matters before Mr. Ryuzaki found out more about her and might think badly of her before she had a chance to prove herself to him. If that were the case she would need Misa to help her with a few things, without letting her know that she had let Mr. Ryuzaki know what she was up to.

“Hello?” Misa’s voice chirped over the phone.

“Ms. Misa, this is Maki…”

“Maki…I hope you have good news for me!! Did you get some information?” 

Maki thought a moment, she did have a number for Ryuzaki, but if she gave it to Misa he would know that she gave it to her.

“No, I didn’t get an address or phone number yet, but I saw Mr. Ryuzaki today, and I think he’s beginning to get an idea that you’re up to something.”

“Really?” Misa smirked to herself, she knew he did, that was why he showed up at her shoot the other day, but he could prove nothing, “Is that why you’re calling, to warn me?”

“Well, partly, and also I have a plan to move things along a bit faster that could help us both, but I need your help.” By this time Maki had arrived at her car and climbed in.

“What kind of plan?” Misa asked cautiously, “Whatever it is we have to be really careful that Light doesn’t know what’s happening until he realizes he still cares about me!”

“Well, if what I have planned works, he’ll see that Mr. Ryuzaki has other interests,” Maki said as she started her car, “And he’ll have no choice but to turn to you,” Misa squealed over the phone.

“That sounds perfect,” Misa said, “How about you come over and we discuss your plan?” 

“That’s what I was hoping you’d say, give me your address and I’ll be right over,” Maki said and Misa immediately complied.

“What you have in mind had better work because I’ve laid all the groundwork,” Misa warned.

“Just wait until I explain it to you, Miss Misa, and then you can tell me if you think it will work,” Maki said and heard a giggle on the other side of her phone.

“I can’t wait, hurry up and get here!” Misa said and hung up the phone. Maki nodded to herself as she dropped her cell phone into the seat next to her. This time it would go better, she knew what not to do from the last time so she wouldn’t get caught. He had been such a fool anyway, definitely not like Mr. Ryuzaki at all, running to the police and accusing her of such horrible things. It would work perfectly this time because Mr. Ryuzaki wasn’t a fool, he was very intelligent and Mr. Ryuzaki would realize that she really cared for him, and he would care for her just as much once he had a taste of what she could do for him, she just knew it. 

 

L stared at the screen in front of him, his thumb worrying his bottom lip as Maki’s face stared back at him. He tried to assess just how much of a danger she might be to Light now that he knew her complete history, and whether or not he should tell Light. He imagined that somehow Misa had learned about her past and was now using it against her to get her assistance to get to Light. He decided that he did need to alert Light to the possible danger so he could be aware and not let his guard down should he ever be alone with Misa again. 

He got up from his desk and walked into the living room where Light was stretched out on the couch, going over the work he had brought home, a glass of wine sitting on the table in front of him.

“Light? I wonder if I could interrupt you for a moment,” he said. Light looked up from his folder and smiled at him.

“Sure, I’m done here anyway,” he stood up from the couch and stretched. He picked up his glass of wine and walked to where L was standing. “Is something wrong?” L’s answer was to turn and head back into his office, knowing Light would follow him.

“I’m sure you recognize our waitress from the Crepe Shop,” he said gesturing towards the main screen over his desk. Light stared at Maki’s face and nodded, confusion on his face.

“Of course, has something happened to her?” he asked and with a few clicks on his keyboard L brought up another picture, this time of Misa Amane.

“Yes, she happened,” he said and Light sighed heavily.

“What is this about, L? If it’s what I think it is you better make it good or I’m walking out right now,” he said, exasperation coloring his tone.

“I have discovered that Maki has a criminal history,” L began, “Which in of itself isn’t a problem, many people have gone awry in their pasts and have managed to straighten themselves out and have wonderful lives.” Light nodded, folding his arms across his chest as he listened and continued to stare at the two pictures.

“Get to the point L,” he said and L nodded.

“She was arrested for drugging a man she apparently had designs on, and who did not return her feelings,” L said pulling up the arrest report and the picture of the victim, “She apparently has a degree in chemistry and was working at Chugai Pharmaceuticals at the time, giving her ample opportunity to get her hands on the drugs she needed.” 

Light walked over to take a better look at the screen, reading the arrest record and then looked back at L.

“Completely ruined her career in pharmaceuticals,” he commented, “She can’t go anywhere near that kind of thing anymore. She didn’t kill him though, just tried to make him more docile it appears…” L nodded watching Light as he quickly read through the information.

“I have been informed that she recently has become acquainted with Misa,” L continued on, ignoring the narrowing of Light’s eyes when he mentioned Misa, “That they seem to be having some kind of…relationship. Apparently they were seen together at the restaurant, and Misa was expecting some kind of information from her, and became quite angry that Maki didn’t have it for her. Doesn’t that seem suspicious, Light?”

“Suspicious? Why would that be suspicious, that could have been about anything, L. Are you trying to suggest that Misa is working with Maki in some way? Why would she do that?”

“Because she knows Maki’s past, she wants to use her knowledge of drugs to her own purpose, namely to drug you in some way and get you into some kind of compromising position.” Light stared at L in complete shock and shook his head.

“I can’t imagine Misa going that far, L. She’s not that desperate, or that stupid. And didn’t I ask you to just leave this to me?” 

“I promised you that I would do nothing to Misa and I have not. I never said I would not keep watching what she was doing and in that capacity this information has come to me. Light, try to remember what she did before to get Kira’s attention. You know what she accomplished in order to help you, simply because she believed she loved you. Why is it such a large leap to think she might go this route in order to get to you again?”

Light shook his head again and began to pace as he thought it through. Of course he remembered the things she did to try to get Kira’s attention, the things she did for him when he was Kira. But she had no knowledge of that time, and he couldn’t believe that she would stoop to something like that, risk her career, just to get her hands on him.

“I just can’t believe she’d do this L, not now. Too much time has gone by since those days, and I’m not saying she doesn’t still have feelings for me but not to that extreme. Why would she risk everything she has to drug me when she knows I have no feelings for her? I pretended to have feelings for her before so she had something to fuel her on, but I’ve made it quite clear that I have no feelings for her at all! She knows I’m a detective, doing something like this would send her to jail for years, it’s ridiculous and you have no proof!” he turned to leave the office and L raised his voice to stop him.

“And Misa is quite stubborn, and single minded when it comes to you, you know this! At this time I have no proof that this is so, and I am telling you this to make sure you are careful whenever you are around her. She managed to cover you in her perfume and mark you with her lipstick before you could react; it is possible she could drug you and you wouldn’t be aware of it until too late. It has happened before.” 

Light started visibly at the reference to his being drugged and kidnapped during his undercover case. He stared at L, obvious hurt reflecting in his eyes, and then he looked away.

“I can’t believe you would bring that up,” he said in almost a whisper. L went to him, moving his face with his fingers to force him to look at him.

“I’m sorry, I did not say that to hurt you,” he told him, “Nor did I say it to insinuate that you are foolish in any way. I just wanted to remind you that such a thing is possible if you are not on your guard at all times. I love you Light; I want you to be safe while I prove it and I do not trust Misa. ” Light sighed and then nodded, running a hand through his hair.

“How do you plan to prove this?”, he asked, “You have nothing other than circumstantial evidence and your distrust of Misa to push this theory of yours.”

“I’m having Misa followed, and I have already spoken with Maki about her. She tells me that Misa has forced her to try to get information from us, such as our address and phone numbers. I imagine she is using Maki’s past as ammunition to do this. I have left Maki with the instruction that she is to contact me the next time Misa comes in contact with her. It will be at this time that I will try to get the proof I need.”

“And what will you do with it, when you get this proof, assuming you’re right?” Light asked him. L shrugged, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets.

“That will be entirely up to you Light,” he said, “If you feel you need to press charges, or if you feel all you need to do is bring it to her attention that you know what she’s doing, I will leave it completely in your hands. All I want is to make sure you are aware of the possible danger to you and be careful.” Light sighed again looking at the faces of Maki and Misa again.

“How do you know it isn’t you that she’s after? If what you think is true, wouldn’t she try to get rid of you first?” L shook his head with a smile.

“That’s too obvious, Misa is not stupid,” he said, “If she did anything to me she knows that you would immediately suspect her and would turn you against her. She is still convinced that I have somehow tricked you into believing you love me, and if she has time alone with you, she can convince you that you have been duped. I am not in any danger from her.”

“Fine, I will be careful if and when I’m around her until you can either prove or disprove your theory,” Light told him after a few moment’s pause, “I can’t say I haven’t heard stranger things, I just find it hard to believe she would go this far. As long as you let me handle it if it does prove to be true.” L nodded and smiled.

“Yes, that I will leave in your hands completely,” he agreed then leaned forward and gently kissed Light’s mouth, “I love you.”

“I love you too, it’s the main reason I’m even entertaining this theory. That, and it does make some kind of sick sense. Just keep me up-to-date with what you find.” He said picking up his wine glass and finishing it off before walking out of L’s office. L watched him leave before sitting back at his desk, his thumb returning to his lips as he studied the pictures before him again, trying to decide what Misa’s next move would be.


	9. Chapter 9

Obsessed – 9

Misa was practically vibrating with excitement after her call with Maki. She couldn't imagine what it was that Maki had come up with, but she sounded so sure about her plan that she was sure it had to be something wonderful.

She thought about Light, and how handsome he was—even better now that he was older. She thought about all the things they could do together, how envious everyone would be when they saw her with such a handsome boyfriend and eventually husband. She imagined the magazine articles they'd probably do together, the pop star and her genius detective husband. Although if he asked her, she would give up her career, jus as long as he was with her. He was obviously worth whatever she had to do to make him realize the error of his ways.

For a moment Ryuzaki crossed her mind, and the last time she saw them together at the restaurant when they didn't know she was there and watching. She had to admit, they seemed incredibly happy, Light seemed to be almost constantly smiling and she had seen how much he doted on Ryuzaki. But that couldn't be real could it? She had always called Ryuzaki a pervert, from the first time she realized he had feelings for Light, but what if Light really loved him? What if he was really as happy with him as he seemed? She shook her head; that simply couldn't be. Light was really young when he met Ryuzaki, and she knew he had dated other girls. He couldn't just change like that simply because some weird detective that worked with L seemed to like him. Maybe that was it, the fact that he worked with L. Her time working with them on the Kira case was still kind of hazy in her mind, but she remembered that part. She remembered how eager Light was to work on the case, so he would be impressed with someone who worked with L. But that was mostly to clear his own name from suspicion as Ryuzaki kept thinking he had been Kira, to the point that he had handcuffed Light to himself to watch him 24/7.

She frowned, that must have been when everything started happening, when Light was forced to be with him 24/7. It wasn't that she thought there was something wrong with gay people, she was just sure Light wasn't one of them, he hadn't been before he met Ryuzaki and she was sure Ryuzaki was just perverted, seeing how attractive Light was and luring him in. He was so odd in so many other ways; it just made sense to her. She was sure that once she was able to spend some quality alone time with Light he would understand, he would come back to himself. But then that nagging doubt came back again, if he really cared for Ryuzaki, he would be devastated if he found him with Maki. She didn't really want to hurt him, she loved him, but he had to understand that what he was doing was not really what he wanted. Maybe that shock would snap him back into the Light she once had, and who knows, maybe Ryuzaki would be very happy with Maki!

She pushed all of her doubts aside; this was definitely the right thing to do, and it would make everyone happy in the long run. His Mrs. Yagami would finally be able to have grandchildren, Mr. Yagami could be proud of his son's marriage to a beautiful pop star, and Maki would be happy with Ryuzaki. There was no wrong here; it would all be for the best she was sure. She stood up and went to her kitchen to make coffee, Maki should be there soon, and they'd need coffee as they planned their next moves.

Suki ran quickly from the building to Matsuda's waiting car. He had sounded incredibly agitated and she could only guess it had something to do with the information he had discovered about Maki and she didn't want to keep him waiting.

"What's the matter, are you okay?" she asked as she slid into the passenger seat, snapping her seat belt, "You sounded so upset on the phone!" She watched worriedly as he didn't answer right away, just pulled out into traffic. She reached over and put her hand on his arm.

"Touta, what is it? What did you find out?" Matsuda sighed and quickly glanced her way before returning his eyes to the road.

"Maki has a record, she was up for a major assault," he said finally and Suki gasped her surprise.

"I had a feeling there was something about her, but assault?"

"Apparently she studied chemistry, worked for a pharmaceutical company and used her knowledge to try and drug someone who didn't like her into liking her. Ended up making him really sick instead. But you know what I'm thinking…"

"That she might try that on Ryuzaki and or Light!" Suki exclaimed and Matsuda nodded.

"I can't imagine when she'd get the chance, if something happened at the restaurant it would be too easy to catch," Masuda speculated and Suki agreed.

"But if she could get them alone somehow where she was being watched she could accomplish it," Suki said but then shook her head, "But how would she get the things she needs, I'm sure those things aren't something you could just pick up at your local drug store."

"No, they're not and you have to show a certificate to be able to get those types of chemicals and her was revoked," he sighed as he slowed down at a stop light, "Maybe we're worrying over nothing, if she can't get the stuff she can't make the drug."

"Maybe," Suki said, "But maybe she could get someone to get them for her…" Matsuda shook his head.

"I know what you're thinking but even Misa can't get those kind of things without the proper paperwork; and no one with the proper stuff would risk losing theirs just to help her. I think maybe I over reacted." Suki shook her head and smiled at him.

"No, I don't think so Matsuda. What you found out proves that she's not completely normal, anyone who would stoop to drugging someone into liking her obviously has problems and should be watched. Are you going to tell Light and Ryuzaki?"

"I don't know, I don't want them to laugh at me for over reacting," he said, "I think I'll wait a little bit, keep an eye on her first and at the first sign that I think anything doesn't look right, I'll tell them then."

"You don't think they might find this out for themselves?" Suki asked and Matsuda shrugged.

"I don't think either one of them think she's any kind of threat, you know Ryuzaki didn't even acknowledge she was interested in him. I don't think he thinks of her as anything more than a source of information for Misa after what I told him the other day. He's probably right, who am I to second guess him anyway." Suki made a rude noise that made him laugh.

"Please, he's a detective just like you are, you're just as smart as he is." She said and Matsuda shook his head.

"Oh no…Ryuzaki's like Light, that's one of the reasons they get along so well, no one's as smart as they are and…" Matsuda stopped before he accidentally let it slip who exactly Ryuzaki was. He didn't know if he would ever be able to tell Suki, he knew Soichiro had never told his wife who their son was really living with yet.

"And what?" Suki asked and Matsuda shrugged again.

"And I think I'll just wait a bit before I mention this to him is all," he finished and she sighed.

"Okay, if you say so Touta, but let's not wait too long, she made me nervous before and now she practically terrifies me." Matsuda had pulled up in front of his apartment building and turned off the car. He turned to look at Suki and smiled.

"I promise we'll tell them the first sign of anything suspicious," he said then leaned forward and kissed her, one hand running through her long, black hair, "Come on, I promised to make you a Matsuda family special curry recipe for dinner!" he said after he released her.

"Yes you did," she agreed, "And I'm starving so it better be good," she moved away from him and began to reach for the door handle before she felt him pull her back.

"I love you Suki," he said and she reached up and stroked his face with her fingertips.

"You finally said it," she said then leaned forward and kissed him, "I love you too Touta Matsuda. Now feed me before I change my mind!" Suki laughed at the sudden look of terror on Matsuda's face as he scrambled to get out of the car in a hurry and found she had to hurry to keep up with him.

Misa's eyes widened in surprise as she listened to Maki's entire plan. She had run several scenarios through her head but this was not one of them. As she thought about it, she realized it had great potential and would definitely get everything done they wanted to in the shortest amount of time.

"So, what do you think Miss Misa," she asked as she stirred her coffee, "Are you willing to help me get the things I need?" Misa thought a moment, before answering.

"What makes you think I can get the things you need? Don't you need some kind of certificate to get those kind of chemicals."

"Only if you plan to mix them yourself, I can tell you the name of the finished drug and I'm sure you can convince your manager or someone to get a local chemist to mix it up for you. Tell them you've had a lot of trouble sleeping and this one was suggested to you. I'll take it from there once you get it." Misa nodded and then frowned.

"It won't hurt him will it? I don't think Light would be in the right mind to accept me if something serious happened to Ryuzaki," she worried.

"Do you think I want anything to happen to Mr. Ryuzaki?" Maki asked almost crossly, "All this will do to him is calm him, make him more accepting for what I have in mind for him. Then afterwards he'll realize how much I care for him, and that he likes being with me because there are things I can do for him that Mr. Light could never do."

"And you'll take a picture of him enjoying himself with you, and send it directly to my phone so I can show Light?" Maki nodded.

"That way Mr. Light will see him with me, realize that it's over and turn to you."

"I hope he won't be too hurt, I don't really want to hurt Light…" Misa worried and Maki placed a hand over hers.

"It might be a bit painful at first, but we both know that relationship isn't meant to last anyway. We know we can make them much happier than they are now, give them a real future. What's a little bit of pain when we can give them a lifetime of happiness?" Misa smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you 're right. Okay, when I get that drug, you have to get Ryuzaki away from Light, and I somehow have to get Light alone. I still need to find Light's address, it would be so much easier if this could happen when I'm with him at his place." Maki nodded and thought a moment.

"You are a pop star, I'm sure your manager can find some way of finding his address better than I can. Or hire a private detective to follow him and watch where he goes after work, something like that." Misa squealed and threw her arms around Maki's neck.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that, a private detective…that would be perfect! I'll take care of that in the morning, Oh Maki this is going to be perfect, they 're both going to be so much happier with us!" She hugged the young waitress tightly and then sat back.

"I'll call you and let you know when I have what you need and we'll plan for when we're going to do this then, okay?"

"Yes, that sounds good. You must make sure you never mention my name in connection with the drug, Miss Misa." Maki warned and the pop star giggled.

"Oh don't worry, I know exactly what I'll say and it will ensure that I get exactly what I need and you have nothing to do with it," she promised and then sighed, "Now that I know what your plan is I just can't wait to do it!"

"The sooner you get what I need, the sooner we can get it done," Maki said and stood up, "I have to go, it's getting late and I must work tomorrow. Good-night Miss Misa." Misa stood up with her and walked her to her door.

"Good-night Maki, and thank you for being so smart!" she said and Maki bowed to her before going out of the door. Misa hugged herself in excitement before bouncing back onto her couch. She loved this idea, she couldn't find anything wrong with it all, it was guaranteed to work, and she would have her Light…willingly.

L lay on the couch, his head in Light's lap, as they watched a movie together, one of the Disney ones that they had picked up during the trip to Disney World so that L could "study" the phenomenon.

"So this nanny is actually a witch or magician of some sort?" he asked Light who laughed at the question.

"I don't think it is never explained exactly what she is," he answered, "It's up to the audience to decide what they think she is." L frowned his disapproval.

"That chimney sweep seems to know and yet it doesn't bother him," he said, "I'm not sure I understand why he would keep it a secret." Light leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Because he has the hots for her, can't you tell?" he asked, grinning at L's surprised expression.

"The hots? If by that term you mean he is desirous of having a romantic relationship with her I disagree. It seems completely platonic to me, it is a Disney movie after all," L answered.

"Then your detective skills are sadly lacking if you can't see that he wants a piece of that," Light said laughing again and L shot up from his lap, his expression deadly serious.

"There is nothing wrong with my detective skills Light Yagami, I simply do not believe that every interaction between a male and female must always be based on sexual desire! Especially in a children's film!" Light put his hands up in surrender and tried not to laugh again.

"Fine, fine they're simply good friends, excuse me for thinking otherwise!" he said. L nodded and lay back on his lap.

"Sometimes I think you see sex in everything," he grumbled ignoring Light as he rolled his eyes.

"Not in everything, but when it looks fairly obvious to me…" he stopped when L reached up and covered his mouth with his fingers.

"I am trying to hear this," he said crossly and Light pulled his fingers away.

"I am entitled to my opinion," he told him and L waved his hand at him as if he were swatting at an annoying bug.

"And I am entitled to not listen to it if I wish," he answered. Light stared at him for a moment and then suddenly stood up, making L roll from his lap and onto the floor.

"Get off my lap you little arrogant bastard," he said laughing at the surprised expression on L's face as he stared up at him from the floor, and then sat back down.

"I'm an arrogant bastard?" L said getting up from the floor, climbing on Light's lap, and straddling him so he was facing him, his knees on either side of Light's legs.

"And you are childish, driven purely by your hormones and thus believe every one else is as well!" he added, jabbing one long finger into Light's chest to punctuate his statement.

"Oh and you're not driven by your hormones at all?" Light purred, "Are you going to tell me this doesn't do something to your hormones?" he asked taking L's jabbing finger and sucking it into his mouth.

"This is exactly what I mean," L said trying to pull his finger back, "You drag everything down to this common denominator of…sex!" Light didn't answer, he simply continued to suck on L's finger, his tongue wrapping around the digit and pulling it deeper into his mouth, his eyes never leaving L's rapidly widening ones.

"Light…I am trying to make a point…" he continued, trying not to let what Light was doing affect him, that the warm tongue wrapping around his finger didn't make him think of other places that tongue could be, that it wasn't making him warm. Light finally pulled L's finger from his mouth, noting the color that had risen in L's face.

"And I have just made mine," he said with a wicked grin and pushed L from his lap onto the couch and stood up again, "I win." He said and started to walk away. L stared up at him for a moment then grabbed him by his belt, pulling Light back down on to the couch and pushing him onto his back.

"Now who's the bastard?" he asked as he straddled Light again, "You don't win that easily!" he then fell on him, kissing him hard, pinning him to the couch…just as the intercom buzzer went off. Light burst into laughter as L uncharacteristically swore at the ill timed interruption. He sat up and hit the intercom switch a little harder than necessary.

"Yes, Watari?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"One of your contacts is trying to reach you L. I can take the call if you're….busy" Watari asked, barely masking his amusement.

"Which one is it?" L asked him.

"The one you have watching Miss Amane." Light groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'll take it," L answered immediately and smiled down at Light.

"Don't concern yourself, he is just checking in. I'll let you know if anything comes up about our earlier discussion," He leaned down and licked Light's neck, "Don't think I'll forget where I was." He then got up and headed for his office.

"I'm coming with you," Light said getting up and following him, "If he's got damning information about Misa I want to hear it first hand." L nodded and continued to his office, sitting down behind his computer.

"This is L," he answered the beeping screen.

"L, our target had a visitor today," a picture of Maki heading into Misa's building flashed on the screen, "She arrived here about two hours ago and just left a few moments ago. Target is still at home." L looked at Light who sighed as he looked at the picture on the screen.

"Thank you, continue surveillance, follow her when she leaves, I want to know exactly where she's going."

"Will do, L," his contact answered and L broke the connection.

"It appears they had a rather lengthy discussion," he said to Light who shrugged his shoulders.

"It doesn't mean they were plotting my fate," he said with a grin and L shook his head in exasperation.

"Why are you not taking this seriously? Misa would not give the time of day to someone like Maki unless she wanted something from her and you know it. They are plotting something and I am sure it is what I suggested earlier."

"You could be right, but unless you see Misa heading to a druggist tomorrow you have no evidence whatsoever. Until then, I'm not going to think about it," he held out his hand, "Coming to bed? We'll finish the movie in the bedroom." L nodded standing up and took Light's hand.

"Fine, I'll wait until I hear from him tomorrow and I'll contact you at work and let you know what the situation is so you can handle it accordingly. Just try to avoid being alone with Misa until we know for sure." Light nodded as he pulled the worried detective against him.

"I promise, and you do the same. I still don't think it's out of the question that she may wish to use that drug on you."

"To what end, Light? You are her target, she probably believes she can drug you and perhaps have her way with you while you are under it's effects and you will wake up straight and in love with her."

"I still don't believe she's that underhanded or deluded, but I suppose anything's possible," Light answered trying not to laugh at the scenario L just described. He leaned down and kissed him instead.

"Come on, I'll make us some tea and we can relax in bed, watch the movie and discuss it afterwards." L smiled and nodded.

"Yes, and I will prove to you that there is nothing sexual between the chimney sweep and the nanny!" he said as Light pulled him out of his office.

"Yes dear, whatever you say, dear," he said and then laughed at the enormous pout he received in answer. Once Light had left him alone in the bedroom to go make the tea, L went to the intercom.

"Yes, L?"

"Please watch all of the local chemists; I'm expecting Misa to try to get some specific drugs and it would be helpful if I knew from whom she was getting them from and exactly which ones she got."

"I'll begin mapping them right now," Watari answered.

"Thank you Watari," L said and released the button. He climbed back into bed to wait for Light and the tea. He grinned as Light came back into the room with a tray with tea and a snack, smiling at him as he closed the door behind him with his foot. As usual he never got used to seeing just how beautiful Light's smile was. He decided that maybe they wouldn't get back to the movie tonight after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Obsessed 10

 

L sat down at his desk with his coffee, pleased that he had sent Light off to work with a proper good-bye and he still managed to get out on time. They had spent the night before watching the movie and talking about it between sips of tea and bites of cake, and then had held each other through the night. No sex, just relishing in the joy of each other with kisses and tenderness; holding each other tightly until they both fell asleep. 

He knew Light would never leave him for Misa, that was impossible; but he was afraid of what lengths she would go to in order to try to get him, and he was sure drugging Light into doing something he’d never do normally was what she had planned. He remembered the last time something happened to Light that he hadn’t planned, and had no control over; that his guilt over it had allowed Kira to return and he had nearly killed L. Although L was fairly certain that wouldn’t happen again, he was concerned at what kind of repercussion such a thing would have if she managed to succeed. Light appeared, and was for the most part was, incredibly sure of himself, strong and sometimes over confident in everything he did. But L was the only one who knew where Light was vulnerable and what it could do to him, and he was determined to make sure that it wasn’t exploited.

He then thought about Light’s suggestion that he was the target, that for some reason she would want to use the drugs on him instead. He ran his finger across his bottom lip as he thought of different scenarios but none of them made sense to him. It was possible she might want to knock him out and have as much time with Light alone as she could, but that would only work if she knew where they lived and she was able to do it without Light knowing. Or she’d have to take him somewhere else and that would never happen; he simply couldn’t think of a reason why she would want or be able to drug him, it had to be Light.

He also thought of the idea that Matsuda and Suki had, that Maki had some kind of crush on him. In all the times they had been at that restaurant he had never seen any indication of that, and she certainly didn’t appear as if she had designs on him when they had talked together. Although if she did have some type of feeling for him, and she was working with Misa, there could be some danger to him. She had tried to drug someone else she had a crush on in order to get him to like her…he shook his head. That had required some type of rejection from the other person. He had not done that to her, she had not offered anything to reject in the first place, so there was nothing for her to act on. No, he was sure that if there were going to be drugs involved, they would be to Misa’s benefit and that would mean Light would be the victim.

The other thing that was troubling him was why he hadn’t heard from Maki. Her instructions were that she was to contact him as soon as she had any contact with Misa, and yet she had not done so. Of course he had specified that she contact him if Misa came to her at the restaurant, and this had been a different type of meeting. He began to wonder if perhaps she wasn’t being completely honest with him, that perhaps she was playing both sides. But if she was, what was it that she stood to gain in this entire situation? Possibly her job as she mentioned to him; if that were the case he would have to make sure she knew that he would prevent that from happening and keep her firmly in his corner. He imagined with her past it might be difficult for her to secure employment, and if Misa had threatened her livelihood it would definitely make her comply with whatever Misa asked her to do.

He leaned back in his chair, and doing so widened his field of vision to include the wall above his desk where he had placed the picture he purchased in Disney World of the grounds of their hotel with animals cavorting by. He sighed as he thought about how much he missed the balcony overlooking the animals, of not having to share Light with the NPA and not having any ridiculous blondes to deal with. 

He finished his coffee and got up to refill it with the urn Watari always filled and left for him along with his various snacks. He wished to finish this nonsense quickly; it was interfering with his regular work, as his mind wasn’t focusing as it should be. Obviously a trip to the restaurant was in order, he had to find out why Maki hadn’t let him know she had seen Misa the night before. Perhaps he’d wait until she was off duty, it would be easier to talk to her without interruptions that way. He picked up his phone to find out exactly when that would be.

Misa handed the picture of Light she had printed on picture paper from her computer to the detective sitting at his desk across from her. She explained how he was her fiance’ and was concerned that he was not going directly home after work as he said he was while she was working. That it would be incredibly embarrassing to her and her career if it were found that the man she was going to marry was being unfaithful to her. So it was necessary that she hire him to watch him from the time he left his office, to wherever he ended up afterwards. She gave her address as where he was supposed to go, and if he didn’t, she needed to know exactly where it was he WAS going. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Light, but as he could see, Light was extremely good looking and girls were always after him. 

“And if I discover he isn’t coming directly home to you? Do you wish pictures of who he’s going to see?” she shook her head.

“No, all I need to know is where he’s going, an address and/or an apartment number. I can take care of the rest.” She opened her purse and pulled out what appeared to be a large amount of cash, “Obviously I don’t want any type of traceable evidence that I’ve come to see you,” she added as she placed the money on his desk, “But this should cover your retainer and several days expenses. If you get the information sooner than what I’ve paid for, consider it a bonus.” The detective smiled as he picked up the cash and began to count it.

“Yes, this will do very nicely Miss Amane,” he said as he then began to put it into his pocket, “I’ll start right away, this evening when he leaves the NPA building. If he doesn’t come to your address, I will call you immediately with the information.” Misa nodded and smiled happily.

“Good, I hope to hear from you soon!” she said standing up, then turned and left his office. She pulled her phone from her purse and contacted her agent.

“Were you able to get what I need?” she asked once she was connected.

“I’m waiting to hear back from your personal physician Misa,” she heard, “This isn’t like getting a prescription for a nasal spray you know. Where did you hear about this medication anyway?”

“From a friend who was concerned that I’m not getting the rest I need. All this aggravation from my photo shoots canceling is keeping me awake at night,” Misa answered, “She says it works for her.”

“Well, hopefully I’ll hear soon. But in the meantime, “Acteur Magazine” has rescheduled your shoot for next week. That should help you sleep.”

“Really? That’s great, I knew Light could get things straightened out for me. Just call me when my prescription’s ready.” She closed the call without waiting for a answer, placing another call quickly.

“Hello?” 

“Maki, it’s me. I think I’ll be able to get what we need sometimes today, EVERYTHING we need. Can you do your part tomorrow?”

“I don’t know, it all depends on…”

“I don’t care what it depends on. We must do this tomorrow. Every time I see Light all he does is talk about how we can never be together, I have to make him realize he’s wrong and the sooner the better.”

“I’ll see what I can do, but unless you can get an address, how can you get to him?” 

“I told you I’d have everything, just have a plan in mind. If everything goes as I think it will, I’ll see you tonight.” 

“Okay, I’m working so I have to get off the phone. I’ll talk to you later,” Maki said and closed the call. Misa nodded as she put the phone away. If everything worked out the way she wanted it to, Light would probably be on his way to being hers tomorrow.

Matsuda played with his pencil as he tried to decide how to approach the subject of what he and Suki found out about Maki with Light. He’d told L about their meeting at the restaurant, so he figured he’d tell Light about this, especially since he wasn’t exactly sure which way it was going to go; who she was going to use the drugs on IF she used any drugs at all. He watched his partner at the desk in front of him as he leafed through pictures in a folder for a moment before looking down at his pencil again. He didn’t want Light to think he was getting into his personal business, but he was concerned and he just didn’t like the uneasy feeling he got when he thought about it. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard Light chuckle. 

“I don’t know what it is you ‘re thinking about so hard, but I can smell the smoke,” he said. Matsuda looked up into Light’s smile, the auburn eyes also smiling, but a touch of concern lurked there as well.

“Uh…well…actually, I was kind of thinking about you…” Matsuda started and Light looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“While that’s flattering you know I’m taken,” he said widening his grin and making the color rise to Matsuda’s face.

“Oh come on Light, you know that’s not what I meant!” he sputtered which only made Light laugh harder.

“I know, but it was too good to pass up. What about me then?” Matsuda leaned forward so he could speak quietly and still be heard.

“It’s this whole thing with Misa and the waitress at the restaurant…” he started and Light sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Oh not you too,” he said going back to his work.

“Look I know you said you’re handling Misa but…I don’t know if you know about this but, Maki…the waitress…she’s got a past and…”

“Yes, I know all about that, Matsuda, “ Light said, not bothering to hide the exasperation in his voice, “Ryuzaki has made me aware of her past and the possibility she might be working with Misa and what that could mean.” Matsuda sighed and sat back in his chair.

“I should have known he would have figured it out first,” he said, “But Suki and I were just concerned and once we found out what she did…”

“Look, Matsuda it’s really nice that you are concerned but believe me, Ryuzaki is concerned enough for everybody. Since I’m aware of the possible situation with the drugs, nothing’s going to happen to me. To tell you the truth, I’m more concerned about Maki using it on Ryuzaki more than Misa using them on me because I can’t see Misa taking that kind of chance with her career if she were to get caught, and if she tries to use it on me, she‘s getting caught.” Matsuda nodded his agreement.

“I think so too, especially since Maki seems to have some kind of crush on Ryuzaki!” 

“Yea, something Ryuzaki either doesn’t want to believe, or he’s so stubbornly sure it’s me he’s not even entertaining the idea,” Light sighed again and ran a hand through his hair, “But don’t worry about it Matsuda, neither one of us is planning to be alone with either of them so they won’t have an opportunity.”

“Okay, but if you need me to do anything for you on this just let me know,” Matsuda offered and Light nodded with another smile.

“Thanks Touta, I appreciate it,” he said, making Matsuda’s entire face light up when he called him by his first name.

“With all this trouble with women, I don’t blame you for being gay,” Matsuda added and they both laughed

“Yea, well it hasn’t managed to keep me out of trouble with them has it?” Light said still grinning and then stood up, “Come on, we’ve got witnesses to interview.” Matsuda also stood up, grabbing his notebook and following Light out of the office.

“L I have information on that drug you were asking about,” Watari’s voice came immediately after the buzz of the intercom, “It was picked up about ten minute ago by Misa Amane at the Higashiyama Yakkyoku Pharmacy in Setagaya-ku.” L sighed as Watari fed the information to his computer. Now it was confirmed, she had the drug she needed and the only way she could have gotten it was from Maki. 

“Thank you,” he answered, “She’s done exactly as I expected she would.”

“This doesn’t bode well for Light does it?” Watari asked.

“No, but he has been warned not to be alone with her for any length of time,” as he read the medication, “It’s a benzodiazpine, a type of rohypnol or date rape drug. It’ll render him nearly unconscious but not quite, but definitely to the point where she could do whatever she wanted to him.” L felt the anger rise inside of him, the idea of her doing this to Light making him nearly blind with rage. He calmed himself down; he had to make sure he handled this properly. He couldn’t let either of them know that he was aware of the plan, and yet he had to make sure he knew exactly when it was planned so he could make sure he caught Misa red-handed, with absolute proof of her intention so Light couldn’t question it. He was sure Maki would know when this was supposed to happen, it was a matter of just not letting her know he knew about the drugs. 

“Watari, I have to see the waitress and find out when Misa is planning to put this plan into action. I need to empirical evidence to show Light.”

“I can put devices in her apartment now that we know that is definitely her plan,” Watari suggested. L thought about it and then shook his head at the intercom.

“No, I promised Light that I wouldn’t do anything more to her, so I can’t do that, it was a ridiculous promise to make. I’m sure I can get the information from Maki, once I can make her realize I can keep her safe from Misa’s wrath.”

“As you wish…ah it seems the young lady is trying to reach you even now,” Watari said as his computer began to buzz.

“Good, patch her through,” L said, leaning forward in anticipation.

“Hello? Mr. Ryuzaki?”

“Yes, I’m here. You have information for me?” he answered.

“Well, you told me to call if Ms. Misa came in again…” she started.

“Yes, and has she?” he asked 

“She was just here and Mr. Ryuzaki, she has plans for Mr. Light, and I’m afraid for him.” 

“Why are you afraid for him Maki? What kinds of plans does she have for him?” L asked, wondering just how far she would go with the information.

“Well, she seems to think she can get Mr. Light to like her if she can get him alone, and she didn’t tell me the details but she seems really confident.” 

“I see. Do you know when this is all supposed to take place?” 

“Mr. Ryuzaki if I tell you, she’ll know I told you and she’ll get me fired…”

“I promise you Maki, I have far more influence and power than Misa Amane. If you give me all the information I need, I guarantee you will not lose your job.” There was silence for a few moments as she appeared to think about it.

“Okay, as long as you’re sure,” she finally answered, “Tomorrow night, she’s planning to have him meet her here tomorrow.” L digested the information carefully, deciding exactly what was going on. She could be telling him the truth, that Misa indeed planned to have Light meet her there, that would make sense. It would get him alone with her and out of sight, because Light would want to go alone. It could also be a ruse to get him out of the apartment so that Light would be alone there and she could get to him that way. That was out of the question, she had no idea where they lived, and even if she did she couldn’t get out of the elevator. There was still no mention of her meeting at Misa’s apartment the night before, so there was still something she was hiding. He was sure it was the drugs she had suggested to Misa; she wouldn’t want to mention that for fearing it would get her into trouble with him. 

“Mr. Ryuzaki? Are you still there?”

“Yes, I’m here, I’m processing the information. You wouldn’t be holding back any information from me, would you Maki?” he asked, “This is everything you know?” 

There was silence for a few moments before she spoke again.

“I…yes, there is something else, but I’m so afraid of what you’ll think of me if I tell you this,” she said, her voice very quiet.

“What is it Maki? Light’s well being is more important to me than anything I might think of you. I can protect you from Misa, but rest assured I am not an enemy you wish to have. Tell me everything.”

“Miss Amane plans to use some kind of drug on Mr. Light, she thinks he won’t listen to what she has to say unless she makes sure he’s calm and open to her.”

“Really? What kind of drug?” he asked.

“I don’t know Mr. Ryuzaki, I don’t know much about drugs. I think that’s why she wants to meet him here; maybe she can mix it into his food or drink. I’m afraid I may have given her the idea, it was just a silly joke I made but she took it seriously. That’s why I was afraid to tell you.” 

“I see,” he answered sat back in his chair, gnawing on his thumb as he thought. He knew she was lying about several things, but he also believed part of what she was telling him was the truth, that Misa planned to make her move tomorrow night, that she was planning to drug Light, and that the easiest place to do it would probably be in the restaurant. She could always say it was something he ate and get him into a taxi and back to her place. What was nagging at him was he knew something was being left out, something that Maki wasn’t saying. Perhaps she was planning to drug him as well; it would make it impossible for him to stop Misa from leaving with Light if she did. By the time he came back to his senses, anything Misa had planned to do afterwards would have been done, and any damage to Light would be in place. 

“Thank you for this invaluable information, Maki. I can trust that you won’t tip Misa off to the fact that I will be there as well tomorrow evening?” 

“I won’t say a word Mr. Ryuzaki, I promise,” she answered.

“Good, then we’re finished. I will see you tomorrow evening,” he told her and closed the call. 

Maki wasn’t surprised he didn’t say good-bye, he imagined he was upset by the information she’d given him. But she also knew that wouldn’t last for long; she’d make him forget all about Mr. Light. Misa had stopped by the restaurant and given her the drug she needed and they had plotted what they would do. 

Misa had no idea that she had a phone number for Mr. Ryuzaki or that she had even talked to him before. Maki had just told her that she had a way to get him to the restaurant and once he arrived she would call Misa and let her know that he was there. Misa would then make her way over to Light’s apartment and wait for Maki to send her the incriminating picture that would prove to Light that Mr. Ryuzaki was with her. That would mean she would only have a small window of opportunity to get the drug into him, and get him to her place. She was sure she could do it, and then everything would work out the way it was meant to be. Misa had been sure she’d have their address by tonight, and that was the only thing they needed.

Light was completely unaware of the pair of eyes that were watching him as he left the NPA building and headed for the subway. There were so many people on the street that it was easy to mingle in with the crowd heading for the subway, the young man’s hair color making it easy to keep track of him. The same was true with the subway during the short ride to the stop where he eventually got off; the crowd only slightly smaller than before. 

He was followed down the short walk to his building, and then inside as well and thought nothing of the several people who piled into the elevator alongside him, as it was a normal occurrence. It was only when there was only one person left in the elevator as it continued to climb to the penthouse. It had happened before, people not realizing they’d passed their floor until too late.

“I’m sorry, did you miss your floor?” he asked the older man who seemed to be studying the floor buttons on the elevator panel.

“I guess I must have, I know I pressed it,” the man smiled back at him, “I guess I have a million things on my mind and just sort of zoned out for a while.” Light nodded his understanding of the situation and smiled back.

“Believe me I understand. Sometimes I don’t even know I’ve arrived at my floor until the elevator stops. You can punch the right number now and once I get off it will take you back down.” The man leaned forward and pressed the 17th floor.

“Thanks, I’m visiting family and haven’t been in this building very often,” he answered and then smiled again as he watched Light open a panel and press buttons he couldn’t see, then closing it again. “Private floor, very nice.” 

“Yea, one of the few perks I’ve managed to get so I’m enjoying it. Have a good day,” Light answered stepping out of the elevator. As the doors closed, he couldn’t help the feeling that there was something more to that than what it appeared to be, but he had no idea what it could possibly be. He shrugged and walked across the hall to his front door, and let himself in.

The detective quickly dialed his client’s number as he walked out of the building, double checking the numbers on the front of the building as he did.

“Hello?” 

“As you probably know, your fiancé didn’t make it home,” he said and heard her sigh.

“I guess that means he went elsewhere?” she asked, trying not to show how excited she was.

“Yes,” he answered and then gave her the address, “He went to the top floor of the building which appeared to be a private floor, with access only via a code he has to punch in before the elevator doors open. I can’t tell you exactly which apartment it is as I couldn’t see where he went after he left the elevator. I imagine whoever he’s seeing must be pretty wealthy.” Misa fumed quietly at the other end of the phone.

“Yes…I imagine they must be. Well, thank you for your quick work, I’ll take it from here. Enjoy your bonus!” she closed the call and looked at the number address in her hand. That was all she needed and now she could finally put her plan into play for the next night; the rest was in Maki’s hands.


	11. Chapter 11

Obsessed 11

 

Light walked into the apartment, dropping his keys on the table by the door as usual. It had been a long day and he was looking forward to being home, and specifically being home with L. His encounter with the stranger in the elevator all but forgotten.

“Okaeri”, he heard and looked up to see L walking towards him from his office, his smile as welcoming as his voice.

“Arigato, and really glad to be home,” Light answered and welcomed the kiss as he took L into his arms.

“You may not be when I tell you what I have learned,” L cautioned when he broke the kiss, “I now know when Misa plans to put her plot into motion.” Light sighed unhappily and walked away from him, shrugging off his jacket.

“You couldn’t have waited until I at least got comfortable before springing that on me?” he asked heading for the bedroom.

“Forgive me for my ill timing,” L said following him, “But I thought we should discuss this as soon possible so a counter plan can be discussed.” He watched as Light hung up his jacket then removed his tie.

“Would you care for a glass of wine before we begin?” he asked.

“Do I need one?” Light countered and L smiled.

“I think not, I have this situation under control so it should cause little to no stress,” he answered. Light looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“I think I’ll go for the wine,” he said walking past him and heading for the bar.

“If you wish,” L called after him and followed him into the living room, “But everything will work out well as long as you stay here in safety.”

“What do you mean, stay here in safety?” Light asked as he poured.

“I have discovered that Misa plans to use the drug against you tomorrow evening, by having you meet her at the restaurant. She plans to give you the drug while you dine, I’m sure.” Light took a sip of wine, and then sighed.

“I can’t believe she would really do this,” he said, “This could end her career forever, put her in jail. Why would she risk something like this?”  
“Because she thinks she loves you Light, and she truly believes she is saving you from me,” L answered as he walked to the young detective, “She is so sure of the outcome that she doesn’t believe she is going to lose anything, that she will gain you and you would never turn someone you love in.” L’s thumb went to his mouth as he watched Light digest the information, heard him sigh heavily and shake his head as if he were unable to believe the facts, and it bothered him that Light would react this way.

“Are you absolutely sure about this?” Light asked him again finally, “I find it so hard to believe she would do this.”

“Yes, because she believes she loves you and we both know how that emotion is the basis for so many ill conceived ideas,” L reiterated as he ran his fingers through Light’s hair, “The problem is she has deluded herself into thinking you love her as well, and that I’ve somehow managed to keep you from realizing it.” Light reached up and took L’s hand from his hair, brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly.

“That is a problem for her because I do really love you,” he said then pulled L against him, kissing him deeply before releasing him. It was a reaffirming kiss, and one that added to L’s puzzlement over Light’s reactions. “So what is the plan then? What will you be doing while I’m hiding out here?” 

“You won’t be hiding Light, you will just be staying out of the way until I get the situation under control. Tentatively, my plan is that I will instead go to the restaurant and I will confront her with the fact that I know what her plans are, and as I promised, I will call you and you can decide what it is you want me to do once I have proof that she has the drugs.” Light nodded and finished his wine.

“You’ll be careful of course. She could just as easily drug you, you know.” He reminded him.

“Don’t worry, I don’t intend to ingest anything while I’m in her company. As I’ve told you, she is not after me, only you.” 

“I know, but if she’s willing to go this far, I wouldn’t put anything past her. Especially in retaliation if you thwart her plans,” Light looked at his watch, “When will this all take place?”

“Maki will call me when she arrives, I suspect she’ll be there close to closing so that she could quickly spirit you out of there with Maki’s help. I am certain that Misa will call you at work sometime tomorrow to set up the meeting.” Light nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

“I don’t like just sitting here like this while you go out and deal with her. It’s as if I’m afraid of her and I’m not, I can handle Misa….” 

“Light, it has nothing to do with you being afraid of her; of course you are not. But I am not completely sure of exactly what Maki’s part in this is; and the possibility of others being involved is also great. If it were merely a one-on-one with Misa, I would suggest you go ahead and meet her and I would wait until she tried something before moving in on her, but I cannot be sure that is the case. I am only sure that she wants to get you into a position where she can claim you and will do anything to get that. Please, allow me to take care of this in a way that I don’t have to worry about you as well.” 

“What’s going to prevent her from just running away when she sees you’re there and not me?” Light asked and L smiled.

“That is where Matsuda will come in,” he answered and Light looked at him in complete surprise.

“Matsuda? What…”

“I’ve called him and asked that he and Suki go to dinner there tomorrow night. They will be there to prevent Misa from suddenly disappearing once she sees me. They’ll keep her occupied. It is imperative that I catch her there, with the drug as proof of what she had planned.” Light sighed again and sat down on the couch.

“This just seems so ridiculous for one deluded girl,” he said and L took his hand, noting the lipstick mark, which was still visible.

“She may be deluded Light, but she isn’t without skills,” he reminded him. Light pulled his hand back, his face colored slightly in embarrassment.

“Yes, well…I wasn’t expecting her to do anything like that,” he said as L sat beside him.

“I know, but it is proof that she has the ability to get around you,” L told him and was not surprised to see a little anger reflected in Light’s eyes before he quickly looked away. He believed he was now getting to the heart of the matter.

“I once controlled her every move and thought remember,” he said and L nodded.

“You did, but you are not Kira anymore Light. Even during the case when you had lost your memories you treated her quite differently than you did when Kira was in control. As Kira you treated her like your personal plaything to use when and however you wanted to, and you did whatever necessary to keep her in line. I recall her complaining that you had even kissed her to make her do what you wanted her to, but with your memories gone, you wouldn’t even pretend to like her to help me with the case, you were so against the idea of using her. You are hampered by your feelings for her.”

“I don’t have feelings for her L…” Light argued and it was L’s turn to sigh.

“ Not romantic feelings, but you still feel guilt for what happened. I am afraid that will also come into play once I’ve proven what she’s doing and you decide what you want to do with her. We both know what kind of penalty comes with what she’s trying to do, and especially to a police officer. I am afraid you will merely reprimand her and let her go on her merry way, able to plot again. I have let her get away with murder once, I don’t wish to let her get away with attempted assault and kidnapping as well.” 

Light leaned forward, placing his face in his hands as he thought. L was right, he’d had no intention of throwing Misa into jail if what L suspected proved right, and he was right about the reasons why he didn’t want to. He lifted his head, putting his hands out in front of him in a gesture of almost imploring L to listen to his explanation.

“I’m hoping that when she sees the reality of what she’s doing in front of her, and what she can lose, she’ll snap out of this dream world she seems to be in. If I have to put handcuffs on her and pretend to arrest her I’ll do it. I just don’t want to actually press charges, I don’t want to ruin the rest of her life if I don’t have to.” It was now L’s turn to feel anger and he didn’t hide it.

“She has made the decisions that could ruin her life, not you Light! She is not a child, she is well aware of what she’s doing and it’s her own ridiculous grasp of reality that makes her think she’s right in what she’s doing! She will keep behaving like this until she is made to realize there are consequences for her behavior.”

“But she wouldn’t be this way if I hadn’t used her the way I did. You have no idea how that makes me feel now.”

“And she’s had almost seven years to realize you do not love her! The fact that she refuses to acknowledge that fact is NOT your fault!” Light stood up and began to walk away, heading for the door. 

“You just don’t get it L,” he said as he walked away.

“Light, where are you going? We’re not finished, and you cannot run away from this.”

“I promised Watari I’d spend some time with him after work today. I’m not running away, but I am finished talking about this right now.” 

“What if it were me she was planning to harm, Light? ” L called after him, “Would you feel so forgiving towards her? If she killed me to get me out of the way, would you still feel sorry for her because of what you did when you were not yourself? Would it justify my death?” Light stopped and turned to face him, disbelief at the question all over his face.

“I can’t believe you would even ask me something like that L. If she even tried to hurt you I would make sure she paid for it, with her life if necessary,” he answered through nearly clenched teeth, his arms rising in anger, “Why do you think I’m so concerned that you might be her intended victim?” L nodded to himself, his thumb going to his lips as he thought.

“Then you feel she only has the right to try to hurt YOU because of your guilt, not because you have any skewed vision of justice as far as she is concerned,” he answered walking towards him, quickly closing the gap between them, “At least that is understandable, even if it is completely wrong.” He reached out and took Light’s hands, bringing them down to his sides.

“You already suffer from so much guilt Light, don’t give yourself anymore unnecessarily. Misa has always been an adult, somewhat childish in her behavior and beliefs, but she has always been responsible for everything she has done. Remember she came to you, she searched for you, and she killed for you before you even met her. She threw herself at your feet on her own; you didn’t force her to do anything. She did it because in her childish mind she was willing to do whatever she could to thank the savior who exacted revenge on the man who murdered her family.”

“I took advantage, I used her when I should have just…”

“You were different Light, you were Kira and everything you did was in pursuit of your warped idea of justice and not getting caught. More importantly, she doesn’t remember any of it. All she has is this gut feeling that she loves you; but she is not the first person to have fallen in love with someone they cannot have. She will get over it and move on with her life as many others have, but only if you make sure she realizes that is what she has to do and she can no longer do dangerous and ridiculous things like this. You have to do it, Light, you have to make her realize it.” 

“Fine, but I can’t put her in jail, I owe her that much,” Light answered after a few moments thought, “Any more than you could put Miyano in jail after what he had been an accomplice to.” L dropped his hand and shook his head.

“That was entirely different; Miyano was not only an accomplice but a victim as well, and he risked his life to save yours, and without his help it is quite possible you would have died. Your life was worth not sending him to prison for the rest of his life; and he did receive justice for helping to kidnap you. He was not a lovesick, delusional woman who is willing to drug and kidnap someone in an attempt to make them love her. You do not owe her anything; she has her life, which by all reasoning she should not have. You are being foolish!”

“I’m only trying to give her the same chance that you gave me,” Light snapped back, “If you think I’m foolish to do that, it’s because you’ve never felt guilt about the things you do to other people, or made a decision about someone that would cause you guilt! ” He stopped when he heard a sudden intake of breath from L, and realized he had gone too far. 

“If you are saying that you are basing not taking her to task because I saved you from prosecution and death as Kira then you are a bigger fool than I have ever suspected Light Yagami. You are making this decision to assuage your supposed guilt and will cost you nothing to do. You have obviously forgotten how difficult my decision was, what it cost me, and the fact that I made my decision because I loved you.” he turned and headed towards his office. Light flew from the door and reached for him, and wasn’t surprised when L shrugged his hand away.

“I’m sorry L, I didn’t really mean it that way. I know it took so much for you to save me and to also not prosecute her as well, and that you did it because you loved me. But I can’t help feeling I personally owe her something for what I did to her. Of course what you did for me was not foolish! I just feel I should save her as well!” L continued to look at the floor, his back to Light.

“I have already saved her once, Light. It didn’t take “so much” as you say, for me to save you; it took everything I was, as it was also a selfish act because I loved you so much that I knew I could not live without you. I also thought that you could redeem yourself if given the chance. I only saved her because I could not justify saving you and not do the same for her considering she was under the same influence. Even you at your most deluded childishly thought you were still doing the world a service, and she thought she was helping you, as opposed to Higuchi who did it merely for personal gain and greed.” He continued to his office and opened the door, then turned his head slightly towards Light.

“You think I have never suffered from guilt from some of the things I have done? Do you not think that I also carry the guilt of allowing the worst serial killer the world has ever known to simply walk away because I wanted him? I have justified it to myself by saying you were under the influence of something evil, that you would never have done the things you did without the Death Note. Had I not fallen in love with you, that excuse would have fallen on deaf ears as similar excuses have done in the past. What I did was wrong in the eyes of the world and justice, and every day I swallow back that wrong because my life with you has been worth it all to me.”

He stopped, lifted his head and stared at Light, the anger and guilt etched on his face while hurt radiated from his eyes.

“How dare you think the guilt that you feel about misleading a silly, naive girl who wanted to be used by you in the first place could come close to the guilt I live with every day?” 

“God L I didn’t mean it that way, I’m so sorry. I’ve always known how hard it was for you, it was wrong for me to even think to compare how I feel about Misa to what you’ve gone through. I was only trying to explain how I felt, and I didn’t think it through, I’m sorry.” he reached for the detective again who stepped away and shook his head.

“I am finished with this conversation. You do what you feel you have to do, or not do, and I will have to live with the consequences of your decision. I am going back to work. Wammy is waiting for you. I will talk with you at length about the plan when we are ready to implement it.” He then continued into his office, shutting the door behind him. Light reached for the door and stopped when he heard the sound of the lock clicking.

“That’s not until tomorrow night L! You can’t shut me out until then! Answer me L! L!” When he received no answer, he fell back against the door with both hands in his hair trying to calm down. The best thing to do right now was to leave L alone. He was furious with himself but there was nothing he could do about it now. He walked away from the door, and as he passed the intercom in the living room he stopped and pressed the talk button for L’s office.

“I love you L, I’m so sorry.” He released the button and waited for a moment, not really surprised when he didn’t get an answer. He then turned and left the apartment.

He wasn’t completely surprised either when at dinnertime Watari went in to bring something to L and found that he was still locked in his office, and requested that Watari relock it as he left. When he asked if L was okay, Watari merely patted his shoulder with a small smile and told him what he wanted him to work on when he was finished with his dinner.

Light did become concerned when after he’d been in bed reading for over an hour, L never joined him. It wasn’t unusual that he worked late into the night if he had a pressing case, but he wasn’t aware of any such case. He leaned out of bed and hit the intercom button.

“L, please come to bed, I can’t sleep like this.”

“You had better try,” L’s voice came through the intercom, “You have a rather busy day tomorrow.”

“I’ll sleep better if you stop being mad at me and come to bed,” Light tried again, “I’m sorry that I hurt you.”

“I am no longer angry with you,” L answered, “It is unfortunate you feel the way you do regarding Misa, but you have the right. It still is by no means equal to what I did for you.”

“I know L, I know. If you’ve forgiven me, does this mean you ‘re coming to bed?” There was silence for a few moments and then L finally answered.

“I did not say I had forgiven you,” L answered, “However, I should be there shortly.”

Light sighed and leaned back against the headboard. He was definitely still pissed at him, but what was worse he was still hurt. He knew how deeply L felt about things, and he couldn’t believe he had said what he did. When this nonsense was over he’d have to make it up to him. All he could do right now was wait and hope another apology would help.

About an hour later L made his way into the bedroom finally, to find that Light had fallen asleep sitting up, obviously trying to wait for him. He stood in the doorway for a few moments, watching him sleep. He still felt the warmth of the anger and hurt created when Light compared his feelings for what he did with Misa, to the depth of guilt L felt when he decided to keep Light from prosecution. Although he never regretted one moment of that decision, it didn’t mean that there weren’t times when the enormity of what he had done didn’t cross his mind, and to be compared with that silly girl…He sighed and pushed it out of his mind. 

In the time he was alone he was able to think in all directions about the situation, and realized that Light was dealing with the last bit of his Kira heritage, something he never wanted to face in the first place. As long as Misa had been out of the picture, there was nothing tangible he had to face that would constantly remind him of what he had done, and the many repercussions. L had realized that in a way it was good that Light felt guilt for the way he had used Misa, it meant his own reasoning to save him hadn’t been completely selfish, Light was definitely redeemable with much good to share. He had also realized that the longer he stayed angry at Light, the more power he was giving Misa and he wouldn’t have any of that.

He finally walked into the room, removed his clothes and climbed into bed beside Light, pulling him down so that he was no longer sitting up. As he did, Light woke up enough to realize L was there, and reached out for him, pulling him close.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled more asleep than awake.

“Yes, I know,” L said, “Go back to sleep.” Light nodded, his head resting against L’s neck. L slowly ran his fingers through Light’s hair, smiling when the young detective moved against his fingers in his sleep. No, he didn’t regret a thing, he hadn’t been wrong, he was never wrong.

Misa hung up the phone with a giggle; she had called Light earlier at work asking him to meet her at the restaurant later that evening. She had told him that she wanted to apologize for what she had done before, treat him to dinner and tell him how wonderful he was to allow them to be friends. He had agreed to meet her at 8:30, and he had even said he looked forward to seeing her. She had just called Maki to make sure she would do her part. Finally, it would happen, tonight she would have her Light back, she just knew it. If not completely, he would be on his way.

“I will be waiting for your call to bring Light to you,” Watari told L as they sat at the table drinking tea waiting for Light to return, “I must say I would love to see the look on Misa’s face when she is finally caught red handed.”

“Yes well, that is all dependent on how Light deals with it,” L answered.

“Would you like a microphone so that Light may listen in?” Watari suggested and L shook his head.

“I don’t think that will be necessary. Matsuda will be there, he will be an excellent witness to everything.” 

“I take it since Light was late leaving this morning that everything worked out between you two?” Watari asked with an all-knowing grin and L chuckled.

“Yes, we had a mutually satisfying discussion on the matter,” he answered nearly causing Watari to spit out his tea.

“I can just imagine,” he answered then stopped a moment, “No, I think I would rather not.” L opened his mouth for another comment when he stopped at the sound of the door opening, watching as Light came in. Watari stood up from the table and met him at the door.

“I shall go and make sure everything’s ready for every available scenario. When it comes to Ms. Amane I’m certain almost anything is possible.” He smiled at Light as he went out, one that made Light wonder what was going on.

“Good, you are home in plenty of time. I am sure Misa contacted you at work today?” he asked as Light walked in.

“She did; wanting to meet me this evening. I suggested 8:30 to go along with what you said about being near closing time. You would have been proud of me, I sounded surprised to hear from her.” L smiled and nodded as Light walked over to him.

“Very good, I’m sure you were quite convincing,” he answered.

“That look Watari just gave me, what the hell was that all about?” he asked.

“I’m sure I don’t know,” L answered and gently kissed him, “Now, let us go over everything in detail.” Light nodded, looking back at the now closed door again, that puzzled expression still on his face.

Maki was alarmed when she saw Mr. Ryuzaki’s friends coming into the restaurant. She frantically thought of how she would handle it if they joined him at his table when he arrived. If she gave him the drug, and he began to react to it, they would naturally want to make sure he got home okay and completely shut her out. She would just have to make sure they left before he did; it was imperative that she keep him there alone. She smiled to herself as several solutions came to mind; she was still in control.

“We’re not sitting in her section,” Suki mentioned as their waitress had taken their drink order.

“It’s okay, we’ll have better access to watch if we’re sitting away from her,” Matsuda said and she nodded.

“That makes sense,” she answered, “So what do we do when Misa gets here?” 

“Just keep her busy,” Matsuda answered, “Keep her off guard so she doesn’t notice how much time has gone by that Light hasn’t arrived. It shouldn’t take Ryuzaki too much time to get here once I let him know she’s here.” Suki continued to watch Maki as she moved thru the restaurant.

“I know he thinks Misa is working towards drugging Light, but there’s just something about her I don’t trust,” she worried.

“Don’t worry, Ryuzaki doesn’t trust her much either; but he needs her at the moment for her information, flawed as it might be.” Matsuda assured her, “If she’s got any designs on him, we’re here to stop her if we have to.” Suki nodded, continuing to watch the young waitress carefully.

Maki excused herself from her customer and moved back towards the kitchen. She then dialed her contact number for Mr. Ryuzaki; closing her eyes in excitement when she heard his soft voice answer.

“My. Ryuzaki, she’s on her way,” she told him.

“Good, I will be there shortly, don’t let her leave,” he answered and hung up. He then immediately dialed Matsuda.

“Matsuda, I am leaving now, and I should be there within minutes. I have been told she is on her way, so be aware.”

“No problem Ryuzaki, we’re watching!” Matsuda answered and L couldn’t help but smile at his trademark enthusiasm.

“Thank you,” he answered and closed the call. He turned to see Light standing behind him, worry clearly on his face.

“Why are you looking as if I’m marching off to war?” he asked with a smile.

“Because I can’t help but be concerned about this L. I don’t know the depth to which Misa may stoop, I would never have believed she would have gone this far,” he answered. L continued to smile then leaned forward and kissed him gently.

“Matsuda and Suki are there, I will not be alone. Just be ready to leave at a moment’s notice,” he answered.

“Maybe I should just come along, I could stay in the car…” 

“No, stay here where I know you are safe until I have everything under control.” Light sighed in exasperation but nodded his agreement.

“Fine, I’ll stay here until I get your call. I love you,” he kissed L again and then watched as he went out of the door. He sighed and then poured a cup of coffee before sitting down on the couch to wait.

Maki breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Mr. Ryuzaki sit down at his usual table. He had walked in and had immediately been flagged by his friends at the other table. He had made his way over there, but had only joined them for a few minutes before moving back to his regular table. That made things so much easier; she could easily get them to leave if he wasn’t also at the same table. She pulled her phone from her apron pocket and once again contacted Misa as she arrived at her station.

“He’s just arrived Ms. Misa,” she told the blonde, “So you can make your way to the apartment without any problem.” 

“I’m already parked outside,” Misa said with a laugh, “Didn’t want to waste any time. Don’t forget, send me a really good picture!” 

“I won’t forget. I should be out of here in about a half an hour, and probably about fifteen more minutes to get the picture.”

“Good. I’m sure I’ll be able to keep Light occupied until then.”

“Alright, have fun!” Maki said and closed the call. She immediately put in an order for Mr. Ryuzaki’s favorite crepe, and poured him coffee. She looked around to make sure she wasn’t being watched, and carefully removed a small bottle from her pocket. Unscrewing the top she removed it, revealing the eyedropper that it really was. She quickly placed several drops in the coffee before hurriedly putting it back into her pocket. Knowing he filled it with sugar and cream, she knew he’d never notice the drug. She planned to put several drops in every cup he drank until he began to react.

“I brought your coffee Mr. Ryuzaki,” she said as she placed it in front of him. He looked up at her and smiled before fixing it to his liking.

“Thank you,” he said, “Have you heard from Misa? I would have expected her to be here by now.”

“No, she hasn’t called me. Perhaps she’s just making sure that he’ll be here by the time she arrives. She was quite adamant about meeting him tonight.” L nodded as he took the first sip.

“Shall I order your crepe?” she asked as she also filled his water glass. He stared at her for a few moments, making her feel uncomfortable. It was quite possible she had some of the drug herself, planning on incapacitating him when Misa arrived. He looked over at Matsuda and Suki; it would look incredibly suspicious for him if he didn’t have his usual order and he wasn’t alone. If he began to feel any drug affects, he would make his way over to them and tell Matsuda to immediately arrest Maki. He finally smiled and nodded at the waitress.

“I might as well have something while I’m waiting,” he said and she bowed slightly and headed to the kitchen.

Watari was startled when the alarm for the elevator unexpectedly went off. Within moments, Light buzzed him.

“Was that the elevator I just heard?” he asked.

“Yes, it was,” Watari answered as he switched on the monitor which fed from the elevator, “And Light, you have a visitor.” 

“Really? I wasn’t expecting anyone, who is it?” he asked and he heard Watari sigh.

“It’s Ms Amane,” Watari answered and Light’s mouth dropped open.

“What? Are you sure?” he asked and heard the older man sigh again.

“Yes, Light quite sure. What would you like me to do?” Watari asked. Light thought a moment and then sighed himself.

“I don’t know how she found me, but I guess I should let her in,” he finally answered.

“Do you think that’s wise? Considering the entire plan L has put into action is completely blown if she’s here and not at the restaurant. Shouldn’t we at least call L first and let him know that she’s here instead and find out what he wishes to do?”

“It’s okay, I can handle her. I’ll call L in a few minutes, he’s probably going to call anyway when she hasn’t shown up there on time.”

“As you wish,” Watari answered and released the elevator doors. Misa walked out of the elevator and looked around. There was a door directly across from the elevator and one a little further down the hall. She had no idea exactly which was Light’s, but she opted to knock on the one directly in front of her. Just as she raised her hand to knock, the door opened in front of her, Light standing in the doorway.

“This is a surprise, Misa. I’d like to know how you found me.” Light said as he opened the apartment door. She giggled slightly as she tried to walk past him into the apartment.

“Oh, I have my ways Light. You should have known you couldn’t stay hidden from me forever and since we’re friends it was a silly thing not to let me know where you lived anyway. Can I please come in?” He paused a moment and then sighed moving out of the way.

“Yes, come in but don’t expect to be able to stay long, I’m waiting for Ryuzaki to come back and he should be back soon.” Misa smiled slyly and walked past him through the door. 

“Ryuzaki doesn’t allow you to have friends, Light?,” she looked around the apartment that she could see, I never thought you’d allow yourself to be a kept man! This is very beautiful, but then I would have expected nothing less for you,” she told him as he closed the door behind her, “So much security, is Ryuzaki scared of something?”

“Thank you, Ryuzaki and I put it together,” he gestured towards the couch and ignored her dig at him being a kept man, “And no neither of us are afraid of anything in particular. But we are both detectives and sometimes some of the criminals we deal with would like nothing more than to get back at us,” he gestured at the couch, “Please sit down and make yourself comfortable for the short time that you’re going to be here. Can I get you something to drink?” 

“Why don’t you give me whatever it is you’ll be having?” she asked and he nodded.

“I was going to have a little wine, that’s okay?” he asked and she nodded. He walked to the bar, his mind moving rapidly trying to put everything together. There was only one way she could have found him; she had to have had him followed from work. Why had she changed her plans and decided to meet him here instead of at the restaurant? He remembered Ryuzaki’s warning about being alone with her and looked down at the glasses of wine he had just poured. He’d keep his in his hands at all times, just in case. He turned and smiled as he walked back to her.

“So to what do I owe this surprise visit since we were supposed to meet at the restaurant?” he asked handing her a glass of wine, “Especially since I know you had to have had me followed in order to find out where I lived.” Misa stopped as she reached for the glass of wine in surprise, then cleared her throat as she took it.

“Well, no one would tell me, as if I were going to do something terrible to you. All I wanted was to do just this, sit and talk. Start up our friendship again and apologize for how I behaved before. I mean, I think we should be really good friends, we do have a history together.” Light watched her carefully as she spoke, at least she didn’t try to lie to him about having him followed.

“Yes, we have a history, and that was part of the reason why I didn’t wish to give you my address. At least not until I was sure that you understood the situation, and that it wasn’t going to change. I am not happy that you went so far as to have me followed, Misa. It seems a bit extreme simply because you want to talk to me and be friends. We could have done it at the restaurant as planned. This makes you look extremely suspicious.”

“Alright, I’m sorry I went that far but I was desperate to just be able to be alone with you and have a discussion, without any interruptions. I think we have a lot to talk about, and I think it would be difficult in a restaurant. You know I’m popular, and I have lots of fans who could keep interrupting!” Light rolled his eyes and looked at his watch.

“Fine, let’s have this serious discussion quickly, I’m expecting Ryuzaki soon.” He took another sip of his wine, keeping it in his hand.

“That would be wonderful, Light,” she said, reaching into her purse and pulling out her cell phone, “Just in case my manager calls, I want to keep it handy.” She explained and Light nodded, waiting for her to talk.

Maki watched as the waitress began to deliver the food to Mr. Ryuzaki’s friends. She wasn’t sure, but she had the feeling that the girl kept looking at her, as if she were watching what she was doing. She knew she had to get rid of them right away; there was only so long she figured Mr. Ryuzaki would wait for Misa in the first place, she would be off soon and the drug would begin to work on him quickly. 

She was beginning to fill a teapot with hot water, when she noticed their waitress was doing the same thing. She smiled, that would be even better; they would never suspect their own waitress and with the girl watching her there was nothing else she could do. She picked up the chocolate crepe and delivered it to Ryuzaki, along with a second drug-laden cup of coffee, and she timed it so that she was walking past their table just as their waitress came to them with the tea. As she walked by she slid her foot in front of the waitress’s, causing her to stumble and spill almost the entire pot of tea down Suki’s chest. In a flash she was out of the area, and back at her station before she was seen.

Suki screamed and jumped up, the hot liquid cascading down her chest and onto her lap. Matsuda also jumped up moving quickly to her side. L heard her mid-bite and dropped his fork, also jumping up and moving quickly to their table. As he reached their table his vision swam suddenly and he lost his balance, stumbling into the Matsuda. Matsuda looked up in surprise, he’d never seen L unbalanced, it must have been because he was so concerned about Suki.

“It’s okay Touta, I’m okay,” Suki was saying as Matsuda tried to check her for possible burns, “It really was more of the surprise than the actual heat!” she said with a shaky laugh.

“I am so sorry,” the waitress was saying nearly in tears, “I don’t know what happened, I just stumbled and the pot spilled from the tray…”

“You should go and have that looked at,” L told her, as he quickly looked her over, “Just to be sure you haven’t been burned.”

“But Ryuzaki…” she began and he smiled.

“It appears our plans have to be changed as the main attraction has not appeared anyway. Matsuda, I will contact you later.”

“Okay, come on Suki, let’s get you checked out.” She nodded slowly and stood up, looking to see if she could find Maki. Somehow she knew that girl had something to do with this, she just knew it. As they walked out, she saw her standing at her station watching them leave.

“Touta, did you see her anywhere near our waitress? I don’t believe this was just an accident!” she said as they walked outside.

“What? No I didn’t see her but I wasn’t really watching. It was just an accident, don’t worry about it. Just worry about yourself right now.” He said guiding her to the car. She nodded but she wasn’t convinced.

L watched them leave and then made his way to his table. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then reopened his eyes. That was better, his vision had stopped swimming. He imagined it was because he had jumped up so quickly when he heard the scream. He looked at his watch and sighed; obviously Misa had changed her mind and wouldn’t be showing up. He’d finish his crepe and call Watari to pick him up and devise another plan. He looked up and beckoned Maki to the table.

“Yes, Mr. Ryuzaki? More coffee?” she asked.

“No, but I would like to know what happened to Misa. Do you know?” he asked and she rapidly shook her head.

“No! No, I don’t know what happened. It’s possible she got called for a job at the last minute, although I’m surprised she hasn’t called so I could relay the message to Mr. Light as she thought he would have been here,” she stopped and looked at him, “Are you okay Mr. Ryuzaki?” He had closed his eyes and opened them again, looking around the room. This time the entire room was beginning to sway out of focus; he felt as if he’d had too much to drink. He turned to look up at Maki again and the small smile he saw on her face told him the entire story. It was the drug; she had drugged him. Light had been right and he had been wrong. He shook his head and tried to clear it, groaning when he realized the mistake that was, gripping the table with both hands to keep from losing his balance and falling from the chair. He looked towards Matsuda’s table, and remembered that they had just left because of the spill. The spill…had it been planned? Could he have been this wrong about everything.  
He groaned, furious with himself. He reached for his phone, to call Matsuda before they got too far from the building. Suddenly there was a hand on his, pulling the cell phone from his grasp. He looked up into Maki’s face that was rapidly beginning to blur. 

“It’s okay Mr. Ryuzaki, I’m getting ready to leave. I’ll take your check, get my things and I’ll be happy to make sure you get home okay. You won’t need to call anyone. I hope it wasn’t something in the crepe, that would be so bad for business!” She moved quickly from the table, tucking the phone in to her pocket and running to the back to get her things.

“Mr. Ryuzaki isn’t feeling well,” she told one of the managers, “I’m going to give him a ride home because if it has something to do with the food, maybe he won’t press charges if I do him a favor.” She explained. The manager nodded her agreement as Maki quickly grabbed her purse and jacket. She made it back to L just as he was trying to stand up. She quickly grabbed his arm as he wobbled on his feet.

“Don’t worry Mr. Ryuzaki, I’ll take good care of you,” she said with a smile and wrapped her arm around his waist, helping out of the door and to her car.

“No...Light…” L tried to say as she opened her car door and slid him into the seat.

“Just sit back and relax, I’ll have you home soon. You’ll find you wont need Mr. Light for anything anymore.” She closed the door, watching as he tried to lift his hand to reach the handle, knowing he couldn’t. She climbed in on the other side, swiftly closing the door and putting the key in the ignition.

“Why...why….?” L tried to ask and she smiled again, leaned towards him and gently kissed his mouth.

“Because I love you, Mr. Ryuzaki, and I have to prove it to you so you’ll love me back,” she answered putting the car into gear and driving off.

“Touta, I feel horrible about leaving Ryuzaki alone like this, what if something happens?” Suki said as she continued to try to dry off.

“What could happen, Misa didn’t even show up! But I know, that’s really bothering me too, but he was really worried about you. He came running when you screamed, I’ve never seen him move like that, and he actually stumbled against me he was so concerned. I’ve never seen him lose his balance ever and…” he stopped and looked at Suki at the same time she looked at him.

“What if this whole thing was planned… Touta turn around!!”

“How could it be, she didn’t know we were coming and it wasn’t even Maki who spilled the tea!” Matsuda said looking for a safe place to run the car around.  
“Call him Touta, call him right now and if you don’t get an answer call Light right away!” Matsuda immediately pulled out his phone, turned the car around and frantically dialed L’s number.

As Light poured more wine into Misa’s glass, she once again looked at her watch and decided enough time had passed that Maki had probably got Ryuzaki at her apartment and was beginning to work her way to the picture she need. They had talked for a while, about so many things that she felt relaxed and strengthened by both the wine and how wonderful Light was being to her so far. Perhaps he had really missed her and was just realizing it now that he had her alone in a quiet place. Perhaps now was the time to let him know the real reason she was there.

Before she could say anything, Light’s phone rang. Seeing that it was Watari he stood up and immediately answered it, moving away from Misa.

“Light, I have not heard from L yet; he has to be aware that Misa has not arrived and perhaps there’s a change in her plans.” Watari told him.

“I agree, I was beginning to wonder myself. Call right away and let me know what the outcome is.” He closed the call and turned back to Misa.

“Well, I have to admit this has been pleasant,” Light was saying as he sat back down, “But I am concerned at what’s keep Ryuzaki so I’m going to have to ask you to leave when you finish your wine.” He said and she giggled as she sipped more wine.

“Well, okay but is it really necessary I leave? I mean, we’ve had a nice conversation but we haven’t gotten to the real reason I’m here Light, which is to remind you that I haven’t given up on us,” she answered smiling and finished her wine again. Light stopped midway to bringing his glass to his mouth. She couldn’t possibly have just said what he thought she did, not after the pleasant conversation they’d been having. He sighed before answering, realizing it was going to go as he’d worried it would.

“I was hoping we had gotten past this,” he said.

“Past what? Past telling you that I have never stopped loving you, and that I always hoped that one day I’d find you’d grown tired of Ryuzaki and his perversions?”

“Misa I’m never going to grow tired of Ryuzaki, and do you realize that when you call what Ryuzaki feels for me perversions, you are calling my feelings the same?” Misa shook her head.

“Ryuzaki took advantage of you, you were young, he talked you into things you didn’t understand and now you don’t know any better,” she moved closer to him, staring into those auburn eyes she still dreamed about.

“Misa, please don’t do this,” Light said quietly, “I love Ryuzaki even more than I did when I left you, that isn’t going to change.” 

“Oh Light, that can’t be real love. What we had was real love! The kind of love that can give marriage and children! Ryuzaki can’t give you that, but I can! Think of your family, you know your mother would love to have grandchildren; she must be heartbroken the way things are now!” Light’s eyes narrowed slightly in anger.

“My parents are fine with the way things are, Misa. When will you realize that we never had any kind of love at all, at least I didn’t and I’m sorry if you did. I have real love with Ryuzaki, we don’t need a piece of paper or children to legitimize what we have!” Misa put her glass down on the table, then reached up and touched Light’s face.

“You’re the one who needs to realize what’s real, Light. I know Ryuzaki’s got money, but so do I. If you haven’t noticed I’m famous almost everywhere now; I make lots of money Light, we can have an even nicer place than this, I promise. We can have a real home, you would be happy…” Light moved away from her, pulling her hand from his face.

“No, Misa we can’t. I have a real home, and I’m already very happy.” He answered. 

“How can you be happy like this, Light? This isn’t right for you, it’s fine for others, but this isn’t for you…” Her hands rose up again reaching for him and he grabbed them, stopping her from touching him.

“Misa, look into my eyes and listen to me,” he pleaded before she could say anything else, “I love Ryuzaki. He is the sole reason why I am where I am today. Without him so many things would be so different, you can’t even imagine. He is my life, there is nothing I wouldn’t do for him. I don’t know how I would live without him, he is that important to me. Do you understand?” Misa shook her head and smiled.

“No, I don’t understand how you can give this up for another man,” she said and threw herself forward, her lips capturing his, pulling her hands from his grasp and putting them behind his head, then running them through his hair. Though taken by surprise Light didn’t fight her, instead he stayed still, not returning her kiss, and staring at her. When Misa realized Light was not returning the kiss and not moving at all she sat back and stared at him. It was as if she had been kissing a stone wall.

“Do you understand now Misa? I don’t love you, I never did, and I never will no matter how much you want me to. I am so sorry you still think there’s hope but there isn’t. I love Ryuzaki.” She stared deeply into his eyes and saw the truth of everything he was saying. All the love she had hoped all of these years she would eventually get from him she could see was all Ryuzaki’s. Light was deeply in love with him, and more than that, he was happy. She suddenly caught her breath; Ryuzaki…who was probably at this very moment doing something he would never do if not under the influence of whatever drug it was that Maki had given him, hoping he’d realize something she now wasn’t so sure he ever would.

Not only that, if Light loved him as deeply as he seemed to, then what Maki was going to force him into was going to hurt Light deeply. For a moment she fought with herself; she could continue to hope that once that happened, she would be able to move in and help soothe Light’s hurt and maybe win him back; but then she looked into those eyes again and knew that would never happen. Light would not come to her, even worse, once he realized she was in on the plot, he would completely turn against her, he would hate her. She might not have him as she wanted, but at least she could have him in her life if she stopped what was happening to Ryuzaki, if she told him.

“Yes, I think I do understand,” she said finally as silent tears ran down her face, “Light, I have to tell you something.”

L heard his phone ring in Maki’s pocket through the haze of the drug, and tried to reach for it, but his hands felt like lead and they wouldn’t cooperate. At least he knew that Watari’s GPS would be working, and once he didn’t answer they would be looking for him. He felt the car stop and tried to reach for the door handle, his hands flopping uselessly at his sides.

“Don’t worry Mr. Ryuzaki, I’ll help you out of the car,” he heard Maki say as she turned off the car. She reached over and took his face in her hands, smiling as she did.

“I have waited so long to do this,” she said and kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth even as he tried to back away. She moaned into the kiss, loving the warmth and sweetness of his mouth then backed away with a giggle.

“I have to be careful, there may still be traces of the drug in your mouth and it would be awful if neither one of us could function!” she told him. She got out of the car and then walked around to the passenger side, helping him out and wrapping her arm around him. She got him into her apartment and immediately took him into her bedroom where she laid him on the bed.

“Now, you just get comfortable while I pour you something to drink. You need a little something to relax you, so you won’t try to fight the drug; and then we can have some fun and I promise I’ll make you realize how much more you’ll like being with me!”

L shook his head and tried to sit up. He knew that mixing alcohol with the rohypnol would render him completely vulnerable and make the effects of the drug even stronger. When she walked out of the room he rolled himself to the side and began to try to sit up and move his legs to get his feet on the floor. Even though his legs still seemed to be under his control, all he managed to do was roll onto the floor with a loud thud, making Maki come running back into the room.

“Now you see, this is exactly what I mean!” she said and went over to him, sitting him up. She had a glass in her hand and put it on the bedside table as she pulled him back to the bed.

“You weigh more than you look,” she said with a giggle as she dragged him back up, and laid him back down. She reached over to the table and picked up the glass. “Now, you just swallow this down and everything will be just fine.” She said holding his head and forcing the liquid into his mouth.

He tried to keep it from going down his throat but he was losing all motor skills and simply couldn’t fight it any more. She let him fall back on the bed as she left to refill the glass, coming back and pouring more down his throat.

After the second glass she nodded, as she could see his eyes going in and out of focus. She reached for the bottom of his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head, enjoying at the porcelain coloring of his skin, and leaning down to kiss him yet again. The warmth and softness of his mouth was more than she dreamed it was, and it made her moan again in happiness. She continued kissing down his neck and chest, stopping only to remove her own shirt and bra and pressing herself against him. 

“Please…stop…Light…” he tried to say but it was almost incoherent. She did recognize Light’s name and sat up in anger.

“You have all of this in front of you and still call for him? We have to change that Mr. Ryuzaki, you have to realize you don’t want him anymore. But first I have to fulfill a promise!” She got up from the bed and went to where she had left her purse, pulling out her phone. She climbed back into the bed next to him, lifting him up a bit to wrap his arm around her neck, allowing his hand to dangle in front of her bare breast. She held the phone up and snapped a picture as she snuggled against his neck, and sent it to Misa.

“Alright Misa, I’m listening,” Light said quietly, handing her a tissue, “But if it’s anymore nonsense about us you can stop right now.” He added and she shook her head.

“ No, I realize now that you are really happy with Ryuzaki and nothing I do is going to change that. What I have to tell you, is about Maki and Ryuzaki..”

“Maki and Ryuzaki? What are you talking about?” Light asked quickly. Just as she opened her mouth to tell him, her phone went off. She reached down and picked it up, seeing that a message had been sent from Maki and she knew what it had to be. She opened it and shook her head. It was what she had once hoped to see, but now she knew how much it was going to hurt Light. 

“Please don’t be angry with me when I show you this, but…” she gave him the phone and looked away. Light took it puzzled, then looked at the picture. 

“What the hell is this?!” he whispered, standing up, too shocked to be any louder. There was Ryuzaki, half-naked with his arm around Maki, his hand draped in front of her bare breast. It was obvious he was under the influence of something, making Light fly into a rage. He threw the phone across the room then grabbed Misa by her arms pulling her up off the couch and shook her.

“What the hell is going on, what have you done to him?” he yelled at her making her cry out in fear.

“It’s Maki, Light not me. She has this drug, it’s like the date rape drug, and she used it on him tonight when he came to the restaurant. She had it planned that she’d take that picture and you’d be so mad that you wouldn’t want to be with him anymore and you’d want to be with me! Light I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry!” He released her arms pushing her so hard she flew into the couch and then onto the floor.

“And to think I felt guilty for what you felt for me,” he seethed, “How could you do this to him Misa, how could you do this to me? Where does she live?” he demanded as she cried harder.

“I don’t know, I’ve never been there, Light..I’m so sorry…” He ran to the intercom and buzzed Watari.

“Pull up the information on Maki, Watari. She has Ryuzaki and she’s used that drug on him, we have to get to him before something else happens!”

“I can locate him via GPS in the car, it would be faster, meet me at the door!” Watari answered and was gone. Light’s phone suddenly went off and he grabbed it, hoping it was L.

“Light! It’s Matsuda…we just left the restaurant because of an accident…Ryuzaki told us to go…and I just tried to call him and I’m not getting an answer!” Light swore and ran a hand through his hair in anger and frustration.

“You just left him alone? She’s got him Matsuda, she’s drugged him and she’s got him at her place. Do you know where she lives?” he asked.

“Yea…yea I have her sheet..”

“Then get over there right now, I’ll meet you there!” he closed the phone and grabbed Misa’s arm.

“You’re coming with me,” he spat and pulled her out of the door to meet Watari.

Maki moved to straddle L, her hands moving down his chest, reaching to the top of his jeans and down the front, trying to massage him into life. He managed to lift his legs and pushed her away with his feet, making her fly backwards and off the bed. She jumped from the floor in fury, pulling him up by him by his hair with one hand and slapped him with the other.

“That wasn’t very nice Mr. Ryuzaki,” she said through clenched teeth, “Especially when all I’m trying to do is help you realize the truth. Don’t make me have to tie you to the bed!” she threatened and let him fall back onto the bed. “You just need a little more of the drug, and then you’ll be okay!” She left him long enough to get the vial and as she climbed on top of him again, dropping more of the drug down his throat, the last coherent thought L had was of Light and what he would think of him not being able to fight off a young woman; would he think he didn’t want to fight her? Would he understand he was drugged and barely able to move? He remembered how he felt when he watched Light with Miyano during that case, and could only imagine Light would feel the same way if not worse. What was worse was that he had been wrong all along; it had been an elaborate ruse to get to him and he hadn’t seen it. Had Misa found out where they lived, was she keeping Light occupied while Maki attacked him? His head rolled to the side as he began to slide out of consciousness.

Matsuda arrived at the apartment building in time to see Watari’s car careen around the corner and pull up in front as well. Light was out of the car before it had even stopped completely, running towards the building while Watari pulled Misa out of the car to follow.

“Light! Light, wait!” Matsuda called running to catch up with him, Suki at his side. Light stopped for just a moment as he saw Matsuda running towards him. Matsuda pulled his gun, nodded and followed Light into the building.

Light and Matsuda found the right apartment with Watari’s help and before Matsuda could say anything Light had burst through the door, that Maki had neglected to lock in her haste to get L into the bedroom. Light quickly ran thru the apartment, easily finding the door leading into the bedroom.

Maki had heard the door crash open and threw herself on top of L’s nearly still body as if protecting him from whatever was happening. Light stood at the door frozen at the sight for a moment as a half naked Maki straddled L, wrapping herself around him.

“Get away from him!” he yelled and ran forward, grabbing her by her arms and throwing her from the bed, making her crash into the wall. He reached down and lifted L into his arms.

“Light…I tried…” L began, then the drug completely overtook him and his eyes rolled to the top of his head and he fell limp in Light’s arms.

“Ryuzaki!” Light cried and shook him to try and wake him up. Suddenly from behind there was a scream and Maki leapt on his back, making him drop L to the bed in surprise.

“Leave him alone, he’s mine, he’s mine!” she screamed punching him as she did.

“Get off or I’ll shoot!” Matsuda warned from the doorway, making her stop long enough to look up and find herself facing his gun. Matsuda moved into the room, continuing to hold the gun on her.

“Suki get my handcuffs,” he said as reached her. Suki pulled them from his back pocket and moved to put them on Maki, who reared back and spit on her. 

“Bitch!” Suki yelled right before punching her in the face, making her topple from the bed onto the floor. Matsuda ran over and cuffed her, but not before he gave Suki a wide grin.

Misa stood in the doorway, tears streaming down her face as she watched Light cradle the now completely unconscious L in his arms. Watari released his hold on her long enough to get his phone and call for an ambulance. 

“I am releasing you for the moment, but I suggest you don’t even think of moving one inch from where you stand.” He warned her. She shook her head as she continued to watch Light hold L in his arms. How could she have been so wrong, so caught up with what she wanted from Light that she couldn’t see what had always been in front of her so clearly. She couldn’t stand how much she had hurt him. 

“Light, the ambulance should be here quickly; I’m sure he’s going to be fine,” Watari told him, and Light nodded in answer not moving his eyes from L’s face.

Matsuda pulled Maki to her feet and moved her out of the bedroom, towards the living room

“Maybe you can find something to cover her with,” he said to Suki, “I can’t take her outside like this.” 

“I don’t know why not,” she answered and opted for a blanked that was folded at the foot of the bed. She looked down at Light as he continued to hold L in his arms, gently running his fingers through the dark hair. She placed her hand on his shoulder, could feel the slight trembling beneath the shirt.

“Wammy’s right, he’ll be fine once they get that stuff out of his system. I’m just so sorry it happened in the first place, that we left him alone.” When he didn’t answer she knew he was too upset to talk and she moved away. She threw the blanket over Maki’s shoulders and watched as Masuda began to pull her out of the apartment, followed by Suki.

“He would have loved me you know, if you’d just left us alone, he would have loved me!” she cried. Light gingerly lay L down on the bed, stood up and turned to face her. His eyes seeming to glow red with the hate he was feeling as he moved closer to her.

“If anything happens to him because of this, I will kill you myself,” he told her, then his eyes found Misa who shrank back against Watari in fear, “Both of you.”

“Light I’m so sorry…please...” Misa began only to have Light turn away from her and go back to L. From outside they heard the sirens of the approaching ambulance and more police.

“Light, they’re all arriving, what would you have them do with Misa?” Matsuda asked.

“Arrest her,” he answered sitting down next to L again, “And you tell them everything.” Matsuda nodded and grabbed Misa’s arm, pulling her with him out of the door with Maki.

“I’m so sorry Light, I’m so sorry!” she cried again as Matsuda pulled her out of the door.

Light held L in his arms again as he heard the ambulance attendants come into the apartment.

“Why didn’t you listen to me and be more careful,” he whispered as he gently caressed L’s face, “Why?” 

“Light…” he felt Watari’s hand on his shoulder and he nodded, standing up and laying L down again, allowing the attendants to get to him. He watched as they prepared him for transport and followed them out of the apartment, climbing into the ambulance beside the stretcher, holding L’s hand the entire way.


	12. Chapter 12

Obsessed 12

 

Light stood at the window of L’s hospital room watching the sky as the mid-day sun bore down over downtown Tokyo. He’d spent the entire time L had been there from his admittance the night before until now with L, waiting for the effects of that drug to wear off. Earlier in the morning L had awakened with a vicious headache, fever and violent nausea. After almost a half an hour of being sick he passed out again. His doctor telling he and Watari that now that most of that drug was out of his system, all he needed was rest and he should be fine. They wanted to hold him one more night, just to be sure.

Light had stayed by his side, keeping him cool with a cold compress for his face, neck and chest, stopping only when Watari suggested he take a break to eat and took over for a while. Matsuda had come to visit earlier, and brought the report of what happened for him to look over and sign. As Matsuda made the actual arrest he had written it all, except for what Light had learned from Misa when she had come to visit him, which Light told him he’d do after he got L home. As he read the report he couldn’t help but feel the anger all over again at Misa for her part in it. According to Matsuda’s report, although the bulk of the charges were against Maki, Misa was being charged as an accessory because she procured the drug. 

“You don’t look like you’ve gotten much sleep,” Matsuda observed as Light rubbed his eyes.

“I haven’t, I’m watching him in case he gets sick again, it was so violent the last time.” He answered then looked up his partner, “I imagine Misa has a lawyer?”

“Misa’s got a really good lawyer,” Matsuda said quietly so he wouldn’t disturb L, “He’s trying to plea bargain it down especially since she told you what was happening which allowed us all to get there before anything else happened to him.” He looked over at the still sleeping L, “How’s he doing?” Light sighed as he finished reading.

“Well other than being so violently ill earlier as all that drug left his system, he’s okay,” he had told him and signed the bottom of the report, “It was so bad he passed out again afterwards,” he looked up at Matsuda as he handed him the report, “What are they saying in the press about Misa?” Matsuda shrugged as he put the report away.

“Although it was reported that she was arrested her people have turned it into she was brought in for questioning about what she knew because she was acquainted with Maki and nothing more. Must be nice to have your own PR team.” He watched as Light slowly looked up at him, his eyes narrowing in obvious anger. He could feel the anger as it emanated from the young detective in waves.

“Don’t ever mention her to me again Matsuda. Her part in this could have cost L his life, and there is no PR team that can clean that up. Any residual feelings of guilt that I may have had before about her thinking she still had a chance with me no longer exist.” He said gently moving sweat dampened hair from L’s face and patting it with the cold compress.

“Light she was delusional if she thought that after seeing you and L together she had any kind of chance. I thought you were going to strangle her last night as a matter of fact and I don’t think I would have stopped you if you had.” Light looked up at him and chuckled.

“Yes you would have Matsuda, that’s not the way you do things,” he answered and Matsuda grinned and scratched his head.

“Well maybe, but not right away,” he watched Light tend to L for a few moments, once again moved by how obvious it was how much Light loved him. He couldn’t help feeling as if he were intruding.

“I’m gonna go now and…uh…take this back to the Deputy Director. I’ll call later to see how he’s doing and Suki sends her love.” Light nodded.

“Thanks Matsuda, and thank her for me,” he said without turning around. Matsuda nodded and then left the room.

That had been hours ago, and now Light turned from the window when he heard L whisper his name. He walked over to the bed and sat down, running his fingers through the sweat dampened hair, and pushing it out of the detective’s face as he struggled to open his eyes.

Now that he was sure L was going to be okay, Light couldn’t help feeling a little angry with L about what had happened. His stubbornness and seeming obsession with Misa had landed him here in the hospital. He had been so sure that she would be the one to use the drug and that Light was the intended victim that he barely entertained the idea that it he was the planned victim and by Maki rather than Misa. L was better than that, he thought every angle through and acted accordingly; except this time when it came to Misa. This could have all been avoided if he had not been so stubborn, and had been more himself and most importantly, had just listened to him.

He sighed; he knew that when L woke up he would be upset that he had been wrong, as he was never wrong. He remembered back during the Kira case the one time L thought he was incorrect about him being Kira, he was depressed for weeks. He wouldn’t even look at his computer, barely spoke and was twice the pain in the ass he normally was. He smiled, remembering it was his discovery about Yotsuba that brought L out of his depression, then rolled his eyes and wondered what he was going to come up with this time.

“Light…I tried…” he looked down to see L’s eyes opening, his voice a little hoarse from being so sick earlier, obviously his mind still working on the last thing he had said the night before. 

“It’s okay,” Light quieted, “I know you did, you did all you could under the circumstances.” L looked up at Light, his eyes still watery and red, but his vision clearing as Light continued to pat his face with the cold compress. L remembered everything, a sudden rush of embarrassment coloring his face as he tried to ignore the throbbing pain behind his eyes.

“I tried to stop her, I’m sorry, I was a fool,” he whispered and Light chuckled.

“Can’t argue with you there,” he said then leaned forward and kissed his forehead, noting that his fever appeared to have broken, “Maybe next time you’ll listen to me.” L immediately caught the tinge of anger that betrayed itself in Light’s voice.

“You are angry with me,” he said and looked away, turning his face to the window. Light didn’t deny it, he knew L would know better anyway, but he didn’t think this was the time or place.

“I’d rather wait and discuss this with you when you‘re better and we’re at home. This isn’t the best place and you’re not in the best frame of mind…”

“You’re angry with me because of what I allowed that woman to do…that I was unable to fight her off…” Light sighed and put down the cloth and moved L’s head so that he was facing him again. 

“You honestly think I’m angry with you because of what Maki did to you or tried to do to you?” he asked incredulously, “Really?” L nodded continuing to avoid looking directly at Light by staring at the wall.

“I should have been more aware, I should have been able to subdue her with very little problem.” 

“L...look at me,” L slowly moved his eyes from the far wall and stared up at Light. There was a small smile on his face, but that tinge of anger was definitely in his eyes.

“I’m not going to lie and say I’m not angry with you for being so damned stubborn and narrow-minded because I am, because it could have cost you a lot more than your dignity. You wouldn’t even entertain the idea that you could have been wrong about your theory no matter how often I brought it up; and as it turns out, I was right and you weren’t. But as far as not being able to fight Maki off, that couldn’t be helped. That was a very strong drug on it’s own and she gave you more than necessary, and then poured liquor down your throat. You’re lucky you weren’t worse off than you were, and I don’t know how you kept her at bay as long as you did.” L raised a hand to his forehead, the throbbing behind his eyes growing worse.

“My head…”

“I’m not surprised,” Light said and pushed the button for the nurse asking for something for his headache, “Let me turn down the lights.” He began to stand up and was stopped by L grabbing his hand.

“You have every right to be angry with me, I was not myself, I lost focus…”

“I know you did L, and what makes me really angry is you wouldn’t even listen to me.” He reached up and pulled the bedside curtains around to block out the sun’s rays, “I know you always think you know better but sometimes L you have to give me the benefit of the doubt.”

“I know, but it wasn’t because I didn’t have faith in your intelligence…”

“If I thought that was the problem I wouldn’t be here right now,” Light answered too quickly for L’s liking, even though he answered it with a grin, “I know why; your almost obsessive jealousy and mistrust of Misa and your inability to trust me to deal with her.” L turned away from him.

“I’m sorry Light,” he said again almost in a whisper and looked so miserable that Light’s resolve to be angry broke. He reached over and ran his fingers through L’s hair again, massaging his scalp tenderly.

“I know you are, and I think you‘re suffering enough for it so I can stop being angry. Besides, I’m only angry because I love you and I hate like hell to see you like this when it all could have been avoided.” 

He turned at the sound of the door opening and smiled at the nurse as she came in with L’s medication. He helped L sit up as the nurse handed him the medication and water, then let him lie back down. After the nurse left he watched as L was turned away from him and wouldn’t look at him. He knew L was embarrassed and upset and he decided to just let it go for now.

“Why don’t you go back to sleep, let the medication work. The doctor said that if you’re feeling up to it, you can leave in the morning. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

He said and continued to stroke L’s hair. After a few moments it was obvious that L had indeed gone back to sleep, so he kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed behind him, wrapping an arm around him and burying his nose in the raven hair. It was only then he allowed himself to fall asleep.

That was how Watari found them when he arrived a little later to give Light a break and bring L something he’d like to eat. He appraised them for a few moments, L in particular, and smiled. He went over to the bed and gently shook Light to wake him.

“Light, why don’t you just go on home and rest properly. You know he’s going to be fine so there’s no reason to worry, and of course I’ll be here until you return.” Light yawned as he sat up and looked over at the still sleeping L.

“Yea, I guess that would probably be the smart thing to do. He’s gonna be a handful when he does come home tomorrow, I need to build up my stamina.” He laughed as he climbed out of the bed.

“Yes, I’m not looking forward to that either,” Watari answered as he gave Light a hand.

“Alright, I’ll go home and get something to eat, shower, write my report. I’ll call and let Dad know I’ll be taking tomorrow off to get L home,” he smiled at the older man, “I’ll be back around dinner time, I want to be here when he wakes up in the morning.” Watari nodded.

“Has he been awake at all or ill again?” he asked.

“Hasn’t been ill, but he was awake for about half an hour. I’m afraid I let him know I was angry with him for how he let himself get into this situation, probably not the best thing I could have done right now.”

“It could have been what he needed to hear; sometimes I think he forgets he is human and able to be wrong.” Watari answered continuing to watch L. Light kissed L’s cheek as he was facing away from him and then turned to leave.

“Maybe. Call me if….”

“You know I will Light now go get some rest.” Watari answered and Light nodded and went out of the door. The older man sat down in the chair Light had just vacated as the brunette left the room. He turned and looked over at L.

“It’s alright son, Light’s gone. Do you wish to tell me why you were pretending to be asleep? You were never able to fool me when you were a child, it isn’t any different now.” L sighed deeply and shook his head without looking at his father figure.

“I can’t…” Watari leaned to him, placing his hand on the detective’s shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Normally when you get into one of your sulking modes I simply let you be until you crawl out of it. However, if you’ve resorted to pretending to be asleep to avoid speaking to Light of all people, I can’t let this go,” when he still received no answer he stood up and leaned down to L, putting his hands on both sides of the detective’s face and forcing him to look at him. 

“There has never been anything you could not discuss with me L, from the time I brought you home; let’s not start now,” he then removed his hands and sat back down, “I am imagining this has something to do with your not feeling the best about how this scenario has played out.” L nodded slowly.

“I was such a fool Wammy, I was wrong and he’s angry with me and should be.”

“You both have faced worse things,” he said, “You know you don’t need to hide from Light, you know he loves you no matter how angry he is at the moment.” He was startled to see silent tears sliding down L’s face.

“I have never been so wrong before Wammy. What’s worse is he told me I was being foolish and I didn’t listen; I told him that it was he that was being foolish and instead I ended up humiliated and hospitalized. I can’t imagine what it must have looked like to him when he found me…in that condition,” he looked away for a moment, embarrassment and humiliation clearly on his face, “I don’t know how to deal with this, Wammy, I don’t know how to fix this.”

“The only thing that was on Light’s mind was the same as was on my mind, that we get that mad woman away from you and get you to safety as quickly as possible to make sure you were alright. I assure you there was nothing else.” Watari reassured him but L shook his head.

“Perhaps at first, but now that he has had time to think about it; now that he realizes how stupid I was, how impaired my judgment was…” 

“I understand, but hiding from Light isn’t going to make it any better. You must know this has not changed his feelings for you any more than what happened to him on his case changed your feelings for him.” L sat up slowly, running both hands through his hair.

“That was different, Light was taken advantage of…”

“Light allowed that to happen by using poor judgment as well; just as you lost focus and allowed this to happen. I see no difference.” L’s eyes suddenly flashed in anger as he leaned closer to Watari and lowered his voice.

“The difference is I AM L! I should have known better, I should NEVER have allowed that to happen, it was inexcusable!” he lay back down and turned away, “There is something wrong, I have allowed emotion to interfere with my judgment. I have to fix it or I have to stop being L.” Watari stared at him in disbelief.

“Don’t be ridiculous L, that’s not going to be necessary as there is nothing wrong with you. You simply had a lapse of judgment because it was a subject close to you…”

“That is not an excuse,” he sighed, covering his eyes with his arm, “I’m tired Wammy.”

“I’m sure you are, but…”

“You wanted to know and I’ve told you, there’s nothing else to say,” L answered. Watari knew that tone well enough to realize the conversation was over. He reached for the bag he had brought with the sweets he had brought for L.

“Perhaps a slice of cake to lighten your mood…” he began.

“I said I was tired not hungry,” L snapped, “Please leave me Wammy I need to think.”

“As you wish,” Watari answered quietly and stood up. “There is cake and coffee in this satchel”, he said picking it up and placing it on the bedside table, “I won’t be far if you need me.” He added then walked out of the room. L waited until he heard the sound of the door clicking shut before he moved his arm from in front of his eyes. He sat up, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them tightly. He didn’t really have to be alone to think, he already knew exactly what it was he had to do, he just wanted to be alone. He didn’t want to do it, but he knew he had to, it was the only way he could either fix what was wrong or decide that he could no longer be L. If he could no longer be L then he had to decide how he was going to hand it over to the boys. More importantly, he had to decide how to tell Light what he was going to do and what Light would think of it. He had created this mess alone and he would have to straighten it out alone. He lowered his head onto his knees, allowing silent tears.

Light was surprised several hours later to find Watari sitting in the outside waiting room when he arrived on L’s floor at the hospital. He immediately began to panic, thinking the only reason why he would have left L alone was if something had happened and he’d had to leave.

“What happened? Why are you here and not in his room? Is he…” 

“Relax Light he’s fine, at least physically he’s fine. He just asked me to leave him alone so he could think.” The older man answered standing up. 

“He wanted to think?” Light asked taking a deep breath to relax himself, “What do you mean?” 

“He is beyond his normal type of depression when things do not go as he planned,” Watari answered as they began to walk back towards L’s room, “He is as close to despondent as I’ve ever seen him; he is even questioning his ability to continue his profession.” Light stopped walking and stared at him.

“That’s ridiculous; he simply misjudged out of stubbornness, it has nothing to do with his ability.” 

“You and I both know that, but he does not at this point,” they stopped outside of the door, “I believe this is something you both must work out alone so I will go home and make sure everything is ready for his release in the morning. Good night, Light.” 

“Yea, good-night,” Light answered staring at the door in front of him, steeling himself for what he would find when he opened it.

L started at the sound of the door opening and was surprised it was Light and not Watari. He had decided that he would wait until they were home tomorrow before discussing his plans with Light, this was not the place for that type of discussion, especially when he knew Light would not be happy with the decision he had made. He sat up as Light made his way into the room; he would do his best to keep Light from knowing his true feelings until then.

“Hey, you’re sitting up!” Light said as he leaned down to kiss him. L returned the kiss, a little more desperately than he meant to. Light pulled back and looked at him questioningly, having felt that desperation.

“You okay?” he asked and L nodded.

“Yes, I’m just glad to see you,” L explained, “I’m sorry if I worried you.” Light smiled.

“Don’t apologize, I just thought something was wrong,” he said and sat down next to him on the bed, “ And in reality, I know something is wrong. Do you want to talk about it now?” L looked away for a moment, then turned back to him, and indulged in one of his favorite past times, running his fingers through the auburn hair.

“I’d rather wait until tomorrow when we’re home with no possibility of interruptions,” he said, “But you are correct, we do need to talk about my recent…short comings and what I intend to do about them.” 

“Look, I know I told you I was angry before but that was mostly because I was so worried about what happened...” L shook his head.

“Don’t do that, Light. Don’t dismiss your true feelings because you fear it will upset me. You have every right to be angry with me, I was foolishly narrow-minded and I have paid for it. I am sorry I put you in the position that you had to come rescue me like some ridiculous damsel in distress.” Light tried not to laugh but he couldn’t help it.

“Don’t put it that way,” he said, “It wasn’t your fault Maki turned out to be such a nut case; besides, maybe I like being the Light in shining armor once in a while.” L rolled his eyes.

“Perhaps you’re the one that deserves to be lying down and being checked over,” he said as Light reached over to check his temperature with his hand, and then by touching his lips to L’s forehead.

“Good, your fever hasn’t returned,” he remarked and then sat back, “I don’t know what happened before I got here, but Watari was very concerned.” 

“Yes, well I wasn’t very cordial to him when he came in earlier; he deserves an apology.” L admitted as he found himself studying Light’s face, as if trying to commit every inch of it to memory. Light reached out and pulled him against him as he kicked off his shoes and stretched out on the bed. He could tell L was uneasy about something, but he decided not to push it until they got home the next day and he was ready to talk.

“You can do that tomorrow when we get home,” he said as he held him close, “Right now why don’t you do what the doctor wants you to, relax, rest and don’t think about anything.” L nodded against Light’s chest, the warmth of being held by him nearly bringing him to tears knowing what he had to do. 

 

This was the first time L walked into his apartment and felt sad. Watari had just brought them home from the hospital and he had walked in behind Light and just stood at the door. He looked around, his hands in his pockets as he surveyed the area in front of him once again as if he were studying every inch.

“What’s the matter?” Light asked when he turned around to see L was still at the door.

“I’m just glad to be home,” L said shrugging, “I’m fine.” Light smiled as he walked to the table where Watari had set up snacks, coffee and tea for when they got back and began to pour a cup.

“Coffee?” he asked and L nodded walking towards him.

“Yes, and we need to talk.” He answered reaching for the bowl of strawberries sitting on the table and then changing his mind. 

“Okay,” Light answered frowning when he saw L pull his empty hand away from the bowl of strawberries; something was definitely wrong. L had been quiet on the ride home, but Light had thought it was simply because he was still down about what had happened, but that once he was home it would perk him up, but it didn’t seem the case.

“I had thought you might want to relax a while first, but if you want to talk, that’s fine.” He answered taking a sip and watching as L made his coffee. Once he was done they walked over to the couch and sat down. He watched as L obviously struggled with what he was going to say, and then finally looked up at him.

“Light, this is very hard for me, it’s impossibly hard but I have to do this, I just don’t know how to start.” Light reached over and took his hand and squeezed it.

“I don’t know what the hell’s going on but just tell me. I know what it’s about, how you’re feeling about the whole Maki/Misa situation, but L you only need a few days to get back to normal, put this behind you.” L shook his head and took a deep breath.

“I believe I may need a lot longer than just a few days Light,” he answered, “And I have made arrangements to go away for a while.” Light stared at him in surprise for a moment, but then slowly nodded his head.

“Well, I can understand wanting to do that, but you have to give me more warning that this, I have to make arrangements for taking the time off.” He said reaching for his phone. L turned and looked at him.

“I am going alone, Light.” He said. Light registered what he’d just been told and then smiled.

“You mean, you‘re going to go and I’ll meet you later after I make arrangements at work. That’s not a bad idea, and…” L shook his head and placed his hand on top of Light’s.

“No, that’s not what I mean at all Light. I mean I’m going, I’m going alone and I’m going to stay alone. You can’t come with me.” 

“What are you talking about, I don’t understand…” Light began with confusion and worry clearly on his face. 

“Please listen as I try to explain,” L began, “I have been mistaken in my theories and/or deductions before, but I have quickly realized it before I created a bigger problem. I did not this time, I could not see beyond my own ridiculous obsession with Misa and the fact that you were feeling guilty Light, guilt feelings for how you treated her as Kira, feeling you had led her on and fed into her obsession with you. For that reason it appeared to me that you weren’t trying hard enough to stop her, that you weren’t paying attention to what she wanted to do, while in reality it was me that wasn’t paying attention. I doubted your ability to handle her and instead of forcing her hand, I ended up drugged, humiliated in front of the only people who’s opinion I care about; having to be rescued from some deranged woman. And now you are angry with me because I was so ridiculously single minded as you know that is not the way I work, except for this.”

“Yes, I was angry over the fact that you paid no attention to what I was saying to you, that you wouldn’t look at it from another angle but only because it ended up with you getting hurt! L you can’t just run away from me and everything because you’re embarrassed!”

“I am NOT running away Light because I was embarrassed, but I have to deal with this and I have to deal with it in this way.”

“Okay, you let your own obsession get the best of you this time, but now you know better, you learned from it and now we just move on.” Light told him and L shook his head.

“I can’t just move on Light, I have to understand why I let that happen, I have to fix what’s wrong so it doesn’t happen again,” L said and pulled his hand away from Light, standing up away from the couch. “This all has to do with my emotional instability, this I know,” he tried to explain, “I have always been able to handle my emotions , tuck them away where they don’t interfere with my thought process and with what I know has to be done,” he smiled at Light, “Until I met you that is. Anything that has to do with you Light and I have to fight to maintain my focus, I lose my objectivity, I can’t think beyond what I want with you. I have to get away so those feelings don’t cloud my judgment. I have to be completely honest with myself and I believe it would be difficult while being here with you. I have to know if I can find a way to fix what is wrong, or if I have to give up being L.”

“Nothing is wrong L, it was just this once...” 

“It was not just this once Light, it happened for the first time when I met you, when my love for you influenced how I handled the case.”

“I can’t say I’m sorry about that, we wouldn’t be where we are, have what we have if that weren’t the case. You can’t be sorry about our relationship?” L shook his head and smiled at him.

“Of course not, I believed then and I will always believe that I made the right choice in that. However, that is not always the case as I’ve just proven. Miyano…because he tried to save your life after help kidnapping and drugging you, I let the fact that I was so grateful he did and help bring you back to me that I allowed him to get away with the fact that he had done the same to others, and allowed them to be killed. I would have never done that had it not been you that had been involved.”

“There was nothing wrong with that L, and he didn’t get away completely, he’s going to be on probation for years for what he did get charged with. You know as well as I do he was fearing for his own life as well.” L shook his head.

“There was a time when that would not have mattered to me, just the facts of what he did, whether he felt coerced or not would not have affected me. I would have left that for a judge to decide, not make that decision on my own.

And now, with my complete lack of objectivity with this situation has made me realize that something must be done. My love for you has overwhelmed my senses and I have to find a way to keep that from happening, from influencing my other cases.” Light couldn’t help the fear he suddenly felt; if L was blaming his feelings for him for losing his objectivity, what did that mean for their relationship?

“And what if you find being with me is what is wrong?” Light asked, terrified of the answer, “Or what if you manage to push away your emotions again so completely that you push me away along with them? Am I supposed to just sit here and wait for you to decide whether you still want me or not? You can’t do this to me L, to us. We always work these things out together, if you leave me behind now how can I be sure you’re coming back?”

“Because I love you Light, you know how much I love you,” L answered reaching out and touching Light’s face, “The idea that I would somehow stop loving you and not return is ridiculous. If I find that I am unable to resolve this problem, then I will return and I will give up being L because I will no longer be able to do it to the best of my ability. I will just do the simple cases of Coil and Deneuve that don’t require as much as the cases I take as , that aren’t as heinous and world wide. As much as being L is part of what I am as well as what I do, it is a part of me I can live without. I cannot live without you; Light you know that.” Light pulled away from his touch and shook his head.

“No, that’s not how it works, L. You can’t just decide to leave me because you’re having a little problem with separating emotions from logic. You didn’t even bother to discuss it with me before you made the decision to do this. We never make singular decisions that affect us both without discussing it first or did you forget that little part of our relationship? Your only problem is that you‘re so damned stubborn you hate to admit anyone could possibly be right if it goes against what you have in your head!” he cried, standing up, reaching out and grabbing L’s arms almost as if to shake some sense into him, “You can’t expect me to just lie down and accept this and wave good-bye as you fly away, with no guarantee I’m ever going to see you again!”

“Do you think this is any easier for me than it is for you? Do you honestly think that I want to leave you? Please at least try to understand, Light. My love for you, the life we have, THAT is your guarantee that you’ll see me again. But I have to do this, I have to do it my way Light, I have to.” L begged.

Light shook his head again and released his hold on L’s arms. He tried to hold them back, but tears began to fall. This couldn’t be happening, he believed he and L could fight anything as long as they did it together; they had overcome so much, and now it appeared that wasn’t the case. 

“Where would you go L, and for how long?” he finally asked as L tried to fight his own tears, unsuccessfully.

“I’m going back to Wammy’s,” he finally answered, “I have always found solace there, and there will be nothing to sway me one way or the other, and I can simply concentrate on finding my way back to where I need to be to continue my work. Also, if I decide that I can no longer do that, I will be able to hand it over to the boys. As far as how long, I can’t answer that but I can’t imagine it would take too long once I’m there and working on this problem.”

“Wammy’s? All the way to England, you can’t just find a hotel somewhere here?” Light asked.

“No, it would be too tempting to just run back to you without achieving anything, Light. I have to go to Wammy’s.” Light ran both hands through his hair as he fought to understand. 

“I’m so afraid that if you walk out of that door L, what we have is gone, if it isn’t already.” Light said and turned away from him, walking towards the bedroom, “That if I let you go, I’ll never see you again.” L ran after him, grabbing him from behind.

“No! You know that isn’t true Light! You have to know that I would give it all up if I had to choose between you and my work and not look back. I simply have to be sure one way or another, and I have to do it without any interference, I have to be sure Light!” He buried his face in Light’s back.

“Please Light, please don’t walk away from me, please try to understand, please. I love you, please!”

Light stopped walking when L grabbed him and listened to L’s cries against his back. He finally realized that this decision was tearing L apart as well, that he wouldn’t even have thought of this if he didn’t believe it was the only way to settle his obviously conflicted mind. In reality, L had put up with so much from him, so many times that he had hurt him, even the fact that he’d nearly choked him to death when Kira returned and L hadn’t walked away from him. As much as this was hurting him, how could he possibly walk away from L when L was trying to save what they had the only way he knew how.

If he didn’t let L do this, L would be continuously second guessing himself, he would never trust any decision he made, he wouldn’t be able to do his cases effectively any longer. Eventually, he would blame himself, the relationship, and maybe even Light and what they had would be destroyed. 

He reached behind him and grabbed L’s arm, pulling him around to face him. He reached up and took L’s face in his hands, kissed his tear stained face before attacking his mouth, forcing his tongue inside, completely dominating him. 

L groaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Light and holding on, returning the kiss as deeply as he could.

“I love you Light, you know I love you!” L told him when Light finally released him and Light nodded.

“I know, and because I love you is the only reason I’m agreeing to this. But I know you wouldn’t do this, you wouldn’t leave unless you thought it was the only way.” He ran his fingers through L’s hair, smiling as L leaned into it in his usual way; his eyes closed and a smile on his face. “But what am I going to do without you here to piss me off?” he asked and L laughed.

“I will call you when I get settled, at least once a week and you can yell at me then,” he said.

“Just once a week? When you go off on cases it’s every day...” Light protested and L sighed.

“I know but, at least at first, I have to limit my contact with you. You understand?” Light closed his eyes and nodded.

“Yes, I understand,” he looked away for a moment, hating to have to ask the next question, “When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow morning, I’ve made arrangements for my plane to be fueled and ready for 10:00 a.m. departure.” Light sighed heavily and then nodded.

“Okay, at least Watari will be with you…” he stopped when L shook his head.

“I’m not taking Watari with me, he’s staying with you,” he said.

“No…you can’t do this completely alone, you have to have Watari with you!” Light argued.

“I have to do this alone, Light. And don’t forget, the boys are there; I won’t be completely without companionship. I’m leaving Watari here because I need him here with you, this way I don’t have to worry about you as well. Besides, you ‘re doing so well in your studies with him, I don’t want to interrupt that.”

“Well, there’s no point in that if you decide you don’t want to be L anymore,” Light said a bit more harshly then he meant to.

“Even if I am no longer L, Watari handles my cases from Coil and Deneuve as well; not to mention he would still be working with the boys if they take over. You ‘re not getting out of it that easily.” 

“God, L you’re flying all that way alone? I don’t like that, what if something happens, how are you going to eat, what if you need to rest?” L reached up and placed his fingers on Light’s mouth.

“I have flown alone before, believe me I know what I need to do. Tell me you love me and you understand.” Light sighed again and nodded.

“Of course I love you, and I guess I understand. I don’t like it, I fucking hate it, but I understand.”

“Now show me,” L said pulling him towards the bedroom, “I’m not leaving until the morning, I want to spend the rest of the time before that in bed with you. It may have to last us a little while.” Light hesitated for just a moment, and then attacked L’s mouth again, pushing him forward into the bedroom. If he had to let him go, he was going to make sure he wanted to come back.


	13. Chapter 13

Obsessed 13

 

L pulled on the hem of Light’s sweater and pulled it up and over his head in one swift move the moment Light’s mouth left his. He ran his hands lovingly over the well-toned chest, stopping only to kiss it, trailing kisses from Light’s neck to his navel and back again, his hands following his mouth. His mind fought him, telling him on one side that what he was doing was the right thing to do, while at the same time mocking him for planning to leave Light behind. He looked up into Light’s face, into his eyes, and he could still see anger, he could see hurt, but he could also see the love the young detective still had for him. He reached up and touched his face, bringing his mouth slowly and tenderly against Light’s. He gently caressed Light’s face, running his fingers through his hair and down his neck as he did. He heard Light moan softly against his mouth, and he pulled back to look at him. He saw tears standing in the honey colored eyes and for a moment he hated himself and what he was putting them both through.

“Light I’m so sorry,” he said softly, “Please forgive me for having to do this, for not being able to handle my own emotions without such drastic measures.” Light sighed heavily then ran his fingers through L’s hair.

“Don’t think for one minute that I don’t hate that you feel you have to do this; I don’t agree that you have to leave me in order to get yourself under control, but it’s not going to do us any good if you’re miserable and conflicted. You do what you have to do, I’ll be here when you’re ready to come home, or I’ll come to you if you ‘d rather. I love you L, so I’m trying to understand.” He looked away for a moment then pulled L against him, kissing him roughly before practically throwing him onto the bed. “And you will understand if I’m still a little angry about it.” L stared up at him in slight surprise, watching Light as he removed the rest of his clothes. He moaned when Light pulled him up by his shirt, attacking his mouth roughly then sliding his mouth down his jaw line, sinking his teeth roughly into his neck, making him cry out. Light was going to get his anger at him out this way, and he didn’t mind, he welcomed it, he deserved it. Light then pulled the shirt off of him, and threw it across the room. L then pulled his jeans and boxers off himself, letting them slide the floor as well. He lay in front of Light, making it quite clear that he was offering himself to him for whatever his lover wanted to do with him.

Light looked down at him and crawled across the bed and over his body like a predator. He loved him more than he could put into words, but right now he was also so angry and hurt and struggling to understand, that a low growl escaped him as he reached for L. He pulled him up, and after stretching out his own legs and placed him on his lap. He reached up and grabbed L’s hair with one hand, pulling his head back roughly as he began to attack his neck, biting it not so gently, but then licking and kissing it after. He moved down his mouth, reaching down with his other hand and grabbing L’s erection, stroking him hard.

L closed his eyes and moaned at the treatment, moving his hips to meet Light’s stroking, and nearly crying out as Light pulled his hair harder as he bit down again. L’s hands grabbed Light’s arms, his fingers digging into the flesh as Light’s stroking increased, bringing him closer to the edge. Just as he felt he might go over it, Light stopped, and squeezed him tightly instead stopping it from happening.

“Not yet,” he whispered in his ear, “I’m not ready for you to be finished yet,” he told him when L moaned his frustration. Light reached over to the side table and grabbed the lube, pouring it on himself and then rubbing some on L’s opening wish his fingers, as he lifted him, then slowly brought him down on his cock, pushing himself up inside. 

“Oh Light….” L cried out as his lover pounded into him, and as Light grabbed a fistful of his hair and tightened grasp. After several more powerful thrusts that nearly lifted L from his lap, he let go of his hair and lifted him from him, pushing him back on to the bed and flipping him over onto his stomach. Without giving him a chance to catch his breath, he lifted L’s hips and slammed into him again, holding him so tightly he knew he was leaving bruising on his hips, and he didn’t care. L tired not to cry out against the pillows as Light continued to pound into him, knowing this force was coming from hurt and anger that he created, and he was determined to let him get it out. Through his haze, Light suddenly heard L whimper softly, saw his hands clutching the side of the bed and he realized exactly what he was doing; trying to punish L with the what he knew L needed from him. He stopped, pulled out slowly and turned L over, horrified when he saw tears in L’s eyes. 

“L…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to hurt you…” he started and L shook his head.

“Yes, you did and it’s okay, I brought you to this,” he said reaching up and caressing Light’s face, “It’s okay,” he repeated and Light took him into his arms, holding him tightly.

“No, it’s not, I’m so sorry,” he whispered in L’s ear as L held him, stroking his back and burying his face against his neck. “This wasn’t right, I love you.” He apologized, feeling his anger drain away. L kissed him softly and pulled back to look at him, seeing the anger leave Light’s face and eyes, the strain softening.

“It’s my fault you’re feeling this way,” L said soothingly, “But now that it’s out of your system…” he began and kissed Light nodded, running his hand thru L’s hair gently now. He laid him back down and softly kissed down his chest and back up again, wincing at the huge bruise he’d left on L’s neck. He had broken the skin and there was a trickle of blood running down his shoulder. He gently entered him again, this time moving slowly, with love and caring instead of anger and hurt. L smiled up at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and moving slowly against him as well, ignoring the soreness Light had caused by his angry pounding earlier until it had dissolved into the familiar feelings of warmth passion.

They continued at this slow rhythm, Light finally making love instead of misplaced aggression, trying to prove how much he loved him, instead of how much he was hurting. L wrapped his arms around him tightly, telling him how much he loved him, until the intense passion overtook him and words failed him.

They held each other in silence, neither one exactly sure what to say. Finally L kissed Light’s chest gently before looking up at him. 

”Are you still angry with me? I can understand it if you are,” he said. Light sighed, putting his arm over his eyes.

“I don’t know if it’s anger anymore L, I think it’s mostly fear of losing you more than anything else, that when you leave me you won’t come back and not understanding why you can’t let me help you through this.” L sat up and moved Light’s arm so he could see his eyes.

“That is an unfounded fear,” he told him, “What we have is the most important thing in the world to me, Light. I am doing this so I can fix myself before I destroy it through my own inabilities. You can’t fix this for me, I have to do it. I don’t know how long it will take me, but it will take me less time if I am alone and can spend all of my time dealing with it and nothing else. I am so sorry that it has to be this way, that I am so incapable of dealing with it that I have to sequester myself away from you. But believe me when I tell you nothing will keep me away from you, I will be back, if I have to give up everything else Light, I will never give you up. You believe that, you believe me don’t you?” Light nodded and reached up to pull L to him, holding him tightly.

“I’m sorry I hurt you,” he whispered and L hushed him.

“It wasn’t that bad, I was more upset that I pushed you into it than from any pain. As I recall, we’ve done much worse to each other on occasion.” Light pushed him up and looked at his neck, then sat him up and saw the angry bruises on his hips and shook his head.

“I’ve never done that before, we’ve had bumps and bruises but never like that,” he said touching the bruises gently and shaking his head.

“Light, I have survived death gods and murderous notebooks, more assassination attempts than I can remember; I will survive a few bruises and bumps from you.” He reached up and caressed Light’s face, “I love you Light Yagami, I will always love you and I intend on spending the rest of my life with you.” Light nodded then took him in his arms, lowering him slowly onto his back.

“This time, it’s all about you,” he told him and began kissing the bruised area of L’s hips before working his way to the rest of him.

Watari looked at the time and moved quickly from his apartment to the garage. He had put this plan into motion the moment L had called him to make the arrangements for the plane the day before while Light was sleeping. The fact that L wanted to fly alone and was adamant about him staying with Light alarmed him; it was an 11 hour flight, he could not fly that alone. He immediately hung up with L and made another call, making arrangements he knew L would probably be furious at him for, but he had to do it. Now he was at the airport, standing outside the car, surveying the crowd looking for the one head of hair that would stand out, smiling when he finally saw it.

Light had L had both dozed off after the second time, getting up only to shower, get something to eat and to crawl back into bed, if only to stay as close to each other as possible. Light watched L as he ate his melon, slower than he usually did, realizing that he was still as upset about this as he was. For L to feel he was unable to control his mind, his greatest asset, he knew how distraught that had to make him; he remembered how it felt to not be in control of himself and it was the most frightening feeling he could remember. He trusted L completely, if he believed this was what he had to do to become whole again then he would give him the support he needed; swallow the fear he had that L would somehow change and not want to come back to him, and be whatever L needed right now. He’d stop thinking about how much he was hurting about the separation, and think about how much L was hurting instead. 

He reached over and touched L’s shoulder, almost wincing at the deep pain he could see in L’s eyes when he turned to look at him, even while trying to smile at him.

“Look, L you know I hate this but I can’t let you leave here thinking I don’t support what you’re trying to do. I still think we can work this out together, but if you think you have to leave for a while, then okay. I love you L, I’ll support you in this however you need me to.” He watched as L’s eyes began to lighten, just a little and he felt better.

“Light…do you mean this?” L asked putting his melon on the table by the bed, “Can you really understand why I have to do this?” Light gave him a small smile.

“Not completely, but enough to realize that you really feel you have to do it. So, why don’t we stop treating it like a funeral?” L nodded and practically leapt from where he was sitting to on top of Light, kissing him desperately. Light wrapped his arms around him and held him; burying his face into the wild hair he loved so much, aching with how much he was going to miss this. 

“Come on, let’s get dressed and go get some dessert,” he suggested and L nodded happily kissing him again and then running his fingers through Light’s hair.

“Thank you, Light. I love you so much,” he said then got up to get dressed. 

Watari opened the door to his apartment and ushered his guest his.

“I would imagine you ‘d want to rest for a while after making it here so quickly,” he said taking the boy’s bag and setting it down by the door

“Nah, I took the red eye so I slept all the way. I am kinda woozie as to what day it is though,” he laughed and looked around, “Is it okay if I smoke in here?” 

“Normally I’d say no Matt, but since you’re doing me such a great favor, letting you smoke in here is the least I can do. I have one of those smokeless ashtrays in the other room, I’ll get it for you.” Matt nodded and sat down at Watari’s desk, watching the feeds from around the world dance on the screens. He thought what L did was mind-boggling, and this was even more so. He looked up when Watari came back in and handed him the ashtray.

“So what’s happening that’s got L so wired he wants to fly home by himself?” 

”I’ll explain it to you in detail while I make us some tea and something to eat,” Watari said and began to do so. Matt listened as Watari described what had happened with Misa and Maki, and why L was feeling the way he was. By the time he had finished they were sitting at the table, having coffee and finishing up their meal.

“Wow,” Matt said finally after digesting all of the information, “I have to say I agree with L’s idea of getting away from everything to sort all of this out, but I’m sure this is not going well with Light. If it were Mello leaving me I know I’d be all kinds of pissed off no matter what the reason.” Watari nodded.

“Yes, and I know Light is upset, but also knowing them as I do, I know that after the fighting Light will probably acquiesce because he loves L enough to want him to do whatever he thinks he needs to. My main concern is L thinking he can fly 11 hours to England on his own, which is why I called you.” Matt nodded.

“I’m glad you did, I haven’t had to use my flying skills in a long time and you know I’ll do anything for you and L,” he glanced at the monitors that were off knowing they were of L’s apartment, “Do you know how they’re doing?” Watari shook his head.

“I haven’t heard anything since we came back from the hospital. I’m assuming that means that any fighting they’ve done has stopped and they are…making up in their fashion.” He said with a smirk and Matt laughed.

“Yeah, make up sex is the best,” he said making Watari roll his eyes and stand up.

“However, I think it’s time I check on them.” He walked over to the intercom and pressed the buzzer.

“Hey Watari,” Light’s voice came over the intercom, “We were going to buzz you to let you know we’ll be going out for a while. Is everything okay?”

“That was going to be my question to you,” Watari answered, “Are you in need of transportation?” They could hear Light sigh before answering.

“Things are…okay now, and no we don’t need to bother you, we need to walk.” 

“As you wish. Please stop in when you return?” he asked.

“Sure, Watari.” Light answered and then released the talk button. Watari turned back to Matt, “After they leave, why don’t you and I go back to the hangar where the plan is so you can get familiar with the controls?” Matt nodded with a wide grin.

“Good idea, I haven’t dealt with a private jet’s controls in a while, only helicopters. This should be fun!” Watari sighed.

“Yes, well, infinitely more fun than telling L I brought you here,” he said and Matt patted his arm.

“That I’m leaving all up to you,” he said still grinning.

 

Light released the talk button as he saw L coming out of the bedroom dressed and ready to go.

“So what did you have in mind for dessert?” he asked taking Light’s hand.

“That’s a loaded question,” Light answered with a smirk, “But I’m not sure restaurant wise yet, let’s just go and pick something out.” L nodded then reached up and kissed Light gently.

“I love you,” he said and Light smiled.

“I love you too,” he answered squeezing L’s hand then headed out of the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO MY READERS: I apologize for taking so long to update this and my other story. My mom died several weeks ago and it has been difficult for me to get back into my writing for a while. Thank you so much for your patience, and thank you so much for continuing to follow me. Hugs to all of you!!  
> =============================================================

Obsessed 14

 

Light paid no attention as to where they were as they walked, holding L’s hand and talking, until L suddenly froze, unable to continue. He looked at him in alarm and followed his line of vision and realized they were about to walk past Maki’s restaurant. L had stopped walking; staring at it wide eyed and didn’t even appear to hear Light as he called his name.

In L’s mind all he could see was being drugged and being thrown into Maki’s car; the ultimate in his being obtuse and out of control. He saw it before him as if it had happened to someone else and he were watching a movie; he watched as Maki led him out of the door, looking as if he’d had too much to drink. Being put into her car and the door closed on him so he couldn’t get out. How laughable; the world’s three greatest detectives couldn’t keep himself from being abducted by a deranged waitress who was half his size. He could hear mocking laughter in his mind; telling him what a fool he was.

“Ryuzaki…come on Ryuzaki look at me,” Light said turning L around so he was no longer facing the crepe restaurant, “I know how you must be feeling but…” he began and L cut him off.

“No…no you don’t, Light, but I know you ‘re trying to,” he took a deep breath and looked back at the restaurant, “That’s where we’re going for dessert.” Light shook his head.

“That’s not necessary, you don’t have to prove anything to me,” Light told him and L smiled at him.

“I’m proving something to myself. This has always been our favorite restaurant and I refuse to allow my failings to ruin something that we enjoy.” 

“It hasn’t ruined anything,” Light soothed, “Nothing important has changed, my love for you hasn’t changed, our life together hasn’t changed. Forcing yourself to go somewhere that has traumatic memories isn’t necessary.”

“Yes it is, I will not let it dictate to me! We are going there as we always have for desert and coffee,” he turned and headed towards the restaurant. Light grabbed his arm to slow him down and then took his hand.

“All right, but if you feel like you have to leave don’t hesitate to tell me,” he advised and L nodded knowing he’d do no such thing.

The moment they walked in it caused a furor. They headed for their usual table, which was free, and sat down. All the wait staff began to buzz; one went to find the manager who immediately came to their table, bowing almost to the point where his noise was about to touch the table.

“My deepest apologies for the crime one of my staff has committed against you. I am pleased you do not hold my restaurant or me responsible for her behavior and continue to be our customer. For this whatever you order will be our responsibility to show our appreciation.” 

“It would be ridiculous to hold the entire restaurant responsible for her behavior,” L answered with a small smile, “And for now we would like coffee to begin.” 

“Right away,” the manager said bowing again before leaving their table. Light watched him leave with a smirk and then took L’s hand.

“Are you okay?” he asked and L nodded and looked up at him.

“I admit I feel…uncomfortable…but I will be fine,” he picked up the menu, opened it and Light could see his hands trembling slightly but said nothing. 

L fought his own mind which flashbacked to the last time he sat in this seat; whenever he looked up he saw Maki walking over to him until he closed his eyes and she was gone when he reopened them. Being here made him relive how ridiculous he had been and he hated it, but he refused to let it control him.

When their coffee was delivered and they ordered their usual, Light decided to try another tactic to try to get him to change his mind about leaving.

“You look like you’re handling this okay,” he said, “I think this proves how strong you are, Ryuzaki. I think it proves my point that you don’t have to leave to heal.” L sighed and shook his head.

“There’s a big difference in controlling my urge to run out of here and working my cases, Light,” he answered, “I am dealing with my own problems here; with my cases it could be any number of people who will be affected by what I do, what my decisions are,” he looked up at Light and sighed, “I’m sorry Light, my mind is made up, I have to go.”

Light nodded and sighed again, but then smiled, “Okay, I won’t try to change your mind again. I told you I would stand behind you and your decision and I will.” He went quiet as their crepes were delivered. He watched as L picked up his first bite, his hand trembling slightly as he did. The happy sparkle that was usually reflected in L’s eyes when he ate something like this was missing, and that bothered him more than almost anything else. The joy that L always had when eating his beloved sweets was something Light loved to see, and it was gone. 

“What will you do when you get to Wammy’s?” he asked as he toyed with his own crepe, “Didn’t the boys take over your old apartment and make it their own office for their own cases?” L nodded as he took another joyless bite.

“Yes, they did and I have no right to expect to just walk back in there and take it over. I will use Wammy’s old apartment; it has all the connections I will need and afford me the privacy I will also need,” he looked up at Light, “It will be fine,” he reached across the table and took Light’s hand, “I will be fine eventually and I will come back home when I am.” Light squeezed his hand and nodded.

“I know, and I’ll be here when you do.” He smiled hoping it looked stronger than it felt. L nodded and went back to eating his crepe.

When they arrived back at their apartment, Light remembered that Watari wanted them to stop in when they returned. He reminded L and they went over and knocked on the door. Watari was quick to answer and ushered them in.

“Is there something in particular you want,” L asked, his exhaustion emotionally and physically beginning to overtake him, “I need to rest before my flight in the morning.”

“Yes, and it is about your flight,” Watari told him going towards his bedroom, “You know as well as I do L, that flying alone that far is out of the question,” he raised his hand when he saw L begin to argue, a gesture that always quieted the raven from the time he was a child. “I also understand your desire to not leave Light alone at this time with things so unsettled; so I have provided a solution.” He opened the door and Matt strolled out, grinning widely.

“I’ve been called a lot of things, but a solution is a new one,” he said as he did, “Hey guys, glad to see me?” 

Both L and Light stared at him in surprise, before L finally managed to speak.

“Matt…what are you doing here? When did you get here?” he asked walking over to him.

“Just got here this morning…I think, my time is all screwed up,” he said scratching his head, “Wammy called me and asked me to come so I could help you fly back home and I said of course. Aren’t you excited?” L turned on Wammy in fury.

“How dare you go behind my back like this?” he seethed, not feeling Light grab his arm as he moved forward, “Do you have so little trust in me that you did this? How dare you?”

“L calm down,” Light soothed, “He did it because he was, like I was, worried about you flying all that way by yourself. I’m glad he did it, and if you stop being stubborn and think about it you’ll understand it’s the best thing he could have done.”

“Do not forget yourself L Lawliet,” Watari countered, “You are in this situation precisely because you are too stubborn to realize you are not invincible and that once in a while you need to listen to someone else because you are human and can be wrong. In this you were also wrong, and I was not going to allow your stubbornness end up costing your life. Matt is going to help you fly back to Wammy’s and you will shut up and be civil about it.” L’s face, already flushed in anger, seemed to get more flushed as he realized Watari was right and he was only proving once again why he had to get away. His judgment was incredibly flawed and dangerous, if only to himself, yet again. He looked down at the floor and turned away.

“I apologize, you are correct, of course. Matt, thank you for coming at such short notice,” he then moved quickly out of the door, running to his apartment, slamming the door behind him. Light turned to Matt and hugged him quickly.

“I have to go to him, but thank you Matt. As you can see, he’s not himself. Make sure you keep a good eye on him tomorrow. Thank you Watari.” He said and ran out after L. 

Matt stared after them then turned to look at Watari, shaking his head.

“I’ve never seen L like that, even when he was falling apart over Light during that case, his judgment was always right on, this is crazy.” Watari nodded with a heavy sigh.

“Now you know why I called you. In his present state of mind, I’d be concerned he’d drop the plane over the ocean,” he turned towards the kitchen, “I need a cup of tea, what about you?” 

“If I wasn’t flying in the morning I’d want something a lot stronger than tea,” Matt said with a chuckle, “But for now I’ll go for the tea…but with two teabags!” Watari laughed as he went into the kitchen.

“L!” Light called as he ran into the apartment and not seeing him right away. He went into the bedroom, which was empty, and turned to see the balcony doors open. He walked thru them to see L standing near the railing, his hands jammed into his pockets, back painfully hunched as he stared out over the skyline of Tokyo. He walked behind him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him against his chest, and kissing the side of his face.

“We’ll get through this L, you'll get through this.” He soothed.

“I’m still such a fool Light, turning on Watari like that when he was absolutely correct in what he did. I can’t believe my judgment is so incredibly impaired. Do you understand why I have to get away, do you understand it now?” Light sighed and nodded, kissing the top of L’s head.

“I understand. I always understood, I just…I just wish I could help you.” L turned in his arms to look at him.

“By understanding you’re helping me, Light.” He answered and kissed him gently, “I’m exhausted, and I need to rest. I’m leaving before dawn; please don’t feel you have to come with me to see me off. As a matter of fact, I’d rather that you stay here, it will be next to impossible to say good-bye to you at the airport.” Light nodded.

“If that’s what you want,” he said taking L’s hand and leading him back inside, “Then we should go to bed.” L followed him to the bedroom where they both undressed and crawled into bed. Light wrapped his arms around him and held him against his chest, listening to him breathe, knowing that neither one of them would sleep well.

L opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. He sighed and sat up slowly, looking down into Light’s sleeping face. They had both tossed and turned most of the night, and he was glad Light finally was able to get some rest; he still had to work in a few hours. He leaned down and kissed him gently, slowly running his fingers through his hair. He got up and got dressed, then went to his office to pack his laptop and a few files and was startled to see Watari already in there. His hands went to his pockets and he looked down at his bare feet.

“Wammy, I’m sorry about yesterday, I had no right to speak to you that way,” he offered. Watari smiled and patted his shoulder.

“You were not yourself, you still aren’t yourself, and it’s fine,” he gestured to the items in front of him, “I thought I would at least pack up what I believed you would need to take with you and give you a little more time with Light.” L allowed a small smile.

“I appreciate that Wammy, but he is asleep and I don’t wish to disturb him.”

“He will want to say good-bye L,” Watari warned him, “Don’t take that away from him as well.” L sighed and nodded.

“Yes, of course,” he said, “I just didn’t want to say it. I don’t wish to leave him Wammy, but I need to be alone.” Watari nodded his understanding.

“Go back to Light, I’ll get these things into the car,” he said ushering him out of the office. As he turned and walked out of the office he saw Light practically running out of the bedroom. He stopped when he saw him and sighed, “I thought you left without telling me.” He said going to L and taking him in his arms and kissing him.

“No, but I had thought about it, I didn’t want to disturb you, you didn’t sleep well last night,” L said when he was released.

“Neither did you,” Light answered trying to stop a yawn, “Coffee seems like a good idea,” he added trying to keep everything light and pulling L towards the table. L nodded and followed him, sitting at the table while Light prepared their coffees.

“You’ll call me as soon as you get there?” Light asked as he set the coffees down in front of L.

“Of course, and after that I’ll call you every few days to let you know how I’m doing,” L answered and Light smiled.

“Every few days is definitely better than once a week,” he said and sat down next to L, “Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you to the airport?” he asked and L nodded his head.

“I’m sure, I’d rather think of you being here when I leave than in a noisy airport,” he said sipping his coffee. He turned to look at Light, seeing the weariness in his face and the sadness in his eyes; hating himself for being the reason. “I am sorry it has to be this way, I’ve done nothing but make a mess of things and cleaning the mess is as painful as creating it was,” he reached up and caressed Light’s face. Light leaned against L’s hand, closing his eyes to hold back the tears he could feel burning behind them.

“Just get better quickly and come back, that’s all I want,” he said, leaning forward and kissing L desperately. L smiled when he pulled away.

“Knowing more of that is waiting for me, I’ll be back as quickly as possible,” he finished his coffee and stood up. “It’s time,” he added sadly and walked towards the door. Light put his cup down and followed him to the door, then held out his arms. L fell into them holding Light as tightly as he could, holding back his own tears as Light rubbed his back. He moved away just enough to be able to kiss him, and then pulled himself out of his arms.

“I love you Light, and I’ll be back. Just be here when I do…please.” He said sadly.

“You are a fool if you think I won’t be,” Light said with a smile, “I love you L, of course I’ll be here.” L nodded then quickly kissed him once again, then opened the door and went out of it, closing it quietly behind him. He looked up to see Matt and Watari standing by the elevator. He looked back at the door for a moment before going to the elevator and stepping inside, looking at the floor as the doors closed in front of him.

Light turned around after the door closed and looked around the apartment. L had left many times during their years together to work on cases, but this was different. It was work, he understood that, but this was something he didn’t completely understand and was terrified of. He went back to the table and sat back down, picking up his coffee cup, the tears still burning at the back of his eyes. He finally gave up, putting the cup down and bringing the hand to his face as the tears finally escaped.

Matt quickly went over the controls of the plane as checked everything to make sure everything was ready. He had said good-bye to Watari at the car, not wanting him to leave Light alone for too long, and not sure he could survive another long good-bye without breaking down, and he didn’t want to do that. He turned and looked at Matt and tried to smile.

“You feeling comfortable with the controls?” he asked and Matt nodded as he pulled his goggles down, putting on the headphones.

“Ready when you are Dad,” he said with a grin that turned into a huge laugh when he saw L’s eyes comically widen at what he called him.

“Never do that again,” L said in deadly seriousness that only made Matt laugh again. Within minutes they were off the ground and on their way.


	15. Chapter 15

Obsessed 15

 

After several hours L got up to take a break, leaving the controls to Matt. He went out into the galley, made coffee and sat down, staring outside of the window at the clouds as they rolled by. Already he missed Light, the pain inside him so strong it almost took his breath away. It was because it was coupled with the fear that he had just made the worst mistake of his life, that he would go back and find Light gone, or with some else he had moved towards to ease his loneliness. He shook his head; Light would never leave him, would never go to someone else. What they had could not be duplicated with someone else, it was the entire reason they were with each other in the first place, there WAS no one else for either of them. But he could do damage to their relationship if he didn’t get this done properly. He knew he had to fix what was wrong as quickly as possibly, because if he didn’t and went home anyway, it would be he himself that would drive Light away from him, or worse yet get him killed. He knew Watari would keep an eye on Light, make sure he was okay at least when he was home. But what about when he wasn’t home? L reached for his phone.

Matsuda reached for his phone the moment he heard it go off. He and Suki were having breakfast at his place on his day off, still going over the situation with Maki and what had happened. 

“Matsuda,” he answered and was surprised at hearing L’s voice.

“Matsuda, it’s Ryuzaki,” he said, “I need to ask you for a favor.”

“Anything Ryuzaki, you know that. How are you feeling? You Ok?” Matsuda asked.

“I’m…physically I’m fine thank you, but otherwise…Matsuda…I’ve had to leave Light for a while and I need you to keep your eyes on him for me, make sure he’s okay.” Matsuda’s mouth fell open and he jumped from the table.

“What do you mean you’ve left Light for a while? What’s happened? Are you okay? Is he okay?” L had to smile at the frantic sound in Matsuda’s voice.

“Matsuda we’re both fine, but…”

“Was it because of what happened? Maki? Is Light upset with you? No, that wouldn’t be it, he’s not like that…”

“Matsuda!!” L nearly shouted to get his attention back on track, “It’s because of me, I have to sort out a few things and I felt it would be best if I did it alone. I’m on my way back to Wammy’s, just for a little while but…I know Light’s upset and I would feel better if I knew you were keeping an eye on him, don’t let him be alone for too long.”

Matsuda wasn’t sure he understood exactly, but he nodded at the phone. Suki stood up and went to him, concerned when she heard who he was talking to and Matsuda’s questions.

“Well of course I’ll keep an eye on him, he’s my partner and best friend, you don’t have to ask. But Ryuzaki…how long will you be gone?” 

“He’s gone?” Suki mouthed and Matsuda nodded.

“I don’t know for sure,” he answered, “But it shouldn’t be for too long. Matsuda…call me, let me know if anything happens that I should know about. no matter what it is or the time.”

“I will but Ryuzaki whatever it is, I know you’ll figure it out. Maki was crazy you know that and we...none of us think any less of you because of how we found you! We…”

“Thank you Matsuda,” L interrupted him before he could go any further, bringing a hand to stroke his forehead, “I’ll be in touch.” He hung up and dropped the phone on the table in front of him. He balled his hands into fists taking deep breaths as he fought to keep himself in check.

“I am L,” he said aloud, “and I am in control at all times.” He unclenched his fist and closed his eyes, concentrating on finding that part of him that was damaged, trying to visualize it so he could fix it. 

“I will find it,” he said opening his eyes after a few moments, “and I will fix it and I will go home to Light.” He took another deep breath and let it out slowly, calming the craziness that was going on in his mind. He picked up his phone again wanting to hear Light’s voice but decided that would not be fair to Light, at least not yet. He decided to text him instead, letting him know that all was right with the flight and he would let him know when he landed.

Matsuda explained to Suki as best he could what had happened as he quickly gathered his things. “I’m sorry but I have to go and see how Light’s doing, you understand right?” Suki nodded and kissed him gently.

“Of course I do. I’ve go shopping to do anyway and I know how much you enjoy that, so this is a good thing. Call me when you get a chance and let me know what’s happening.” Matsuda sighed as he caressed her face.

“I love you, I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

“I love you too, and as long as you don’t know, everything will be just fine!” she kissed him again before he ran out of the door.

Light had showered and dressed, and had been trying to work on some paperwork when he found himself being drawn to L’s office. He got up from the table and walked to the door and looked inside leaning against the wall. In his mind he saw L sitting at his desk, hunched over his computer, his huge dark eyes surveying each screen above him. He closed his eyes and turned away, walking back into the main room. He’d be back, he’d be back soon and they could put all of this behind them. He sighed; sometimes it just seemed they were constantly getting past things and putting them behind. They always knew their relationship would be far from easy, but sometimes it just seemed they were doing more managing than just being. He shook his head, he knew that wasn’t true, they had so much time where they were just living day to day like any other couple, it was just that when things did go wrong, they went big.

He was pouring more coffee when his phone chirped letting him know he had a text. He had left it on the table and he moved to it, and then quickly snatched it up when he saw it was from L. He read the text and smiled, shooting an answer back to him without telling him how much he missed him already, no need to make him feel worse. As soon as he finished sudden rapid knocking on his door startled him. Before he could open it, the door burst open and Matsuda flew in. They kept Matsuda up-to-date on the password to open the elevator doors on their floor in case of an emergency so he wasn’t surprised he’d gotten in, just that he was here at all.

“Hey Light,” Matsuda called coming in the door, “Sorry I didn’t wait for you to open the door, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. L called me and told me what happened, well not exactly, just that he was on his way to Wammy’s…and I just wanted to be sure you were okay after everything and…” Light put up his hands to stave off the rush of words attacking him and smiled.

“Thank you, but I’m okay Matsuda,” he said, “But you’re welcome to join me for coffee.” Matsuda nodded and joined Light at the table as his partner poured coffee and brought it over to him.

Matsuda knew Light long enough and well enough that he could tell when something was wrong, in spite of the half smile on his face as he handed him the coffee. Now that he was in a serious relationship himself, he could understand even more what L and Light had together. He knew theirs was even more than his and Suki’s; there was something almost symbiotic about it, one feeding off of the other for everything. He had never pried into their private lives before, but this time he felt maybe Light needed to know that he was there for him, and he had to know exactly what he was up against.

“Light, we’ve been friends longer than we’ve been partners, and even when I knew you as a kid, I was always awed by you, you had everything I never did. You were really good looking, the girls loved you, you were brilliant, you had Chief Yagami as a dad and you were never at a loss for anything, you always knew what to do, what to say. Even during the whole Kira thing, when L was accusing you, locking you up, handcuffing you, you just took it all until you were finally proven innocent. And through it all Light, you persevered and you were just a kid then. Now you’re in this great relationship with L, and all the craziness that comes with that, you guys have been through so much, L getting blown up you being kidnapped and beaten…”

“Matsuda, is there a point you’re trying to make?” Light interrupted, not really wanting to relive some of those things right at the moment, and feeling a little guilty at Matsuda proclaiming his innocence from being Kira.

“I’m sorry, I’m rambling. The point is, everything you and L have been through, you’ve always come through it with flying colors and I’m sure it’s going to be the same this time,” he eyed him carefully, “And Light, you have the right to not to be stoic this time, especially to me. I’ve been through all of these things with you and more, we’re more than just friends. Stop trying to smile through this, stop trying to show me that brave ‘I’ve got it under control coz I’m Light Yagami’ face. Tell me what happened,” he reached across the table and took Light’s arm, “And just let it go, I’m here for you.”

Light blinked in surprise at Matsuda, not used to having anyone call him out except L. He was genuinely moved by what he said, so much so he nearly cracked, but that wasn’t him. Not since L’s being hurt in an explosion did he lose it in front of anyone and he didn’t want to do that again; not being in control was not something he could accept. He looked down Matsuda’s hand on his arm, then at the table. He stood up and flashed Matsuda one of his famous smiles and walked over to the coffee pot.

“This is a different situation for us absolutely but I’m fine Matsuda, I’m handling it, I know what he’s trying to do and that…” before he knew it Matsuda was up and behind him, once again taking his arm.

“Light, don’t do this; I heard what L sounded like over the phone, he was worried about you and how you’re handling whatever this is so that makes me realize that something big is going on here. You need someone to understand what you’re going through, and that’s me. Talk to me Light.” Matsuda could almost hear the sound of Light’s façade break and fall to the floor but wasn’t completely ready for the look of pain and anguish on Light’s face when he turned around.

“I can’t Matsuda, if I let it go I don’t know if I can get it back under control, I can’t…” Light told him.

“That’s not true, but if you don’t let it out it will get the best of you and maybe it will be bigger than what you can handle. Tell me exactly what happened, why L felt he had to leave.” Matsuda gently pushed. Light looked away for a moment and then sat down at the table again, the tears beginning again. Matsuda sat down again with him, his hand back on his arm. Light looked up at him his eyes wide and imploring. 

“What will I do if he doesn’t come back Matsuda?” he asked the tears finally escaping and falling rapidly down Light’s face, “He could go back to being what and who he was before he loved me, not needing anyone or anything except being L.” Matsuda sighed in relief at Light finally letting it go and trusting him.

“I can’t even imagine that happening Light,” he soothed, “Everything that you guys have been through and he hasn’t given up, and neither have you. Tell me what happened to make him even think he had to do this.” Light nodded, wiped his eyes and told him everything. He was surprised how good it felt to actually tell someone who wasn’t immediately involved, like Watari, he didn’t hold back anything as he was sure he would have if he were talking to him, afraid of hurting him as well. When he was done he felt like he’d run a marathon and leaned back in the chair. Matsuda got up and made another cup of coffee before answering.

“Okay, now I know what’s happening,” he said his mind churning to think of the right things to say. “Light, I don’t think there’s any grounds for you to worry about that. L can’t change back to the way he was years ago, too many things are different. He can’t turn off how much he loves you, that’s impossible. I think the worst possible scenario would be he changes how he does things. Maybe he thinks he’s gotten too easy with being L, it isn’t the number one priority anymore. I think the worst that’s going to happen is he may shut you out of his cases, stay in his office more and keep all distractions away. He’s going to redefine the line between being L and being Ryuzaki. But Light, you know what you ‘re relationship is like, there’s no way he’s going to not come back.”

Light nodded, and sipped at his coffee. He was sure L would come back to him, but that tiny fear that something might happen to change his mind had been running rampant in his mind and had needed to get out. He looked at Matsuda and tried to smile as he rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. 

“Thanks, I guess I did need to get that out, hear someone else tell me I was being foolish. He suggested that if he couldn’t fix whatever the problem was so that he could be L at the best of his abilities as he used to, he would give up being L, give it over to the boys,” he sighed, “I have to continue being honest with you, I almost hope that it happens that way. Sometimes I wish that he weren’t L, that he was doing just the lighter cases of Deneuve and Coil. There’s so much death, destruction and danger involved in it. You have no idea how many contracts are out on his life, it terrifies me. I know he only chooses the cases that have the highest body counts and feels are worth his talents and time. Matsuda some of those cases…I don’t know how he sleeps at night. Especially now that Watari’s training me to do his job, I get a bird’s eye view of them when they first come to him for help so I know what they are and what they expect from him,” he looked down at his coffee, “I just sometimes wish he could stop and that’s something I’ve never said to anyone.”

“I can understand that, but I think he thrives on all of that. The pressures, the danger, the power, I think he really enjoys that though. Don’t you think he’d be unhappy if he wasn’t L?” Matsuda asked him and Light sighed.

“And hence why I’ve never mentioned it. I know how much it means to him, how much of him is actually wrapped up in being L. I guess I hope that since we’ve been together that gives him something more to focus on. But I don’t want it to happen if he feels it’s because he’s no longer capable, I’m not sure how that would make him feel,” he shook his head and sighed, “It’s kind of a mess right now, isn’t it?” 

“Maybe a little,” Matsuda said with a grin, “But then you knew this job was dangerous when you took it didn’t you? You guys have been together a long time, that’s gotta mean something.” Light nodded running a hand through his hair.

“Yea I did, and I don’t regret a thing, it’s just…I love him so much Matsuda, I love our life and the way things are, I don’t want anything to change, I don’t want him to change, and all of this is because he wouldn’t listen to me about Maki, he was so stubborn...” he stopped feeling the anger over that rise and took a deep breath. “Not going to go into all of that it’s all moot right now anyway.” He looked up at Matsuda and smiled warmly.

“Thank you Matsuda, I…” he started and Matsuda shook his head.

“You don’t have to say anything, we’re partners, friends it’s what we do,’ he looked up at the sound of the door to see Watari coming in with his trolley.

“I saw that you had arrived,” he said warmly to Matsuda, “I thought perhaps a little lunch would be in order.” Light shook his head.

“Don’t think I’m particularly hungry Watari, but thank you,” he said and then looked up as the older man placed a dish in front of him anyway.

“That wasn’t a request,” he said still warmly but with the tone of an order about it, “I will not have L coming back to find you wasting away or ill. It’s lunch time, and you will eat.” Matsuda giggled and thanked him as a dish was placed in front of him as well.

“What will we do if you ever retire?” he asked lifting the lid from the plate. Watari smiled and nodded towards Light.

“You had better hope Light can cook,” he said with a chuckle, “Have we heard from L?” he asked.

“He texted me that the flight was going well and that he’d contact me when he landed,” Light answered, “Apparently he called Matsuda to keep me company.”

“Brilliant idea,” Watari answered as he gathered used dishes from breakfast and put them on his trolley, “Who better than a partner who already knows everything to put you at ease,” he patted Matsuda’s arm, “You are a true friend.” He then turned and walked back to the door and out of it, his smile never leaving his face.

He went back to his apartment and put the trolley to the side, then picked up his phone that was lying on the table.

“Mission accomplished, he and Matsuda are now having lunch. He looks much better now as well with Matsuda there, it was inspired of you to contact him.”

L chuckled. “I knew he would go right over, and I knew he would be good for Light right now. Thank you for making sure he eats, Wammy. I’m getting back on the controls now so Matt can have a break, I’ll call you when we arrive.”

“Very good I’ll wait for your call,” Watari was quiet for a moment, “L…you will work it out and come home quickly, I’m sure of it.” L nodded at the phone and sighed.

“Thank you Wammy, I think so too, I hope so. Just…make sure Light’s okay.” He hung up and walked back to the cockpit, his mind determined even if his heart was heavy. But he would turn that off as well…at least for a while…he had to if he was going to get back to Light anytime soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Obsessed 16

 

Matt waited until L had come back into the cockpit and was seated before he began his conversation. He knew how much L was hurting, and he wanted to give him someone to talk to. His relationship with Mello was almost as crazy as L’s with Light’s so he could certainly understand what L was going through, at least as far as being away from Light was concerned. But he wanted to know more about what L was feeling, and he wanted L to open up to him.

“So, how’s he doing?” he asked as L took over the controls.

“I imagine he’s as okay as he can be under the circumstances. Matsuda’s with him right now and Wammy’s making him eat something,” L answered with a heavy sigh.

“Look, L…I know what’s going on and why. I think under the circumstances that you need this time away, to get yourself back together. After what you went through with that psycho…”

“I’d rather not discuss that…”L began and it was Matt’s turn to sigh.

“I know you don’t, but you have to talk to someone and I’m it. I know everyone’s told you that what happened wasn’t your fault, that the girl was crazy…”

“And I was too stubborn to realize what was happening, blind to everything around me except what I wanted to see. I made a fool out of myself, a fool out of Light having to rescue me as if I were some damsel in distress and everyone I care about was there to see me humiliated and…” He stopped when he realized he was dangerously close to tears.

“You’ve got a lot to work through,” Matt said after a few moments, “All I want you to know is that no one is going to laugh at you, no one thinks less of you because of this. Light loves you just as much as he ever did and that’s all that matters. What you have to do is forgive yourself L, for making a mistake because you’re human.” 

“I can’t afford to make those kinds of mistakes, too many things depend on my making the correct decisions and I…”

“And you fucked up this time,” Matt finished for him, “And yea, you have to work out why you did so that it makes sense to you, I get that. Just don’t lose your mind and everything else over it.” L listened but didn’t comment, he knew what the everything else was, and he had no intention of losing anything to this, especially not Light. 

“Why don’t you take a break now,” L said after a few moments, “It looks like the weather’s going to be a little dicey over Russia.” Matt snorted laughter as he stood and stretched. 

“Everything’s dicey over Russia,” he said and then walked behind L’s chair, “You know for years we looked up to you, thinking you were a demi-god, inhuman even, nothing ever seemed to bother you, you were always right. Yea you got pissed off at us once in a while when we were being really stupid, but usually you were completely unflappable, never doing anything wrong.” L sighed and hung his head as he listened.

“I’m sorry, you must be very disappointed in me, I’ve let you down” he said almost in a whisper. Matt kneeled beside him and rested his hands on L’s legs.

“Are you kidding? When we helped you on that case that Light was working under cover in, and we saw how much you loved Light, how it was affecting you it made us feel that when we reacted to our own feelings that it was okay. And now, all this means to me is that you’re human L. I…we…could never look down on you, think less of you in any way. No matter what mistakes you make, you are still L, you are still more than any one of us could be, and at the same time, you are very much like us and that means the world to me, to us. So don’t worry about letting anyone down other than yourself, and I think you expect too much from yourself.” He stood up and leaned forward, kissing L on the top of his head. “I love you L, you will always be the father and brother I never had, someone to look up to, to aspire to be like, no matter what; and I know the other two feel exactly the same way. So don’t worry so much about trying to be perfect or godlike, what you are is just fine.” He then turned to walk out, “Oh…and I’m having a cigarette so don’t turn the damn sprinklers on me.” He laughed as he began to walk out. L turned and grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Matt…thank you,” he said earnestly, “You have no idea how…I needed to hear…just…thank you.” Matt smiled at him and nodded before continuing to leave the cockpit. L turned back to the controls, his heart a bit lighter than before.

“You know you’re welcome to have dinner with me and Suki any time,” Matsuda was saying as he finished his lunch, “I know how depressing it is to have to eat alone and especially when you’re not used to it.” Light smiled as he sipped his coffee.

“Thank you Matsuda, but the last thing I need is to think I’m imposing on you and Suki,” he answered, “I’m a big boy I can handle being alone, and if I can’t my mother would love to see me.” He added with a laugh.

“I bet, but just so you know,” Masuda reiterated and then stood up, “I’m going to go meet up with Suki but if you need me just call me, okay?” Light smiled warmly at his friend and nodded.

“I will, but I’m okay Matsuda; your being here helped a lot, it really did. I don‘t want you to think you have to baby sit me though.” He stood up also and walked Matsuda to the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Matsuda nodded as he opened the door.

“Remember anything just call…” Light rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Yes Matsuda, I’ll remember,” he said with a laugh and then closed the door behind him. He looked at his watch to try to calculate when L should be landing and then sighed, it was still a long way off. He decided to shower and then to finish the work he’d brought home until he heard from L.

It was early morning in England when L and Matt landed the plane. L knew it was about 9:00 pm in Tokyo and he also knew Light would be up no matter what time it was until he heard from him. He looked up at Matt as the young man stretched and stood from the controls.

“You go ahead, I’m going to call Light. I’ll meet you at check in,” he told him as he pulled his phone. Matt nodded and left the cockpit, squeezing L’s shoulder as he walked past him. L took a deep breath and dialed.

The sound of the phone startled Light for a moment as he had begun to doze off at his desk, he head laying on the papers he had been working on. He sat up quickly and grabbed his phone that he had placed on the desk next to him.

“Hey, you made it okay!” he said relieved as soon as he was connected. 

“You had doubts?” L asked with a chuckle, “Ye of little faith.” Light answered the statement with a chuckle of his own

“I have all the faith in the world in you, not so sure about your co-pilot.” He specified.

“Matt was quite an able co-pilot as a matter of fact,” L answered and then sighed knowing they were dancing around the situation.

“I don’t suppose you could take a nap and then just turn around…” Light suggested.

“I wish I could Light,” L told him, “You have no idea how much I wish I could. I love you, and I promise you I will make this as quick as I can.” He heard Light sigh into the phone.

“I know, and I love you too. I definitely would appreciate it if you hurry back, I have Matsuda playing baby sitter you know how that can be.”

“Oh yes, and I’m depending on it. I have to go, I have to check in and get to Wammy’s. I’ll call you.”

“When L, when will you call me?” Light asked urgently, “I have to at least talk to you regularly to get through this.”

“I know, but…I’ll call you tomorrow, after you get home from work. How’s that?” he asked. Light nodded at the phone.

“Okay, that’s good. I’ll wait for your call tomorrow night then.” He answered, not wanting to end the call.

“Yes, tomorrow night. Light I…I’m sorry, but I have to go. I love you.” L said and closed the call. He stared at the phone for a few moments before putting it away into his pocket and getting up to leave.

Light was used to L just ending phone conversations abruptly, it was one of his more annoying habits, but this time it bothered him more. He wasn’t ready for the call to end yet, and for a moment he toyed with the idea of calling him back. Instead he put the phone down and slid it across the desk and focused his attention back on his work; he’d do this L’s way.

The next morning he was up early, but not early enough to beat Wammy to coffee and breakfast. The older man refrained from asking how he was, and treated him as if it were simply a normal day; as if L was in his office shut off from the world as he did on occasion. Light was grateful, it made it easier to deal as if nothing was wrong, and he suspected that was exactly why Wammy did it.

As he walked into the office he braced himself for Matsuda’s mother hen approach and wasn’t disappointed. His partner jumped up from his desk and met him at the door.

“Hey Light,” Matsuda greeted him, a sympathetic look on his face, “You know no one would blame you if you needed a couple of days off. No one knows but I’m sure if they did they’d understand.” Light shook his head as he continued to his desk.

“No, that would make things worse and I certainly don’t need more discussion about my private life,” he said and then smiled up at him as he sat down, “Everything’s fine, let’s just get on with the day normally okay?” Matsuda nodded and sat down across from him at his own desk.

“Okay,” he shuffled through papers and it didn’t go unnoticed by Light that every few minutes he was being peered at over the papers. He was then relieved when one of the other detectives called him over to his desk. He got up and walked over to him, a bit more rapidly than was necessary he was sure.

The detective had a young man sitting at his desk, and was obviously taking information from him, but had been interrupted by a phone call. 

“Light can you do me a favor? I just got a call on a lead to the Shinjuko murder, and I need to go. Can you finish this interview for me?” L nodded.

“Sure, what’s the situation?” he asked as the detective hung up.

“This is Takashi Hayami,” he said introducing the client in the chair who stood up and bowed quickly, “He is giving me information on a former partner who was recently found dead in his apartment. Here’s the information on the case and what he’s already told me,” he looked at the young man, “We were almost done anyway, but Mr. Hayami, Detective Yagami will finish the interview for me. I’m sorry I have to leave but this is a lead I have to chase down immediately.” The young man smiled in understanding.

“That’s understandable Detective, it’s fine,” he said then looked at Light with a smile, “I’m sure Detective Yagami will be as capable as you have been.” Light smiled back.

“I’ll certainly try, but Detective Ishimaru is a difficult act to follow. If you would follow me to my desk?” The young man nodded and followed Light to his desk as the other detective dashed out of the office. L gestured to the chair next to his desk for Takashi to sit in.

“Forgive me for a moment as I go over the paper work,” Light said as he began to read, “Can I get you some tea or coffee?” 

“Actually, a cup of tea would be nice,” Takashi admitted. 

“I’ll get it Light,” Matsuda said from behind him, “I’ll be right back.” Light nodded his thanks and continued to read. After a few moments he looked up at Takashi and for a moment was struck by how attractive the young man was; long dark hair and eyes complimented the attractive face. He as dressed impeccably, obviously a businessman with a taste for suits similar to Light’s own. Matsuda returned with the tea and Takashi thanked him as he prepared it.

“So you were partners with the deceased, a Makota Ishinu?” he asked as he lay down the papers.

“Yes, we had worked together for quite a while at Horipro, it’s a management office for performers, mostly actors. I received a better offer for another company and I left Horipro, perhaps six months ago.” Light nodded seeing that information in front of him.

“And Mr. Ishinu was found dead in his apartment, an apparent suicide but you don’t believe he was capable of that?” Takashi shook his head.

“No, it wasn’t in his make-up to be suicidal, I firmly believe something else happened to him,” he lowered his voice and moved closer to Light, “You see for several years we had been more than simply business partners, we were…dating, had been very close, you understand.” Light lifted an eyebrow and nodded, “So I knew him very well. We had stopped seeing each other at least a year before I moved to the other company, but we remained friends.”

“I see,” Light answered jotting down the information, “You don’t believe he may have been despondent over the relationship ending the way it did, and you leaving the company as well?” Takashi laughed and shook his head.

“Not Makota,” he moved on so quickly it made my head spin,” he said, “He was quite popular and wasted no time in replacing me. I believe that one of his “replacements” may not have been as forgiving as I was when it came to his rather roving eye.” Light couldn’t help but smile at the description, noting that his client didn’t seem too broken up over the death of his ex-partner. What he hadn’t noticed was that Matsuda behind him had suddenly become quite interested in the discussion the moment his client made it clear he was gay. Matsuda could see the young man was quite attractive, and to him he seemed to be eyeing Light a lot more than was necessary.

“I see, so you ended your relationship with him due to his “roving eye” as you describe it?” Light asked, “Was that also why you left the company?” Takashi shrugged.

“Perhaps a bit, but it was mostly the money and the chance to work with fresh faces. I’ve become quite adept at promoting careers, steering new talent towards goals,” he looked Light up and down, “Are you sure detective work is what you really wish to do? Modeling could definitely be in the cards for you.” Light shook his head and chuckled softly, not hearing the quiet gasp from Matsuda behind him.

“Thank you but no, that isn’t anything I aspire to,” he answered then looked at Takashi seriously. “You do realize that if the autopsy does find anything suspicious…”

“I would be the first one suspected because of our history, I understand,” he answered with an exaggerated sigh, “But wouldn’t it be ridiculous of me to bring up the idea that he may have been murdered knowing that I would be the number one suspect if I had killed him?” 

“Yes, well it wouldn’t be the first time a murderer has hidden in plain sight,” Light answered, “But I wouldn’t worry about that right now. You say you stayed friendly, would you be aware of anyone he may have been seeing?” and was surprised by the full laughter that came from the young man.

“We don’t have enough time to go over that list,” he answered, “And I can only come up with a few names from the top of my head, I would have to think about it.” Light reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card.

“Why don’t you compile a list at your leisure then, and give me a call when you’ve finished it and we can go over it. Either myself or Detective Ishimaru.” Takshi smiled as he took the card and read over Light’s name before tucking it into his wallet.

“I would be happy to,” he said, “Anything else you need?” he asked with a smile. Light shook his head as he looked over the papers again.

“I think not, I have your information if I need to get in contact with you before you complete the list. I will let you know what we hear from the autopsy and whether or not we’ll be pursing this case,” he stood up as Takashi finished his tea and also stood, “Thank you for coming forward with your suspicions.” He bowed slightly and Takashi did the same.

“I will call you as soon as I get the list completed,” he said and turned to walk away. He stopped and smiled back at Light, “Thank you for not tossing out my theory after finding out our previous relationship.” Light shook his head.

“That would have no bearing on the situation,” Light answered, “Of course I can certainly understand your trepidation on the subject.” He said and Matsuda was suddenly up and next to him.

“Yes, Detective Yagami is very understanding about personal matters,” he said moving quickly towards Takashi, “Let me escort you out of here, it can be tricky finding the right door.” 

“Well, it seems everyone is quite helpful,” Takashi stated then smiled back at Light before leaving with Matsuda. Light stared after them for a moment, wondering what had gotten into Matsuda but then shrugged; sometimes there was no explaining his partner.   
A few moments later Matsuda returned and sat back in his chair, releasing a long breath.

“That was close,” he said looking at Light who was studying the information.

“What was close?” he asked feeling he would probably regret it but having to ask anyway.

Matsuda sat up and leaned closer to Light. “Come on, you didn’t see what he was doing?” he asked. Light shook his head, completely confused.

“What WHO was doing? What are you talking about?” he asked.

“That guy you were just interviewing, Light he was so hitting on you!” Light blinked in surprise and then burst out laughing.

“Are you serious? Why would he do that?” he asked.

“Because he’s gay, and you know, you’re good looking!” Matsuda explained exasperated that he had to.

“Matsuda, do you hit on every pretty girl you see?” Light asked and Masuda was indignant.  
“Of course not, I have Suki why would I do that?”

“Well the same goes for us,” Light said, “We don’t go around hitting on every guy just because we’re gay. Besides, he doesn’t even know I am, that kind of assumption could be dangerous.”

“Well…well…there aren’t as many of you guys as there are girls,” Matsuda defended, “Maybe he can just tell, and with Ryuzaki gone…” Light’s eyes narrowed as he saw where Matsuda was going.

“And with Ryuzaki gone what, Matsuda? Do you think I would be open to someone else any more than you would be if Suki were out of town? Careful how you answer you could end up lying on the floor.” Matsuda stared at him in shock at the threat and shook his head.

“No…no Light that’s not what I meant I know nothing comes between you and him but…under the circumstances…but…I just…loneliness can make you do things you would never think of…” Light stood up and leaned forward, his hands on Matsuda’s desk as he was nearly nose-to-nose with him.

“You’re lucky I know you mean well Matsuda because anyone else I would have punched by now. There is nothing, and no one who could possibly come between us and I don’t care how long he’s gone I will NEVER even think of being with someone else. I can’t believe you don’t know better.”

“I…I’m sorry Light, I do…I just…it’s just he was so obviously…I’m sorry, of course I know better but what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t look out for you even if it might make you mad? Especially after what just happened to Ryuzaki…” Matsuda stuttered, moving back a bit, but not taking his eyes away from Light’s. Light stared at him for a few moments before the anger drained away and he took a deep breath.

“You’re right Matsuda,” he said and straightened up, “Okay, I understand, but if you ever bring that up again…”

“I won’t, I promise I won’t say anything to you about it again,” Matsuda said, knowing he may not say anything, but he’d be watching. Light sighed and backed away from him, sitting back down at his own desk. 

“Besides, this isn’t even my case,” he said picking up the papers and standing up again, “I probably am not going to have any more contact with him, other than a possible phone call.” He walked over to the other detective’s desk and put the papers there before returning to his desk and began to work on his computer. Matsuda watched him for a while before turning back to his work; he’d have to talk to Suki about this.


	17. Chapter 17

Obsessed 17

 

L caught up with Matt and they walked with him through the airport until a sudden bark of laughter from Matt stopped him in his tracks. He looked in the direction Matt was looking and had to grin himself. Standing in the doorway of the airport stood Mello, holding up a sign, which read “Car for Ryuzaki Rue and Some Red Head” and wearing a chauffeur’s cap. They walked over to him and L shook his head; whenever he thought about his heirs he always saw them as youngsters in his mind. It always surprised him when he actually saw them and realized that was no longer the case. Mello seemed to be taller than the last time he’d seen him, his long, blonde hair pulled back into a pony td he could see his favorite leather pants below the coat he was wearing. He watched as Matt walked up to him and pulled off the hat.

“You’re an idiot,” he chuckled before giving Mello a quick kiss.

“This is the thanks I get for making sure you get a comfy ride back?” Mello complained as L walked up to him. 

“I think the look suits you,” he said with a grin, “A little servitude definitely works with you for a change; makes you humble.” Matt laughed and took Mello’s hand.

“Yea, maybe you should bottom more often,” he offered and L rolled his eyes.

“Definitely not what I was alluding to, let’s go,” he said striding past them and out of the door.

The ride from the airport to Wammy’s made L realize just how exhausted he was; not only from the long flight, but also from everything. He was emotionally and mentally spent, and for the first time since all of this had happened he allowed himself to just accept that he was. He sat in the back seat by himself as Matt sat in front with Mello, talking mostly about the flight and much fun he had flying the “L Jet” as he called it. 

L slumped back against the seat and reached for his phone, he promised Light he’d call him as soon as he was at the house no matter what time it was. The phone barely rang before Light answered it.

“You made it in one piece,” he heard the relief in Light ‘s voice.

“Of course I did, did you even doubt that I would?” he asked trying to keep it light, and ignoring the lump of guilt that was building up in his throat.

“No, not really I have great faith in your abilities,” Light chuckled, “Maybe not so much in all of your choices.” L sighed heavily, raising a hand to his eyes.

“I know, I can’t…I’m so sorry,” he said quietly, “I don’t mean to hurt you...” Light shushed him.

“I understand, I hate the fuck out of it, but I understand,” he answered surprising L with his language, “But now that you’ve arrived, it’s closer to the time you leave and come home. That’s how I look it at, how I have to look at it. I love you L, just work it through and come home.”

“As quickly as I can, I promise you,” he murmured, “I love you too.” He looked up to see the building he once called home coming into view, “I have to go, we’re arriving at the house. I’ll call you when I get settled in and I will try to call at least once a day but I can’t promise that.” He heard Light sigh.

“Okay. Remember all I have right now is looking forward to your calls, so try not to space them out too far. You wouldn’t want me to get bored.” They both laughed and immediately felt the air lift a bit, in spite of what the joke referred to.

“No, no you are quite formidable when you ‘re bored,” L answered, “Good-bye Light, I love you.” He said again.

“Sayonara, boku no koibito,” Light whispered into the phone, making L close the call before he lost himself. He looked up when the door opened next to him and had to chuckle when he saw Mello bowing to him.

“We have arrived sir,” he said not knowing just how grateful L was for the distraction.

“Matt’s right, you are an idiot,” he said as he climbed out of the car. He looked around the grounds, children were sprinkled around the grounds engaged in various activities and paid little to no mind to them as they walked towards the entrance.

“I imagine you are living in what used to be my apartment,” he mentioned as they entered the building.

“Yes, but we can…” Matt began and L shook his head.

“No, it’s your place now,” he answered, “I’ll stay in Watari’s old apartment.” Matt and Mello exchanged looks before answering.

“That’s where Near lives now,” Matt answered, “All the equipment in there keeps him connected, he’s more into that than we are.” L nodded. He hadn’t been back since they had graduated and moved, he hadn’t really thought about what the living arrangements had to have been before he decided to come here. 

He suddenly felt as if he’d made a horrible mistake. He had hoped for the cocoon of familiarity at Wammy’s to help him through this, but it was obvious that he no longer had a place here. His home was with Light, and he couldn’t go back there either, at least not yet. He felt lost for a few moments, feeling he had nowhere to go to center himself. He quickly reminded himself that there was a time that he needed only himself and his work to center himself; right now he had to find that place again, and that was the main reason he was here in the first place. 

“L…are you okay?” Mello asked when the detective had been quieter for longer than he expected.

“Yes, I’m fine,” L answered, his dark eyes seeming to look through him, “Are there any of the student rooms empty right now?”

“There’s practically an entire wing empty right now,” Matt answered, “Not too many girls here recently, so the B girls area is empty. But…” 

“One of those rooms will be fine,” L answered, “I only require a little space and a bed, and hopefully I won’t be here for very long anyway.” He turned and headed for the specified section. Matt watched him walk away for a few moments before turning to Mello.

“Why don’t you go make sure he’s got coffee and snacks, tell Near he’s here. I don’t want to leave him alone right now, at least not for a while.” Mello nodded his agreement and left, as Matt sprinted to catch up with L. 

“You should take the one in the center of the hall,” Matt suggested as he caught up with him, “It has the best view and is right across from the bathroom and showers.” L smiled.

“I remember,” he answered, “I don’t need a chaperone, I know where I’m going.”

“I know, but let’s just say I want to make sure you ‘re settled in and comfy,” the red head answered, “Mello’s gone to get you some coffee and snacks and when that’s all set, we’ll leave you alone to…figure out whatever it is you have to figure out. Not that one of us won’t be checking up on you every now and then, you have to expect that.” L sighed in resignation, not having the energy to argue the situation anyway, and opened the door to the room. 

He looked around; remembering the first time Watari brought him to a room like this so many years before. Having come from a rather shabby, over crowded orphanage, he had thought at the time the bunk beds and desk and chair, were the grandest pieces of furniture he’d ever seen, the idea of only two beds in the room amazing. Now it was simply someplace to escape to, to try and fix what was wrong. He walked in and placed his suitcase on the floor, his laptop on the desk and immediately began to set it up.

“Why don’t you just relax for a while L,” Matt suggested as he sat on the bed, “It’s been a long flight, you‘ve gotta be exhausted.”

“I am exhausted,” L admitted, “But I don’t have time to relax. I need to set everything up, be ready to start working immediately, there are cases I have let slide because of…what happened and I can’t let them wait any longer.”

“I get that,” Matt said standing up and walking over to him, “But the first thing you need in order to work is a clear mind and right now your mind is exhausted”. He frowned, as it seemed that L was ignoring him and he reached out and put a hand on the detective’s shoulder, “L…stop being stubborn and just sleep now, tomorrow is soon enough to get started with all of this.” L felt his anger rise and turned to Matt to ask him whom did he think he was talking to; but when he did turn around he found the same stubbornness on Matt’s face that he was sure was on his own, along with obvious concern. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and nodded.

“Of course you’re right,” he said and walked over to the bottom bunk, “Stubbornness is my downfall anyway isn’t it? All right, I’ll wait for Mello to bring whatever it is he’s bringing and then I’ll rest, would that be agreeable?” Matt smiled and nodded himself.

“I’ll wait with you, and yes, that is agreeable,” he answered and sat next to him on the bed, “You’re going to work this out L, and I’m sure you‘ll work it out quickly. You’re L after all, figuring out difficult puzzles is your thing.” There was a knock at the door and Matt got up to answer it, knowing it had to be Mello.

“Here’s a pot full of coffee with plenty of cream and sugar, and some pastries,” the blond said as he brought a tray in and placed it on the desk. L murmured his thanks and walked over to the tray, preparing his coffee. Matt nodded, got up and joined Mello.

“We’ll go now and let you rest,” he said, “If you need anything just call.” L nodded again and then looked at them.

“Thank you both,” he said then turned back towards the bunk and sat down. They watched him for a moment, then turned and left the room. Matt sighed heavily and reached into his back pocket for his cigarettes.

“I need a smoke,” he said heading towards the main door and Mello followed him.

“You need to take a nap yourself,” he suggested as he followed him out. Matt nodded as he lit up as soon as he stepped outside.

“Yea, I know, and I will. We have to keep up with him and leave him alone at the same time,” he said with a sigh, “What a bitch that’s going to be.” Mello chuckled and then sighed himself.

“Should we tell him we’re planning to move out of Wammy’s? Do you think that’ll upset him or will he even care at this point?” Matt shrugged as he took a deep drag.

“I don’t know, maybe tomorrow after he’s had some rest. I don’t think it should upset him, he couldn’t expect that we’re the type to live here the rest of our lives, so I don’t think he’ll be overly surprised.”

“If he hadn’t met Light he’d still be here,” Mello reminded him, “So he might just think we’re supposed to do the same thing.” Matt finished his cigarette, dropping it to the ground and stepping on it.

“Maybe, but let’s deal with one problem at a time okay?” he said and yawned, “Nap time.” Mello nodded and took his hand as they walked back into the building.

After having a couple of pastries and finishing his coffee, L undressed and climbed into the bed. He reached for his phone and called Light; he had promised he’d call when he was settled and he was about as settled as he was going to get.

“I’m in bed now, and I wanted to say good-night,” he said when he Light answered, “It must be about three a.m. there, I’m sorry to wake you.”

“I couldn’t sleep until I heard from you anyway,” Light answered, “You must be exhausted.”

“I am, but now that I’m here I can rest, or at least try to. It’s been a long time since I’ve been in bed alone.” 

“I know, but at least being in bed alone means you don’t have to worry about being molested and you CAN rest.” Light answered and was glad to hear L chuckle.

“This is true,” he answered and then sighed, “I love you Light, good-night.”

“I love you too, good-night,” Light answered and waited to hear the click of L’s hanging up before he did the same. 

L held the phone in his hand as he closed his eyes, exhaustion finally overtaking him.

==============================================================  
Light slept poorly after talking to L, unable to shake the fear that his next call would be to tell him that he wasn’t coming home. He knew rationally that wouldn’t happen, but he couldn’t shake it completely. He gave up after a while and showered, made coffee and waited until time to go to his office, telling Watari he didn’t need anything for breakfast he’d get something while he was out.

As he made his way out of the building he heard his name being called and he immediately recognized the voice. He stopped and turned to see Matsuda leaning out of his car and waving at him.

“Hey Light!! Jump in, I came to pick you up and grab something before work!” he called out. Light sighed and ran a hand through his hair; he knew Matsuda meant well but…

“Thanks Matsuda, that would be nice,” he finally said and made his way over to his partner’s car, “But you know, you don’t have to keep up with me, I’m fine.” He said as he got into the car.

“I promised L I’d keep up with you and I would anyway under the circumstances,” Matsuda said as he pulled out into traffic, “I know this isn’t easy for you, I just want to make sure you know I’m here for you.” 

“Don’t worry, I know,” Light said with a smirk, “And when I talk to L I’ll be sure to tell him how well you’re doing.”

“No, that’s okay you don’t have to do that, I’d do it even if he hadn’t asked me to,” Matsuda told him. “Oh and Suki says don’t worry about dinner tonight she’s cooking so you have to come home with me tonight.”

“Are you going to tuck me into bed afterwards?” Light asked a little more tersely than he meant it to be, and he could see it’s effects on Matsuda’s face. “I’m sorry Touta, I didn’t mean that the way it sounded I’m just…”

“It’s okay Light, maybe I’m trying too hard, you know how I get carried away,” Matsuda explained, “But Suki’s worried about you too.” 

“I understand, but I’m going to be fine,” he smiled at him, ‘And dinner tonight sounds great, thank you.” Matsuda smiled again and nodded happily and began to talk about what Suki was planning to make. Light nodded at the appropriate places as Matsuda prattled on, while his mind thought only of what L was doing.


	18. Chapter 18

Obsessed 18

 

L awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door and rolled out of bed and onto the floor. It had been many years since he’d slept in a single bed and he wasn’t expecting the edge to be as close as it was. He lay on the floor for a minute, laughing at himself until he realized the knocking on his locked door had become more urgent.

“Ryuzaki? Are you okay? What happened? What was that noise? Ryuzaki?” he immediately recognized Near’s soft voice and crawled across the floor to unlock it. Near looked confused when he didn’t see anyone in front of him and then looked down when L tugged on his pant leg.

“Down here,” he said with a slight chuckle, “I fell out of bed and it was too much work to stand up.” Near grinned at him and held out a hand to help him up.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you that badly,” he said once L was back on his feet, “I just wanted to tell you there’s coffee and breakfast upstairs in my apartment, also I’m sure you don’t want to share the shower with the girls so…” L made a face as he moved towards his bag and removed clean clothes.

“Thank you, I appreciate your thinking ahead for me,” he told the young man, “Coffee sounds really good right now.” They walked out of the room, L locking the door behind him.

“I had a feeling you’d need some,” Near told him as they walked towards the stairs, “Matt and Mello aren’t known for getting up very early, so you could starve to death depending on them for breakfast, and I didn’t think the dining room was up to your standards,” he added with a grin.

“If it hasn’t changed from when I was here, you’re absolutely correct,” L grinned back as they made it through the hidden door and up the stairs. Near opened the door to what used to be Watari’s apartment and L stepped inside. Although the basic furnishings had remained, L felt he was stepping into a completely different world, a combination of toys and technology that made Near….Near. He carefully stepped over a train going round its tracks as they walked to the table, observing all the characters that were lying around the room. He noted wistfully the area where he and Watari would sit and talk about everything and anything, Watari in his leather chair and L more often that not sitting at his feet. It was now filled with robots of all sizes from the very tiny to some that appeared almost as tall as Near. 

He got to the table, which had coffee and pastries and a few other breakfast items and smiled. “If you don’t mind I’m going to shower first and I’ll be right back.” He said and Near nodded. The white haired genius watched L as he made his way into the bathroom and sighed. As much as L was trying not to show it, he could see the weariness, the sadness that he was carrying on his back and it troubled him.

L got into the shower and had to chuckle at the rubber ducks sitting on the edge of the tub. He put his face up to the running water and sighed heavily. Somehow in his mind he expected to come back here and find things as he had left them, be able to cocoon himself in the warmth of familiarity and give him a soft place to recuperate from; and once again he had been wrong. Of course things wouldn’t be the same, this was the boys’ territory now, and had been for several years. Did he think they were going to leave his apartment as some sort of shrine to him and not use it or change it? Ridiculous. The old saying of you can never go home again was painfully true. His home was with Light, he was more aware of it now than he had ever been before and his entire body ached for him. He questioned himself as to whether or not he’d made the right decision to come here and leave Light after all; but he nodded to himself, yes…he needed to be here right now. 

He showered and dried himself and quickly got dressed, joining Near in the main room. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table as Near moved from his computer to the table to join him.

“Good shower?” Near asked him and L nodded.

“Yes, thank you and the coffee is just what I needed,” he nodded towards the desk, “Don’t let me interrupt whatever you ‘re working on.”

“It’s fine, nothing too exciting at the moment,” Near answered and watched as L pulled out his phone, looked at it, and then put it back into his pocket. “I have to go talk to Roger about something, I’ll be back shortly.” He got up and went to the door, “Feel free to make a phone call.” He added with a wide grin before going out of the room. L rolled his eyes and reached for his phone again, “Not very transparent at all Near, not at all,” he said with a chuckle and dialed Light.

Light finished up paperwork that he’d been putting off on several cases, printed them up and prepared them for presentation to the Deputy Director. He hadn’t told his father of his situation with L; he just didn’t want to talk about it anymore and there wasn’t anything Soichiro could do about it anyway and he’d only go home and tell his mother who would insist he came to dinner. He was having quite enough of that situation with Matsuda.

“Detective Yagami?” Light turned at the sound of his name to see Detective Ishimaru walking towards him.

“What’s up?” he asked leaning back in his chair.

“Remember that interview you finished for me? The suicide/possible homicide?” Light nodded and was aware of Matsuda’s head lifting up as well.

“Of course, Hayami was it?” he asked. The detective nodded.

“Exactly. Well, that other case that I had to run to is going to keep me busy so that I can’t put my full attention on this one. Deputy Director Yagami said it would be okay if I transferred it to you.” 

“No…no we’ve got enough paper work to do!” Matsuda suddenly piped up and Light gazed at him, a warning clear in his eyes.

“That’s fine, I have no problem working on that for you. You have the file?” the Detective nodded and handed him several folders.

“Here is everything I had, autopsy reports, forensics. I don’t think they did a really thorough job on this one as they thought it was an obvious suicide,” Ishimaru said thumbing through some of the papers as Light opened the folder, “You might want to start from scratch, I was about to before this other case broke. Thanks Light, I really appreciate it.” Light smiled at him and nodded.

“You’re welcome, it’s not a problem,” he answered and began to study the file, and he could feel Matsuda’s eyes burning a hole in the top of his head across from him. He sighed, folded his hands and looked at his partner.

“What’s the problem here Matsuda and don’t tell me it’s because of Hayami.” Matsuda ran a hand through his hair and struggled with how to answer.

“Okay, okay maybe it is a little bit but…” Light shook his head and looked back down at the folder.

“Either you work with me on this case Masuda or I’ll do it alone, it’s up to you. I know there’s not going to be any problem with Hayami, and you should know that too.”

“I know Light, and of course I’m going to work with you on it. I’m just concerned about his motives, that’s all.”

“There are no motives Matsuda, only the ones in your head, now stop worrying about it before you make me angry again.” Matsuda nodded and went back to his paperwork, determined to keep his eye on Hayami no matter what Light said.

Light started slightly when his phone rang he was so into what he was reading, and then smiled widely when he saw it was L. He stood up from his desk and walked out into the hallway as he answered.

“Hey, took you long enough to call this time,” he said into the phone.

“I’m sorry, I fell asleep and didn’t wake up until about an hour or so ago. I guess I was exhausted.” L answered.

“I’m not surprised. What’s happening now, are you moved back into your old place?” Light asked.

“No, I neglected to remember that I gave the boys permission to move in there, and work from there. Near’s in Watari’s place, I’m kind of a fish out of water even here, Light.” L answered.

“What do you mean EVEN there? You‘re not a fish out of water here, here is home and where you belong,” Light told him.

“I know, Light, don’t make this any harder than it already is by reminding me how foolish I am,” L said quietly.

“I’m sorry,” Light apologized, “I just want you home, I won’t say anything like that again, I promise,” he took a deep breath, “So where are you staying if your usual places are taken?” L chuckled.

“In the girl’s dorm,” he answered, “But luckily this wing is empty so I have it to myself.”

“I’m glad, I wouldn’t want to have to worry about you being seduced by a teenaged girl,” Light laughed.

“So much was wrong in that sentence I’m not even going to dignify it with an answer,” L laughed with him, the laughter dissolving into uncomfortable silence.

“Anything exciting on your end? Murder? Mayhem? Unfaithful wives or husbands?” L finally asked.

“Not too much, I did get a case involving a suicide that someone the victim knew believes it had to be fou+l play instead. So it could prove to be interesting.”

“That does sound interesting, let me know how it works out,” L told him and then sighed, “I’ve got to go, Near has breakfast ready for me and I should try to eat it at least. I love you, Light.”

“Good, don’t forget that,” Light said, “I love you too, but then you know that. Hurry home, and I will say that every time we talk.” L chuckled again.

“That’s okay, I can handle that. Maybe I’ll call back later to tuck you in.”

“Don’t tease me unless you mean it,” Light answered, then heard his name being called, “I hope you do. I’ve got to get back to work myself, good-bye until later.”

“Okay, good-bye.” L said and closed the call, staring at the phone. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that calling Light all the time was completely negating the reason he had left him behind in the first place. He had wanted to get away from Light’s influence over his mind, and talking to him every few hours wasn’t helping at all. He ran a hand through his hair and made the decision not to call Light again that evening, or perhaps not for the next couple of days. Not until he got himself under more control. He ‘d send him a message and let him know not to wait for a call. He didn’t want this, but he had to do it so he could get back home faster. 

Light stared at the phone for a moment, his only link to L, and then put it away, walking back into the office.

It had been Ishimaru calling him and he saw why. Takashi Hayami was sitting at his desk, chatting with Matsuda and obviously waiting for him.

“There he is,” the detective said, “Light, Mr. Hayami just came in, he brought some names that could be of importance to you. I’m on my way out, call me if I left out anything.” Light nodded at the detective as he left, then walked over to his desk, Hayami getting up and bowing slightly, and Light bowing back.

“Thank you for coming in with more information,” he said as he sat down, “I’m sure the detective told you that we’re now in charge of your case?” The young man nodded.

“Yes he did. Your partner said he was happy to help me out, because he didn’t know where you were and wasn’t sure when you were coming back. He’s quite the helpful one.” Light raised an eyebrow at Matsuda.

“Yes, he is,” he said, “Thank you Matsuda I’ll pick it up from here.” Matsuda nodded and handed Light the folder.

“So you remembered some names,” he said to Takashi, “You didn’t really have to bother coming in, you could’ve just called.”

“I know, but I was out and about anyway and I thought I’d just stop by and bring them to you in case you had any questions.” The young man answered gazing at Light carefully. “Are you sure you’d rather sit at this desk instead of using your natural talents and making some serious money? Detective Yagami with your looks, your physique, I’m almost positive I could get you on the cover of practically every magazine, pair you up with some of the most popular models,” he thought a moment, “There are several you would look good with like Fuka Kakimota, Miyki Kanbe, Misa Amane…” he stopped when Matsuda knocked his stapler off his desk at the mention of Misa. Light’s eyes narrowed for just a moment before he went back to his all business demeanor.

“While I am quite flattered,” Light said, “I believe I have mentioned before that I have no interest in that whatsoever, so if we could stay on task.” Takashi shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair.

“Fine, but I thought I should offer again, it seems such a waste,” he said and handed Light his list of names, “These are the last few people I’m aware of that Makota was seeing, and probably several of them at the same time,” he chuckled, “I’m quite sure that if he cut his wrists, someone was in front of him making him do so.

“It appears he was heavily drugged when he cut his wrists, that could explain why he wasn’t in his right mind if it were a suicide. Were you aware of him taking any of the medications that he apparently took?,” Light asked and Takishi shook his head.

“The only drugs I knew about were the rather…recreational ones we tended to share, but nothing prescription.” He answered, a knowing smile on his face that Light ignored.

“Although it appears none of the bottles were found near his body, it also doesn’t look like they searched very hard to find them,” he looked at Matsuda, “I think we should take another look at his apartment.” He rifled through the file the detective had given him but couldn’t find what he needed.

“There doesn’t appear to be any keys here amongst his belongings,” Light said after searching, “I’ll have to get the department to open the apartment for me,” he looked at his watch, “However it is towards the end of the day, I’ll work on that tomorrow and make some phone calls to these names.”

“I think I have a set of his keys somewhere at my place,” Takashi told him, “I still have your card, so if I find them I’ll give you a call.” Light nodded.

“That would be quite helpful,” Light said and stood up, “Sometimes getting things done around here can be difficult depending on the severity of the case. Thank you for coming in, I’ll let you know what we find.” Takashi stood up as well and smiled.

“No problem, it was my pleasure, and no matter what you say I’m going to keep a space open for you in my new clients folder; you may change your mind.” He smiled at Matsuda as he walked past his desk and left the office.

“Now he wants to make you a client,” Matsuda fumed, “You wouldn’t really think about that would you?” Light chuckled and shook his head.

“No Matsuda, I’ve told you before nothing about that is attractive to me,” he answered and yawned, “I think I’m going to decline dinner tonight Matsuda, I’m very tired and L is planning to call and I’d rather be alone when he does.” 

“I guess I can understand that, I’ll call Suki and tell her not to expect you tonight. How about tomorrow?” he asked.

“I’ll let you know tomorrow,” Light answered, “Good night, Matsuda, thanks for worrying about me but I’m fine.” He said and headed out of the door. As he made his way to the subway his phone rang and he grabbed it quickly in case in was L. He was surprised to see a number he didn’t recognize.

“Yagami,” he answered.

“Detective Yagami it’s Takashi,” he heard in his ear, “I just wanted to let you know I found the extra keys if you ‘d like to take a look at his apartment.” 

“Well, I’ve left the office, I’m on my way to the subway,” Light told him, “Perhaps we should wait until tomorrow…”

“Why wait when we can get it out of the way now,” Takashi said, “My schedule tomorrow is rather packed and I’m free right now,” he told him. “Tell me where you are and I’ll pick you up. Light sighed and nodded at the phone.

“Alright,” he said and told him where he was, “I’ll wait here on the corner.” He heard Takashi chuckle.

“It’ll be as if I’m picking up company for the evening,” he said, “I should be there in just a few minutes.” Light closed the phone and sighed again. The least amount of time he spent at home alone was probably a good idea anyway. He leaned against the building and waited.


	19. Chapter 19

Obsessed 19

 

Light saw the sleek, silver car pull up in front of him and he had to chuckle. Why wasn’t he surprised that Takashi had a Lexus sport sedan. He walked over to the car, opening the door and slid in.

“This is a very nice car Mr. Hayami,” he said, as he looked at all the gadgets on the dashboard, “Not exactly something I could afford on a detective’s salary but I can appreciate it.” In all honesty he knew if he really wanted something like that L would make sure he had it, but that wasn’t anything Hayami needed to know.

“Takashi please, Detective and this is my lover,” Hayami said proudly, “He’s always available when I want him, never turns me down or allows anyone else to use him, and always gives me a satisfying ride. If I could figure out a way of doing it I’d probably fuck him too.” Light chuckled and suddenly sat forward, moving in the seat.

“Is there something going on in these seats?” he asked making Takashi laugh.

“It massages and heats up, thought you might need it after a hard day fighting bad guys,” he answered.

“Thanks but I’m fine,” Light answered sitting back, “But I appreciate the thought, I think it would be good if I continue to use Mr. Hayami,” Takashi nodded and glanced over at Light before continuing, looking down at his hand and noticing there was no wedding band.

“I’m trying to size you up Detective, you don’t strike me as someone who has a little wife at home and 2.5 children waiting at the door when you open it each evening.” Light chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

“Well you are right about that, no children, no little wife,” he said and stopped there. It was obvious that Light wasn’t going to offer any more information and he supposed in reality it wasn’t any of his business but he couldn’t help being intrigued.

“I don’t blame you,” he finally answered, “Why tie yourself down to one woman when it’s obvious you could command as many as you ‘d like; it would be a shame not to leave yourself available for whatever comes around the corner next.” 

“Yes, well my private life isn’t up for discussion Mr. Hayami,” Light told him sternly, “We should be coming to the apartment soon.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry,” Hayami apologized, “I was just chatting to pass the time.” He pulled up in front of the building and a valet moved towards them. He got out of the car and handed the valet the keys. “Don’t park it too close to any car that’s less than $30,000. I can’t have him hanging with the wrong crowd.” Light chuckled behind him as they walked into the building; he was certainly an interesting character that was for sure. He didn’t come off as a murderer, but Light knew from experience that meant nothing. There had only been one man that had suspected him of being a serial killer; he knew too well it was easy to hide your real face behind a façade.   
===============================================================

L was finishing his coffee and going over a case Near had asked him his ideas on when Matt and Mello came into the apartment. “Good morning,” they both chimed as they walked in, “Share your coffee Snow Man?” Mello asked, as they got closer to the table.

“Did your coffee pot break?” Near asked as they helped themselves. Matt shrugged with a chuckle.

“Nope, but we knew you’d have L up here for breakfast so why should we work when we don’t have to?”

“Ah so nothing has changed then?” L asked tipping his coffee cup up to get the last remnants of his coffee making Mello laugh.

“Why mess with perfection?” he asked as he fixed his coffee and sat at the table, “Listen, I know you’ve got plenty on your plate right now, but we wanted to run something past you.” L nodded and turned his full attention to him.

“Is there a problem?” he asked.

“No, not at all,” Matt answered, “We’re just thinking of moving out of Wammy’s, getting our own place and working out of there. We’re both really tired of the school surroundings, we’ve been here almost all of our lives and it’s beginning to feel more like a prison than anything else.” L tried not to show his surprise; he had always imagined that had he not met Light, he would still be living here. There was safety in the familiar, and he never felt alone. But Matt and Mello were different; they weren’t the recluses he and Near tended to be, they were quite the contrary and he knew it. 

“I see,” he said pulling his knees up against his chest in the chair, “Where is it that you would move to?”

“Just London for now, but who knows there’s a whole world out there,” Mello answered, “We’re more hands on that you or Near are, we enjoy the physical chase as well as the mental one. Where you have an army of contacts, we like doing it on our own. What we don’t like is sifting through files and paper, that’s something Near enjoys and excels at.”

L listened, his thumb at his mouth as he thought. He really had nothing to say, they were adults now, perfectly capable of making their own decisions and doing whatever felt best for them. He was warmed that they thought enough of him to at least give him the illusion that they needed his permission or blessing.

“I think that’s a fine idea,” he said finally, “You’re right, you two are quite different than I am, than Near is. I do worry about your safety, however. If you ‘re going to be out there in the field yourselves, then you will be observed eventually. You must make sure wherever you desire to live has the best protection possible. Part of the reason I lived here was the security it provided; Light and I have the best protection in our apartment in Tokyo and I don’t do as you plan to do. Once you find where you ‘d like to live I suggest you let Watari handle the security aspect of it.”

Matt and Mello looked at each other; they had expected some kind of resistance from L about their changing the status quo and were surprised when he didn’t. “So then you’re okay with us leaving Wammy’s completely?” Mello asked and L nodded.

“Of course, as I said you are both adults and able to make your own decisions,” he looked down at his feet in the chair, “There is the possibility that I may give up being L and give it you, where you live is of no consequence.”

“Do you really think you might do that? Why would you want to do that?” Near asked.

“I don’t particularly want to,” he answered, “But neither do I want to not be able to handle the responsibilities of being L to the best of my abilities. I seem to have lost focus and I am having difficulty getting it back, which is why I’m here. I believed if I came back to where I had always been L, where I became L, that somehow it would help me find my…core again,” he looked around, “Sadly, I neglected to realize that situations have changed. At any case, if it is my blessing you ‘re looking for, you have it.”

“Thank you,” Mello said warmly, “It means a lot that you think we can do this on our own away from here. But what can we do to help you?” he asked and L shook his head.

“Nothing, I have to do this on my own. I just need…time. I’m going back to my room now, I need to work, and I need to think. Thank you for breakfast,” he said to Near.

“I can have a coffee urn brought down to your room and some snacks if you’d like,” Near suggested knowing how much L loved his coffee and snacks while he worked. The detective nodded with a weary smile.

“Thank you, and then after that it would be best if I was left alone,” he unfolded himself from the chair and left the apartment, heading back to his room. Once there he sat in front of his laptop and began to work, keeping his focus on his case.

Light and Takashi entered the luxury apartment with Light staring in surprise. He always thought the building and apartment he and L shared was considered luxury but this was beyond anything he’d ever seen. Space was a precious commodity in Japan and he had never seen an apartment this size, complete with a wall sized window on the other side of the room that looked out over the city. Takashi could see the amazement on Light’s face and chuckled.

“If you like this one you should see mine,” he said walking in, “Although I can’t say I approve of his taste in decorating.” Light shook his head in amazement, then reached inside his jacket pocket searching for a pair of latex gloves that he always carried with him during working hours; never knowing when he’d need them. 

“Ah, this is distressing,” he heard Takashi say and looked up. He was looking down at the floor and where it had been marked where his ex-partner had been found. 

“Yes, sorry about that, I should have warned you,” he said as he joined him and looked down. There was still blood stains from the wounds on the victim’s wrists on the plush rug. Takashi moved way from the area, staring out of the huge window instead.

“It’s one thing to know, and quite another to see,” he said quietly.

“It is,” he agreed, “We don’t have to do this right now if you need time…” The young man shook his head with a sigh.

“No, it’s fine Detective, I’d rather get this done and over with now and not set foot in here again,” he smiled at Light, “What more do you need from me?”

“As you ‘re familiar with the apartment, could you show me where he would keep drugs, recreational or otherwise?” Takashi nodded and led him to another room, which turned out to be a massive bedroom.

“He always had a special lock box for his recreations,” he said going into a huge walk-in closet and moving clothes aside until he got to a shelf. He started to reach for it and Light stopped him.

“Don’t, you’ll put your fingerprints on it and you don’t need that,” he said reaching for it himself. Takashi laughed.

“I have a feeling my fingerprints are on them anyway,” he said watching Light closely, “I hope you have an open mind, unless he’s changed what was in there you may be shocked by what you find.” Light smiled back.

“Nothing surprises me anymore Mr. Takashi and yes, I do have an open mind.” He opened the box and rolled his eyes. There were several bottles of amyl nitrate poppers, assorted condoms, bottles of lube, a whip, anal beads, ball gags and several toys Light didn’t recognize and really didn’t want to.

“Makota was quite the semi at times,” Takashi explained, “another reason why I find it ridiculous he would have offed himself; he had an iron will and it was nearly impossible to move him once his mind was made up. Safety words? Not unless you begged…” 

Light tried to keep his mind on why he was looking at these things, but he couldn’t help smirking while listening to Takashi. He would take this box back to headquarters and have it gone over by forensics when they left here, but there were no drugs here that had been found in his system.

“What about the bathroom? Did he keep anything there?” he asked closing the box.

“Possibly,” the young man answered, “Nothing wrong with looking,” he led the way.

“Just don’t touch anything,” Light reminded him as he followed him through the apartment. Light stopped and gaped at the incredibly ornate bathroom, all in white marble. Takashi chucked at him.

“You should check out the toilet,” he said, “Remote controlled flushing and heating, gives your ass a true experience.” Light couldn’t help it, he broke into laughter. He could see L’s face in his mind and how he would react to something like this and that only made it worse. 

Takashi pointed out the medicine cabinet and Light opened it, going through all of its contents and shaking his head.

“I can only assume that whoever gave him those drugs took them when they left; so it was either assisted suicide or murder. The way the cuts were on his wrists it certainly appeared he had done them, the razor was next to him when he was found. The question is now was he coerced into it, drugged and forced.”

“I’m sure there were disgruntled clients who didn’t think he was working hard enough for them, or those he dropped. All of his client information would be in his office, however, not here. He never brought work home…unless it was for playtime that is.” Light ignored the last remark and did a thorough walk through of the bathroom, and then the rest of the apartment. Once done he picked up the box and headed towards the door.

“That’s all I can do right now. I’ll find out if they dusted for fingerprints when they were here earlier and finish the report. I want to come back and do a more thorough search through the rest of place, but I need evidence bags just in case. For right now however, could I possibly ask that you give me a ride back to the NPA? I’d take the subway but if I should accidentally drop this box…” Takashi laughed as he nodded.

“That would be slightly upsetting, wouldn’t it? I’d be happy to, Detective. I could also wait and give you a lift home..” Light shook his head.

“That won’t be necessary but thank you for the offer,” Light answered as they made it back to the valet, watching as the man scurried to find the proper car. 

“You are all business aren’t you Detective Yagami?” Takashi remarked as they got into the car. “Perhaps once you realize I’m not guilty of anything you’ll relax around me a bit more, because we’re still going to work together to find out who did do this to him. You’re not getting rid of me until that happens.”

“I understand Mr. Hayami, my partner and I will do everything we can to get this taken care of, I promise you that.”

Takashi nodded as they headed into traffic. Light looked at his phone and checked the time; he really had wanted to be home by now. It was then he noticed he had an email from L but decided not to read it until he got home, just in case it was bad news. 

L had stayed completely huddled over his laptop for hours, thinking of nothing but the cases until he had called Watari for some information.

“How are things for you?” Watari asked him cautiously.

“Things have changed,” L answered with a sigh, “I should have realized things would not be locked in stasis waiting for me to return. It does take some getting used to, however.”

“I imagined things would be different, the boys are doing well I take it?”

“Extremely well Watari,” L said with a smile, “Matt and Mello are thinking of moving out of Wammy’s to be on their own, so they have grown quite well,” he was quiet for a moment, “Is Light home?” 

“At the moment no, but I expect him shortly. He’s dealing rather well, I think.” 

“I’ve got to go,” L said suddenly not wanting to think about how Light was dealing, “I’ll call you if I need anything else.” He closed the call then wrapped his arms around his knees. If Light wasn’t home yet he hadn’t read his message then; he hoped Light would understand.

By the time Light finally walked into the apartment he was more tired than he could remember being in a while. He took off his tie and jacket and tossed them onto the bed before flopping onto the couch in an exhausted heap. After a moment he turned on his laptop and looked for the message from L. He read it once, then read it again to make sure he’d read it correctly. He immediately grabbed his phone and called L, he couldn’t let him do this.

L wasn’t surprised when he got Light’s call, even though he had hoped he would have just left it alone. He picked it up on the second ring.

“Light…”

“No…you listen before you start spouting nonsense,” Light said immediately, “I agreed to let you go off on this soul searching journey of yours because I love you and I will do anything to make you happy, but this is nonsense L. You cannot push me away like this, I won’t let you.”

“I’m not pushing you away, I’m just…stepping away from you while I get myself back…”

“No…what you ‘re doing is pushing me away in order to be able to be “L” again. And what happens when you find you’ve pushed me so far away from you that you can only be “L” as long as you’re away from me? What you’re supposed to be doing is finding a way to be “L” and be with me the way we used to be, not find a way to push me away. I won’t let you do this, L.”

L listened to him without argument until he had finished. “I told you before I left that there was no way I would ever push you away completely, my life is with you Light, I’m just trying to find out if I can continue to be L. I could never..”

“You say that now, but I know what you ‘re like when you ‘re immersed in your world shutting everything else out. I won’t be shut out from you L, it’s bad enough I have to be halfway across the world from you.” L sighed heavily and nodded against the phone.

“Alright, I’m sorry, Light. I won’t shut you out, I won’t cut off communications with you. I probably wouldn’t have been able to stand it for very long anyway. I just…I’m grasping at straws and seem to be making all the incorrect decisions.” He heard Light sigh in relief.

“I understand. Just as long as you keep talking to me, everything will be fine; well as fine as it can be until you come back. I love you L, please don’t forget that.”

“Couldn’t if I wanted to, I love you too,” they were both quiet for a few moments. “It must be late, have you had dinner?” 

“Watari left me something on the table, I’ll go check it when I hang up from you.. Don’t forget you promised to tuck me in later.” He was glad to hear L chuckle on the other end.

“Yes, I did didn’t I? Well then, I’ll give you sufficient time to eat and shower and get into bed and I will call you back.”

“I look forward to it,” Light answered standing up, “I’ll let you get back to work then. The faster you get back to it, the faster you’ll be home.”

“Okay, talk to you a little later,” L agreed and then closed the call. He sat staring at his screen for a few minutes, his mind moving in all kinds of directions, thoughts moving like lightening. He nodded to himself, certain he had made the correct decision this time, and went back to work.

Light put his phone away and leaned back against the couch, running his fingers through his hair. He didn’t know how much longer he could deal with this. He chuckled to himself, he’d deal with it as long as he had to, he knew that. But for now he’d see what Watari had left him for dinner, and then wait for his next call. He pulled out his work notebook and sat down at the table, jotting down ideas on the case while he ate and keeping his mind off of L.


	20. Chapter 20

Obsessed 20

 

Matsuda punched in the special code in the elevator so the door would open on Light’s floor. He always got a giggle out of the fact that he was one of the very few people who knew the code and knew who Ryuzaki really was. It gave him a little lift and made him feel he was special in some little way. 

“Good morning Light, I brought coffee!!” he called through the door as he knocked.

Light walked out of the bedroom throwing on his jacket and opened the door to see a smiling Matsuda at the door.

“Coffee Matsuda? That’s nice of you, but you know I usually have plenty here,” he said moving so Matsuda could come in. The detective shrugged as he walked in.

“Yea, I thought of that afterwards, I keep forgetting you have Watari. I always stop for coffee in the morning and I just automatically picked one up for you.” Light smiled and took the coffee.

“Thanks,” he answered and closed the door behind him. “I took some notes on the case yesterday I want you to look at,” he said sipping at the coffee and going for his notebook on the table. “Did a pretty quick sweep of the victim’s apartment, so you and I will have to do a more thorough one. I didn’t have any evidence bags or I would have done more yesterday.” Matsuda blinked in confusion.

“What case? Where?” he asked as Light handed him his notebook.

“The Makota Ishinu case, murder or suicide, remember? Mr. Hayami took me to the crime scene last evening, so I could get an idea of what we were dealing with.” 

“He took you? When? Where was I?” Matsuda asked flustered and Light laughed.

“He called me on my way home last night after he found the keys. I just decided to go ahead and take a look since he was available. Matsuda, you should have seen that place, I’ve never seen such extreme opulence. I can’t describe it, you have to see it for yourself.” Matsuda knew better than to say anything about what a bad idea he thought it was for Light to be alone with that character so he just nodded, swallowing back everything he wanted to say. Instead he took the notebook and flipped through the pages.

“What kind of box was this?” he asked as he read the contents that Light had written down.

“A fun one obviously,” he said with a smirk, “I’m sorry there’s probably things in there you’ve never seen. He enjoyed sex toys, a lot of people do.” His smirk became a chuckle as he watched Matsuda’s face color as he realized what all those items were he was reading about.

“Really? He had these things? Definitely a…um…free spirit wasn’t he?” Light nodded as he sat down at the table, drinking his coffee.

“Yes, and I get the feeling Hayami is just as free,” he agreed. Matsuda looked at him from over the notebook.

“Has he seemed…interested in sharing his free spirit with you?” he asked knowing it was probably going to be met with anger but having to ask anyway. Light shook his head.

“He’s done nothing more than offer conversation believe me. He did say he couldn’t see me as the type that had a wife and kiddies and I agreed with that, but that was the end of that kind of conversation, I put an end to it. So don’t concern yourself with that, only with going to the office, getting some evidence bags and gloves and heading back to that apartment to do a really thorough search. I don’t think our boys really bothered that much, assuming too quickly that it was a suicide.” Matsuda nodded.

“Yea, that happens. They’re more into the homicide side of things, suicide bores them because so many of them happen around here.” He looked at his watch, “We ought to get going. Do YOU think it’s murder or suicide?” he asked handing Light back his notebook as Light got up and walked with him to the door.

“I’m beginning to think murder, his personality is larger than life, people like that don’t generally want to end it unless something horrible has happened that would lessen the way they live their lives,” he sighed, “And from what I’m hearing about him he was way over the top and nowhere near heading down.”

Once in Matsuda’s car it didn’t take them long to get to the NPA and to their desks. Light immediately began to work on the list of names that Hayami had given him, making phone calls and appointments to talk to them.

L pulled his head up from the screen when he finally heard the knock on his door. From the way they were knocking apparently they had been knocking for a while and he hadn’t heard. Before he stood up his phone started ringing and he answered it while walking to the door. When he opened it he found Near standing at the door with his phone to his ear.

“I was beginning to wonder if you were alright,” the soft-spoken young man said to him as he put the phone away. L shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“I was working, sometimes I blot out the entire world when I’m working, you know that,” he answered turning and walking back into the room, “Is there something I can do for you?”

“You haven’t had anything to eat all day, it’s past dinner. I thought you would come back up to my apartment…”

“I’m sorry, I’ve been focusing completely. I’ve found that I’ve been able to focus better than I have in quite a while, no distractions.” 

“That’s good, now that you’ve found that again you should have no problem doing it when you go back home. I know that office of yours is like a soundproof cavern. I know Light wouldn’t bother you.” L nodded with a sigh.

“Light never bothers me when I’m working, when the office door is closed. But even then I couldn’t focus at home. Sometimes just knowing he was out there made me want to be out there with him and I couldn’t focus properly. With him not here, I don’t have  
that distraction and in reality that worries me.”

“L…you’ve been with Light for almost ten years, you’ve been continually working the entire time. Why is it bothering you now?” Near asked closing the door behind him.

“I don’t understand it either, all I know is that it has happened and I need to understand why and how I can stop it. I can’t lose Light because of this, I’d rather give up being L, but at the same time…” Near’s fingers went into his hair as he tried to understand; his relationship with Sayu was so much simpler. Now that she was out of college she visited quite often, and they were taking their time as to what exactly the next step was going to be in their lives and this was one of the reasons why.

“Perhaps you should think of it as just another symptom of inevitable change,” Near suggested, “Just as coming back here showed you that things never stay the same, everything changes. Your relationship with Light has changed many things about you, this is just another change. Instead of fighting it and trying to push it back to what it was years ago, perhaps you should just go with the change and adjust your modes operandi accordingly.” L frowned and shook his head.

“No, I only know one way to work and it has served me well since I was ten years old. If I change it…it isn’t feasible.” He looked at Near and smiled, “I am not hungry, but thank you for checking on me.” Near stared at him for a few moments, knowing nothing more was going to be said that was going to change anything. He nodded and left the room, deciding he should talk to Matt and Mello about where L’s head was at the moment.

L sat back down at the desk and ran both hands through his hair, Near’s suggestion going through his mind. Was he simply fighting inevitable change? Was he being overly stubborn? Should he just give up being L if he couldn’t do it the way he was used to doing it when he was home with Light? How else could he do it than the way he’s always done it? He pushed away from the desk in disgust with himself and went out of the door, and eventually out of the building.

After the fourth conversation, Light put down his phone and sat back in his chair with a tired sigh and looked at Matsuda. He’d given his partner half the list and could see he was just as frustrated with the conversations as he had been.

“I take it you didn’t learn anything particularly useful either?” he asked and Matsuda nodded.

“No, they were either old relationships that hadn’t seen him in quite a while, or clients that he had tried to have relationships with and they had turned him down. But no one seems to be angry enough with him to want to see him dead. Although there were a couple that weren’t broken hearted over his death,” he chuckled.

L nodded his agreement. “How about after lunch we head over to the apartment, I really want to do some serious searching.” Matsuda agreed.

“Something somewhere is definitely missing,” he looked at the autopsy report, ‘He had enough drugs in his system that if someone told him he could fly he would have leapt out the window, so why not to cut his wrists? He probably thought it would be an interesting experiment, he was so into new experiences.” Light nodded as he stretched and then stood up.

“I wonder,” he said, “Is it possible that he took that many drugs on his own in order to have a new experience? It could have backfired and he killed himself without even meaning to.” Matsuda stood up with him and shook his head.

“Somehow, I don’t believe that, in fact…” he stopped when he heard Light’s name called from behind him. He turned and then narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

“Detective Yagami, I’m glad I caught you!” Hayami said as he walked towards them. 

“Mr. Hayami,” Light said politely, “Did you think of something else pertinent to the case?”

“Absolutely, it’s a name I’d completely forgotten about,” he said smiling at Matsuda as he walked past him, “A client…well he wasn’t actually a client and that’s the problem. A good-looking young man, who wanted to be an actor/model. He just didn’t have the talent for it. That and he had a mother who was an absolute horror; she wouldn’t take no for an answer for months. I don’t know how I managed to forget about them.” He handed Light a piece of paper. “Both of their names are on there and the phone numbers; they were quite unhappy.” Light nodded and put the paper into the folder on his desk.

“Thank you, Mr. Hayami, I’ll get right on it after lunch.” Hayami smiled and looked at both of them.

“Let me take you both to lunch, my treat, to make up for not getting these names to you sooner.” Both Light and Matsuda shook their heads.  
“That wouldn’t be appropriate Mr. Hayami, technically you’re still a possible suspect.” Light answered.

“Really? You can say that after everything I’ve done to help you? What do I have to do to prove my innocence?” Light looked at Matsuda.

“Did you check out his alibi?” he asked and Matsuda nodded, going through his folder again.

“His alibi checked out completely, witnesses, phone records, everything,” he said. Light shrugged and then smiled.

“Then I guess you’re no longer a suspect, but the lunch thing….”

“Oh please, you’re on your way to lunch, I’m on my way to lunch, what’s wrong with sharing it?,” he frowned, “Perhaps if I ask your superior if its permitted…”

Light held up his hands in defeat; the last thing he wanted was to involve his father in all of this. 

“Fine, Matsuda and I will be happy to accompany you to lunch. Perhaps you can give me some more information on that client and his mother while we eat.” Hayami nodded in triumph and turned to leave. Matsuda took Light’s arm before they followed.

“Have you heard from Ryuzaki today?” he asked wanting to get his name in before they went to lunch.

“No, but I’m sure I’ll hear from him later,” Light answered a twinge of unhappiness clouding his eyes as he answered. Matsuda nodded and released his arm, his own mind made up that he would contact Ryuzaki soon himself if Hayami kept showing up like this. Right now he was just glad he was included in lunch, he could keep an eye on him this way. His resolve steadied he then followed Light out of the room.

Once at lunch the conversation was about the case for the first 15 minutes, then Hayami changed the subject so that he and Light were talking about everything from politics to recent books they had read. Matsuda was alarmed at how much they had in common, and how quickly he had been shut out of the conversation. Light had visibly perked up as the discussions moved into things that peaked his interest outside the case. Matsuda watched them as if he were watching a tennis match, sometimes completely losing the conversation, and with a growing wariness of where this was all going. It reminded far too much of how Light and L talked when they were out. He looked down at his watch and cleared his throat.

“Light, if you want to spend a lot of time at the apartment, we should get going,” he suggested. Hayami looked at him with a narrow-eyed annoyed expression, which he completely ignored.

“You’re right,” Light answered as he finished his coffee, “This has been quite enjoyable but we really need to get going.” He said reaching for his wallet.

“I told you this was my treat,” Hayami reminded him gently pushing his hand away, “In appreciation for not thinking I was a crack pot when you first heard my case.” 

“Not at all,” Light answered standing up, “Thank you again for lunch and conversation, I quite enjoyed both. Let’s go Matsuda.” He said and followed Matsuda out of the restaurant. Hayami watched them leave and sighed, next time no Matsuda, he thought.


	21. Chapter 21

Obsessed 21

 

Matsuda and Light arrived at the apartment ten minutes later, Matsuda thinking what to do next, he had to contact L, but he couldn’t do it in front of Light. “Light…you go ahead, I’ve got some things in the trunk we might need, I’ll be up right behind you.” He said as Light got out of the car.

“Okay, I’ll open it up, it’s apartment 1823,” Light told him shutting the door behind him and heading for the building. Masuda went to the trunk and opened it, watching Light as he went inside. He quickly pulled out his phone, trying to mentally figure out what the time difference was and whether or not he was going to wake up L. Just when he realized he probably was as it was only five a.m. in England, L answered the phone.

“Matsuda…what’s wrong has something happened to Light?” he asked immediately.

“No…no he’s fine…and I’m sorry for waking you up…”

“You didn’t wake me, I was working. If Light’s fine why are you calling?” 

“It’s this case we’re on, there’s this suspect…well…he’s no longer a suspect, but he…L. I think he’s trying to make the moves on Light.” L sighed in relief that Light was fine, and then chuckled in his ear.

“Oh I see, and that concerns you?” he asked.

“Well, doesn’t it concern you? I mean, I get the feeling he’s going to do whatever he can to lure Light over. I mean, he’s really intelligent like you, they talk like you and Light do, he’s charming and he’s rich, and…”

“Matsuda, you should know by now that we trust each other implicitly, I’m not concerned,” L told him.

“Under normal circumstances but L, you’re not here, he’s upset about that still, he might welcome this attention. I know Light well enough to know he wouldn’t do it normally but this guy L, this guy is really something. He’s really smooth, Light might not even know what’s happening and then WHAM!” L was quiet for a moment, his thumb playing with his bottom lip. Of course he trusted Light, he had no qualms about that, but Matsuda was correct about the circumstances. Light was probably still upset and might welcome the company of this person, although he was still sure that it would never go beyond company.

“Give me his name and basic information and I will check him out. I was planning to call Light a little later this evening anyway, so perhaps he’ll tell me about this case.”

Matsuda nodded against the phone, gave him the basic information on Hayami,then sigh

“When are you coming back, L? Since you stopped going off for extended cases you guys having been practically inseparable and now…”

“I’m working on it Matsuda, it shouldn’t be too much longer.”

“That’s good to hear because even though he’s acting like he’s okay, I know he’s not. And I guess you’re probably not doing too well either. For two incredibly independent people you don’t fare too well without each other.”

“Thank you for calling me Matsuda, even though I’m quite sure I have nothing to worry about, I appreciate the fact that you’re watching out for me. I will see you soon.” He hung up the phone and immediately entered in the name Matsuda had given him.

He chewed on his thumb as he read about Hayami. The accompanying pictures confirmed Matsuda’s assessment of his looks, while his achievements and schooling supported his alleged intelligence. He read about his work with Horipro, and the recent death of his business partner not long after he had left Horipro for another agency. L wondered if that was what Light was working on, except his death was listed as suicide and not murder. Perhaps Light didn’t think it was a suicide and he was working on that angle. L did a quick background check, looking at everything from his banking to his phone records. He found nothing suspect that would make him worry about Light’s safety, and as far as worrying over the man’s advances, he was sure Matsuda was just worrying over nothing.

He got up from the desk and lay on the bed, one arm over his eyes as he tried to think. Had he made any kind of progress while he’d been here? Had it been worth it to leave like he had; was he closer to understanding why he had become so sloppy with his work? His pride fared better not having to face everyone each day that had come to his rescue from that…woman. He didn’t have to wonder if every time Light or Matsuda or even Watari looked at him they were seeing him helpless and half naked in her bed. He shook his head to try and erase the thoughts. He needed to sleep, and when he woke up, he’d have to make decisions about what he was going to do. 

Matsuda pulled a briefcase from the trunk and ran into the building, going to the apartment number Light had given him. He stood in the doorway with his mouth open as he stared at the apartment. “This is amazing. I thought your place was awesome,” he said looking around. Light smiled as he walked over to him.

“Yea, it is a bit much isn’t it?” he asked taking the brief case, “Come on, let’s get started, I don’t want to spend all day here, but I want to be as thorough as possible. I called for the forensic team to come in, but I want to get started before they get here.” Matsuda nodded his agreement and began to put on gloves.

“You want to flip for it?” Mello asked as he took the phone from Matt, placing it on the table and sitting back in his chair, “Or draw straws?” Matt laughed.

“Aw come on Mello are you scared?” he asked, “What can he do to you, really?” Mello snorted a laugh.

“Kick my ass for one,” he said, “Take away my livelihood for another.” It was Matt’s turn to laugh.

“He might kick your ass but he won’t take away your work,” he answered, “But we’ve got to do this. He’s not seeing or thinking clearly at all. You heard Watari just now, what happened has really fucked him up but he’s got to wake up or he’s going to screw up everything he’s got. We’re the only ones that can do it because he won’t even listen to Watari right now.”

“Yea I know. I’ll do it, but if you come with me maybe he won’t kill me if he’s got a witness,” Mello suggested and Matt nodded with a grin.

“Let’s go get Near, maybe if the three of us do it together he’ll listen before he lashes out. Besides, he can’t kill us all at the same time.” 

“Let’s finish breakfast; if I’m going to die I want to do it with a full stomach,” the blonde added reaching for more toast. Matt laughed again and threw it at him before getting up. 

“I’ll go talk to Near and see if he agrees. I’ll be back,” he said picking up his coffee and taking it with him as he walked out of the door and headed to Near’s apartment.

Matsuda and Light wrapped up what they were doing about three hours later; thoroughly going over every inch of the apartment, and were completely exhausted as they walked back to the car.

“We’ll turn all of this stuff in and then I’m heading home,” Light said as he fell into the seat.

“Why don’t you come back with me and have dinner with me and Suki?” Matsuda suggested as he stretched, “She won’t mind, she wants to see you’re okay.” Light shook his head.

“No thanks Matsuda,” Light answered, “I’m too tired to be decent company, and L is supposed to call, I want to be home when he does.” Matsuda nodded as he started the car.

“Okay, but if you change your mind you know you ‘re welcome,” he said and Light nodded with a smile.

“I know, and I appreciate it.” He leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. He was looking forward to L’s call, it would be good to hear his voice and especially before going to bed; it would be just what he needed to be able to sleep.

 

When L opened his eyes, he jerked himself up, afraid he’d overslept and wouldn’t be able to call Light without waking him. He looked at the time and sighed; good it was only about 9:30 pm in Tokyo right now, it would be the perfect time.

He sat up and grabbed his phone, got out of bed while it was ringing and went over to the urn Near had provided him. He made a fresh cup of coffee and sat at the desk as he waited for Light to answer.

Light was coming out of a hot shower, letting the heat relax his muscles that were aching from scrounging around a dead man’s apartment. He was still drying himself as he walked back into the bedroom, and ran to his phone when he heard it ringing.

“Hey,” he said as soon as he picked it up, “Perfect timing I was coming out of the shower.”

“I see,” L said trying not to picture a freshly showered, damp, naked Light, “The end to a long day?”

“You have no idea,” Light answered sitting down on the bed and stretching out, “Working on a different kind of case…I think that I mentioned it before. Spent a good part of the day going over and finding evidence and I’m exhausted.”

“I’m sorry. If I were there I’d bring you a glass of wine, or a cup of hot tea to help relax you,” L soothed, “And listen to what the day did to you. I can at least listen right now.”

“Well, the victim is – or was - a larger than life manager of new artists, with a taste for the good life and everything he could possibly afford he did. Living the life, healthy and exotic sex life…L you should have seen his box of toys!” L chuckled as he sipped his coffee. “Well anyway,” Light continued, “he was found with his wrists slit wide open, so of course everyone thinks it was suicide but it just doesn’t add up for me. 

“I see, then you’re definitely right to pursue it.” L commented, “Tell me more about that box. He sounds even more decadent than we are!”

“We’re vanilla compared to him, it was definitely interesting,” Light answered remembering the contents and giving L a run down of what he had found.

“Anything in there you might like to try when I get home?” L asked and was surprised to hear Light break into laughter.

“L…no…not unless YOU want to try anal beads.” L nearly choked on his coffee.

“Anal beads? I’m not one to judge Light, but I must draw the line somewhere. I thought I was being generous by allowing the paddle…”

“Which we haven’t used yet by the way,” Light reminded him, “It’s never left it’s fur wrappings.” L laughed as he got up from the desk and moved back to his bed to stretch out and relax.

“When I get home Light, you can unwrap it and us it as you wish,” he said, suddenly feeling a bit warmer as he thought about it.

“Don’t tease me,” Light said, feeling the effects of the conversation himself, “You’re too far away to have this discussion.”

“What’s the matter, is it getting to you?” L asked, lowering his voice to a raspy whisper, “Is there a special part of you that misses me?” The groan he received answered his question. 

“Yes, there’s a BIG part of me that also misses you,” Light said looking down as he felt himself harden, “I think that part misses you as much as I do.” L rolled his eyes and chuckled again. He then decided to try something to alleviate both of their problems.

“I’m sorry, but maybe I can help in this area as well. Are you in bed?” he asked, “If you are, I want you to just relax and pretend I’m there.”

“I am in bed, but how can I pretend you’re here?” Light asked him, his voice close to a whine.

“Close your eyes Light and take that BIG part of you in your hand and pretend it’s me doing it,” L whispered, “Imagine I am there beside you, I’m kissing your neck, down to your chest as I begin to stroke you. My hand is stroking you slowly Light, my thumb rubbing the tip as I move slowly; do you feel it?”

Light moaned softly as he kept his eyes shut, listening to L’s voice in his ear, imagining he was lying next to him, his hand wrapped around him as he’d done so many times. L listened to his moan, his own cock stiffening as he imagined what Light was doing. He pushed his jeans and boxers down over his hips, wriggling them off and kicking them off his legs. He began to slowly stroke himself, a groan escaping from him as he did.

“Light…I’m kissing your chest now, dragging my tongue to your nipples and I’m licking them, one at a time, before I gently take one between my teeth…how does it feel?”

Light barely answered, lost in his mind where L was doing all those things he heard in his ear. He let the phone slip to the pillow beside him as his free hand began to tweak and rub his nipples, his fingers doing the job he was imagining L was doing with his mouth. His hips began to move, pressing himself harder into his other hand. 

“Feels wonderful…” he whispered, his body on fire as he imagined L with him so deeply he could smell the familiar scent of coffee and strawberries. The sound of Light moaning in his ear aroused L more, making it difficult for him to talk as he increased the speed of his own stroking.

“I…I’m kissing down to your stomach until I reach your cock, and I lick the tip, sucking it gently…” he heard Light take in a deep breath and moan louder in his hear.

“L…I…” he started, pushing himself deeper and faster into his own hand, imaging L’s warm mouth wrapped around the tip was pushing him closer to his climax.

“Yes Light…you can cum for me now, I’m taking you deeper into my mouth, all the way to the back of my throat, swallowing you down…” he heard Light make a strangled cry of his name and that was enough to send him over, his hips pushing him hard into his hand as he came.

After a few moments he heard Light calling his name faintly and realized he had dropped the phone from his fingers. He reached down and picked it up as he caught his breath.

“I’m here, sorry I dropped the phone,” he said with a laugh.

“I’m not surprised,” Light answered, “I lost mine too at some point. I love you, L that was…brilliant, I needed that.”

“I love you too,” L told him smiling into the phone, “And I needed it as well, obviously.”

“As much fun as that was, it isn’t the same as being with you. Tell me you ‘re figuring things out, that you‘ll be home soon.”

“I’ll be home soon Light, I promise. Now, you should be sufficiently relaxed to get some sleep, so you should do that now. I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

“Okay,” Light answered, his eyes closing; that release adding to his exhaustion and finally taking him over, “I want to hold you, please come home.” He added in almost a whisper.

L listened, aching at the sound of Light’s plea. 

“I will, I’ll be home. I love you Light, good night.” He listened for a moment and only heard the sound of Light’s breathing. He looked up at the clock, it was about two in the afternoon and he hadn’t been awake long, but he now felt emotionally and physically exhausted himself. He pulled the sheet over himself and lay on his side, turning the sound up on his phone so he could hear Light breathing when he lay the phone down on the pillow next to him. He closed his eyes, imagining Light next to him, and fell back asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 

An hour after hanging up from Light, L opened his eyes and sat up. He sat for a few moments, his head spinning with trying to decide what to do. He got up finally, pulled on his clothes and went into the bathroom, washing his face and trying to become more alert than he actually felt. He found he couldn’t look at himself for very long in the mirror and quickly dried off and turned to leave. As he stepped out of the bathroom he looked up to see the trio coming around the corner, obviously coming to see him. He stuck his hands in his pockets and met them in the hall.

“Is there a problem sufficient enough that would warrant all three of you coming to my room?” he asked slightly annoyed.

“Yes, there is and we all need to talk to you L, it’s urgent that we talk to you now.” Mello answered, his face completely serious. L looked from one to the other and they all stared back at him, not a smile among them. 

“Alright, but might I suggest we go to one of your rooms as four of us in that small room would become very uncomfortable quickly.” Mello nodded in agreement.

“Sure, let’s go up to our place, that makes sense,” he said and turned to go in that direction. L followed with the others, wondering what could possibly be so important to all of them that he was being ambushed like this.

“So what is this about?” he asked the moment they were inside, “You know I have things to take care of I can’t waste time…”

“That’s the reason we need to talk to you,” Near interrupted, “We’re afraid that you are wasting time here and are in danger of losing everything important to you.” L frowned completely confused and then understanding he attacked.

“I’m wasting time? You’re accusing me of wasting time here? You dare to try to counsel me on what I’m doing?” dark eyes flashed angrily, “You have no right…”

“L just listen for a few minutes,” Mello said, “I think you need to look at this from a different perspective, you can’t see what’s happening because you’re so deep into it. We all know what happened with that waitress and the trauma that must have caused you…” L visibly flinched at the mention of Maki, his eyes dropping to the floor.

“That has nothing to do with why I’m here,” he answered between clenched teeth.

“It has everything to do with why you’re here,” Mello answered. “You’ve been telling yourself that somehow you’ve lost what ever it is that makes you L, that somehow it’s tied to your relationship to Light when in reality that’s not really what the problem is.” L’s eyes came back up to bore directly into Mello’s, the anger and shame he was feeling boiling dangerously close to spilling over.

“The problem is you’re involving yourself in matters that don’t concern you, Mihael,” he seethed, “And I’m not listening to any more of this.” and turned to leave. The blonde started at hearing his real name and looked at the other two who were just as shocked. Mello swallowed and moved forward to stop him, shouting to get his attention.

“Don’t run from us L!” L stopped and turned around, shocked that Mello had raised his voice to him. Mello sighed and lowered his voice, “Don’t run from us, you’re better than that.” 

“I am not running from anything, I just don’t intend to listen to the three of you try to tell me what you think my problem is. You have no idea, none at all…” L seethed.

“You’ve always told us that you trust us, trust our judgment and that we should always come to you with anything. If you meant that, and you do trust us to take over for you eventually, then just listen with an open mind; we might know a little more than you think. We’re not kids anymore L and we all are involved in relationships, so that isn’t virgin territory either,” he chuckled, “In more ways that one.” He waited to see what L would do before he continued. His mentor stood and gazed at him and the other two silently for a few moments. He then looked away and sighed heavily. In reality his mind was in such turmoil that he actually almost welcomed hearing what they would have to say.

“Alright,” he said stuffing his hands in his pockets, “I’m listening.”

“Thank you” Mello breathed and then took a deep breath, “You and Light have been together for almost 10 years, and in all that time you have continued your work as L without a problem. Don’t you think it’s odd that you’re having difficulty with it now?  
Be honest with yourself, L. Don’t be angry with me, or with us, we’re just trying to help you before you push Light too far.” L bristled at the accusation.

“I’m not pushing Light, I’m trying to save what we have! I do have a problem, I can’t concentrate, I can’t do my work as I used to, I am letting emotions get in the way of the facts, that’s what happened with….with that situation. If I were my normal self it wouldn’t have happened, I would have seen…”

“L it had nothing to do with your abilities and everything to do with your feelings for Light!” Mello sighed again and moved closer to him. “Look, it was only because you were so concerned about Misa possibly hurting Light that you simply couldn’t even imagine that you were in danger…”

“The signs were all there, the clues were all there I just didn’t see them, I couldn’t see them…I….” L stopped, feeling he was losing control of himself again. Once he was sure he continue without faltering he began again, “And that is the problem. No matter who or what the situation, I have always been able to separate my feelings from the facts and I couldn’t…I can’t…next time…it could cost Light’s life…I can’t let that happen.” Matt shook his head.

“You keep thinking the worst case scenario,” Matt added, “There’s no guarantee that in case something happens to Light that you have to deal with, that you’re going to make a fatal mistake because the situation would be completely different. This had to do with Misa Amane, you have always had a blind spot when it comes to her and her relationship with Light and that ‘s what caused you to not see some of the signs that would have kept you from being abducted by that wack job. We think what you have to do is reconcile with what happened to you, and realize no one thinks the worst of you because of it. If you’re really honest with yourself, you’ll realize that you ran from Light because you couldn’t face him because of what that wack job did, not because you think there’s something wrong with your ability to be L. Never in your history has anything like this happened to you before L, you’ve never had to deal with this kind of personal trauma before, this deep humiliation that we know you feel. L...you have to deal with this.”

L listened and fought with himself; he didn’t want to admit that was the problem, that would mean he would have to admit that he was broken, that she…that Maki had caused him so much emotional damage that he couldn’t function normally. He didn’t want to give her that power over him, he couldn’t. It had to be something else. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

“I didn’t…I didn’t run from Light… I didn’t I…he…was angry with me and he had every right to be, I was a fool…I needed to get away and reconcile what I did…what’s wrong with me…I have to fix it…” he rattled on, trying to convince himself as well as them, but it wasn’t working.

“L that’s such bullshit,” Mello told him, “We all know it’s bullshit and so do you.” He moved closer and put a hand on L’s arm. “Look, think about this logically. This was simply one case, a case that was too close for you to be able to look at it objectively because of who it involved. It would have been difficult enough if it had just involved Light but it also involved Misa. You couldn’t be completely objective and that is understandable. It has nothing to do with you not being able to do your job properly. It’s not a failing on you being L, it’s just because you love Light so much.” L shook his head.

“There was a time when I could have separated the case from Light, when I could make the decisions based on the facts and not what I felt…” All three of them looked at each other and burst into laughter.

“Sure you could, that’s why Kira is lying in prison instead of living in a luxury high rise apartment in Tokyo,” Mello said shaking his head, “And we don’t blame you for that, it has turned out to be the best decision you ever made, but don’t stand there and lie to yourself that you were ever able to look at Light objectively from a case.” L opened his mouth to argue but knew they were right, his face coloring when Mello mentioned Kira and looking away again.

“That doesn’t mean that you‘ve lost your touch, you can still be the cold hearted, evil bastard you’ve always been when it comes to other cases I’m sure,” Mello added with a grin, “You just can’t do it with Light,” he said and hastily continued when he saw a quick flash from L, thinking he may have gone one step too far, “And if you think about it, the only problem you have is that you ran from having to look at Light every day after what happened, you’re wounded, you felt humiliated and embarrassed, but Light doesn’t care L, you know that. All he cares about is that you’re okay, and right now that you’re so far away from him he can’t help you through this. Go home L, you need to be home with him and not hiding in a girl’s dorm lying to yourself as to why you’re there. We love you, we love Light, so stop being so goddamned stubborn and just go home and let Light help you. If you don’t do this soon L, you ‘re going to push Light so far away from you it will be hard to get him back. I mean, does he really even understand why you’ve left him, I mean really?”

As Mello talked, Matt and Near flanked him, making it quite obvious that they agreed. L’s eyes moved from one face to the other, each set of eyes staring back unwavering. When had they become so grown and sure of themselves that they could corner him like this, make him sit back and listen? He had a quick moment of wanting to fight back, if only to prove he was still in control of everything, he was still L and they were still just his successors waiting for their turn. He sighed, that was a lie and he knew it, they were so much more than that now and what matters worse, he realized they were right.

That last question from Mello, if Light even understand why he had left, was bothering him immensely. He told himself that he had, but even Light had told him he didn’t understand, that he wasn’t fighting it only because he wanted L to be happy and if this was what it took, he’d accept it. He finally realized that this wasn’t the way to handle this; he had to get back home to Light.

“I am making a terrible mistake,” he said almost in a whisper, “I am more of a fool than I already thought I was,” he made a move to go to the door and Mello’s hand on his arm tightened, stopping him. “I have to go, I have to make immediate arrangements to get back to Japan.” He explained. Mello smiled and shook his head.

“Not necessary. In hopes that you would agree with us, Matt already assumed you’d want to do that,” he told him, “You have a direct flight leaving in two hours.” L looked confused.

“But my plane…” he began.

“Can sit right here,” Near added, “No one’s going to touch it until you come back for it. You don’t need to make that long flight right now, you need to be pampered, hot towels for your hands, wine to drink, the best food you can get on an airline, and you need to relax and you can’t do that piloting a jet.”

L sighed and nodded, looking down at his bare feet again. “I have been properly schooled,” he said after a few moments, then looked up at Mello with a small smile. “How did you get the job of putting me in my place?” he asked..

“Just lucky I guess,” Mello answered with a chuckle, “Also if you had decided not to listen and let loose with the feet, I could take it more than those little wussies over there.” He added thumbing in the direction of Matt and Near. L laughed and nodded.

“If I hadn’t listened I would have been a bigger fool than I already am,” he said, then ran a hand through his hair again, “I think I’ll go down and start packing now,” Mello nodded and released his arm. L stopped before opening the door then turned back around to face them, “Thank you, all of you. I’ve been struggling since I arrived trying to decide what to do, if I was doing the right thing, what my next move was to be and thanks to you my mind is finally at peace, I know what I have to do. Thank you.” All three young men smiled and then without warning they were on him in one huge group hug. For a moment he remembered how it used to be, when they were so much smaller and they hugged his knees, or he had to kneel in order to embrace them. Something else that would never be the same again. He pulled away and smiled at them before turning and leaving the apartment.

Light awoke with a start to the sound of Watari’s buzzer and his voice. “Light? Is everything alright?” his voice asked over the intercom. Light rubbed his eyes and leaned across the bed to hit the button.

“Yea, I’m fine, just waking up, is something wrong?” he asked stifling a yawn.

“It appears your phone is off line and Matsuda has been worried he couldn’t reach you this morning. He called me to check on you, he’s still on the line. I thought perhaps it would be prudent that I reach you this way before barging in on you.” 

“My phone offline?” Light asked and suddenly remembered why his phone would have not been working. He turned and saw it still lying on the pillow and could hear the off-line beeping noise. He cleared his throat. “I guess I forgot to actually hang up from my last call,” he explained, “Sorry. Tell Matsuda I’m fine and I’ll see him at the office.”

“I’ll do that and be in with your breakfast shortly,” Watari answered and released the intercom. Light chuckled to himself and stretched; he had to admit last night was a wonderful way to fall asleep if he had to do it without L actually being here. He got up, took his shower and got dressed, trying very hard to not think about L. Instead of getting easier it was getting more difficult being without him. He hadn’t realized just how much he had grown accustomed to L’s presence over the past ten years, and his not being here was like losing a limb or an eye. It was too quiet; he even missed the sound of his bare feet padding across the rug. He sighed deeply, opening the door of the bedroom and walked out to the aroma of coffee and breakfast. He didn’t know how Watari did it, but he always made sure he had a traditional Japanese breakfast, the kind he grew up with, complete with fish, seaweed, Miso soup and rolled omelets. Usually he’d sit across from L who usually only had some kind of fruit cup and plenty of coffee, and enjoy the full breakfast. But the past few days it just looked like too much to deal with. He picked at it, didn’t want to waste Watari’s effort, but he simply didn’t have an appetite for all of this food. He found himself gazing at L’s empty chair as if he stared at it long enough he would just materialize there and rubbed at his eyes, telling himself how ridiculous he was being. He reached for his coffee and got one sip in before his phone began to ring.

“Yagami,” he answered before taking another sip.

“I hope I’m not calling too early,” he sighed when he recognized the voice.

“No Mr. Hayami, I was about to leave for the office. Has something come up?”

“Yes, actually. I found the file on that mother and son I had told you about earlier. Would you like to stop by my office on your way to work and I can hand it over to you. I think these two should definitely be on your list.” Light looked at his watch and nodded, reaching inside his suit jacket for his notepad and pen.

“Alright, give me your office address and I’ll jump into a taxi and meet you there,” he said and Hayami did so.

“Have you had breakfast? I have some things here, but if there is something special you’d like..”

“No thank you Mr. Hayami, I’ve already had my breakfast,” Light answered putting his notebook back into his pocket.

“Well, alright. But there is plenty of coffee and juice as well, I have only the best. Looking forward to seeing you soon, Detective.”

“Yes, I’ll be there shortly,” Light answered and closed the call. He finished his coffee, clearing up his dishes and putting them in the dishwasher before leaving the apartment. He did it more to make sure Watari didn’t know he didn’t eat his breakfast than just cleaning up; which made him chuckle; still afraid of annoying the old man. He grabbed his keys from the bowl in front of the door and went out.

After getting a taxi he debated calling Mastsuda to let him know and he realized if he did he’d probably have to hear more of his theories so he decided to wait until he was on his way out and back to the station. He did call his father to let him know why he would probably be late; he had no desire to be chewed out again by the Deputy Director if he could help it.

Light was not surprised to find that Hayami’s office building was located in the Akasaka section of Tokyo. The area was home to many corporate headquarters and exclusive hotels, all top notch, all wealthy. The Imperial Palace was even close by; a perfect place to take business visitors one wanted to impress. He jumped out of the taxi and made his way into the building, jumping into the first open elevator and up to the 21st floor.   
He found the correct office and opened the double doors, and marveled at the luxury within. The reception area was huge, almost as large as his entire office at the NPA and that housed some 20 detectives; all that was in here was a large exotic desk that the secretary sat in that was in front of huge closed oak doors, and beautifully furnished with lounges, tables, cushy chairs and what appeared to be a bar at the other end. He shook his head in amusement and walked towards the desk.

“Detective Yagami to see Mr. Hayami, I believe he’s expecting me,” he said to her. She smiled at him sweetly and buzzed the intercom, but the door behind her flew open before it was answered and Hayami walked out, a huge smile on his face.

“Detective Yagami, I was waiting for you,” he looked down at his secretary, “Unless it’s God I don’t want to be interrupted,” he said ushering a smirking Light into his office. As expected there was a huge desk, a leather chair behind it, obviously expensive office furniture, a huge LED TV screen against one wall, a bar, leather chairs positioned at a round table for meetings, and a table that reminded him of L’s snack table in his office complete with coffee urn and many tasty looking treats.

“Please help yourself Detective,” Hayami was saying as he closed the door behind him and Light looked around the room, “At least have coffee or tea to relax as we talk.” 

“Thank you,” Light said going for the coffee, “I’m not going to be here for very long, I need to get to the office.” He reminded him.

“Yes, yes of course, always the detective,” Hayami said going to his desk, “I have the folder here and I also have some video you might be interested in.” Light turned with his coffee and walked towards Hayami’s desk.

“Video? Of what?” he asked.

“Of that child and his vicious mother,” Hayami nearly spat, “We always do trial films of people we are thinking of hiring, trial modeling shoots, to see how they work. We don’t expect much from a first timer, but sometimes you can get a glimpse of natural talent that we can work on, and sometimes you get a pile of shit and you can see it before you waste money on it.” 

“I see,” Light said taking the offered folder, “And you believe these two had a motive to kill your partner?” he asked.

“Ex-partner,” Hayami corrected him, “And I believe they were capable of it, that shrew was especially, but you’ll see that for yourself.” He reached for the remote just as Light’s phone went off. 

“Excuse me,” he said putting the coffee down and answered the phone without looking, assuming it would be either Matsuda or his father, “Yagami,” he answered.

“So serious so early in the morning?” L’s soft voice caressed his ear and he sighed without realizing it.

“Hey,” he said, his voice dropping from the serious detective to a much softer, quieter tone that didn’t go unnoticed by Hayami. “Have you even been to bed yet?” he asked realizing it was probably three a.m. where he was.

“I have actually, but I had things I had to do and I wanted to call you and let you know…” Light suddenly remembered where he was and looked over at Hayami who was gazing at him thoughtfully, his fingers laced together in front of him, a knowing smile on his face.

“Ryuzaki, I’m in the middle of something case related right now, I really can’t talk at the moment, I can call you back in a few minutes when this is done.” 

“Alright, I understand. I wanted to give you some good news but it can wait a little longer. I love you, Light.” Light looked up at Hayami who was still gazing, the smile on his face now looking decidedly smug.

“Yes, me too,” he answered and then closed the call putting the phone away with a smile, “I apologize, it was personal,” he explained.

“No need to explain anything,” Hayami answered feeling very sure that he knew everything he needed to know about Light Yagami now. “You are a most intriguing man Detective Yagami,” he said leaning back against his chair, “You have a walk that is full of confidence, knowing what you’re doing, professional, no nonsense and with a sense of…shall I say…menace underneath. You can be very dangerous can’t you Detective Yagami?” he asked.

“I’m sure I don’t understand…” Light began and Hayami chuckled.

“I’m sure you do, Detective. And that phone call, your demeanor completely changed, you became softer, your voice following suit also became softer, that sense of menace all but disappearing. The name…Ryuzaki was it? Obviously a man, a man you care very much about, am I correct? It seems you and I have several things in common.” Light’s eyes narrowed dangerously and he leaned on the desk, getting very close to Hayami’s face.

“Neither myself nor my personal life are any of your business, nor are they up for your scrutiny, I believe I have said this to you once before, Mr. Hayami and I don’t intend to ever say it again. I can very easily turn this case over to another detective.” Hayami shook his head and sat back in his chair.

“You won’t do that because this case has piqued your interest, you want to see this through, so I’m not concerned about that. I’m sorry if I’ve overstepped my bounds Detective, I meant no harm it’s just something I’m good at; feeling out people, what makes them tick. It’s how I run a successful business, how I know what people will most likely be a good investment,” he smiled, “I was right about you being dangerous, I believe if pushed enough you could be quite violent,” He stood up from his desk and walked away from Light, his hands still clasped together, “Now, I’m going to assume that there is a very lucky man out there that has your heart, and going by how you reacted when you received his call, for some reason he’s not with you right now. You don’t have to tell me if I’m right, I’ll just go on that assumption and now that my curiosity is sated, I will never bring up the subject again. Now, would you like to see the video?”

Light couldn’t help but be fascinated, Hayami didn’t even look concerned when Light had gotten in his face and almost threatened to leave the case; if anything he looked almost excited as if he had just made a masterful move in a chess game and was watching the reaction from his opponent. He simply stated his case and kept moving forward, without being the slightest bit sorry. The only other person he had ever met in his life that could do something like that without any remorse was L. He chuckled and stood up from the desk, then sat on the side of it facing the screen.

“As long as we’re in agreement that my private life is off the table, I’d be glad to watch your video and continue with the case.”

Hayami nodded with a smile, picked up the remote and turned on the video. As it began to play, Light watched it for a moment then shifted his focus to Hayami to watch his reaction to what was on the screen, then shook his head and chuckled again. Hayami was just as ballsy as L was, and just as unrepentant and he couldn’t help enjoying that.


	23. Chapter 23

Obsessed 23

L put his phone away and tried to relax as best he could not being in his own plane. He had wanted to tell Light he was on his way home, but maybe it was better this way, to surprise him instead. He nodded with a smile; yes this would be better, he couldn’t wait to see Light’s face when he walked in. 

He sighed and tried to stop fidgeting but he couldn’t help it, no matter how comfortable the first class accommodations were, he didn’t like being there and certainly not alone. The first and only time he’d been in a commercial plane was when he was with Light on their way to Florida and Light had taken perfect care of him with his pockets filled with lollipops and other goodies that kept him occupied, not to mention Light himself being there. He sighed again drawing his knees up against his chest, then chuckled and remembered how Light would push his knees back down telling him he couldn’t sit in the plane like. He reached into his own pocket and pulled out the little bag of sweets Near had given him right before he jumped into the taxi. He smiled as he reached in and pulled out a handful of jellybeans, popping them into his mouth. All he wanted to do right now was to be with Light and to be sure he hadn’t pushed him too far. 

Light studied the video carefully and could certainly understand why Takashi disliked the mother so much. She was constantly in the way of the shoot, fussing with the embarrassed young man, complaining about everything, shoving people out of her way, trying to run the entire show. The young man, while attractive, was completely clueless and appeared as if he’d rather be anywhere else, but obviously had no choice as his mother pushed and prodded and demanded. When the video was over Hayami removed the disk and handed it to Light.

“As you can see Eiko Yoshido was a horrific shrew who was completely convinced that her son. Shumei, was the next best thing to God and we were all deranged incompetents who obviously didn’t know our jobs well enough in order to make him the next hot item,” Hayami said and shook his head with a laugh, “He wouldn’t be hot if his ass were on fire. Obviously he turned them down, and the mother was far from happy about it.”

“Why do you suspect them in being involved in Makota Ishinu’s death? Were they violent? Did they threaten him?” Light asked as he got up from the desk he’d been sitting on and pulled out his note book.

“Oh she threatened that we would never work again, she ‘d get us back, that we’d be begging to represent him when he became famous…the litany of threats and vulgar, depraved spewing went on until we had security throw them both out. “ Light nodded and began writing the information.

“Did she contact you or Mr. Ishinu after this? Threatening phone calls, anything of that nature?” he asked. Hayami nodded and indicated the file he had handed Light earlier.

“Every call I got is noted and the conversations transcribed,” he told him, “I don’t know about Makota, I don’t think he took it as seriously as I thought he should so he probably just hung up on her. She visited his office a few times as well, luckily she didn’t know where I had moved to or I’m sure she would have fouled up my office as well.”

“Do you know when the last time was she visted Mr. Ishinu?” Light asked closing his notebook. Hayami shrugged as he stood up from his desk.

“I don’t really know, he stopped mentioning her after a while and I did ask several times as I was planning a lawsuit if she continued with the phone calls. However, suddenly she just stopped, calling. I imagined she just ran out of steam or found some desperate agency to represent her hell spawn.”

Light chuckled as he headed towards the door. ‘I see. Thank you for all the information Mr. Hayami, I will get on this as soon as I get back to my desk.” Hayami stood and moved from his desk following Light to the door.

“It was my pleasure. Please let me know what happens when you interrogate her, and make sure you ‘re wearing your armor.” He moved closer to Light, as if trying to whisper something to the detective, making Light pull back slightly. “I am always available to you whenever you need anything from me.” Hayami added quietly with a smile.

“Thank you Mr. Hayami,” Light answered pulling the door open, “I’ll be sure to let my partner know that as well in case he has any questions.” He then moved out of the door, closing it behind him quickly. He released a deep breath and then shook his head; Hayami was more of a character than he suspected, definitely interesting, pulled no punches and obviously had figured out more about him than he wanted him to which was slightly disturbing but also intriguing. He reached for his phone as he headed to the elevator, he’d call Matsuda and let him know what he’d learned and tell him he was on his way…and listen to him bitch about his seeing Hayami again without him. He sighed and jumped into the next taxi that he could flag down.

Matsuda was waiting for him the moment he walked into the office, his arms crossed, a look of aggravation on his face. Light sighed as he walked up to him. 

“Don’t start, I didn’t’ have time to call you and wait for you to show up, I just wanted to get the information from him and get out.” He held out the folder to his partner who looked down at it, sighed and took it from him.

“What was so important that he called you to pick up?” Matsuda asked flipping through the file.

“He had the information on that mother and son who he had suspicions about. Had a video he wanted me to watch…” 

“Yea, I bet he did,” Matsuda chuckled under his breath, then stopped when he realized Light was staring at him. “Sorry…I..” Light cut him off by taking the folder back.

“Do you think you could contact the mother and have them both come here for questioning?” he asked tersely as he pulled out the appropriate papers and handed them back to Matsuda, ‘I want to write up my report on the information I got from Hayami.”

He moved away to his desk and sat down, reaching up to massage his forehead with his fingers for a few moments, closing his eyes. If you were here L, I could call you and we could laugh over lunch about Hayami, but you’re not, are you ? No, you had to go on your little soul searching jaunt, in spite of what it meant to me… His eyes shot open as the thought escaped the side of him he was trying to suppress; the side that resented L’s being gone. That side not only resented L for being gone, it was also angry with him, hating him for making a decision like this without bothering to discuss it; hating him for even thinking he had to leave him in the first place to make a decision about his future, about their future. That side was also angry that he was in such need of being with L that he was feeling this way. What happened to the forever self-sufficient Light Yagami who never needed or wanted anyone? He should be able to just put what L was dealing with aside and just continue on with his life without a second thought; he didn’t need this. Obviously L could deal without him, he should do the same.

He closed his eyes again and shook his head. He didn’t hate L, he could never hate L; just what he was doing, and he hated the fact that being without L made him feel like this; he almost felt weak with the uncertainty of what was going to happen when it was finally over. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder bringing him back from his dark thoughts.

“Light…they’re coming in at 2:00,” Matsuda said quietly then put a hot cup of coffee down in front of him, “You look like you could use this.” Light looked at the coffee and nodded, afraid to speak right away until he was sure his voice wouldn’t betray his state of mind.

“Thank you,” he finally managed and lifted the steaming drink to his lips. After a couple of sips he looked up at his partner. “2:00 is good; it will be after lunch and give us time go over information and figure out what exactly it is I want to ask them. Have we heard anything about the autopsy?” Matsuda didn’t answer immediately as he tried to decide exactly what he should do, it was obvious Light wasn’t doing well at all.

“Would you like to go into the meeting room and talk away from everyone else?” he asked carefully. Light sighed and shook his head.

“Talking isn’t going to do any good; it won’t make Ryuzaki come to his senses and come back home any sooner,” he sipped on the coffee again and then smiled up at Matsuda, “Besides, we have a case to solve, I don’t have time to sit around and talk about how ridiculous Ryuzaki is being or feel sorry for myself. Now…what about the autopsy?” Matsuda nodded and went back to his desk to get the folder, still wishing he could Light to open up again before he found someone else to talk to.

“It appears there was sooo much bad stuff in Ishinu’s system it was hard to separate it all,” he chuckled as he went through the papers. “Toxicology says there was evidence of marijuana, cocaine and a lot of alcohol. He wouldn’t have been able to hold a razor steady against his wrists to cut them with all of this in his system, Light.” Light took the paperwork from him and quickly read over it before looking up at Matsuda again.

“He was definitely murdered, then. Someone cut his wrists for him to make it look like he’d gotten too drugged up and did it himself. He was so out of it he couldn’t even defend himself from whoever did it,” he shook his head, “Which means it could have been anyone, it’s not as if they had to over power him to subdue him.” 

“Could have been the mother as well as the kid, no strength was needed,” Matsuda agreed, “I can’t wait to get them in here and hear what they have to say; although the mother wasn’t particularly heartbroken about his death.” Light looked up at him.

“Really? What did she say?” 

“That she heard the son of a bitch was dead and it was no loss to anyone.” Light laughed and shook his head.

“No, I guess she wasn’t heartbroken,” he finished his coffee and stood up, “I’m getting more coffee and then we have to decide on our next plan of action.” Matsuda agreed.

“Grab me one too?” he asked and then quietly, “Unless you want me to come with you and maybe take a break and talk…”

“I just need coffee Matsuda, I’ll be right back,” Light answered, flashing his trademark smile of complete confidence on his face. Matsuda chuckled and nodded.

“Okay,” he said and watched Light walk away. He sat down and immediately pulled out his phone, intent on calling L again and telling him he didn’t think Light was doing well at all. Then he stopped and put the phone on his desk; maybe he’d better just keep an eye on Light, he could make things worse by calling L right now. He also had to keep an eye on Hayami; he just didn’t trust him.

When Light came back with the coffees, they worked together until lunchtime, going over the crime scene pictures and all the information they had so far. Light showed Matsuda the video and went over Hayami’s phone call transcriptions. The mother looked so guilty it was laughable, but at the same time it seemed almost a bit too obvious.

Exactly at 2:00 P.M., the relative quiet of the squad room was shattered as a boisterous woman and a young man came through the doors. Although petite and slim, her voice was just the opposite, as she loudly demanded she be taken to see Detective Yagami or Detective Matsuda immediately. Light and Matsuda looked at each other and tried not to laugh as her voice echoed through the room.

“Oh, this is going to so much fun,” Light remarked standing up and heading to the barking woman. He bowed slightly when he faced her.  
?   
“Good morning, I’m Detective Yagami,” he said, “Then you must be Yoshida Eiko?” The woman snorted before answering.

“Of course, and this my son Shumei,” she said gesturing towards the young man. Light nodded and bowed to the young man who smiled slightly before bowing back.

“If you would come this way and have a seat we can get started,” Light gestured towards where Matsuda was standing and led them there. Matsuda bowed as they came towards him, and pulled out a couple of chairs for them to sit on.

“Can I get you something, tea or coffee?” he offered.

“Tea for both of us, and cream, no sugar,” Matsuda nodded and left to fulfill her wishes as Light opened his folder of information. He removed a picture of Makota Ishinu and slid it towards her.

“Just to be clear, this is the man we found dead in his apartment; can you identity him?” he asked. The woman snorted again.

“A fool named Makota Ishinu,” she said sliding the picture back to him, “And now he’s a dead fool,” she scrutinized Light carefully before speaking again, “Are you sure you’re old enough to handle this? Perhaps I should see your lead detective…”

“Detective Matsuda is the lead detective,” Light answered, “And I assure you I have enough experience to handle this case,” he brought her attention back to the picture. “I understand you two didn’t see eye to eye business wise,” he began and was surprised when she broke into loud laughter.

“That’s a way to put it,” she said then looked at her son, “He couldn’t see the star potential in my son and wouldn’t sign him; but we don’t need him do we, Shumei?” she asked the uncomfortable looking young man. He shook his head and looked down at the floor.

Light immediately felt badly for the young man; it was obvious he was completely under his mother’s thumb and probably not allowed to think or speak for himself. He looked up as he saw Matsuda returning with the tray of teas. He let him pass them to their guests before continuing.

“I take it you also know this man,” Light stated sliding a picture of Hayami towards her. 

“Hmph,” she said quickly pushing it back, “That one’s the other one’s partner who was just as much of a fool, if not more,” she leaned forward, lowering her voice. “Did you know they were ...you know…THAT type? I mean, I don’t know for sure of course, but everyone told me they were…you know…THAT way. So maybe in a way it’s a good thing they didn’t sign my boy, who knows, they might have made him...you know…THAT way.” Matsuda raised an eyebrow at Light who winked back at him.

“THAT way Mrs. Eiko? I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. Is it pertinent to the case? Is it something I should know?” The woman hmphed again sitting back in her chair and crossed her arms.

“Never mind, if you don’t understand there’s no point in going on about it,” she said, “Now why are we here? I was told we had to answer questions about that idiot’s death. I only came because I wanted to make sure you realized we had nothing to do with it, even though we were thrilled to hear about it.” Light smiled sweetly and sat back in his own chair.

“It’s quite obvious from what I’ve read about your relationship with both Mr. Ishinu and Hayami that you felt they didn’t give your son the attention his…talent deserved, and that you harassed them both with phone calls and irate messages.”

“I was trying to make them understand what a mistake they ‘d made,” she told him, “Didn’t I try to tell them Shumei?” she asked the boy who merely nodded.

“Shumei,” Light said softly to the obviously uncomfortable young man, “Did you have any conversations with Mr. Ishinu that your mother wasn’t in on?” he asked. The boy for a moment flicked his eyes at Light and the detective found a quick flash of something odd in them, was that fear? The eyes very quickly shifted to his mother who looked indignant.

“There was no way in this world I would leave my son alone with either one of them,” she stated emphatically, “Being that I heard they were…you know…THAT way,” she emphasized again. Matsuda covered his mouth with his hand trying not to laugh as Light tried to look completely sympathetic and horrified at the same time.

“Where were you on the night Mr. Ishinu was killed?” Matsuda asked her, “And if you could give us the names of others who may have seen you so we can check your alibi?”

“How dare you?!” she hissed, “Did I not make it clear that we had nothing to do with his death and yet you dare suggest that I killed him?” Shumei tentatively put a hand on his mother’s shoulder, “It’s his job Mother, it isn’t personal.” He said quietly and she shrugged away from his hand.

“It’s disgusting that’s what it is,” she bellowed, “A talent less pervert like that finally gets what he deserves and they accuse an honest, normal, hard-working like myself of it? And a woman on top of all this, a mother who only worries about her son and wants the world to know what a wonder he is!” she sniffed as if she were about to cry and Matsuda handed her a box of tissues while Light fought to keep his face straight.

“We’re not accusing you of anything,” Light said gently, “We just have to be able to show we’ve done our job and know where everyone and anyone who is connected to the victim was on the night of his death,” he leaned closer to her, his eyes sincere and his voice soft, “Anyone can tell that you are simply a mother trying to take care of your son the best way possible and unfortunately you got caught up in this mess. Believe me, this is the fastest way to erase your name from our list so you can get back to doing just that, so now, if you would be kind enough to answer Detective Matsuda’s question.” The woman looked up into Light’s eyes, his charm completely winning her over as Matsuda tried not to roll his eyes.

“Of course Detective Yagami, I can tell you understand how difficult it can be for someone like me, I appreciate your understanding,” she answered then turned to Matsuda, “To answer your question, my son and I were at a gathering of potential managers and talent; a cocktail party to introduce yourself to several at once. I can tell you exactly whom I talked to because I introduced my son to several managers and I’m sure they will remember us. It began at 8:00 and lasted until midnight, at which time I went home and to bed.”

“Oh I’m sure they will,” Matsuda answered, “Both of you were there the entire time?” he asked.

“Yes, well I was,” she corrected, “It was getting past my son’s bedtime so I sent him home in a car so he could rest,” she turned and ran her fingers through his hair, “He needs his rest.”

The boy shifted away from her fingers looking even more uncomfortable. Light gazed at him for a moment; a slight good-looking young man with long dark hair. He felt sorry for him, but wondered if there was a side of him they weren’t seeing.

“Shumei, that night, you went directly home from the party, no stops anywhere?” Before the boy could answer his mother turned on Light.

“Of course he didn’t, didn’t I just tell you I sent him home? He would never disobey like that when he knows I only have his best interest at heart,” she turned to the boy, “Would you Shumei?” The boy sighed and then shook his head.

“No, of course not Mother,” he said in nearly a whisper, “I went directly home and to bed, Detective.”

The two detectives exchanged looks and then Matsuda sat back in his chair before speaking again.

“Alright, if you would write down the names of the others you remember being there at the party, I think we will have enough information for right now. If we need anything else, one of us will give you a call, thank you.” He said sliding paper and a pen towards the woman who snatched them both and began writing. When she was done, Matsuda stood up, Light doing the same.

“If you think of anything that might help in our investigation, please don’t hesitate to call,” Light told her handing her one of his cards. She took the card as she stood up and looked at Light.

“I doubt there’s anything else, but if I think of something I’ll call,” she said then looked at her son, “Let’s go Shumei, we’ve wasted enough time here.” The two detectives bowed and the boy nodded and followed her out of the room. 

They waited until she was out of the room and both Light and Matsuda looked at each other and broke into laughter.

“Light, I always knew you were a smooth talker but you could have talked her out of her clothes!” Matsuda said and then suddenly blushed; “If…if you were inclined to I mean…” he added which only made Light laugh harder.

“Ah but I’m THAT type so that’s not an option,” he said and stretched, “Alright let’s get this on paper so we can turn it into the Deputy Director and then it should be time to go home.” 

“I don’t know about you, but I still think they had something do with the victim’s death, somehow,” Matsuda said firing up the computer, “And that boy, I think he probably has enough anger at his mother pent up to unleash a lot of hurt on anyone.” Light nodded his agreement.

“Yea, I have the same feeling but I’m not sure which one is more likely,” he sighed, “We’ll have to go over everything again, check out the alibi’s and go from there. I should have taken DNA samples, damn it.” He suddenly thought.

“We’ll get it later, let’s just get this paperwork done,” Matsuda soothed, “And then you can come over for dinner.” Light shook his head.

“No, I need to go home, I have to do some thinking and I have to do it alone. I’m expecting to hear from Ryuzaki as well, but thank you anyway.” Matsuda sighed in defeat. “Okay, how about tomorrow night?” he suggested and Light chuckled.

“Okay, maybe tomorrow..now come let’s get this done!” he insisted and Matsuda agreed.

When the report was ready and printed out, Light signed it then slid it over to Matsuda to do the same.

“I’ll take it over, you go ahead and go home, I’m sure Suki is waiting with the car,” he said standing up.

“Yea, you ‘re probably right,” Matsuda answer as he finished signing, “I think she said something about shopping after work, lucky me.” Light laughed and picked up the form.

“Maybe it will be for something naughty you both can enjoy later,” he said with a wink and then laughed again as Matsuda’s face colored near crimson.

“Light! You…” Light continued to laugh as he sprinted out of the office and headed to his father’s office. 

“Is he in?” he asked the secretary as he walked in.

“Yes Detective, I’ll buzz him…”

“No, don’t bother. There’s got to be some perks to being related, I get to just walk in,” he grinned and went to the door, knocking quickly and then going in.

“Hey, alright if I deliver this to you?” he asked as his father looked up.

“What is it?” Soichiro asked as he walked in. Light explained what had happened on the case before handing his father the papers.

“So here’s the report on everything we’ve discovered and the questioning of the mother and son.” Soichiro nodded and quickly skimmed the report.

“I’ll read this in depth later, good work so far Detective but don’t get lazy,” he said then smiled. “So when are you and Ryuzaki coming to visit, your mother is asking.” Light sighed and shrugged.

“I…don’t know when, Ryuzaki’s out of town right now and I’m not sure when he’ll be back,” he answered. 

“Ah, it must be a tough case then to make him go on site,” Soichiro said, “Well, you know if you get tired of being alone you can stop by.” He offered and Light nodded.

“Yea, thanks, Dad,” he looked at his watch, “I’m a little tired, I think I’m going to go home and turn in early.” He said and Soichiro smiled then went back to his paperwork.

“Alright Detective, have a good night,” he said and Light turned and left the office. 

As he got into the elevator his phone rang; he picked it up without looking and answered it after one ring.

“It’s about time you called back,” he began and then was confused when he heard laughter.

“Dear me Detective have I called at an inopportune time?” Hayami’s asked.

“No…I thought you were someone else, excuse me,” Light answered, “What can I do for you Mr. Hayami?”

“Well, first I would like it very much if you would address me by my name, Takashi, and secondly I was wondering if you had been able to reach Yoshida Eiko and if so, how did it go?” Light chuckled into the phone.

“Yes, we have talked to her and I really can’t go into detail about it, it’s an ongoing case,” he answered.

“Well, what about the autopsy? Was my hunch correct?” 

“Actually your hunch was right on the money,” Light answered, “Your ex-partner was murdered.” There was silence on the line for a few moments before Hayami spoke again.

“Would you allow me to thank you for taking me seriously about this? Perhaps I could take you to dinner?” he offered.

“That’s not necessary Mr. Hayami,” Light said, “It was my job to listen…”

“Perhaps, but I believe the detective who had the case before you was simply giving me lip service and was quite happy to be able to pass me off to you. You actually listened and I am most grateful. Besides, I’m parked outside of your building, you wouldn’t want me to have wasted my time would you?” Light chuckled as he walked out of the elevator and out of the doors, seeing Hayami’s car on the corner. Why shouldn’t he go out to dinner with him, it would definitely be stimulating conversation and it was better than being alone.

“Fine, dinner it is,” he answered and closed the call walking towards the car.

L pulled his phone when it rang, and smiled when he saw it was Watari’s number. Probably checking on his estimated time of arrival; they were running a little later than expected.

“We had a little difficulty with turbulence,” he told him, “I will be landing in about two hours.” 

“Excellent, I’ll be waiting,” his father figure told him, “I’m quite glad you’ve decided to come back. May I ask what exactly happened to make you change your mind?  
“My successors surpassed me, “ he answered, “Explained to me the errors of my ways.” He heard Watari chuckle in the phone.

“Oh my that must have been a sight to see and hear, I am so very sorry I missed you being put in your place by your successors. I’m surprised you allowed them to do such a thing.”

“Yes…well… it was quite clear I didn’t have any choice than to listen,” L told him, “And it turns out it was the right thing to do. Watari…do you think I’ve done irreparable damage?”

“As far as whether or not you‘ve done serious damage to your relationship, that’s something you ‘re going to have to find out for yourself. He has kept very much to himself, he has said nothing to me about the situation, even when he‘s here working, he doesn’t mention it at all.”

“I see,” L said quietly, his thumb rubbing his bottom lip, “Remember, if you see him please don’t tell him I’m coming home, I wish to surprise him.”

“I understand, and I will be waiting at the airport.”

“Thank you,” L answered and closed the call. His thumb continued to worry on his bottom lip; what if he was too late? What if this really damaged their relationship? He’d have no one to blame but himself and he would do whatever he had to in order to repair it…if he could.

Light didn’t appreciate how badly he had been feeling until laughing with Takashi made him feel so much better. The agent was telling him stories of some of his best clients over dinner as only he could, and Light could barely eat from laughing so often. He wasn’t sure if it were the stories themselves or whether the wine with dinner had helped them along. Either way, he was enjoying himself for the first time in days.

“I can understand why you stay in this business,” he said finally, “There’s never a dull moment is there?” 

“I could say the same about your business,” Takashi said, “It doesn’t appear your chosen profession is very boring either.” Light shrugged.

“It depends,” he answered, “There are weeks where all that happens is paperwork and chasing leads on old cases that pan out to nothing. Then when something does happen…sometimes it’s just so heinous you wish you just had paperwork again. But I enjoy the work involved, the sifting through clues to try to make sense out of them. That’s what I find exciting, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.”

“I rather suspected that,” Takashi mused, “That’s one of the reasons I felt your threat of pulling out of the case earlier was simply posturing. I imagine the ugliness of murder is what you like least.” Light shook his head.

“I’ve come to grips with the idea of death and murder; it’s unfortunately a part of the brutality of this world. What I dislike is when they get away with it,” Light’s eyes began to narrow as he spoke, intriguing Takashi with their intensity. “When we work so very hard to bring them in, and a technicality lets them go free; when you know they ‘re the one, and you can see them laughing at you as they walk out. That’s what I hate; that shouldn’t be possible, the ones that make this world rotten should be punished, they shouldn’t be able to simply walk away, there should be a way to prevent that from happening…”

“Well, well, well…there’s that dangerous side of you peeking out again,” Takashi said with a smile, “It is quite an exciting side of you.” Light blinked at Takashi’s words and reigned himself in.

“I’m sorry that’s just…it’s a sore point with me, Ryuzaki usually…” he stopped again.

“Ah, Ryuzaki again,” Takashi said, “You’ve mentioned that name quite often tonight; he means everything to you doesn’t he?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize,” Light began.

“It doesn’t matter, it gives me an insight into what your relationship with this Ryuzaki is, and knowledge is always good.”

“Thank you for dinner and conversation, I’ve enjoyed it,” Light said changing the subject, “But I should be getting home, I still have a lot of work to do tomorrow on your case.” Takashi nodded and gestured for the waiter.

“Fine, I’ll take you home,” he said and Light nodded, still slightly embarrassed by his remarks, and slightly down again after realizing he had mentioned L so often. 

When they arrived at his building he thanked Takashi again for the evening and opened the car door.

“How rude of you to not invite me in for a night cap,” Takashi said with a grin, “I’m certain it was just an oversight, however.” 

“I don’t know…” Light began. Takashi continued to smile as he leaned towards Light.

“I promise I don’t bite…unless you want me to. It would be the hospitable thing to do.” Light chuckled and then sighed with a smile.

“Alright, you park and come on up to the penthouse floor. I’ll meet you there, but only one drink, I do need to get to bed.”

“The penthouse, that is definitely promising,” Takashi said and put the car into gear, “I’ll be there in just a few minutes.” He took off towards the garage as Light headed into the building.

He had barely made it into his apartment, dropping the keys into the holder by the door when the buzzer from the elevator went off. He expected to hear Watari buzz him to ask him if he were expecting anyone and when that didn’t happen he went to the intercom.

“Watari? Are you there?” he asked and waited for an answer. “He must be out on an errand,” he said to himself then went to the panel that held the screen so he could make sure it was Takashi in the elevator. Once he saw it was him, he released the lock on the elevator door, which allowed it to open and let him through. He went to the apartment door and opened it to welcome the agent in.

“My that was exciting,” he said walking in, “I felt as if I were in a spy movie. Why so much security?”

“Both Ryuzaki and I work in law enforcement, he is a private detective and sometimes we make enemies. Just a little bit of extra caution on our part.”

“I see,” Takashi said as he looked around the apartment, “This is very nice, tastefully done. Certainly not to my standards, but very nice,” he turned to Light, “Obviously a lot richer than what a detective in the NPA would make. I imagine this Ryuzaki has a good deal of money from his private detective business.” Light only smiled in reply.

“What can I get you for your night cap?” he asked instead going to the bar.

“A brandy would be a nice cap to this evening,” he answered, “Please have one with me.” Light nodded and poured two, handing one to Takashi.

“I wish you luck in finding out who killed Makota,” he said in the way of a toast, “And a hope that we can continue to be friends.” Light sipped the alcohol and nodded.

“Thank you, but I’m fairly sure I’m on the right track with that,” he said gesturing to Takashi to sit down as he did, “And I see no reason why we cannot continue to be friends, I enjoy your company.”

“Thank you,” Takashi said moving a bit closer to Light, “And now I wonder exactly what the boundaries of friendship are for you?” Light looked at him confused but for only a moment.

“Mr. Hayami…”

“Takashi…please,” he was reminded.

“Takashi, when I say friend that is exactly what I mean. Ryuzaki..”

“Isn’t here for whatever reason,” the agent answered placing his drink on the table, “And I would never dream of interfering in your relationship with him. However,” he leaned closer to Light’s face, raising a hand to gently touch it, “You can’t tell me that you are not missing that special warmth that comes from human contact, that special feeling that only comes with the sharing of one’s bodies. I don’t wish to take you away from Ryuzaki, I’m not the type for long relationships or commitment, but I do enjoy warmth, and human contact, don’t you?” His fingers graced lightly across Light's face, barely touching him but enough for Light to feel the heat from them.

The worst thing about that touch was that he was right; Light was missing that touch, that warmth. The side of him that was angry with L pushed him to enjoy the touch, that it was all L’s fault in the first place. His eyes closed for a moment and then suddenly snapped open, moving away from the touch and shook his head.

“Yes, I do enjoy it, but with only one person,” he said standing up, “I appreciate your friendship Takashi, but that’s where it has to stay, I won’t cheat on Ryuzaki.” The agent sighed and sipped at his brandy again, then stood up as well.

“Well, if you ‘re sure,” he said moving closer to Light, “But I wouldn’t worry about the idea of cheating on Ryuzaki,” he said, “Consider this merely an extended friendship, nothing more. Two adults enjoying the pleasures available to them, until your Ryuzaki returns. What could possibly be wrong with that?” he leaned forward again, aiming for Light’s mouth with his.

L and Watari stepped out of the elevator, L barely able to conceal his excitement at being home again. This was where he belonged; this was where he felt complete. Wammy’s no longer held that allure for him; it belonged to the boys now. He turned to Watari and smiled at him.

“Thank you for keeping this a secret from Light. You get some rest, I’m sure we’ll be fine for the rest of the evening.” Watari nodded giving him a knowing smile.

“Oh I’m sure you will be, good night L,” he said and went into his own apartment. L watched him go then went to his own door, pushing it open quietly in case Light was sleeping. He stepped in then stopped dead at what was before him.

“I can’t think of one thing that should stop us from enjoying each other,” Takashi was saying as he zeroed in on Light’s mouth, Light pulling away, placing his hand on the man’s chest to keep him away.

“I can think of many,” L said dropping his bag and moving towards them. Light jumped the moment he heard L’s voice, moving quickly away from Takashi and moving towards L.

“Oh my god you ‘re back! Why didn’t you call me?” he asked as he walked quickly to L.

“And miss this touching display? I knew you liked to bring your work home with you but I believe you have outdone yourself this time.” L hissed, moving away from him.

“No…no it’s not what you think…” Light began and L cut him off moving quickly towards Takashi

“I know who you are, Takashi Hayami and I know all about you,” he told him, “And I will tell you that despite your reputation, this is one conquest you will not have and if you continue to try you will lose the very instrument you intended to use.”

Takashi tried to laugh off L’s threat but found he couldn’t as he stared into the most intense set of eyes he had ever seen. If he could see danger in Light’s eyes, what he saw in L’s almost frightened him.

“Well, you can’t blame a man for trying,” he said finally being able to plaster a smile on his face, “And I congratulate you for holding on to his heart as you’ve managed to do, I doubt I would have gotten anywhere at all even if you hadn’t walked in. Good night.” He moved quickly past L and out of the door. L then turned to face Light.

“Is he right? Or would he have gotten somewhere if I hadn’t walked in?” L demanded and Light stared back at him in shock.

“How can you ask me that?” Light demanded, “You know I wouldn’t have, I love you!” L turned away from him.

“It didn’t seem as if you were fighting him too hard, not that I blame you,” he said quietly.

Light grabbed him and turned him around to face him, his emotions running from anger, to relief to hurt.

“Don’t you dare walk in here after leaving me alone for so long, for no real reason, and accuse me of wanting to sleep with someone else!” L reached up and caressed Light’s face, his eyes filling with tears.

“If you did want to, I drove you to it, and I’m so sorry. But I won’t let you go, I can’t let you go. I will fight for you, Light.” Light closed his eyes at L’s touch, his own tears building up as he leaned into it and shook his head.

“There’s nothing to fight for L, I’m here. I told you I’d be here when you got back and I am. Nothing’s changed, I still love you more than anything in this world, and you are my life, L.” He opened his eyes and pulled L to him, roughly holding the detective’s face in his hands.

“I love you,” he told him and kissed him as hard as he could, crying into the kiss as their lips met for the first time in so long. L’s arms went around his neck; his hands going into Light’s hair as he kissed him back just as fiercely. When Light pulled away, he kissed L’s face and then his mouth again before leaning his forehead against L’s.

“I’m so sorry, this was a lousy homecoming for you. Why didn’t you call me and tell me you were coming home?” Light asked him and L sighed.

“I wanted to surprise you, I wanted to see your face when I walked in when you weren’t expecting it,” he chuckled, “I guess I got what I asked for.” Light shook his head before kissing him again, his hands now running up and down his back.

“Come on, let’s go to bed. You must be exhausted from the flight and everything you walked into to.” he said when he released him, and L nodded.

“I am exhausted,” L admitted then ran his hands down Light’s chest before taking his hand and heading towards the bedroom. “Are you sure I haven’t lost you at all, that your feelings haven’t changed? Why was he even here?” Light ran a hand through his hair and looked away. 

“To be honest L, I was desperate for company, and conversation and he is…a lot like you. We made some progress on the case and he offered to take me to dinner and I…I guess I gave in and accepted the invitation. He brought me home afterwards, asked for a night cap and then…”

“Never mind I know what happened next,” L answered a little of the anger rising again, “And I am sorry I forced you to be in this position. I suggest you let Matsuda deal with him from now on when you ‘re working on this case. I would hate to have to make him disappear.” Light chuckled as he closed the bedroom door.

“I’m sure there won’t be any problems with him,” he said then gazed at L again, reaching up to caress his face, “I will admit being angry with you, that you had left, but my love for you hasn’t changed, it couldn’t.” they both got undressed and crawled into the bed, L climbing into Light’s arms, resting his head on Light’s chest.

“I’m sorry for leaving you Light, it was wrong. I love you,” he whispered kissing his chest. Light ran his fingers up and down L’s back and kissed the top of his head.

“I love you too,” he answered, “And I’m just glad you ‘re home. No more talking, get some rest.” He said and felt L nod against him. 

As he felt L’s body relax against him, his mind went over everything he’d felt before L had come home; the resentment, the anger, the upset at feeling so weak without him. All of that just didn’t matter anymore now that L was in his arms again. He had come close to slipping with Takashi, but he didn’t and that’s what was important. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip around L. There were definite wounds that had to be dealt with, but he’d worry about that later; right now he was just happy that L was home.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for having so much time go by between chapters. THe last couple of months for me were pretty ugly and I wasn't well on top of that but now things have calmed down, I 'm feeling better, dialysis is going well and I'm back to my fighting self. I promise no more long laps between chapters, and I thank you all so much for hanging in there with me. 
> 
> Hugs!!!  
> Dotti

Obsessed 24

 

Light awoke with a start; fearing what happened the night before was just a dream. He was afraid to turn over and find instead of L an empty spot on the bed once again. He slowly turned his head to see and was overjoyed to see that messy mass of black hair facing him. He rolled over and buried his face in L’s hair as he wrapped his arm around him. L awoke at the touch and turned around to face him.

“Good morning,” he said as Light leaned in to kiss him. 

“It really is,” Light answered and kissed him again, “You have no idea how glad I am to wake up and see you.” L smiled at him, running a hand through Light’s hair.

“I have some idea,” he answered. “I have missed my bed almost as much as I missed you,” he added stretching out completely. Light laughed and crawled over him, almost groaning at how good it felt for their bodies to be touching.

“I have missed you so much,” he whispered leaning down to gently brush his lips against L’s, “So much that I can hardly believe you’re home.” He ran a hand through the raven hair, slightly tangled from sleep but still incredibly soft.

“I know, I’m sorry I’ve been such a fool but that’s nothing new lately is it,” L breathed back, moaning softly at the soft touch of Light’s lips on his. Light lay on L completely, grinding against him slowly.

“I need to welcome you back properly,” he said leaning down and kissing L’s neck, “Every part of me has missed you desperately,” he said grinding again. L closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around him, moaning softly again as he moved against him as well. 

“Yes, I think that would be a wonderful idea,” he whispered, moving his hands up Light’s back and into his hair. 

“I love you,” Light whispered, moving against him again, his lips hovering over L’s, just enough for L to be able to feel his breath against them. L found that incredibly erotic, a tease that was making him want him more; and he knew Light was aware of it. 

“I love you too,” he answered as he moved his hands to the back of Light’s head and forced him down so their lips met. When they did he took control of the kiss, forcing his tongue into Light’s mouth without waiting for permission.

Light moaned against his mouth, his tongue welcoming and wrapping around L’s as their bodies moved against each other. Light finally pulled away and began to kiss down L’s jaw, to his neck and back up to his mouth while L’s hands ran up and down his back, stopping only to card through his hair. His hips moved up to meet Light’s; the friction the grinding against each other’s erections was both delicious and maddening at the same time. Light pulled away from his mouth long enough to get up on his knees and hook his fingers into the waistband of L’s boxers, pulling them down as L lifted his hips to help him remove them. Light then moved back to kiss him again, while allowing one hand to move down L’s body, until he had wrapped his hand around him. L gasped at the touch, immediately moving his hips to push himself against Light’s hand. Light stroked him as he continued to kiss L’s neck, finding his favorite spot and nipping at the sensitive skin before kissing it again. 

He continued to kiss down L’s body, then moved his hand so he could take him into his mouth. L’s moans increased in intensity and his hands tugged at Light’s hair; his hips moving to press himself deeper into the warmth of Light’s mouth. Light put his hands on L’s hips and held him in place as he worked his tongue and mouth around him, drawing back to suck on the tip before taking him deep into his throat. He moaned around L’s dick as the sounds he was getting from him excited him just as much, his own need quickly becoming unbearable.

“Light…if you don’t stop…” L panted not wanting to cum without Light, but afraid he couldn’t hold back for much longer. Light grinned and continued to suck as he relieved himself of his own boxers. He then slowly pulled away and lowered himself on top of L, hissing slightly at the complete skin on skin contact. L wrapped his arms around him, leaning up to kiss Light’s face, neck and then his mouth, his desperate need obvious in each kiss. Light reached over to the nightstand, quickly finding the lube and pulled back long enough to use it on himself and then on L, smirking as L moved against his hand. He raised L’s hips and pushed himself forward, groaning loudly as he entered him. L’s hands moved to grip the sides of the bed, his head falling back against the pillows and moving against Light to help him move deeper inside him. 

Light began to move almost immediately, slowly at first but then increasing his speed quickly when L wrapped his legs around his waist, and his arms around him again, his nails digging into his back. L needed to be made love to, he had to have it proven to him that he hadn’t destroyed what they had in any permanent way and he could tell by the way Light treated him. This time it wasn’t angry sex, it wasn’t Light displacing his anger and upset into the act, it was pure love he felt and nothing else. Filled with relief he completely relaxed, whispering Light’s name as he moved his hips to meet each thrust, pushing to do more as he reached up and wrapped his fingers around tufts of hair and pulled.

Light growled in response, angling himself to make sure he hit L’s prostate with every powerful thrust. He began to tremble as he felt himself nearing the edge, sweat beading on his forehead and chest, his mind only on the intense pleasure and giving as much as he to L as he was getting. He could feel L’s muscles tightening around him and knew he was close as well, his eyes closed as he moaned Light’s name. “Look at me L, look at me right now!” he nearly growled the order and L’s eyes opened quickly, staring back into Light’s eyes. “I love you…” Light told him, saying it as if it was coming from his deepest part of his body. He then reached under L’s back and pulled him up, moving so that he could stretch his legs and pull L into his lap. His hands braced L’s back as he began to pound up into him, refusing to let himself cum; their eyes still locked into each other’s. L broke contact only when his orgasm overtook him, and shook him right down to his core. Light held him even tighter and then allowed himself to finally release, holding L against him as he thrusted one last time. 

“That…was…amazing,” L panted, “I…God I love you…” he added as he struggled to catch his breath. Light nodded as he also struggled with his breathing, kissing the top of L’s head as he continued to hold him in his lap. 

“If you really do, you will never scare me like this again,” he finally answered before allowing them both to fall onto the bed. He gathered L in his arms, his head on his shoulder, their legs tangled together.

“Scare you? How did I scare you?” L asked finally, “What did I do to scare you?” 

“You left me, without any guarantee you were coming back,” Light answered. L shook his head.

“I told you I would be back Light, I told you that you were my life and that I’d be back, whether or not I straightened out my mind sufficiently or not. I would come back to you.” Light shook his head.

“What you said in the heat of that moment when we were both upset and arguing, and what you would really do when you finally got your mind together could have been two different things,” Light explained, “I was terrified I’d get a phone call that said you weren’t coming back. That you fell back into the life you had before, solitary, cut off from every one, living for the thrill of the case.” L pushed himself up on one elbow and frowned at him.

“You honestly thought that after everything we’ve been through together, to BE together that I could easily just give this up simply because you were out of my sight?” he asked and Light shook his head.

“I never said you could have done it easily, but you’ve been L a lot longer than you’ve been with me,” he sighed and looked at him, “There were times when I wondered exactly which one you would give up if you had to, me or being L. When you didn’t turn me in you managed to come up with a way to keep both, but if it actually came down to it…sometimes I wondered.”

“You have so little faith in me, in our relationship that you actually worry about that?” L said, the hurt obvious in his voice, “How could you imagine such a thing?”

“I never imagined that there would ever be a problem that was too big that we couldn’t work it out together, and yet that happened. It was as if I was watching my greatest fear begin to materialize and I…” L looked away.

“And you went to someone else,” he interrupted and Light sat up, grabbing L and shaking his head violently.

“No…God no and especially not with him!” he said the distaste obvious. “Not only was I without you physically and emotionally, I was without my intellectual equal…I was missing our conversations, discussions, even arguments almost as much as I was missing you. When I met Hayami…intellectually he was close to you and I enjoyed that. There was never anything else, I had no physical attraction to him, there was nothing else about him that interested me at all!” he chuckled, “Unless I wanted to risk a myriad of social diseases.”

L looked at him skeptically. “And I suppose Matsuda has gone mute?” he asked and then chuckled himself when Light raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Sorry, as much as I care for Matsuda I know he isn’t your intellectual equal, that was foolish of me,” he said then reached up and caressed Light’s face, “But it does upset me that you didn’t have the trust in our relationship, or what I feel for you that you allowed yourself to worry about the possibility I wouldn’t come home.”

“It isn’t that I didn’t trust our relationship, or your love for me, but the mere fact that you could just walk away…for whatever reason…shook my idea of our foundation, and terrified me. I’m sorry if that hurts you, I didn’t mean it that way, I just…I just don’t want it to ever happen again. There shouldn’t be anything that we can’t work out together, especially with everything we’ve already dealt with.” L nodded and leaned forward, gently kissing Light’s mouth.

“I can understand that,” he said finally, “It never crossed my mind that you would worry about that because leaving you permanently was the furthest thing from my mind,” he said, “And I apologize for making you feel that I could do something like that. I love you Light, and if I had to make a choice, I would never choose being L over being with you.” Light sighed and kissed him again, running his fingers through his hair, and holding him tightly against him.

L’s thumb came to his mouth in thought as his head lay on Light’s shoulder in thought. He may not have damaged his relationship per se, but he did damage Light. It would take some time before he was completely comfortable again, that his shaken foundation was rock solid again. It didn’t matter how long it took, he would build it back up again.

After a few moments he pulled away. “I think we need a shower. I’m looking forward to my bathroom…the girl’s dorm leaves a lot to be desired.” He said sliding off the bed and Light laughed.

“I can imagine,” he said and slid off of the bed with him, “I’m trying to picture you in a dorm style shower and I can’t.”

L was already in the bathroom and sighed happily. “Now this is a shower,” he said sliding the glass door away from the spacious stall. He reached in and turned on the water then turned and took Light’s hand. Light smiled and followed him into the shower, closing the class doors behind him.

Matsuda called for the third time, beginning to get nervous that he wasn’t getting an answer. He put his phone on the table and ran a hand through his hair.

“Still no answer?” his girlfriend asked as she came into the room with coffee, “Maybe he’s sleeping in today, it is the weekend.” She handed him a cup and he sighed after thanking him.

“It’s not like him to not have his phone nearby anyway Suki,” he said taking a sip, “But maybe you ‘re right.” He took another sip and seemed to make a mental decision. “I think I need to go over and check on him. That slimy Hayami could have talked him into anything. I’d call Wammy but I don’t have his number.”

“I’ll come with you,” Suki said finishing her coffee, “Maybe we can take him out to breakfast; I don’t like him being there alone.” 

“Me either…but I think I should go alone, you know, Light’s a very private person.” Suki chuckled and nodded.

“Alright, but let me know what’s going on. You haven’t heard anything from Ryuzaki I take it?”

“No, and I don’t want to call him again. He might get mad at me and Ryuzaki mad, even an ocean away, is not something I look forward to.” She laughed again and stood up from the table, leaning down and giving him a kiss.

“You’re such a good friend,” she said as he stood up. “I’m sure he’s fine and this has nothing to do with that “slimy Hayami” as you put it. I know you’re not going to rest until you know for sure, however. Just remember to call me.” She kissed him again then walked him to the door.

“Thanks Suki for understanding, I’ll be right back as soon as I know he’s okay,” he said before going out of the door. 

“It’s part of the reason why I love you Touta,” she called after him then laughed when he ran back and kissed her once more before leaving.

They had made love again while in the shower and finally managed to get out when their hunger for food began to overtake their hunger for each other. They walked out of their bedroom and weren’t completely surprised to smell coffee and food in the main room.

“The phantom Watari strikes again,” Light said then shook his head, putting his hands on his hips as he watched L dry his hair with a towel, “When will you learn that drying your hair that way will break off the ends? Don’t you ever listen to me?”

“Of course I listen to you,” L said drying it even more vigorously, “I listen to you each and every time you tell me. I dislike blowing hot air in my face.” He answered.

“You’re supposed to be blowing it on your hair, not your face, genius,” Light laughed taking the towel away from him and petting down the wild hair. L stared up at him, his thumb at his lips and eyes wide. Light looked at him and shook his head with a chuckle.

“That’s not going to work on me Lawliet,” he said walking towards the table, “Come and get breakfast.” L sighed and followed him to the table.

“I seem to be losing my touch,” he grumbled as Light poured him coffee. He looked down at his phone on the table as it vibrated that he had messages. Light picked it up and shook his head.

“Matsuda has been looking for me,” he said as he flipped through the calls, “Apparently he’s called three times. He’s going to be annoyed.” L sipped his coffee and rolled his eyes.

“Just tell him you were fucking your brains out and he’ll be fine,” he answered almost making Light choke on his coffee. Before he could answer there was a knock on their door, which startled both of them. “Light? Are you in there?” came Matsuda’s voice thru the door. L shook his head and laughed.

“Someone wants you,” he said sitting at the table and deciding what he wanted to eat. 

“I’m going to revoke his privileges,” Light said going to the door and opening it to see a very relieved looking Matsuda.

“Oh wow you are okay!” he said with a sigh, “When you didn’t answer after three times I was beginning to worry,” he added walking in the door. “What were you doing that you ignored your phone? You really….” He stopped when a robe-clad L walked into his view, coffee cup in his hands.

“He was busy, do I have to explain what he was busy doing?” Matsuda blinked in surprise.

“You’re home! That’s great, what a relief! I…” then he realized that Light was also in a robe and the color rose to his face. “I…I see. Um...well…welcome home Ryuzaki…I’ll let you continue… I mean I’ll let you get back to what you were doing…I mean…” he just stopped and ran out of the door. 

“Thanks for checking on me Matsuda,” Light called after him and closed the door to face a chuckling L. “You know you certainly can be an ass when you want to,” he said walking over to him and taking him in his arms. 

“Yes well, did you really want him hanging around asking questions? I care a great deal for Matsuda, he is a great friend and a gifted detective, however, his presence would only be in the way right now.” He leaned forward and kissed him. “I must thank him for taking such good care of you.” Light chuckled and kissed him back before leading him back to the table.

“He did try, I admit I wasn’t the easiest person for him to keep up with,” he admitted, “Especially with this case…” L raised an eyebrow as he reached for fruit.

“Ah yes this case; why don’t we discuss this case over breakfast, I’d like to know more about it…if you don’t mind.” Light nodded as he reached for toast.

“No, I don’t mind, I’d appreciate your thoughts on it,” he said and began to explain.


	25. Chapter 25

Obsessed 25

 

L stood up and poured more coffee as he listened to Light outline the case. Light had also pulled the file on his lap top, showing L all of the pictures from the crime scene and the autopsy report. As he sat back down he let his thumb peruse his bottom lip before commenting.

"You're obviously thinking the mother and son are the main suspects," he stated and Light nodded, "They're so obvious it's laughable."

Light chuckled, "Yes, that's what I was thinking but because they 're so obvious I was beginning to think I was wrong centering in on one or the other." L nodded.

"You were wrong in centering in on one or the other,” he stated and Light blinked in confusion for a moment and then stared wide-eyed back at L when he realized.

"Both? How could both of them..." he stopped and thought for a moment, "They left the party at separate times. One drugged him thinking he'd over dose and the other slit his wrists when they found he was passed out," he stared at L, "That's...you came up with that within ten minutes of going over the case…” L shrugged and sipped more coffee.

"I'm L," he said simply and Light laughed as he threw a handful of sugar cubes at him. He got up from the table and walked over to him, then leaned down to kiss him. "And you were concerned you had lost what it took to be L,” he told him as L smiled up at him, “You haven’t lost anything…you’re just as insufferable as ever.” He added and L pushed him away as he laughed.

"Don't get too excited, we have to prove which one did what and how," he said, “Not to mention finding out if either one of them knew what the other was doing,” as Light moved back and kissed him again.

"Okay, that's valid,” he agreed, “Let me call Matsuda, he should be in on this brain storming as well," he said reaching for his phone. L sighed and stood up.

"If you insist," he said and began to take off his robe. He hung it on the back of the chair and then moved to the middle of the room and began to stretch.

"What are you doing?" Light asked as he stared in surprise.

"Well, I've been quite remiss on my exercise lately, you know I usually do capoeira in the morning," he answered making sure he was facing Light as he stretched his long legs, the stance visibly tightening the muscles in his thighs and hips as he lifted his arms. Light tried to look away and place the call but he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from his naked lover.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" he asked dropping the phone on the table and crossing his arms, "You never do these naked.” After a few moments of watching he smirked and shook his head. “You don't want me to call Matsuda to come over do you?" L stopped and looked up at him, his eyes wide and innocent.

"I'm sure I don't know what you 're talking about," he said turning around so that his back was to Light and he bent over again stretching his legs apart. He looked over his shoulder and then grinned.

"I’m sure I would be thrilled to have your partner join us right now. If you're going to call him shouldn't you do it soon?" he asked and then laughed as Light launched himself at him, making them both fall to the plush carpet.

"You're such a bastard," Light said kissing him then pulling his own robe off, "If you didn't want Matsuda to come over why didn't you just say so?" he asked. L grinned back at him, running his fingers through Light's hair.

"And miss this reaction? Oh no Light, I've been away from you far too long to miss any opportunity to play," he said then pushed up putting Light on his back "My turn," he said in a deep, predatory whisper as he crawled on top of him.

Matsuda had practically run back to his car once he was out of the building. When he got there he sat for a moment and calmed down. Of course he knew that they..well..they were a couple of course they…but he never actually thought about them actually…and to be faced with them both practically naked in front of him. He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, “Matsuda, you’re such an idiot.” He said to himself and laughed again. If he’d been separated from Suki for a while that would be the first thing he’d have on his mind as well, so why should they have been any different. 

He started the car and started to pull into traffic. As a matter of fact, this was his weekend off, why wasn’t he with her right now anyway, since he knew Light was fine, he chuckled again, Light was MORE than fine. He reached for his phone with one hand and called Suki. “Ryuzaki’s back,” he said happily when she answered, “So Light’s obviously fine…they’re both fine,” he added and she laughed, “I’m really glad, Touta. Are you on your way back?” she asked. “As quickly as my car will get me there,” he answered, “And it wouldn’t bother me at all if you were in your robe when I get there.”

Suki stared at her phone for a moment wondering if she heard him correctly. “In my robe? Why would I get undressed and get into my….ohhhh I see,” she said with a giggle. “Yes, what a good idea. Maybe I’ll even run a bath….hello? Touta?” she had heard the click of the phone disconnecting and she burst into laughter.

L ran his fingers down Light’s sweat dampened chest before leaning forward and kissing him again. They were still lying on the carpet, their robes used as temporary blankets as they cooled down.   
“It’s a shame we ruined that nice shower we had,” he said as he ran his fingers back up Light’s chest, “Wasted all that water only to get all sweaty again,” Light chuckled as he crossed his arms behind his head.

“There’s plenty more water where that came from,” he answered watching L, "And I wouldn't have passed this up for anything," he shifted and then chuckled, "Although you were merciless on my ass." L leaned on one elbow lying on his side facing Light,

"But it's such a nice ass, I couldn't help myself," he answered then smirked as he ran his fingers across said ass, "Besides I don't recall hearing you say anything even close to a complaint."

"I'm not complaining, just a statement of fact," Light explained then leaned forward gently kissing him again. "Have I told you how glad I am you came home?" he asked moving raven hair from in front of L's eyes, "How much I love you?" L smiled at him and nodded.

"I think I've heard something similar once or twice," he said and kissed him back, "I am just as happy to be home," he added, "Thank you for being here when I came to my senses." he added moving forward and letting his head drop to Light's chest. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd opened that door and you weren't here." Light carded through L's hair then ran his fingers from his hair down his back.

"I told you I would be," he reminded him, "Besides where would I go? All my stuff's here." he chuckled while L rolled his eyes. They lay like that for a few more minutes until Light finally sighed and reached for his robe, "As wonderful as this is I need to freshen up and get dressed. We're so close to ending this case I can't stop thinking about it." L nodded and reached for his own robe.

"I can understand. The quicker we get it done the faster we can get rid of the wonderful Mr. Hayami. Why do you always find these creatures who wish to steal you from me?" he asked as he slid into his robe, "This is getting quite tedious." Light took L into his arms and shook his head.

"You're over-exaggerating, that doesn't always happen. In all the time we've been together I've run into maybe two people that were interested in me, don't get carried away. Besides, you don't have anything to worry about and you know it. We've been together a long time now, you shouldn't even think about that kind of thing." L pouted as he ran his fingers through Light 's hair.

"You didn't walk in on your boyfriend about to be pawed on by another man, " he complained, "That kind of thing can give one nightmares." Light laughed and kissed him.

"Believe me, it was nightmarish to me too," he shuddered at the thought of being pawed by Hayami which made L laugh.

"Alright then go clean up and get dressed. I'll wait out here and have more coffee otherwise we'll never get dressed today." Light agreed, kissed him again and headed for their bedroom. 

L sighed and sat down at the table and poured more coffee for himself. His fingers wrapped around the cup as his mind dredged up the two people he'd had to deal with over Light; first Miyano and now Hayami. Miyano was the worst of them because he had actually taken advantage of Light...L felt the anger churn up at just the thought and swallowed it back down with coffee. At least he'd stopped Hayami from getting anywhere by arriving when he did. He couldn't help but wonder if Light's loneliness would have eventually done him in. He remembered seeing Light's hand on Hayami's chest obviously holding him back when he walked in, but...he shook his head and swallowed more coffee. Light would never have given in to that walking STD factory, no matter how lonely he had been. 

He started when the intercom buzzer went off, he was so deep in his thoughts. He got up and went to it, pressing the button. "Good morning Watari," he said with a yawn, "The coffee and breakfast was inspired."

"I had hoped you would get to it eventually," Watari chuckled over the speaker, "I thought I'd check before coming in to retrieve the trolley, wouldn't want to interrupt." L smirked before answering.

"That was wise of you," he answered, "The coast, as they say, is clear at the moment. Light is getting dressed and I'm having more coffee."

"I shall be in directly," he answered and snapped off. L turned from the intercom to see Light walking in from the bedroom, and for a moment the sight took his breath away. He would never get used to just how beautiful Light was, even after all this time. He was dressed casually, a simple v-necked dark sweater and jeans, but somehow on him even that looked elegant. Or maybe it was just because he hadn't seen him for so long, but he just looked...

"What's wrong did I leave soap or something on my face?" Light asked bringing L out of his reverie when he noticed him staring. L chuckled and shook his head.

"No, nothing's wrong I was just...admiring," he answered. "Now I'll get dressed, you start thinking about how they did it and exactly who did what." He stopped as he got to Light long enough to kiss him gently before going into the bedroom. Light grinned and watched him go before heading back to the kitchen table and making himself a cup of tea.   
His phone rang as he sat down to sip it.

"Yagami," he answered taking the sip.

"Still so formal?" he heard Hayami's voice and sighed, "I had hoped that after last evening..."

"What can I do for you, Mr. Hayami," Light asked emphasizing the "Mr.", "Unless it's about the case..."

"It is Detective," Hayami said, "I've received a rather distressing call threatening my life, and although it isn't the first time, I thought under the circumstances I should let you know." Light frowned.

"A threat? What did it say?" he asked.

"I'll do you even better," Hayami answered, "It went directly to my answering machine so you can listen." a few moments later a voice, obviously distorted came across the phone. "I hope you have your things in order," the voice said then laughed, "You will be joining your friend shortly, you have been warned." then the call was over.

"Mr. Hayami don't let anyone into your apartment, and don't leave. I'm going to have officers assigned to you immediately. In the meantime I'm going to have someone get a copy of that message so I can study it."

"Someone? Not you?" Hayami asked then chuckled, "No I suppose not, now that your Ryuzaki is home. Fine, I will wait upon whomever you decide to send. " he hung up and Light did the same, turning at the sound of L coming back into the room.

"Anyone interesting?" L asked when he saw him put down the phone.

"Hayami..." Light began then held up his hands as he could see the thunderclouds beginning on L's face, "Now wait...I'm still working the case and he called because he has my number," he explained, "He received a death threat...a call warning him he was next." 

"Really?" L said skeptically, "Rather convenient don't you think?" Light sighed.

"Perhaps," he said reaching for his phone again, "But to be on the safe side I'm going to get a detail to his apartment to make sure he's safe. Then I need to have someone pick up that message for me so we can study it." L shook his head.

"Why don't we just go and listen to it at the source," he suggested, "I'll bring my laptop, I can very easily tell whether it's faked or not. It's the weekend and I know getting things done at the NPA will be quite slow. Was the voice distorted?" Light nodded.

"Yes, absolutely. But...you want to go?" he asked and L nodded.

"Of course, best to hear it directly then trust to any tampering. Do you wish to call Matsuda?" 

"Of course he's my partner, but I want to get a detail over there right away. You know you don't have to do this..." L smiled at him.

"First of all, if you think for one moment I'm letting you out of my sight any time soon you're sadly mistaken, and secondly, if you think for one moment I'm letting you be in his company for any length of time alone, you've completely lost your mind. Now, make your phone calls and I'll get my laptop." Light laughed and nodded before beginning the calls. He called his father to let him know what was happening and asked for a protective detail to be sent to Hayami's immediately and that he was on his way there now. He then called Matsuda and brought him up-to-date. His partner told him he 'd meet him at Hayami's just as soon as he got dressed and hung up. 

"Matsuda's going to meet us there," Light said as L came back into the living room with his laptop.

"Good, you wish to drive?" he asked and Light nodded as he went for the extra keys to the Mercedes. 

"Watari, L and I are going out and we're taking the car," L said into the intercom, "It's for a case and it wouldn't do for Light to show up with a chauffeur." "Understood," Watari answered, "Enjoy." His nose wrinkled in distaste. "I doubt that, but at least it will be interesting." he answered then released the button. He watched as Light grabbed his badge and gun, a look of serious concentration on his face which he found a complete turn on..

"Let's go," Light told him and he nodded, moving to meet him at the door and surprised at the rush of excitement he suddenly felt at the idea of working with Light in the field. 

"If anything happens," Light told him as they got into the elevator, "I want you and Hayami out of the way, do you understand?"

"I should have brought my gun," L grumbled, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Light hit the stop button on the elevator.

"I'm not arguing with you about this," he said sternly, "It's possible they could try something while we're there, not knowing we're going to be there. If that's the case L, I want you and Hayami to get out of the way immediately, do you understand me? I can't be worried about you as well, I need to know that you will take care of yourself. Not that I'm expecting it, but just in case. Do you understand?" L pouted and crossed his arms but nodded.

"Fine, but it's a joke if I can't handle myself against some old woman and her ridiculous son but if anything happens I'll make sure I get out of the way..."

"And Hayami..." Light reiterated and L chuckled.

"Alright, and Hayami," he answered. Light smiled and kissed him quickly before releasing the elevator.

"Good," he said, "I'm proud of you." L snorted which made Light laugh out loud just as the elevator reached the garage floor and opened. They both sprinted out and to the car, Light jumping into the driver's side, waiting for L to get in and then speeding out of the garage.


	26. Chapter 26

Obsessed 26

 

Light stopped in front of Hayami's building, he and L jumping out as soon the car was stopped. Light grabbed his phone as they ran into the building and to the elevator.

"Mr. Hayami we're in the building and should be up in just a few minutes," he said into the phone.

"Excellent, I'm sure you'll be much more interesting than the two behemoths outside my door," Hayami answered with a chuckle. 

"Those are trained officers Mr. Hayami, they are there to protect you I'd appreciate it if you'd keep the name calling down." Light told him before closing the call.

"What's the matter aren't the officers man enough for him?" L asked with a smirk and Light narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Don't you start," he warned and that only made L chuckle. By that time the elevator opened and they walked out to Hayami's door where two uniformed officers were standing. Light reached for his badge and ID.

"Detective Yagami NPA," he said holding up the badge and then gestured to L, "Ryuzaki Rue Consulting Detective," he added and the officers nodded, just as the door flew open and Hayami stuck out his head.

"Detective!!" he said happily when he saw Light, "Please hurry in the message is ready for you," he then noticed L behind him and at first his face fell then he smiled, "Oh and you brought your...." he stopped as he seemed to be lost for the proper description.

"Ryuzaki Rue, he's a Consulting Detective, he works with the NPA quite often and is very adept at dealing with computer enhanced messages," Light answered quickly ushering L in as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Well how nice, " Hayami answered eyeing Ryuzaki up and down, "I was going to say Watch Dog but Consulting Detective sounds better."

L stood still in the middle of the room as he stared at the opulence of Hayami's apartment.

"This is a most...amazing apartment," he said as he continued to look around, "It certainly represents your obvious tastes."

"Thank you," Hayami answered, "I always try to have the best money can buy. It has proven to be quite perfect for entertaining, something I do quite a lot of."   
" Oh, I'm sure you do," L agreed as he walked around the garish furnishings, "  
You must have been relieved when penicillin became so easy to get," he remarked without looking at him, "I imagine you must keep it in large supply." He turned and gazed at Hayami, a small smile on his face as he stared at him. 

"Well at least I have the experiences to remember," Hayami answered looking back at him with distaste, "I'm sure that if this beautiful detective hadn't taken pity on you your cherry would still be well in place, as well as a little moldy

L's eyes narrowed dangerously and he began to move towards Hayami making Light move quickly to stand between them.

"You said you had the message?" he asked breaking off their staring contest.

"Yes," Hayami answered moving his eyes slowly from L to Light and smiling, "Yes I do, it's here." he walked to a table and picked up his phone and played the message. Light listened and then turned to L.

"Sounds like the kind of voice enhancements I've heard L use," he said and L nodded.

"Definitely sounds similar, but not quite as good. I would never be able to uncode L's enhancements; it will be quite easy to clear this one up. We'll know in a few moments exactly who this truly is." L placed his laptop on the table and turned it on. "If you would give me your phone..." he said holding his hand out to Hayami.

"I should say not," he answered pulling his phone away, "This is quite an expensive phone, how do I know you won't destroy it to get back at me for what could have happened last evening?" 

"Mr. Hayami..." Light began as the front door opened and Matsuda ran in. "I'll be right back and Mr. Hayami, give him the phone." he said as he walked to meet Matsuda.

"Sorry it took me so long, I wasn't expecting to have to work today and Suki and I..." he stopped long enough to realize what was happening. L and Hayami were once again staring down each other and Light was rubbing his forehead.

"It's okay Matsuda, neither was I..." he said.

"Why's Ryuzaki here? Oh...wait I can guess...he knows about Hayami..." Matsuda said nodding his head.

"He's here to help with the case, I need his expertise on cleaning up a message," Light answered not really wanting to get into the other reason he was here. "The threat I told you about was left on his phone and Ryuzaki, as you know, is quite experienced in computer distorted voices so I asked him to come and decode it." Matsuda chuckled enjoying being in on exactly what Light meant.

"Great idea," he said and then looked in their direction when L began to talk rather loudly.

"You need to give me that ridiculously expensive phone so I can decode that message, that is the reason I am here." he said, his hand still held out to receive it. Hayami chuckled.

"Don't play games Ryuzaki, we both know why you're really here. You felt threatened, and so you should. Had you not walked in when you did last night who knows what may have occurred."

"Oh no..." Light groaned and moved quickly across the room as Matsuda blinked trying to understand what he just heard.

"Last night???" he began following Light across the room.

"I know exactly what would have occurred, exactly what did occur, absolutely nothing," L snapped back, "Now hand me that phone. Believe me if it wasn't for the fact that it's Light's case I would simply let them get you."

Light snatched the phone from Hayami's hand and gave it to L. "I don't want any further mention of last evening, do you both understand?" he snapped, staring at them both. 

L took the phone and attached it to his laptop and replayed the message. His fingers danced on the keyboard as he pulled up a program and replayed the message. The voice was clearer this time, but still distorted. He typed again then replayed the message and this time the voice was almost completely clear. Hayami and the two detectives looked at each other.

"It's that wretched boy," he nearly spat, "That disgusting, untalented, ridiculous child killed Makota?" 

"I'm not sure if he actually killed him or if he's working for or with someone else," Light answered.

"We need to arrest him," Matsuda said reaching for his phone, "I'll call for the warrant.".

"Wait!," L and Light said at the same time. L smiled and nodded, deferring to Light, it was his case after all.

"Not until we figure out everything," Light told him, "If we just bring him in as a suspect, his mother will most likely create a commotion and lawyer up, making the investigation even more difficult. I'm quite sure she's in on it as well. We've got to draw them out somehow." Matsuda nodded and then thought for a moment.

"Why don't you call them over Mr. Hayami," he suggested, "Tell them that you've changed your mind, that it was really your partner that turned them down and you've seen the error of his ways. We'll stay here, hidden of course, and let the detail outside go so we don't tip him off. When they get here, you take the mother into another room ostensibly to talk business and we'll keep an eye on the kid from where we'll be hiding." Light nodded.

"Good idea," he said with a smile and looked at L, "I know you've got a million listening devices in your office and tiny cameras," he pulled the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to him, "Why don't you go get them and come right back, we'll set up the meeting after you come back." L nodded and then narrowed his eyes when he saw the grin on Hayami's face. He walked over to him until they were nose to nose.

"I'll be back within 20 minutes," he warned him, "So don't get any ideas." Hayami laughed merrily.

"You'd be surprised what can be accomplished in 20 minutes," he answered and L chuckled.

"Somehow I didn't imagine you'd last that long," he said as he turned away, he said then turned to Light. "I have an idea that will require your laptop so I'll be bringing it as well." Light nodded grateful the two were being separated if only for a few minutes.

"Okay, you can explain it when you get back," he said, "Make it fast." L smiled at him then turned to Matsuda as he moved towards the door. "Matusda if he even gets too close to Light shoot him." he said making the detective chuckle, "I'll make it look like you had no choice."

"Ryuzaki! Go!!" Light shouted pointing to the door as L laughed and walked out. He turned to Hayami with a sigh.

"I apologize for his unprofessional behavior," he said and Hayami shook his head.

"That isn't necessary Detective, I understand his dilemma, his fear. As a matter of fact I find it quite...laudatory as he obviously finds me a threat," he smiled seductively as he moved towards Light. "So what do I get for performing this little charade for you?" he asked.

"You get to live another day," Matsuda answered quickly, "And hopefully without any further worries for the future, what else did you want?"

"Don't ask," Light muttered under his breath then looked at Hayami, "Detective Matsuda is correct. If this works the way we want, we'll catch them both and have enough evidence to put them both away for quite a while. You'll have the satisfaction of knowing that not only were your suspicions correct about your friend's death, but that you helped capture the murderers. I would think that would be more than enough for your time." Hayami sighed and walked towards his bar.

"Yes, well when you put it that way," he said and began to make a drink, "Can I offer either one of you something?"

"Afraid not, we're working," Matsuda answered, "But thank you anyway."

"That's a shame," Hayami said as he poured for himself and sat down, "What are you hoping they'll do when I get them over here? Attempt to kill me?" he asked.

"Exactly," Light answered, "When Ryuzaki returns we'll send the uniforms away and set up the scenario. Matsuda and I will get out of sight and be able to watch and hear everything that goes on from where we are. Ryuzaki's devices are easily hidden and work perfectly."

"Right now we don't know which one did what, or if one did both without the other knowing, or if either one didn't know what the other was doing. This is the best way to corner them into letting their guards down." Matsuda told him. Hayami nodded with a smile.

"That would bring me great joy to know Makota's murderers don't get away with it," he said quietly, "He was many things but he didn't deserve what happened to him." 

"No, I'm sure he didn't," Light said kindly and looked at his watch, "Ryuzaki should be here soon and we can get this started." Hayami wrinkled his nose.

"Yes, he should be back soon,” he said dryly and finished his drink. “And once we’ve managed to catch them…red handed shall we say…what happens then?”

“We arrest them, you come to headquarters and give your statement, they’re booked and held until their trial. Shouldn’t be too much of a problem putting them away.” Matsuda answered with a smile.

“I see,” he said then looked at Light, “I will be eternally grateful to you for helping me find Makota's killers Detective," he said and Light nodded.

"Don't thank me yet, Matsuda and I still have to get the evidence before we can arrest them," he said and looked at his watch, "And he should have been back by..." before he could finish the door was opened by one of the officers and L walked in carrying Light's laptop and a bag. Light sighed in relief and walked to him. "I was beginning to get worried, you don't drive often." he said taking his laptop from him.

"Perhaps not but it isn't difficult Light," he said, "Your faith in my driving is duly noted," he added lifting his nose into the air in annoyance. "Now, before I set these up, I want to suggest we add something to this scenario we're trying to create."   
"Such as?" Light asked.. 

"As we've discussed, Hayami comes up with some excuse to take the mother into another room, to discuss business perhaps. We will have set up one of these cameras in that room and linked it to Light's laptop," he explained, "Which we will leave right here on the desk so the son can see what's going on. Hayami you will have to make some conversation about having security cameras set up in your apartment, but you're not even sure how to turn them on, so he won't be suspicious when he sees the feed on the computer. What I wish to add is that Hayami will come on to the mother, make some kind of advances and suggest that her going through with it is part of the deal of signing her son. If I'm right about what I feel their relationship is like, it will enrage the son enough to attack Hayami. The only variable is what the mother will do when that happens, so we will have to be ready for anything. The three of us will be watching on my laptop in another room and be ready to move at a second's notice."

'You think the son is unstable enough to snap that quickly?" Light asked and L nodded.

"We'll prod him a bit before they actually separate," he answered and turned to Hayami, "This all depends on you and just how lecherous you can behave. Somehow I don't think that's going to be a problem for you, with your obvious talents." Light sighed and shook his head.

"Somehow I don't believe that's a compliment coming from you," Hayami replied, his eyes narrowing. 

"Sometimes it's hard to tell with Ryuzaki," Matsuda jumped in trying to diffuse the tension he could feel was growing, "But I'm sure that's how he meant it."

"Alright let's get these things installed quickly," Light said reaching into the bag, "We'll discuss the details while we do. " L smiled at him and nodded, he was enjoying working with him even more than he thought he was going to; and the smile he got back told him Light felt the same. Matsuda grinned himself as he watched them, then glanced at Hayami who was obviously not enjoying that moment between them and that made him grin even wider.


	27. Chapter 27

Obsessed 27

 

When everything was set up, Hayami made the call to Yoshida Eiko, sounding contrite and apologetic. He made an appointment for them to meet in an hour then hung up. He coughed and stuck out his tongue, rubbing it with his fingers.

“Having to say words like that to that bitch should have set my mouth on fire,” he said making a face. 

“Really? I would think you would be so used to uttering falsehoods to get what you wanted that this would be easy.” L commented as he finished setting up the feed to Hayami’s computer.

“Please Ryuzaki…” Light pleaded while Matsuda tried to stifle a chuckle.

“I don’t have to lie to get what I want Mr. Ryuzaki,” he answered, “With very few exceptions,” he looked at Light, “What I want usually comes willingly.” L started to open his mouth and Light shot him a look that told him there would be trouble if he did. He stopped and smiled at Light instead.

“Yes, with some exceptions,” he said then tested the connection on Hayami’s computer, “It’s live. Everything going on in that next room will be shown here, and on my computer; everything going on in here will be shown on Light's.” 

“Excellent, now everyone knows what the plan is, do we have to go over it again?” Light asked and everyone agreed that they knew. “Fine, now everyone to their places, Mr. Hayami, do whatever you would normally do before receiving a possible client. Matsuda, Ryuzaki, go to your places I’ll join you in a few minutes.” 

L and Matsuda both nodded and went into the room designated for their hiding place while Light turned to Hayami. “We’re going to be just a few seconds away but don’t take any extra chances. Greet them, tell them your story and take Yoshida into the other room for a private discussion. Before doing that, make sure you cozy up to her, make advances, take your time. I saw a look in that boy's eyes when she was fawning over him that didn't look quite right during our interview and I think we can exploit that. ” He grinned when he saw Hayami make a face, “You don’t have to go through with it, just get her interested and then we’ll see where it goes. “ the buzzer to the front door went off and Light nodded at him and sprinted to join L and Matsuda. L was sitting cross-legged on the floor with his laptop in front of him and watching the living room, the other computer at his side. He looked up as Light came in and nodded. Light and Matsuda stood on either side of him and watched.

Hayami went to the door, a smile of welcome on his face. “Yoshida and Shumei, welcome to my home, please come in.” he said opening the door wide so they could come in. 

“So, it appears you have finally come to your senses,” Yoshida said with a sneer, “I’m glad, you will find out just how profitable my boy will be for you. Too bad your partner didn’t realize it.” Hayami closed the door behind them and ushered them into the room, offering them a seat.

“Yes, well, I apologize for that over sight. But truth be told I actually fought for your son, but he was completely against it. Rather than lose a friendship and/or business partner at the time I thought it was best to go along. However, now that he's gone, there's nothing in the way. ” he walked over to the bar and pulled a bottle from the small fridge. I suggest we toast our new partnership with champagne.” He said wrapping a small towel around the top of the bottle. “I think on such a special occasion even Shumei should have a glass.”

Yoshida frowned at first and then smiled. “Yes, I think that would be agreeable, a small glass for Shumei if you don’t mind.” She smiled at the boy who nodded with a small smile. “This is quite the living space,” she added looking around, “I’m sure everything in here is quite expensive.”

“Indeed,” Hayami answered, “And as I entertain quite often and one can never be sure of one’s friends, I have surveillance cameras in every room…just in case someone decides they wish to be light handed,” he concentrated on opening the bottle. “Everyone makes such a fuss about the popping of the cork, when all they’re doing is losing precious bubbles,” he said pushing the cork under the towel until there was a muffled popping sound and he held onto it for another moment before slowly removing the towel and the cork. He then poured the three glasses and passed them around.

“A toast to our new merger, may it be as profitable for all of us as I suspect it will be,” he toasted and they all sipped at it, Shumei making a face and putting the glass down after one sip.

“This is quite good Mr. Hayami,” Yoshida said after her sip, “I hope the offer you plan to make me is just as good.” He chuckled as he swallowed his champagne.

“I am sure you are a very shrewd businesswoman Yoshida,” Hayami said with a smile, “And I have thought about it quite a bit,” he finished his champagne and poured himself another, then refilled her glass, “Strange that I don't remember you being such a handsome woman. I don't remember, is there a lucky man in your life?"

The woman stared at him for a moment before answering. "There is not. Shumei's father died many years ago and since then he has been the only man in my life, isn't that right Shumei." The boy blushed and nodded, looking directly at Hayami. Hayami nodded and smiled as he poured more champagne and sat next to her.

"Well then, perhaps there is the possibility of more than simply a business arrangement?" he said seductively and Yoshida snorted.

"Absolutely not, I was under the impression that you were...THAT type!" she said and Hayami chuckled.

"While it is true that I believe in savoring all of life's little pleasures, I am helpless when faced with a beautiful woman."

L nearly groaned out loud as he listened to the conversation except he knew they couldn't make any noise; instead he looked at Light and dramatically rolled his eyes. Light pointedly ignored him and focused on the screen watching the boy who was becoming slightly agitated as he watched Hayami talk to his mother. He obviously was not comfortable with the conversation and began to fidget nervously as it continued.

Hayami got up to get another bottle of champagne and noticed Shumei moving to sit next to his mother once he had moved. Hayami smiled to himself, obviously the detective had been correct in the way he read their relationship. He decided now was the time for the next step. He pulled the bottle and then went back over to where they sat. He opened the new bottle and smiled at the woman as he poured.

"Why don’t you and I go into my office and draw up the paper work and discuss any final ideas or questions you might have,” he looked at the boy, “Shumei this will be boring to you, so why don’t you stay out here and amuse yourself with the television or my laptop, we shouldn’t be long." This time Shumei looked positively alarmed and shook his head at his mother.

"I should go too, in case I have any question," he suggested, but his mother shook her head.

"No dear, you know mommy always handles the paperwork and business," she swallowed down the contents of the glass and held it out to be refilled, "You stay here and do as Mr. Hayami suggested, I'm sure we won't be long." she smiled at him and fluffed his hair. Hayami held out his hand and she took it, standing up from the couch, picking up her purse as she followed Hayami to his office.

Shumei watched them go in alarm which only got worse when they closed the door behind them. He stood up and began to pace; it was obvious he was extremely upset with being left behind. He walked towards the door following them when the laptop on the table caught his eye. On the screen was his mother and Hayami; obviously one of the security cameras he had mentioned was on in the office. He stopped and watched, his upset still obvious and growing. 

L smiled with satisfaction, he was taking the bait. He looked over at Light's laptop that he had also hooked the feed from the office to so they could see what was happening in there as well

Hayami walked to the desk and opened up the first drawer, pulling out what appeared to be contract papers. He then lay them on top and smiled at the woman, moving closer to her as he spoke. “Now even though I believe your son has quite a bit of talent, I do have other reasons for wanting to represent him…and you.” He said in almost a soft purr. 

“Really? What would those reasons be?” Yoshida asked trying to see the papers on the desk. She reached into her purse and pulled out a folder piece of paper. "I have written out a few of the demands that I expect in this contract, including the clause that I have final say in all decisions." Hayami took the paper from her then reached out and pulled her to him.

“You are indeed a handsome woman,” he said looking her over, “And I was hoping perhaps during this business arrangement, perhaps we could get to know one another better.”

Shumei made a noise that started as a whine and worked it's way into a growl. His hands balled into fists as he watched Hayami grab his mother.

“That’s disgusting, I’ll have nothing to do with that,” she nearly spat, pushing him away, “I’m only dealing with you for my son’s benefit, and it will stop at business. Now I need to see the papers that you have drawn up...”

“In time dear lady, in time. How long as it been since you’ve been properly entertained by a man? Something tells me it’s probably been quite a while.” Hayami said moving closer to her again.

L and Light both watched the boy's anger and upset rise and realized he was going to blow soon. Light stood up and nodded at Matsuda who reached for his gun.

Shumei’s anger overtook him and he screamed as he watched Hayami put his arms around his mother, who again pushed him away. In a flash he had run to the door of the office, pushing it open with such force that both Hayami and his mother turned and stared in frightened surprise.

“You get away from her!” he seethed knocking Hayami away from her, “No one touches my mother, and especially not someone like you!” Hayami backed away and Yoshida turned to reason with him.

“Shumei!! You know there’s no one else in my life except you, you and I are a team, you know that,” she said moving towards him, "Mommy wasn't listening to what he was saying."

“He’s just like that other one isn’t he? The one you snuck out from the party to go see? I knew that’s why you sent me home early, you wanted to go see him! And now you want this one too!" 

“You’re right, I wanted to ask him one last time to take you under his management, but that’s all Shumei, there was nothing else!," she looked at Hayami with disgust, "There's no way I'd be interested in this man!"

“I don’t believe you,” he said and turned back on Hayami, “You can't have her, she's my mother, no one else can have her!” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a switchblade, opening it quickly and pointing it at Hayami. "It's okay mother, I'll take care of this one too." He started to move and Hayami screamed just as Light and Masuda ran into the room, guns drawn.

“Stop Shumei, police!” Matsuda shouted startling the boy but he kept a tight grip on the knife. 

“Don’t do it,” Light warned moving towards him, “Don’t make us hurt you, we don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Mr. Hayami, you need to go into another room,” Matsuda told the frightened manager who quickly moved around them and went out of the door, running past L who stood at the door watching. Matsuda then moved forward and reached for the knife.

"Shumei, give me the knife, it's over now." the boy shook his head, tossing the knife from hand to hand as he looked as both Light and Matsuda.

"No...not until he's dead!" he yelled and started to run to where Hayami had gone and where L was now standing. The detective casually stuck his leg out as the boy tried to run, making him pitch forward, the knife flying out of his hand as he hit the ground. He then placed his foot over the knife so it couldn't be retrieved. He then placed a foot on the boy's back holding him down.

Matsuda put his gun away and pulled the boy off the ground, getting his handcuffs. The boy howled and fought, L helping hold him as Matsuda got them on. 

"Thanks Ryuzaki," he said and L nodded at him, "Shumei I'm placing you under arrest for the attempted murder of Mr. Hayami and suspicion of the murder of his partner," he said as he locked them into place.

“No…you can’t do that,” Yoshida cried running to her son and wrapping her arms around him from behind, “This is his fault,” she accused pointing at Hayami, “He must have set this all up, to frame my son!”

“I understand,” Light told her patiently, “But we still have to take him in, I’m sorry. You need to come with us too, we have some questions for you as well." he gently pulled her away from her son. "Ryuzaki, please call for a unit to meet us downstairs. They'll need to come up and get the weapons." L nodded and pulled his phone from his pocket and then everything happened very quickly.

“Mother don’t let them take me away, you promised you’d take care of me, you promised!” Shumei cried, “He was going to take her away from me, he was going to take her away from me!” he struggled to get away from Matsuda. Light had Yoshida by her elbow and was gently moving her towards the door, as Hayami moved towards the bar to pour a much needed drink. As L made the call, Yoshida quickly pulled away from Light, quickly reaching into her purse and pulling out a gun as she ran back towards Hayami.

"This is all your fault!" she screamed at Hayami and began to fire. "Hayami get down!" L shouted dropping the phone and lunging for Hayami to knock him out of the way as the bullets flew. Light tackled her from behind and dropped her to the floor, the gun flying out of her hands and skittering across the floor. Matsuda had pushed the boy to the floor and covered him with his body as he reached for his gun.

Just as suddenly as it had happened it was over. Light pulled the woman up off the floor as he got up, handcuffing her hands behind her back. "Hayami...Ryuzaki..are you alright?" he called as he snapped the cuffs into place.

"I'm fine detective," Hayami answered getting up, "But I fear Ryuzaki has been hit..." Light pushed Yoshida back down to the floor and ran to where L lay. L was trying to sit up with Hayami's help, blood pouring down his left arm.

"Matsuda call for an ambulance," Light yelled trying to look at how bad the wound was.

"Light, I'm fine calm yourself," Ryuzaki told him with a pained smile, "It went through the bottom part of my arm, I'm sure it's fine."

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of the way?" Light told him, "Hayami get me a towel!" and the man ran for the bathroom, returning quickly and handing him the towel.

"I was trying to get out of the way," L answered with a grimace as Light wrapped the towel around the wound, "The bullet moved faster than I did." 

"I have to thank you," Hayami said, "Obviously that was meant for me." 

"Believe me, if you weren't Light's responsibility I would have let it hit you," L said as the sound of sirens came nearer. Matsuda sat both the boy and his mother against the wall next to each other and ran to where Light was, relieved when he saw L was okay.

"Can you stand?" Light asked as he helped L to his feet.

"It was my arm Light, not my leg," L said with a chuckle, "And yes I can stand." he looked into Light's worried face and smiled. "I'm fine Light, flesh wound only. Go be a detective, I can deal with the ambulance."

"I'm calling Wammy to meet you at the hospital," Light said grabbing his phone, "And I will be there as soon as I get these two sorted out." 

"The least I can do is help him get into the ambulance," Hayami said as the uniformed police started arriving.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Light told him with a smile as he turned to meet the officers, pointing out where the weapons were on the carpet as Matsuda handed the mother and son over to them. Within moments the ambulance arrived, quickly putting L onto the stretcher. 

Light took L's hand as they began to wheel him out of the apartment. "I'll be there as soon as I can." he promised him, "I love you." and L nodded with a small smile, the pain beginning to get to him.

"Matsuda, I'm going to grab my and L's computer. You go ahead with them and get the interrogation started, I'll meet you there." Matsuda nodded and went out behind the other officers as Light went back into the other room and got their laptops. He wasn't so concerned about his, but L's was another matter. He got them both and ran to the car.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of "Obsessed". Thank you all so much for reading. The first chapter of a new one will be up shortly!!
> 
> Hugs!!

Obsessed 28

Light quickly stepped off of the elevator onto L’s floor at the hospital. He had already called Watari to see how he was once he had finished with the case, and had received an ear fulI. Thus he wasn’t too surprised to see Watari sitting in the waiting area when he arrived.

“Gave up on him did you?” he asked with a grin.

“It’s the doctor’s suggestion that he stay over-night in case he begins to bleed again. The wound, while not life threatening, did bleed quite a bit and he is concerned over the blood loss. However, he is being quite stubborn. I did manage to convince him to stay until you arrived, and I shall now leave him to you. I believe a cup of tea is calling my name.” 

“Gee thanks,” Light said with a grin as the older man walked away. He knocked on the door of L’s room before going in and found him sitting in the middle of the bed cross legged, one arm in a sling and an expression on his face that would have frightened lesser mortals. 

“I hear you’re being a pain in the ass,” he said as stood at the door, “What a surprise. I hope that expression isn’t for me or I’m leaving.” 

“It was for that idiot doctor,” L answered angrily, “He’s trying to make me stay over-night, I categorically refuse!” he nearly spat and Light chuckled as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

“How dare he be concerned about your welfare and want you to stay the night for observation?” he teased.

“Light, I just recently got out of the hospital, I’ve been away from you for far too long, and I refuse to stay here another night, I wish to go home!” 

Light walked over to the fuming detective and sat next to him on the bed. He reached up and moved hair from in front of L’s eyes.

“Alright, I’ll talk to the doctor and promise to bring you back at the smallest sign of a problem and see if he agrees.¬ But you have to agree to do what I say with no arguments. That includes staying in bed and not doing anything until the doctor has seen you again. Agreed?” 

“Stay in bed? But…” he stopped when Light crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. “Fine, agr¬¬eed." he said with a sigh. Light nodded and uncrossed his arms, leaning forward to kiss him gently.

“Good,” he said after the kiss and stood up.

“What happened with Norman Bates and his mother?” L asked with a grin. Light laughed at the reference and ran a hand through his own hair.

“You’re not far off in that analogy,” he said, “Matsuda and I interrogated them separately and got the entire story. Apparently, as you suspected, they both had a hand in Hayami’s partner’s death. Apparently shortly after Shumei arrived at home after being forced to leave the party early, and overhearing a conversation his mother had at the party to go see Ishinu, he decided to pay a visit to him first. Knowing his particular tastes he played up to him, pretending to try the drugs and alcohol offered him and just allowing Ishinu to get as intoxicated and as pliable as possible. After which he continued to put a large amount of pills in the man’s mouth and more alcohol to wash them down with. When Ishinu had practically passed out he left, hoping he’d die from an overdose. What he didn’t know was his mother saw him leaving the building when she was arriving, and immediately flew into a rage thinking he’d been taken advantage of by Ishinu. When she came in and saw him passed out on the floor, she retrieved a knife from the kitchen and slit his wrists, leaving him to bleed to death. Neither one ever mentioned it to the other. Shumei assumed that when his mother arrived at Ishinu’s apartment she found him passed out and just left. "

“I imagine both of them will be sent away for quite a while,” he said then smiled at Light, “We make an excellent team.” 

“I agree,” he answered then moved towards the door, “Don’t move until I get back from talking to your doctor.” He warned then left the room. L leaned back against the back of the bed and closed his eyes. The pain medication was beginning to make him sleepy but he fought it, not until he got home. He didn’t want to spend one more minute away from Light and his home than he had to; he had too much to make up for. 

After what seemed like an eternity to him, Light finally returned and with Watari beside him. He fought to sit up straight and Light helped him.

“Alright, let’s get you home and into bed,” he said as he helped him stand, “Don’t move too quickly, just lean on me.” He instructed and L nodded doing as he was told without argument for a change. Once home, Light immediately helped him undress and put him to bed. 

“How’s the pain, are you okay?” he asked as L tried to get comfortable with the sling.

“It’s tolerable right now,” he answered, “Whatever they gave me is working admirably.” Light smiled at him and kissed him gently.

“I appreciate that you were looking out for my interests but please try to find another way to do so without getting yourself hurt next time.”

“Yes, well it wasn’t my idea to get shot either,” he answered, “Especially not for that ass….I merely assumed I’d push him out of the way. I didn’t realize her aim was as out of control as she was.” He tried to stretch his eyes open as he felt himself begin to succumb to the pain medicine. 

“I think it’s time you get some rest,” Light said trying not to laugh at his efforts to stay awake. “I brought home paperwork from the case, I’ll get it and work on it in here while you rest in case you need anything.” He began to stand and was stopped as L grabbed his hand.

“Light…are you still angry with me?” he asked softly and Light sighed.

“We don’t need to talk about this now….” Light began but L shook his head.

“I need to know that everything’s okay, that we’re okay, or what I have to do to fix it,” he pleaded. “I love you Light, and I’m so sorry for what happened, and I need…” Light stopped his words by taking L’s face in his hands and kissing him. 

“We are okay L,” he said softly when he released him, “I have some issues with what happened, but I’ll get past it, we’ll get past it. You just have to make sure you never shut me out again of anything that involves us. But…our relationship is as good as it always was as far as I’m concerned. I love you L, I have no choice.” He leaned forward and kissed him again. “Besides, I would have thought how we started our day today would have proven that.”

“That’s just sex and as wonderful as that is, we had more than that and I…”

“We still have more than that; we have everything we had before any of this happened. Now, go to sleep. If you still want to talk we’ve got plenty of time later.” L nodded then reached up and kissed him again before lying back down and finally allowing his eyes to close.

Light watched him for a while, running his fingers through the unruly black hair before standing up to get his papers. He thought about everything that had happened and he had to smile; for a relationship that really should never have existed in the first place, it continued to thrive in spite of everything that was thrown at it over the years. Of course they were okay, there was no other alternative and never would be. He made a cup of tea and gathered his papers, then sat on the bed next to L as he slept, knowing this was always where he’d be; next to L.

 

The End


End file.
